Forever Hers
by Chrissie32
Summary: For Brittany's entire life she has been in love with her. It has always been her for Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Hers

Chapter One

For my entire life I have been in love with her. It has always been her for me. It started on my first day of the first grade.

"What are you drawing?" the snot nosed kid asked me.

"Um, a duck!" I said and then smiled because I felt proud of it.

"A blue duck? Really?"

"Yea, I wanted to see a blue duck! Why?" I said suddenly becoming aware that it may not be right.

"Geez, girly…You are sooo stu-!"

"Please don't call me stupid…I don't like that word!" I said on the verge of tears.

Then she appeared out of no where and grabbed the kid by his small Mohawk.

"You weren't going to call her stupid, right?" the girl asked as she stared him down. I saw this girl start to clench her fist.

"It's a blue duck!" the kid said and prepared himself for what was bound to come next.

The girl got in his face and said, "Stupid is a stupid word. Doesn't your mom teach you manners?"

"Um, what's manners?" the kid said and then picked his nose.

"Say you're sorry!"

"No…" the kid replied and the girl proceeded to pick him up by his hair.

"Say you're sorry!" the girl demanded.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" the kid said to me.

"Do you believe him?" the girl said and looked at me for the first time.

"Um, y-y-yes." I said. She released her grip on the boy's hair, but had a warning for him. "Don't you ever call her stupid again! You got that?"

"Yes," he said and ran away about to cry.

Then she sat down next to me and said, "I like your blue duck! I'm Santana! What's your name?" She turned her head slightly, smiled at me, and immediately my heart melted. When she flipped her black hair back I was left speechless. She saw me staring at her. I found my voice and said, "That was so cool! I think he peed himself. I'm Brittany!"

From that moment on, my young life changed forever. Santana and me were always together. She was truly my best friend. We did everything little kids do together, birthday parties, sleepovers, you name it. She spent more time at my house than she did at her own.

Like I've said, I've always loved her, but I just didn't understand what the true meaning of this would be. I childishly thought that loving someone meant giving them the last cookie in the package or watching their favorite movie for the ten thousandth time. One day when I was seven I asked my Mom. I had known Santana for a year.

"Mommy…" I said as I entered the kitchen and sat on a stool where my Mom was cooking.

"Yes, dear…"

"How do you know when you're _in love _with someone?" I asked.

My Mom put the spatula down on the counter and had a decision to make: should she tell me the truth of what being in love meant or should she chalk it up to me just being curious? My family always wanted to be honest with me.

"Well, honey, what do you think it means?"

"Does being in love mean giving the other person the last cookie in the package or watching their favorite movie even though you've seen it with them like a thousand times?" I asked innocently.

"Well, kinda…" my Mom answered.

"Is there more to it?" I asked.

"Yes, a lot more…"

"Like what?" I am now intrigued.

"Well, it's about really liking the other person so much that you want to spend every minute with them doing the things you both like doing…" she said.

I looked up at her and asked, "Is it more than even that?"

"Yup…Being in love means that you can't picture yourself with any other person besides them…It means putting their happiness before your own…It also means remembering all the good times you have shared with them and being excited for all the great memories you have yet to create." She said and looked me with a smile.

"Wow! I like being in love then." I answered.

I can see her expression before she asked me, "Honey, who are you in love with?"

"Santana!" I replied without any hesitation or second guessing.

My Mom smiled at me and then said, "Aww. That's sweet, but being in love also means that you have to be okay if the other person doesn't feel the same for you."

"I'm confused, Mommy…What does that mean?" She must have forgotten to break it down for me since sometimes I had trouble with adult ideas and concepts.

"I'm sorry, dear. I mean that if Santana doesn't love you like that you have to be okay with that."

"Will our friendship stop?" I looked scared.

"No, no…" My Mom said to comfort me.

Oh, ok…I'm happy!"

"I want you to think about what we talked about…"

"Ok, I will. I don't think I need to," I said proudly.

"Why's that, honey?"

"I think that Santana is the person I'm going to be with forever!" I triumphantly exclaimed.

"Oh…" my Mom said and smiled. Then I got off the stool with my head held high and ran to my room.

The night before Valentine's Day, a year later, I wanted to give Santana a special present. Something from my heart.

My Mom drove me to the card store and helped me pick it out. It was the very first card I would get for anyone let alone someone who was beginning to matter to me more than a best friend. Then I spotted a pink and red stuffed teddy bear and said, "Santana has to have this, Mommy!"

"Ok, dear!"

Years later, I'd find out that my Mom had called Mrs. Lopez to ask if Santana had gotten me anything. Mrs. Lopez said that she had and was so excited to give it to me. So my Mom made sure that we'd both received something.

Before I went to bed that night, I got out the card and in my neatest penmanship, I wrote, _"Dear Santana, I love you. Forever & Always, Brittany"_. I sealed the envelope and put it in the gift bag that had the bear in it. Then I went to sleep.

The next morning, I sprang out of my bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. This was a rarity for me since I wasn't a morning person especially on a school day. I devoured my breakfast and before I knew it I was on my way to school.

Santana was outside when I got there. I flew out of the car and into her arms as I yelled, "Sani, Happy Valentine's Day!"

"You, too, Brit-Brit. Umm, wanna open up our presents outside then go in?" Santana asked as she broke the hug.

"Sure!" I exclaimed proudly.

We went to the playground and sat on the swings and Santana handed me a wrapped gift.

"I wrapped it myself!" Santana beamed with pride.

"Cool!" I said.

I tore off the paper gently as I wanted to save it for memories, like my Mom had said.

I opened the box and inside was a gold, heart shaped necklace with "Santana and Brittany" written under the heart.

"Oh," I said with tears running down my cheeks.

"Brittany, why are you crying? You don't like it?" Santana said, sadly.

"Oh, Sani, no I love it! My gift isn't as special as this one." I said as I handed her the gift bag.

"Anything you give me is special, ya know why?"

"No, why?" I said as I wiped my tears away.

"Cuz it came from you! Can I open it?" Santana asked, anxiously.

"Sure! Find the card, first!" I squealed.

"Ok," Santana said as she looked into the bag and found the envelope. She expertly opened the envelope and pulled out the card. The card was in the shape of a heart and when she opened it, she read the greeting silently. After she read that, she whispered, "Dear Santana, I love you. Forever & Always, Brittany".

She looked down at the card and then looked up at me and said, "Thank you, Brit…" Then she retrieved the teddy bear from the bag and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you for my gift!" she said.

Santana started to get up from the swing when I grabbed her hand and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No…" she said, surprised.

"Then why didn't you tell me love me too?" I asked and looked hurt.

She walked up to me and looked into my crystal blue eyes and said, "I love you too…as a friend!" I tried to shake off the "as a friend" part. I thought that maybe she might be nervous about telling anyone that she loved them. We were young. So I let it go for a few years, but I wore my necklace all the time. It never left my neck.

The next time the subject would be brought up was during our first "no parents" party that we attended at Puck's. Oddly enough he was the snot nosed little boy who teased me about my blue duck back in the first grade. I had grown to at least tolerate him. I slowly began to realize why he chose to pick on me. It wasn't because he didn't like me…he didn't really know me at the time he teased me. I think he did it cuz he was insecure about himself. That's why bullies bully, right? They don't think they're good enough. I don't condone it, but I understood why he chose to do it. So we're cool, now.

Santana grew up beautifully from the little girl I knew. She was turning into a Latina goddess right before my eyes. I felt lucky that she still wanted to be my best friend.

"Come on Sani, pick out something to wear."

"Why can't I just wear what I'm in now?" she answered. She was wearing a pair of jeans that complimented her figure perfectly and a loose fitted tee shirt.

"It's our first 'party'!" I exclaimed totally excited to be going.

"It's just going to be the same people we see in school and there probably won't be any alcohol…" Santana noted.

"Party pooper!"

"Did you just say 'pooper'?" Santana asked and laughed.

"Yup!" Brittany smiled.

"Ok, ok. Can I borrow a shirt?"

Even though I was always taller than her we magically fit pretty well in each other's clothes. I picked something out that would accentuate certain parts of her upper chest. I threw it at her and she immediately took off her shirt and put mine on. I blushed. She didn't notice it or at least she never said anything.

"You girls ready?" my Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Then I grabbed Santana's hand and yanked her out of my room and to the party.

When we got there Santana was partially right with the guest list. There was Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Mike, and of course, Puck.

"Lopez, you came!" Puck announced.

"Yup. She dragged me!" she said and pointed to me.

"Hey, Brittany!" Quinn yelled and ran to give me a hug.

"Well, welcome to Casa Puckerman! Pull up some carpet. You wanna drink?"

"I'll have a soda, please?" I asked and smiled.

"Sure…I did steal a beer from my parent's refrigerator. Wanna sip?" he said and handed me the can. I smelt it and declined. Santana grabbed the can from me and took a sip.

"Eww, that's awful!" Santana said after she gulped down the liquid. Then she handed the can back to Puck.

"Whatever!" he replied.

"Who wants to play a game?" Rachel asked, hopeful.

"What game?" Finn asked.

"Um, I was thinking spin the bottle or seven minutes in Heaven!" Rachel said.

They all stared at her in bewilderment as they all didn't think she had it in her to suggest those games.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I'm impressed," Finn said dumbfounded.

"Yea, good thinking, Berry!" Mike said.

"Well, seven minutes in Heaven is out cuz the closet is in the living room and I don't think my parents would be cool with having kids go into the closet…"

"Let's play spin the bottle, then," I offered and tried really hard not to sound overly excited. Everyone agreed.

"I'll get an empty bottle…" Puck said. While he was getting that, we all sat in a circle. I made it a point to sit across from Santana and not next to her. She didn't tell me to sit next to her.

"OK, let's play this game!"

Puck was the first to spin the bottle and it stopped spinning and pointed at Quinn. I saw him blush, but he leaned over the circle and kissed Quinn sweetly on the lips. Quinn let a little sigh right after the kiss. Then Quinn went and had to kiss Artie so she gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Artie leaned forward in his wheelchair and spun. The bottle stopped at Tina who gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. Tina went and kissed Mike. Mike spun and the bottle stopped at Kurt who only extended his hand for a high five. Oddly enough no one objected.

"I'll pass. Who wants my turn?" Kurt asked.

"I'll take it!" I exclaimed without thinking.

"Go for it, Brittany." Kurt smiled.

I grabbed the bottle, gave it a good spin, and prayed that it would stop spinning in the front of the person I wanted it to. My inner thought process was, _"Santana…Santana…Santana…" _

And wouldn't you know it, the bottle stopped right in front of Santana. She looked up at me with a half smile on her face. I began to lean forward and so did she. I tilted my head slightly. As we got closer and closer, our eyes shut. The moment our lips connected, I saw fireworks. I mean the world stopped and we were the only two people. Surprisingly, Santana didn't pull away for a few seconds. I instinctively caressed her cheeks with my fingers. I think she let her defenses down enough to actually enjoy my kissing her.

"That's hot!" Finn yelled. This would interrupt our first ever kiss. I gave him a stern look after she separated from my kiss. He blushed.

Santana didn't say anything. She didn't look at me so I couldn't tell if she was mad at me or not. She opted not to take her turn. I didn't know if that was for my sake or not.

"I'm done with this game! I'm going to go to the bathroom." Santana said and got up from the floor.

"Want me to come with you?" I asked sincerely.

"I'm capable of finding it on my own," she snapped at me. Instantly I saw that she regretted that, but I let it go. She walked away with her head hung down.

After a while Santana came back to the party and sat quietly on the couch. Quinn saw her sitting alone and walked over to her.

"San, you okay?"

"Sure!" Santana said, unconvincingly.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not here," was the answer Quinn received.

Santana and Quinn got up from the couch and went outside. I saw them leave, but I was playing a card game with Mike and apparently I was winning because I was still wearing my clothes and he was almost naked. Also I thought that Santana needed to talk to someone other than me.

"Mike, I clearly won! I don't want to embarrass you so I'm going to stop playing!" I said.

Mike made a face, but he didn't object.

I knew it was wrong to do, but I had to listen to what Quinn and Santana were talking about. They were talking right in front of the garage and I felt safe enough and not in sight at the door to the garage which was on the outside of the house.

"What's up, S?" Quinn asked her.

"Spin the Bottle was…fun."

"I secretly wanted Puck to kiss me…did you want the person who kissed you to kiss you?" Quinn asked.

I held my breathe waiting for her answer.

"Yes," she whispered. I don't think Quinn heard her and I sure didn't.

"What, I didn't hear you?"

"Yes," Santana said a little louder. I let my breath out and smiled.

Santana wouldn't make eye contact with Quinn, but she asked, "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happens next?"

"Um, well, did you enjoy the kiss?" Quinn asked.

Again I held my breath.

"Too much!" Santana revealed which made Quinn smile. And me too!

"Well, now." Quinn said and smiled.

"C'mon, Quinn, I'm kinda scared! I need your help." Santana looked at Quinn with an expression I've never seen on her face. She was truly scared.

"Santana, it's alright!"

"Is it?" Santana asked on the verge of tears.

"Come here…" Quinn said and extended her arms and Santana hugged her tightly. I could hear Santana crying. Quinn massaged her back and tried to get her to stop crying. After Santana stopped crying, Quinn looked into Santana's brown eyes and asked, "Do you want Brittany?"

This one question was the one that I didn't know if I wanted to hear the answer to. The seconds that passed felt like an eternity.

Then I saw Santana look at Quinn and with the biggest smile ever she simply said, "Yes."

I felt like crying right here on the spot. I tried with everything I had to stifle my tears. Then I heard Santana say, "I've wanted her ever since our first Valentine's Day when she wrote that she loved me in the card!" I grabbed my necklace and remembered that day.

Let's just say, my heart melted. I wanted to reveal myself, but decided against it. As I was walking away, I heard Santana ask, "Is it too late for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Hers

Chapter Two

The ride home was made in silence except for my Mom asking us how the party was.

"Um, interesting," Santana said.

"I had a great time," I said and caught Santana as she looked at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Mrs. Pierce, may I sleepover tonight?" Santana asked.

"Santana, you never have to ask. You're always welcome."

"Forever & Always," I whispered to myself.

"Thanks." Santana said, grabbed my hand, and squeezed it.

Once we got home we climbed the stairs to my room and as soon as we got in, I locked it. She noticed it, but didn't say anything.

"Can I borrow a night shirt?"

I grabbed one that read, "I love cats! Don't you?" She laughed, but threw it on. I looked at her awe-inspiring beauty for a few seconds. She was a catch. Anyone should be proud to be with her. She saw me so I looked away.

"Hey, Brit?"

"Yea, Sani…"

"Can we talk?"

"Always. What's up, Chuck?"

"Who's Chuck…" Santana asked and looked at me funny.

"Nevermind. Go ahead." I said not really upset that she didn't pick up on the small joke.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about what happened before," she said and looked down at my comforter.

"Sure." I said and sat down next to her. I twisted around so I'd be face-to-face with her.

"Um, I don't know how to begin…" she said timidly. This Santana was new to me and I loved her more for being scared. It showed me that she was vulnerable.

"Ok, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said and took a deep breathe.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear her say it to me.

"Yes, I did. You're a good kisser!" Santana smiled at me.

"I loved the kiss….I saw fireworks!" I told her without any shame.

She laughed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I answered.

"What do you think it means?"

"What? Our kiss?" I answered.

"Yes…" Santana looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"For me, it means that I love you! I was praying that bottle would stop and point at you…I've wanted to do that ever since our first Valentine's Day…"

"Really?" Santana asked and looked surprised.

"Absolutely! I would have kissed you back then, but you said that you 'loved me too…as a friend'."

"Oh," she said and looked down again.

"Santana, look at me!" I said.

She looked up at me and I saw tears which streamed down her cheeks. I took my thumbs and dried her wet cheeks.

"No tears, baby!" I said quietly and passionately.

She looked into my eyes and I really think she saw her reflection in them.

"What does our kiss mean to you," I asked, hopeful.

"I don't know…"

"Oh," I replied.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's alright. My Mom once told me that I'd have to be okay with it if you don't love me!" I said.

"You've talked to your Mom about this?" Santana questioned and looked afraid.

"I did…when I was seven…" I said and reached for her hand.

Santana looked calmer as she let me hold her hand for the first time.

"I asked her what being in love means!"

"What did she say?" she asked.

"She said it meant wanting to spend all your time with them, when you can't picture yourself with anyone else, putting their happiness before you…"

"Oh. And do you feel these things for me?" Santana asked.

"Absolutely. But I'm smart enough to know that it can't be one sided. Both people need to be feeling the same feelings. Can you see yourself feeling these things for me?" I asked.

She hesitated for a few seconds so I lowered my head so she wouldn't see my disappointment. She reached out for my chin and raised it up. Then she smiled at me. That Santana Lopez smile will get me every time, I swear.

"You're very smart…about everything," she said.

"Yea, yea."

"No, seriously. It's one of the things I love about you." Santana said.

"May I say something?" I asked.

"Of course!"

"I love you." I said honestly. I looked directly into her eyes.

"I love you…" she revealed.

"It feels like a 'but' is coming!"

"Do you think we'll work?" she asked.

"As a couple?"

"Yes, as a couple."

"Yes," I said without any hesitation.

"I don't want to hurt you!" she said.

"How could you hurt me?"

"People call me a bitch sometimes. I don't want to take anything out on you."

"I'm sorry people call you that. People sometimes call me stupid. But, I know the person that you truly are and Santana, I love her. I love the person that you are right now in this very moment. I love the way you are looking at me right now. Just know that I see past your persona to who you really are. I see your heart. I just want us to be together. Totally. No one else! Can you give that to me?" I asked.

Santana was crying harder than before. I pulled her into my arms and let her cry on my shoulder. I massaged her back and fiddled with her black hair.

After a few minutes, she calmed down a little and looked into my eyes.

"Yes, I can. I love you." Santana said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok, ok…Can I _please _give you our second kiss?" I asked with excitement in my voice.

"You never have to ask me!" Santana replied.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her lips sweetly at first. Then I took my tongue and gently massaged her lower lip and hoped that she'd allow my tongue entrance into her mouth. Surprisingly, she did and in an instant our two tongues massaged each other. She has maneuvered herself to be as close to my body as possible and massaged my back with her fingers. My hands never left her face. My bent knuckles gently massaged her cheeks.

I heard a soft moan in the kiss so I stopped and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm," was her reply.

When I made eye contact again with her, she looked at me and asked, "Can we hold each other until we fall asleep?"

"Absolutely."

We then got into bed and I pulled her towards me and squeezed her tightly.

"I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, Brittany."

A year later we had begun our high school careers at West McKinley High School. We even tried out for the Cheerios with Quinn and we all made it. If you asked Santana she would say that she joined to be with me more. Also we told everyone who mattered to know us that we are a couple and they were very happy for us. All of us joined the Glee club together and we created a little family in that club.

"You owe me, Lopez!" Rachel yelled.

"You have no idea, Berry. Thank you." Santana said, honestly.

"Wow! I'm glad I was sitting down for that…" Rachel said and winked.

We celebrated our one year anniversary at Breadstix. It was heaven for me because she held my hand and looked lovingly into my eyes almost the entire meal.

"When are we going to do two things?" she asked.

"What's that?"

"Well, tell our families that we are in love for one thing and make love!" Santana said with a smile when she said the last part of her sentence.

"Well, we need to be absolutely sure about both things before we dive into them, right?" I asked.

"You're not sure?" Santana asked and looked sad and hurt.

"I am, San, you have no idea how sure I am!" I exclaimed.

She smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hesitantly.

"I've never been so sure about anything else in my entire life." She said, matter-of-factly.

I smiled widely at her and she leaned over and pinched my cheek.

"So…" I started.

"What do we do first?" Santana finished my statement.

"I know it's our one year anniversary and trust me we'll be making out big time later," I said.

"Oh, really, now?" Santana said and smirked.

"Duh! I think we should tell our families first before we do _anything _else! What do you think?" I said.

"I agree…You're so smart and level headed about this!" Santana noted.

"Yea, I'm surprising even myself. If I didn't love you so much we'd be in the backseat of your car right now." I said.

"Haha!"

"Ok, ok…Do we tell our families separately or do you think it'll be better telling them together?"

"Just so I understand…" Santana started, "do you mean having one big ole family meeting or do you mean telling them together separately?"

"I meant telling my family together and then telling your parents together."

"I think that's an awesome idea!" Santana agreed.

"Hey, do you think we can tell your family tomorrow morning being it'll be Saturday?" Santana asked.

"Tomorrow _morning_, huh?" I said and smiled.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I wouldn't dream of it. We have some sweet lady kissing to do! And yes, that sounds great!" I said.

She laughed. I grabbed the check, but she protested.

"We're not even married yet and already you're yelling me. You can get it next year…on our two year anniversary, ok?" I asked.

"Our two year anniversary, huh?" she smiled at me.

"Stick with me, kid, and you'll see just how many anniversaries we'll be celebratin'!" I said, happily.

I paid and we left the restaurant hand in hand. When we went back to my house, I wrote a note for my parents that we needed to talk to them in the morning. Then we went to my room, locked the door, made out for awhile, and then lay in each other's arms until we fell asleep.

I remembered the day that we told my family that we were in love. She got out of bed earlier than I did and just sat in my bucket chair and watched me sleep. Even though I was awake, I pretended to be asleep.

"I promise to love you every day for the rest of my life!" she said.

My eyes fluttered open a couple of minutes later. I got up and got dressed.

"You ready," I asked when I knew she was ready.

"I'll do most of the talking cuz they're my parents, but chime in whenever you want to, k?" I said.

"Ok," she said and kissed me passionately. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

When we got to the kitchen my Mom and Dad were talking at the kitchen table and smiled when they saw us walk in.

"Good morning, you two!" my Dad said.

"Morning," I said. Santana waved.

"We got your note!" my Mom said, "Who wants breakfast?"

"I'll have some cereal…" I said and she nodded her head.

"Ok, sit…sit!" my Mom said as she got the stuff out for us.

As we began to eat, I swallowed the cereal and then looked at my Mom and Dad.

"Ok, we have an announcement." I said as I grabbed Santana's hand.

"Ok," my Dad said as he put the paper down.

"Well, a year ago last night we went to a party at Noah's house and we played spin the bottle…" I started.

My parents looked at each other and my Mom said, "Ok…"

"When it was my turn, I spun the bottle and it landed on her…" I said and pointed to Santana.

"Oh…" my Dad said.

"Later that night, we talked and we decided to start dating."

"We've been together for a year," Santana said with a huge smile on her face.

"Have you two had…" my Mom started to ask.

"Not yet. We are waiting to do that because we wanted to be absolutely sure…" I said, honestly.

"Also we wanted to tell our families first before we did anything major!" Santana said.

"That's honorable!" my Dad said and smiled.

"Yes. I still remember that conversation, honey, when you were seven." My Mom told me.

"I know. I think about it a lot. We are in this together and will always be!" I said and then looked at her.

"Can I ask you a question, Santana?" my Dad asked.

"Yes, sir!" she said.

"Actually a two part question, if I may. A.) Do you love her? B.) Is this going to last?"

"In the past year, my love for your daughter has intensified with every time I'm in her presence, with every time I'm lucky enough to hold her hand, and with every time she smiles at me. To answer your last question, sir, I do believe that it will last forever. I love her and I know she loves me! Whenever I'm not with her I miss her terribly." Santana said and looked directly at my Dad.

"Wow!" my Mom said, with tears in her eyes.

"I second that," I said with tears in my own eyes.

"Jeez, I wasn't expecting an answer like that. I was waiting for a 'yea, sure I love her…'!" my Dad said.

Santana smiled brightly. "It was the truth, sir."

"Stop with the sir business. Call me Larry."

"And call me, Mary!" my Mom said.

"Thank you." she said.

"Ok, if you don't have any more questions we wanna go back upstairs and talk about what we're going to say to her parents."

"Oh, ok. Good luck with that, Santana!" my Mom said.

"Thank you, Mary."

"Santana, we want you to know even though you already do know that our door is always opened to you, no matter what! We've considered you family a long time ago. This only verifies it for sure, now," my Dad told her.

"Thank you, Larry."

"Thank you, Mom and Dad!" I said.

With that, Santana started to grabbed our dirty dishes and put them in the sink. My Mom grabbed them from her and smiled.

Then we went back upstairs. When we were inside my room and the door was locked, she jumped into my arms and kissed me passionately.

"I love my parents," I said, as the kiss broke.

"Me too. They're so supportive."

"Yup." I said.

Santana looked down at her shirt and then said, "It might be a little different in my house. I just want you to know something, ok."

I grabbed her hands and bring her to the bed to sit down.

"Ok," I said.

"No matter what happens remember that I truly love you and that we are going to be together no matter what."

"Ok, I understand. I love you."

The ride to Santana's house was spent with me holding her free hand while the other was on the steering wheel.

"I love you." I said and looked over at her.

"I love you," she answered. We pulled into the driveway and saw her parents as they walked into the house.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied and sounded confident.

We got out of her car and walked hand in hand into her house.

"Mami…Papi!" Santana yelled.

"Santana, is that you?" her mother said.

"Yes, it's us, actually!" she responded.

"In the kitchen."

We still walked hand in hand into the kitchen and found Santana's parents at the table.

"Hi…" Santana said.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez!" I greeted them.

"Hello, Brittany. Nice to see you." Mrs. Lopez said.

"We'd like to talk to you, if we may?" Santana asked. She motioned me to take a seat.

"I, we, wanted to tell you that for the past year, we have been dating and we are in love…"

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez looked at each other and then Mr. Lopez looked at Santana and said, a little accusingly, "We know, Mija!"

"You do?" Santana asked and sounded like a little child who did something wrong. I can't be upset because I felt the exact same way.

"Yes," her mother said and reached for her hand, but felt her husband's glare so she retracted her hand.

"I hope you can be happy for us." Santana said, hopeful.

"I need to get used to it!" her father said.

"Brittany is the first person who I've brought home. Do you know why I chose to bring her home?"

"No, why?" her mother asked.

"Because I honestly and truly love her."

Mr. Lopez scoffed. "You don't know what that means?"

"How do you know that?" Santana answered.

"I know," he replied.

"Because you spend _so much time _with me?" Santana shot back.

"Santana!" her mother yelled.

"Can I say something," I jumped in.

All of them stared at me so I continued.

"I love your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. It's as simple as that. I love her with every fiber that makes me, me!"

"You're too young to understand what love is," her father said to me.

"I might be, but I understand your daughter. I know that she sometimes puts up a front, but really all she wants is for someone to love and care for her. I understand that she tries to be tough and she tries to let things slide off of her, but deep down she is sometimes afraid. I know that I want to be the person to take those fears away from her. I want her to know that she can let her guard down with me. She may not say it, but I definitely know that she wants your approval more than you'll ever know. By understanding your wonderful daughter I understand what love truly is despite my age."

Mrs. Lopez looked at her husband and said, "I think we should listen to them. No quiero perder nuestra unica hija."

Mr. Lopez looked at his wife and saw the fear in her eyes. Santana's Spanish wasn't great at that time, but she replied, "You'd never lose me, but I want you _both_ to understand me and my decision to love Brittany. That is not going to vanish."

Mr. Lopez looked at me and said, "You must be important to her. Is she important to her?"

"Your daughter, sir, is becoming my world. She is the person I think about when I get up in the morning and she is the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep at night. She is the most important thing in my life and I'll try to show her that everyday." I said.

"You don't have to do that. I already know that," Santana said to me.

"I know I don't _have _to…I want to, Santana." I replied and smiled at her.

Mr. Lopez sat in silence with his head lowered.

"Papi?" Santana asked.

"I've realized that I might have been a little childish. I wanted to protect you…"

"From me, sir?" I asked, confused.

"Yes," he responded.

Santana tried to say something, but I raised my hand to let me answer his statement.

"You're daughter isn't in danger when she's in my presence. Honestly, I'd put my life in danger if it meant her life would be saved. I will protect her like she did for me the very first time I ever met her in the first grade. I was being picked on and Santana stood up for me and made the kid apologize. You see, we protect each other."

"I want to say something," Mrs. Lopez spoke up, "I want to see Santana happy. If Brittany makes her happy then I don't think we have the right to stand in their way."

"If Brittany didn't make me truly happy, Mami, we wouldn't be having this conversation now. I am beyond happy and so in love with her!" Santana said.

"Is she the one?" Mr. Lopez looked at his daughter.

"She is the one and only!" Santana replied, smiled widely, and looked at me.

"Then…" Mr. Lopez said as he looked at me, "we approve!" He extended his hand and I shook it happily as I looked at Santana.

"Thank you, sir. You don't know how much your acceptance means to me." I said, humbly.

"Me too, Papi!" Santana said, happily. She stood up and wrapped her arms around her father. He gave her a half hug. Then she ran to her mother and threw her arms around her. Mrs. Lopez stood and whispered into her daughter's ear, "Make her happy, mija!"

Santana whispered back, "I intend to!"

We left the house a little while later. When we were outside, Santana ran into my arms and said, "We did it!"

"Yes we did. Now we can move forward in our relationship."

"I'm looking forward to it all."

"Me too, Santana!"


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Hers

Chapter Three

I remember the week before what would be our first time like it was yesterday, mainly because she was so damn nervous. When she gets nervous I get nervous, too. There were so many scenarios playing in my head like _"Is she having second thoughts?" _or "_Did I do something to upset her?"_ Every time I brought it up, she'd get defensive and said, "Nothing's wrong!" in that not so convincing tone of her voice.

I did overhear a small part of a conversation between her and my Mom.

She had come downstairs early Sunday morning with the intent of finding my Mom to have a heart-to-heart with her. Santana found her at the dining room table. She stood there silently until my Mom called her out.

"Yes, Santana? Why are you hovering?"

"I'm sorry, Mary. I just got a glimpse of what Brittany will look like years from now…"

My Mom looked at her more quizzically than anything else.

"Oh really?" my Mom asked.

"Shit...sorry…I meant it in the best way…"

"What do you want Santana?" My Mom looked at her and gave her a half smile.

"To talk with you about something important, if I may?" I heard her ask.

My Mom motioned to her to take a seat.

"What's up, Chuck?" my Mom asked and then smiled.

"Who is this Chuck? Your daughter asked me that one time." I smiled at the fact that she remembered me asking her that a year ago.

"Nevermind. What's on your mind?"

"Um, well, as you know, Brit and I haven't…yet. I want to make it as special for her as possible."

My Mom's expression changed from serious to one big smile instantly. Years later, she would tell me this herself.

"What are you asking me, Santana?"

I had been upstairs listening to this conversation. My Dad opened the door to his bedroom and was about to say something, but I threw my index finger up to my mouth to tell him to be quiet. He retreated back into his room and closed the door. Then I continued to listen.

"I would like to know how to make this experience as meaningful to her as possible. I want to show her just how much I love her and how much she means to me."

Somehow I believe that my Mom saw me from where I was standing, so she got up and took out a piece of paper and a pen and sat next to Santana. My Mom motioned to her that I was at the top of the stairs.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but Brit _loves _the circus…" my Mom said loudly and over excitedly. She wrote down "red roses".

"What's her favorite song from the circus?" Santana played along.

"Um, the one when they bring in the clowns…" Again she wrote down, "I don't know…you think about that!"

"Um, Mary, does Brit love fireworks?" Santana asked and then she took the pen from my Mom and wrote down "Candles?" She handed the pen back to my Mom.

My Mom wrote, "Yes…they're in the closet over there. One with no match necessary and regular. Not too many regular please? I want this house to be here when we get back next Sunday."

"What colors of fireworks?" Santana asked.

I knew that Santana knew I liked fireworks so I believed that they had caught on so I retreated back to my room and slammed the door so that they knew I wasn't eavesdropping anymore.

"Whew! I'm glad she's gone. I didn't know what you meant by that," my Mom said and chuckled.

"Sorry." Santana said.

My Mom brushed it off.

"I have a question. In my head, I see myself taking Brit out to dinner on Friday night, but I can't be in two places at the same time. Would you have any objection to the back door being unlocked for Quinn Fabray and possibly, Rachel Berry, to help me set up?" Santana asked, hopeful.

"I'll allow it, but you have to promise me that it's only going to be those two helping you, Santana. No one else?" my Mom asked, sternly.

"You have my sincerest promise that it'll only be those two. No one else knows that Brittany and I haven't…" Santana said and extended her hand. My Mom shook it.

"So, as I wrote, we'll be away from this Thursday to the following Sunday. All I ask is that you do _whatever _you're planning on doing during the weekend and not as soon as we shut the door on Thursday," my Mom said and smiled, "You have school on Friday, remember that?"

"You can trust me, Mary." I heard Santana say as I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"I know," my Mom said and smiled brightly.

My Mom grabbed the pen and wrote down, "Just love her completely and she's yours. She's always been yours, but then you won't question it ever again." She slid the paper to Santana who read it and blushed.

"I have one more question for you?" Santana asked shyly.

"Yes, dear!" my Mom answered.

"Could I give you a hug for being so cool about this?" Santana asked.

"Sure…I'm 'Mother of the Year', I guess!" My Mom got up and Santana threw her arms around her.

While she was talking to my Mom her phone beeped so I got up and saw the message from Quinn.

**Quinn: **I'm in…Berry wants to help too.

_With what?_ I thought.

I heard her footsteps coming back to the room so I put the phone back and pretended like I hadn't seen anything. When she walked in I ran up to her and kissed her as passionately as possible.

"Wow! Not complaining, but what was that for?" she asked, surprised.

"To show you I love you," I simply said.

"You do that everyday, but thank you," she said and kissed me on the cheek, "Wanna hang out with Quinn and Rachel?"

"Sure!' I answered and tried not to let on that I saw the hint.

"I'll text her now…" Santana saw the text from earlier.

**To Quinn: **Me and Britt…you and Rachel, mall? Berry can distract so we can talk.

A few minutes later her phone beeped again.

**To Santana: **okay, half hour.

"Ok, they're good…I'll buy you a latte, let's go," she said.

We met them at the food court in the mall. We made small talk and then I said, "Rachel, want to walk with me to a store?"

"Sure, Brittany." Rachel said and smiled. Santana gave her a weird look and Rachel just smiled. They got up and left.

"Ok, I need your help, Q." Santana asked after the two other girls were away from the table. Quinn retold me the story years later and she remembered the entire thing.

"How can we help?" Quinn asked, totally excited to help one of her best friends.

"I had a heart-to-heart this morning with her Mom…Cool and so understanding!" Santana said and smiled.

"Great! We don't have a lot of time." Quinn reminded her.

"Right," Santana said, "Ok, I'm taking Brit out to dinner on Friday night. I need you and Berry there at 5:00 pm to set up. I need you to promise me it'll only be you and Rachel. This is important to me, Quinn, only you and her!" Santana held up her pinky finger and Quinn extended hers and they locked them, "Say it?"

"Pinky swear!" Quinn said and looked into Santana's eyes. She saw that Quinn was serious.

"Ok, you'll be coming in the back door which will be unlocked." Santana said.

"What do you need us to do?" Quinn asked.

"I need to get red roses, but I want them to be fresh." Santana said.

"We can pick them up on Friday before we go over there. How many bouquets?" Quinn said. She retrieved a piece of paper and a pen.

"At least two to three! Can you make a pathway up the stairs to her room?" Santana said. Quinn smiled and wrote it down.

"Oh," Santana said as she dug into her purse. She pulled $100 from her wallet."…I need the change back, Fabray!"

"Ok, ok. What about a beverage?"

"No alcohol…I want us both to remember this night forever!" Santana said without hesitation.

"Holy shit! You really love her!" Quinn smiled.

"Yes, I do." Santana said, honestly.

"What about sparkling cider?" Quinn suggested.

"Sure!" Santana said.

"Do you know where they keep the wine glasses?" Quinn asked after she wrote down the sparkling cider.

"I don't know…can you pick them up? Even if they're not glass. You know what plastic is probably better…make sure they aren't solo cup looking."

Quinn wrote it down then Quinn's phone beeped, and she grabbed it.

**To Quinn: **we want to come back to you guys. Is it safe?

"They want to come back." Quinn said.

"Ten minutes more!" Santana yelled.

**To Rachel: **stall for 10 mins?

In a second, Quinn said, "Sure!" as she read Rachel's response back.

"What about music?"

"I was thinking about 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. It's on my IPod. Or let her choose something?"

"Oh, what about candles?" Quinn asked.

"They are in the closet behind the dining room table. Can you put a wickless one in Brittany's room and if possible place some going up the stairs, next to the roses, only if it's safe. I don't want to burn their house down." Santana said, nervously.

"Sure. Leave it to us!" Quinn said.

"I think that's it!" Santana said happily.

"It looks like it!"

"Thank you, Quinn. This means so much to me! I'm forever in your debt!" Santana said sincerely.

"I'm very happy for you, Santana! You nervous?" Quinn asked.

"Not really now…I just want it to be Friday already!" Santana said and smiled widely.

Before anyone knew it Friday had snuck up on us. She was so romantic in school that day. She brought me a single red rose as a surprise. She was even more assertive which totally turned me on.

"We're going to Breadstix for dinner tonight," she whispered into my ear during Spanish class.

"Oh, really?" I whispered back.

"Yes, then we're going back to your house," she said, seductively. She quickly placed a kiss on my cheek and then returned her focus back to the lesson.

The rest of the day flew by, Quinn and Rachel both gave her the thumbs up sign and she seemed to relax with that.

She had brought a change of clothes with her so she changed at my house after school. First I saw her make sure that the back door was unlocked. My Mom made sure that it was before they left the day before. She left her IPod out on the living room table in front of the door. We both changed in different rooms, but a little before four o'clock she yelled, "Brit, you ready?"

"Coming!" I answered. She watched me as I walked down the stairs. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"You look stunningly beautiful," she told me. She extended her hand to help me down the rest of the stairs. I wore a strapless yellow dress with a white shawl in case it was cold in the restaurant. I'd decided not to put my hair up in a ponytail.

"You look so sexy," I noted as I grabbed her hand. She was simply wore a grey, half collared shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way and black khaki pants. Her hair also hung at her shoulders.

"I love your hair down," she commented.

"Why thank you!"

She opened the door for me and we exited. During the car ride, she held my hand with her free hand. I traced small circles on her skin.

When we got to Breastix, she held out my chair for me and ordered for me which I thought was so sexy. I loved the idea that she knew exactly what I wanted to eat.

We made light conversation about school and Glee club. We never brought up Coach Sylvester because we didn't want to dampen the mood.

Then around five, thirty, her phone vibrated.

She looked at me and asked, "Would you mind if I looked to see who that is?"

"Of course not!" I replied.

She grabbed her phone from her purse.

**To Santana: **Everything is in place. Had to put the candles in another location, but both types of candles are out. The sparkling cider is chilling. 'Just a Kiss' is all cued. I think you'll b happy with the rose placement. Your change is in an envelope with your name on it. It's on the table where your IPod was. Enjoy your night! ~ Q & R

**To Quinn and Rachel: **Thank you both so much!

Santana sent the text and just sat there for a moment.

I noticed this and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Beyond perfect!" she replied with the brightest smile on her face. I've never seen her so happy before. It was like everything fell into place for her. Little did I know that things would fall into place for us as a couple.

"Do you want desert?" I asked her with a shy smile.

"Do you want to share something?" she replied.

"Something chocolate!" I said excitedly. She motioned to our waitress and ordered a piece of chocolate cake with two forks. The waitress nodded her head and in a few minutes the cake arrived and I rose from my seat.

"Where are you headin'?" she asked.

I sat next to her and put my hand on her thigh and massaged it.

"Um, um…" she said totally shocked.

"Can I have some cake, Sani?" I asked, seductively.

"Cake?" she said, totally in a trance.

"Yes…" I knew I had her. I love this feeling.

"Oh, right, cake," she said and forked a little piece of it and went to feed me. I opened my mouth as seductively as I could and felt the food and the metal of the fork enter my mouth. I bit off the cake and said, "Yummy!"

She was staring at me so intently.

"Allow me," I said as I repeated her actions from a few seconds ago. As I moved the fork closer to her mouth she opened it and I dropped the food in. Then I did something that surprised both of us. I took her mouth in a hungry kiss.

"Brittany," I heard her moan in the kiss.

"Yummy…Chocolate and my Santana…A great combination!" I said after the kiss broke.

"You want to get out of here?" she asked.

"Yes, please!" I whispered. She got the check and paid.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Anything for you," she said sweetly.

She grabbed my hand and guided me out of the restaurant and to her car. Her front seat was a bench seat so I sat as close to her as possible and she put her arm around me as she drove. When we got home, she made me wait in the car until she got out and held the door open for me.

"Thank you." I replied.

I found it funny that she followed behind me instead of next to me as we walked up to the front door. I grabbed her hand and pulled her next to me. I unlocked the door and she walked in first and held it opened. Once we were both inside she slammed the door shut.

As I entered I lost my breath at what I saw. There were red roses everywhere. The path began from the entranceway and went up the stairs to my bedroom. There were even flowers on the table in front of the couch. It was magnificent. Santana watched my expression and just smiled. The lights were off so all of the candles which were displayed on the table next to the flowers illuminated the room brightly.

"When did you do this?" I asked, totally shocked.

"I had help!" Santana said, honestly.

"Wow!" I replied.

"Do you like it?" she asked me hopeful.

"Santana, I absolutely love it." I said with a shaky voice and tears that started to form.

"No, Brit-Brit, no tears," she said, stood in front of me, and wiped them away.

"I love you, but why did you plan all of this for me?" I asked, happily.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you and what you mean to me and my life," Santana said with so much conviction in her voice.

"Oh, baby, come here!" I said and kissed her passionately. She returned my kiss with excitement and anxiousness. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me as close to her body as possible. I moaned at all of her actions.

"Upstairs?" she asked me seductively when she pulled away from the kiss, but remained in the embrace.

"Upstairs!" I repeated. She grabbed my hand and led me up to my room. As we turned the corner and entered my room, we saw the rest of Quinn and Rachel's hard work. They managed to make a heart out of the roses on my bed. There was a candle on my nightstand next to my bed. There was a bottle of something in a bucket with loads of ice in it.

"Santana, this is utterly beautiful. I love you so much!" I said overwhelmed.

"I know," she said and felt the same way. She walked over to the bottle. "Would you care for some sparkling cider, my love?"

"Yes, please!" I said and put my purse down on my desk. She poured me a glass in a plastic wine glass and handed it to me. I waited until she poured another one for herself.

"I want to make a toast?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said.

"To you…" I said and looked directly into her chocolate brown eyes which were staring right back at me, "…Santana, you show me everyday what love truly means. I feel complete when we're together. I love you with my entire heart. I am forever yours!" I said and raised my glass.

"Brittany, you are my miracle. A miracle, to me, is something that seems impossible, but happens anyway! I will forever love you. You are my life, heart, and spark. I truly feel that I was destined to be in this moment with only you. I love you."

We clink our glasses together and took a gulp of the cider.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked, seductively, but shyly.

She walked up to me and took my glass from my hand and placed it on my dresser. Then she pulled me close to her and hugged me. She just hugged me and I hugged her back. Then her lips found mine and we stood there in the embrace and kissed passionately.

I came up for some air, and stated, as calmly as possible, "I want you tonight!"

As I said this she broke out into a wide smile. The widest smile I've ever seen her make.

Then she led me to my bed and I sat down. She walked over to her IPod and pressed the play button. In a few seconds, Lady Antebellum filled my room.

She walked back to where I was sitting and looked into my eyes.

_Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile_

Santana started to undress me. She first removed my shawl, gently threw it on the back of my chair, and then began to kiss my neck. Then I started to unbutton her shirt, one button at a time. She unbuttoned her pants and started to take them off, but I stopped her.

"I want to do that." I said, in the moment.

"Ok," she responded.

_I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow_

I finally finished unbuttoning her shirt. I was beginning to shake from being nervous.

"Brit, you're shaking…You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine…I'm just so happy that this is finally happening for us!" I answered as honestly as possible.

"Oh, baby, I am too!"

She took her shirt off and tossed it on the floor behind her. Then I unzipped her pants and helped her get out of them one leg at a time.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight_

Then she helped me stand up and she unzipped my dress and before she could guide it off of me it slid off by itself. She pouted playfully, but smiled right after. We were both in our underwear and we each unhooked the other's bra. When Santana's bra fell off of her, I looked at her in awe. She was extremely beautiful. There wasn't an inch that I didn't love. She saw me looking at her and said, "You're beautiful. You know that?"

"Look who's talking!" I said with a smile on my face.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right_

__Then Santana attended to unmaking the bed for us. She tried to leave the roses where they were, but the air that was made from the process of unmaking the bed made them move slightly. Then she gestured for me to come over to where she was.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight_

__Once I was next to her, she grabbed my hand and helped me into bed. Then she got in herself. She held my head as she lowered me onto the mattress. Then she crawled on top of me and I said, "You forgot one thing…"

"What?" she asked. I then moved my hands down to the fabric of her underwear and said, "These!"

"Can you help me out of them?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

"Sure," I said as I tried to move her underwear down her body. It was easier than I thought considering that this was the first time I undressed another person. As I was helping her out of them she was helping me and surprisingly we finished undressing each other at the same time and tossed the underwear to the floor and they landed in the same pile. She looked into my eyes and we smiled.

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight_

"Are you ready, Brittany?" Santana said, with lust, anticipation, and love in her voice.

"Santana, I've been ready since the first day we met. I've loved you for so many years and I'm positive that I'll love you for the rest of my life," I said, with a heart full of love.

Then she lowered her head, found my mouth in the candlelit darkness, and kissed me.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright _

__We made love over and over again that evening. I've heard people say that their first times were so awkward and that they didn't know what they were doing. Well, not Santana and me. She knew what I liked and how I needed to be touched. I knew how to kiss her and how she liked to be caressed. We both felt the sensations that we gave each other.

_Ooooh, let's do this right,  
Just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight_

Sometime after midnight she got up to blow out the candles in the living room. I protested, but she said, "If I don't, the house might burn down. Your Mom would be pissed at me!"

"If you must…" I said.

"I'll be right back!" she said, bent down, picked up a rose, and handed it to me. I smelt it and let its aroma fill my nostrils. Then I watched her walk away from me.

Pretty soon she was back where she belonged…in my arms.

"Was that okay?" she asked, unsure.

"Santana, that was amazing!" I assured her.

"Good…" she said.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"I never want to hurt you," Santana revealed to me in the candle light.

"I know. If you ever do hurt me, I'll let you know." I said.

"Ok, sounds good!" she said and chuckled.

"I love you so much!" I said.

"I love you too."

I then found her lips and we made love again and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was the happiest I've ever felt. I loved her and finally we had given ourselves to each other.

I was flying high with excitement and so was she.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Hers

Chapter Four

Have you ever heard people say that sex complicates the relationship? I have, but it didn't do that with my relationship with my Santana. I believe deep down in my heart that the reason why it didn't complicate us is that we didn't just have sex. We made love – passionate, life altering love. It was so special to me and I'm positive that if you asked her she'd first tell you off in Santana style. Then she'd say that it was everything she thought it would be and more. A whole lot more. Our two hearts met and intertwined during those hours that we made love. It was simply magical.

We got up and got dressed around ten o'clock on that Saturday morning and cleaned up the beautiful mess we had made. I got a vase out of the closet and put as many roses as I could fit into the vase and placed it on my windowsill so the sun would hit the flowers. After we were done, it was 11 am.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Um, go back upstairs…" she hugged me from behind.

"Tonight my darling…tonight!"

"My darling, huh?" she asked, shyly.

"It's either that or 'my Santana'! You pick!" I offered.

"Any one would be okay because I'm yours…totally!" she said and reached to kiss my cheek.

"I just got an idea," I said as I rested into her embrace.

"Oh yea, what's that?" she asked.

"How about we have Quinn and Rachel over to thank them? We'll order pizza and watch movies…"

"Splendid idea, my love!" she smiled at me.

"My love?" I asked.

"Well, one of your many nicknames…my love, my Brit-Brit, sexy ass…" she said and smiled.

"I don't think 'sexy ass' would go over well with my parents!"

"Good call!" she replied and smiled.

"Whatever you land on it doesn't matter…you know why?"

"No why?" she asked.

"Cuz I'm yours!" I said, turned around in her embrace, and kissed her sweetly.

"Ok, ok…let's call those two before we go back upstairs," she suggested.

"Yup!" I replied.

"I'll call Quinn."

"I got Rachel!" I said.

We each went into different rooms, but kissed each other before we separated.

"I love being in love with you," she told me as she walked backwards.

"Well, I love being in love with you," I restated.

Santana ended up in the bathroom, but kept the door opened. She dialed Quinn's number and in a second Quinn picked up her phone and said,"Hello?"

"Whazzup?" Santana answered joyfully.

"Santana?" Quinn asked and then burst out in laughter.

"It is I!"

"Oh, boy, I guess someone had a good night!"

"The best ever!" she yelled.

"That's great, my friend. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Quinn asked.

"Brit and I want to have you and Rachel over to thank you for your help. We're ordering pizza and watching movies…you down with that?"

"Eh what the hell, it is Saturday after all!"

"That's my girl!" Santana yelled.

"Hold on Rachel…" I asked and then got up and yelled, "Hey, I thought I was your girl?" I playfully pouted.

"You are…I'm talking to my 'other girl', ya know? The one I don't mack on!" Santana joked.

"Weirdo!" I teased.

She stuck out her tongue at me.

"You better put that away or less I'm going to have to suck it out of your mouth." I said.

She held it out in the air for another minute then I got up from my seat and pretended to walk over to her. She stuck it back in, shocked. I laughed.

"Helloooooo!" Quinn yelled into her phone.

"Sorry…You heard all of that, right?" Santana asked.

"Every sick last word. So this is the 'after sex Santana', huh?" Quinn asked jokingly.

"I'd prefer to look at her as the 'totally in love Santana', if it's alright with you!" she answered.

"What time? Oh, and tell Rach I'll pick her up!"

"Hey, Sexy Ass, tell Rachel that Quinn'll pick her up!" Santana yelled into the living room.

"SANTANA!" I yelled, but smiled.

"What?" she said and threw up her hands.

"Jesus!" I heard Quinn yell into the phone.

"Is one okay?" Santana asked.

"Perfect…see you later…" Quinn said.

"Byes," Santana hung up her phone and got two sodas from the refrigerator.

"Ok, Rachel is coming too. What's gotten into you?" I asked, shocked.

"You!" she answered simply.

I walked up to her and looked into her eyes, and said, "Good!" Then I walked away.

"Here, got you a soda!"

"Thank you, Tana!"

"Tana, huh?" she asked me.

"I'm still trying to figure it out. Give me time." I said.

"Okie dokie!" she said.

We cuddled on the couch for awhile and kissed every ten minutes or so. I secretly wished that time would go quicker in between kisses. During our last kiss the doorbell rang.

"Go away." She yelled.

_Ding dong_

"I'm coming…" I said and got up from the couch. "Hey guys!"

Quinn and Rachel stepped into the house and Quinn said, "I liked the house decorated like last night!"

"Yes, it had a certain romantic feel to it," Rachel noted. Then she held up her hand for a high five which Quinn gave to her.

"Yes, yes, you two did an awesome job…" Santana said, gratefully.

"Yes, thank you so much! How did you get in?" I pretended not to know.

"The back door was surprisingly unlocked." Rachel played along.

"Geez, I gotta be more observant." I kidded and looked at Santana.

She motioned to the couch and we all sat down, "Give it up…you knew something was happening, Brit."

"Ok, I knew something was up, but I had no idea it was that!" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

After that we watched the first movie and then ordered pizza. As we waited for it to be delivered we were talking when Rachel asked a shocking question.

"What does it feel like to kiss a girl?"

"What now?" Santana asked, dumbfounded.

"You heard me…what does it feel like?"

"Um, Rach, it feels like cotton candy!" I said.

"Cotton candy?" Quinn asked.

"Yup…You know how cotton candy is so fluffy that you don't really think it's gonna taste like anything, especially anything good?" I began my statement. They all looked at me weirdly.

"Then when you connect your lips the kiss is actually so sweet and your mouth begins to water!" I said happy with my answer.

"You convinced, Berry?" Santana said, "I'd show you, but I'm taken."

"I'd show you, but…" I said and lifted my hand that held Santana's.

"Oh, come here…" Quinn said and leaned forward.

"It was just a -" Rachel started. Quinn took her hand and put it on the back of Rachel's head, pulled her in a little, and kissed her passionately and squarely on her lips. They stayed in that position and tilted their heads back and forth a few times. Quinn even slipped her tongue into Rachel's mouth and they massaged each other's tongues. Santana and I looked at each other in astonishment. They were making out right in front of us.

When they came up for air, Santana said, "Upstairs, first door on the left…" I elbowed her. She smiled.

"What? What happened? Where am I?" Rachel said, incoherently.

Quinn just smiled. "My job here is done!"

Santana then saw Rachel hang her head down and heard her whisper, "Cotton candy!" Santana looked at her, but didn't say anything. Rachel noticed her staring, but shifted her eyesight to something else.

_Ding dong_

"Pizza!" Rachel said and got up quickly and ran to the door. I followed her and we opened the door, paid the delivery guy, and Rachel grabbed the pizza. Before she turned around to go back to the group, I grabbed her arm and said, "Rachel, you okay?"

"I'm hungry…" she responded.

"No, are you okay?" I asked again.

"Oh, yea, that…I'm not gonna lie, I wanted her to do that, but it probably meant nothing. At least I can say I got to first base with Quinn Fabray…that was first base, right?"

"I think so. I'm not sure."

"To me it is!" Rachel said and smiled.

"I'm hungry…" Santana yelled.

"Keep your pants on," I yelled back. She jokingly went to unzip her pants. "No Santana, I mean it!"

"You're no fun!" she said and pouted.

"Quinn, help me!" I begged.

"And what am I supposed to do? She's your girlfriend." Quinn asked and smirked.

I ignored her and looked at Rachel who seemed to be enjoying the scene that was playing out before her eyes.

"If you wanna talk call me!" I told her and she smiled.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

We all devoured the pizza and then watched the second movie. Pretty soon it was nine o'clock and Quinn was yawning.

"You about ready," Quinn asked Rachel.

"Yea, sure! Thanks girls I had a great time!" Rachel said and hugged us.

"No worries, Rach," Santana said.

"Thank you again for your help. I'm here to help you if you need it!" I said and looked into her eyes. She didn't say anything and she started to walk out of the house.

"Quinn, thank you so much!" I said and hugged her tightly.

"You're more than welcome. You should have seen how nervous that one was at the mall that day!" Quinn replied.

"Yea, I truly was." Santana said honestly.

"It turned out pretty well," I said and smiled. Santana nodded her head.

"See you both on Monday," Quinn said and walked to her car.

I stood at the door and watched Rachel get into Quinn's car. Her head was lowered and I could see her take deep breathes in the front seat. Was she crying? I would never be certain of that. All I knew was that she was definitely shaken up from Quinn's kiss.

I made a mental note to talk to her about it at school on Monday.

Once we cleaned everything up we went to my room and shut the door. We made out for awhile and then magically we made love for even longer. She was again so in tune with what I needed from her. She placed a sweet kiss here and bit me there. I was in ecstasy the entire time. I, in turn, did everything I knew to show her how much I loved her.

After we were exhausted, we held each other tightly. Right before we drifted off to sleep I asked, "Can everyone be as happy as we are?"

"I'd like to think so," she replied.

Without breaking any confidences I tried to tell Santana a little about the conversation I had with Rachel at the mall.

"Someone you know _really_ likes someone else you know!" I said.

"Are you talking about you and me now? Or do I have to put on my thinking cap?" she said.

"You know what, nevermind…I promised!" I said.

"Oh, if you want to talk you know I am here!" she said.

"I know. I love you!"

"I love you too!" she said, right before I fell asleep.

At school on Monday, Santana held my hand every time that I saw her. She walked me to most of my classes and made sure she was there when the bell rang at the end of each one. She said, "I missed you!" every time. I kissed her cheek.

During lunch she actually got my food for me and held my free hand the entire time.

"You don't mind I'm doing all of this for you," she asked unsure.

"No, honey, I don't." I reassured her lovingly, "I think it's cute!"

"Ok, good. When it starts to get old, please tell me, k?"

"Of course. Listen, would you mind if I went to talk to Rachel in a few minutes? I want to make sure she's okay from Saturday," I asked.

"This is why I love you," she said and gazed into my eyes, "you truly care for others."

"Aww. Thank you, my Santana!" I said then kissed her cheek again.

"I'll see you in Spanish," she said.

"Definitely." I responded and then got up and started to take my tray to throw out my leftover food.

"I'll take it!" she offered.

"You sure? I don't want to get spoiled." I said honestly.

"I got it!" she said, happily.

"I love you," I said as I walked away.

"I love you more!" she said and waved.

I was walking in the hallway to find Rachel when I saw her and Quinn talking at her locker. I didn't want to interrupt so I stayed out of their view.

"Why did you kiss me like that?" Rachel asked and I overheard.

"You asked what it felt like." Quinn answered a little too matter-of-factly.

"Was that the only reason? Then why did you kiss me again in your car before I got out?" Rachel asked hopeful. From where I stood I saw a tiny smile begin to form on her face.

"I…um…yes it was!" Quinn said very quickly and then proceeded to stomp off. Rachel was left standing there on the verge of tears.

"Rachel?" I asked as I started to walk up to her.

"Brittany!" she exclaimed because she thought she was alone in the hallway.

"Are you okay?" I asked sincerely.

"No…" she said and started to jog to the girls' room. I followed her making sure she was ahead of me even though my legs were longer. I could have easier caught up with her, but I didn't.

She angrily threw her bag against the floor. Then she walked over to the radiator and plunged down onto the floor and put her knees to her chest. She began to cry. I knelt beside her and held her in a tight hug.

"It'll be okay." I cooed to make her stop crying.

"No, no, it won't," she said between sobs.

"It'll be, I promise." I said.

"Please Brittany, don't say that!" she almost yelled at me. I saw in her eyes that she regretted doing that.

"I'm sorry you're hurt! Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"You're doing a lot right now, Brittany. I appreciate it." Rachel said and she began to stop crying. "Can you answer one question for me, though?"

"Of course," I answered.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked meekly.

I was taken aback by her simple question.

"Rachel Berry…Look at me!" I softly demanded. She picked her head up and with mascara running from her eyelashes, she looked at me.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you! Do you hear me?" I said assuredly.

"Yeah right!" she laughed and mocked.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with you." I repeated my sentence.

She got up from the floor and walked over to the sink and washed her face.

"Who was I kidding? To think that _Quinn Fabray _could be interested in me _like that_…I swear sometimes I can be so …"

"Please don't say 'stupid'." I asked. I hated when that word was used about anyone I knew. It is a demeaning word which should be banned from the dictionary, even more it should be banned from being said.

"Ok, but I sometimes I am!" Rachel said.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"There's nothing anyone can do." Rachel answered somberly.

"Want me to talk to her?" I asked without thinking.

"No, please don't Brittany." Rachel begged me. "I'm appreciative that you want to, but please don't."

"Do you want Santana to?"

"No," was the answer I got.

"What are you going to do then?" I asked.

"Be a big girl and either let it go or win her heart! Sound like a plan?" Rachel asked and looked at me with the first smile I had seen on her face since in the hallway.

"Promise one thing?" I asked concerned.

"What's that?" Rachel answered.

"If you try to win her heart, be careful she doesn't break yours again." I said.

Rachel walked up to me, pulled me into a hug, and said, "Thank you for being a friend!"

That night while Santana and I were lying in my bed, cuddling, I mentioned the talk I had with Rachel.

"Aww, that stinks!" she said, disappointed.

"Hold up," I said, kind of surprised.

"What's up?"

"You're not mad at Quinn?" I asked.

"Am I happy with how she handled the situation, no, but these things need to form on their own…ya know, at their own pace." she said.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do to my best friend and girlfriend?" I asked, jokingly.

"Haha! I'm still me, Brit, but a softer me. Your love is changing me. Problem with that?" she asked and kissed me on my nose.

Just as I was about to take her mouth in a hungry kiss there was a knock on the door.

"Impeccable timing, whoever that is," Santana whispered.

"Come in!" I yelled.

My Mom opened the door and walked in. Santana tried to untangle herself from my embrace, but I resisted.

"Hey, Mom." I said, totally aware of what Santana was trying to do and I pinched her for it.

"Hi, girls. I just wanted to see how your weekend went." my Mom said and winked overdramatically. She then sat down on my computer chair.

"It was magical," I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"It was life changing!" Santana smiled.

"Well, I see the house is still standing and the back door is now locked, so…Good job girls," my Mom said and applauded.

"I made you a promise, Mary, and I had every intention of keeping it!" Santana said and looked directly into my Mom's eyes.

"I know, Santana, I trust you!" my Mom smiled.

"Thank you," my Santana replied.

My Mom got up from the seat and started to leave the room. Before the door closed all the way, Santana yelled, "Good night 'Mother of the Year'!"

We heard her chuckle from the hallway.

Santana then looked into my blue eyes and smiled. I gently pulled her closer and into a hungry, passion-filled, wet kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Hers

Chapter Five

The next Saturday night after our mind blowing weekend, we were lying in bed. She was lying on my chest when she had a thought so she flipped herself over and looked directly into my eyes.

"If I asked you to marry me, would you say 'yes'?" she asked. I was shocked so there was a hint of hesitation in my response.

Santana noticed it and began to get up from my bed.

I suddenly found my voice and said, "Santana, where are you going?"

"I guess I'm going home…"

"Are you going to wait to hear my answer?" I asked and smiled a little.

"You hesitated so I thought that was my answer," she guessed.

"I hesitated because I was happily surprised by your question," I said and extended my hands to her. She dropped her shirt and grabbed onto them as I pulled her back to my bed. She smiled.

"If I asked you to marry me, would you?" she repeated her question, boldly.

"I'd be honored to be your wife….shit, wait are you asking right now?" I quickly got anxious. I took a deep breath.

"Brit, we're still in high school. I just wanted to know for the future, ya know?"

I let my breath out. Then I got up from the bed and went over to my dresser. I started to organize. She knew that when I organize it's because I am getting nervous.

"Brit…it's okay. Calm down!" she said and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're organizing…You nervous?" she asked.

I didn't say anything. I just kept going through the process.

"Brittany…" she said and got nervous herself.

"Hold on," I said. I went to my closet next and organized it. I put some clothes together on the same hangers and threw some out onto my bed.

"Whoa! I want that!" she said and grabbed the piece of clothing up from the bed.

After I was finished, I motioned to her to stand next to me. Then I said, "I hope you don't mind, but you have the bottom dresser drawer over there and you have the left side of the closet."

Then I took a step backward and waited for the idea to sink into Santana's thought process.

"Oh…Wait…What?" she said totally shocked.

I smiled brightly.

"Are you giving me a drawer?" she asked, humbled by what this signified.

"Yes, my Santana, I am. You're here practically every night, and I'm tired of seeing that old duffle bag over there!"

"You know what this means, right?" she asked.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her toward me. I looked deeply into those chocolate brown eyes I loved so very much. The ones that told me that she'd never hurt me and would always love me.

I said, "Well, I hope it means that I want to spend every waking, and not so waking, moment with you. I love you so deeply, Santana, and I want you to consider this your room as well. Does it?"

"Yea, it does," she said and pulled me to her and kissed me chastely on my lips. Then the kiss ended.

"Geez, I just gave you a drawer and a side of my closet and that's all I get?" I asked, coyly.

Santana then pulled me into a wet, sweet, and totally sexy kiss. We floated to my bed where she pushed me backwards.

"Whoa!" I replied, lustfully.

She then got onto the bed and straddled my body. She lowered her head and took my lips in the hungriest kiss she's ever given to me. I responded with one of my own. We kissed for awhile and then started to undress each other. Once that process was done we made magical love again and again that night. We craved each other like it was our very first time. We both sang out.

When we were done, she put her head on my chest and we intertwined our fingers together.

"I may beat you to the punch…" I said.

"And what punch is that, my dear?" she asked.

"I may, just may, ask you to marry me first!" I replied.

"Oh really now," she teased.

"You never know…" I said and giggled.

Just then my phone beeped.

"No, honey," she said, in a baby voice.

"I gotta see who that is, San!" I replied.

She begrudgingly handed me my cell phone.

"Thank you, my Santana!"

"Yea, yea," she pouted.

I scrolled down to see the message.

"Oh, it's from Rachel…"

"What does Berry want?" she asked.

**To Brittany: **I'm going for it!

"Oh wow!" I whispered.

What?" she asked.

"Rachel's going for it?"

"What's _it_?" Santana asked.

"Quinn…"

The next morning, I felt like I needed to contact Rachel to find out what happened and if she was okay.

"Hey, baby?" I asked Santana.

"Yea," she responded.

"Would it be okay if I asked Rachel out for coffee just me and her?" I asked.

"Sure…I have homework…and maybe I'll see if Quinn's available!" she said.

"Ok, but please don't tell her anything." I asked.

"Sure…" she answered.

"I'm not sure if I was supposed to tell you. I want Rachel to know she can trust me!" I said.

"Brit, don't worry. Won't say anything." she said and kissed my cheek.

I pulled my cell phone from my nightstand. I found Rachel's number and texted her.

**To Rachel: **Hi, wanna get coffee just you & me?

In a second I had a message.

**To Brittany: **Sure…11 o'clock.

We met at the coffee shop just a little before eleven and made idle chit chat. Then Rachel began the conversation by saying, "So last night…"

_Rachel nervously went to the florist and picked up two enormous bouquets of daisies as she knew those were Quinn's favorite flower. She agonized over what the card should say. Then she just thought to herself that she should be bold._

"_To Quinn, the prettiest daisy of them all. – Rachel" _

_She put the little card in the little envelope and sealed it. Then she put it amongst the flowers and exited the store._

_She arrived at the Fabray residence in five minutes. Usually it took longer, but she was so nervous that she sped and she definitely ran some red lights. Upon her arrival she turned off the ignition to her car, got out, and opened the back seat door and retrieved her red, zippered, and hooded sweatshirt from the backseat. She put it on and pulled the hood over her head. She zipped it up since it was chilly outside. She kind of looked like a burglar and asked herself a million times: "Should I not do this?" "What happens if she's mad?" She knew if she wanted the opportunity to see what "this" could be, she had to be brave. _

_She started to walk up to the huge house. She was happy that there weren't any cars in the driveway. She stood in front the door and leaned forward to put them down instead of ringing the doorbell. She arranged and fiddled with the bouquets and finally she decided that what she had done was good enough. _

_What Rachel didn't know was that Quinn was watching her the whole time from her window. She had heard the car outside and thought nothing of it. Then she sensed that someone was walking up the walkway to her house. She peeked out and saw the red hooded person leave the flowers. She knew it was Rachel because she'd recognized that jacket anywhere. She wasn't sure what to do as her feet seemed to be planted to her carpet. _

_Outside, Rachel retreated down the stairs and almost half way to the street when she heard the door open and someone said, "Hello?"_

_Rachel whipped around and almost got dizzy from the quick movement. She didn't expect anyone. _

"_Oh, hello…" Rachel said shyly._

"_Who is it?" Mrs. Fabray asked._

"_Hello, Mrs. Fabray, it's just Rachel Berry," she said as she took off her hood. _

"_Oh, hello, dear, how are you?"_

_Nervous…Petrified...Possibly about to vomit!_

"_Um, I'm fine," she answered, shyly._

_Then Mrs. Fabray looked down in front of her. "Oh, my…these are beautiful. Are these from you?" she inquired._

"_Um, yes, they are…For Quinn…"_

"_Why?" Mrs. Fabray asked._

_Why? She hadn't thought about the correct answer. There wasn't a correct answer. She had to say something. _

"_Quinn and I had a fight…It was my fault. I know how she loves daisies…"_

_Good answer, Berry._

"_That's awfully nice of you. Would you like to give them to her in person?" Mrs. Fabray asked as she opened the door for her to enter._

"_Oh, she's home?" Rachel asked, bashfully._

_From where Quinn stood in her bedroom she could see Rachel talking to someone with all of the nervous hand gesturing she was doing, but who? "Is my Mom home," she thought._

"_Um, I like that very much. Thank you, Mrs. Fabray." Rachel said as she walked up the stairs and took the bouquets from the woman and entered the house. _

"_You know where it is?" Quinn's mother asked and then walked away._

"_Yes. Thank you."_

"_Ok, Berry," Rachel whispered to herself as she levitated down the hall to Quinn's room, "You've made it this far. Gotta be in it to win it."_

_She then found herself in front of Quinn's bedroom. She extended her arm and closed fist to knock on her door. She began the movement, but then retracted her arm._

"_Grow a set!" Rachel chastised herself. And then she knocked rather loudly._

"_Come in," Quinn's voice shook her to reality._

"_Um, hi, Quinn." Rachel said beyond timidly as she opened the door._

"_Oh, hey, Rachel…" Quinn responded and Rachel noticed where she was standing which was still at her window._

"_You saw the whole thing, didn't you?" Rachel guessed. She walked in and closed the door behind her._

"_Guilty!" Quinn whispered._

"_You could have done something, you know? I'm pretty sure your Mom thinks I'm a stalker now!" Rachel said and half smiled._

"_I'll tell her you're not…" Quinn said and then added, "But Rachel, why are you here?"_

"_I wanted to give you these!" Rachel said as boldly as possible. She then walked up to Quinn with a sense of assuredness to her. _

_Quinn opened her arms and accepted the beautiful flowers._

"_These are for me? Thank you…why?" Quinn asked and then looked at Rachel._

_Rachel wanted Quinn to look at her like that for the rest of her life. _

"_I wanted to get these for you and talk to you about something, if I may?" Rachel asked, hopeful._

"_Of course. Come sit down!" Quinn motioned to her chair. Quinn quickly, but gently laid the flowers down and before Rachel sat down, Quinn pulled her into a tight hug._

_Rachel was shocked, but she found herself falling into Quinn's arms so easily. _

"_Thank you," Quinn whispered into Rachel's closest ear._

"_You're very welcome!" Rachel said longingly._

_When their embrace ended, Rachel sat._

"_So what do you want to talk about?" Quinn asked, totally oblivious of the subject._

"_I want to talk to you about us." Rachel stated._

"_Us?" Quinn asked and looked surprisingly happy._

"_Yes, us…" Rachel said._

"_Oh, ok…" Quinn said calmingly because she saw Rachel start to get nervous._

"_I know you're captain of the cheerleading squad…I know that you're amazingly beautiful…I know all that!" Rachel said. She looked into Quinn's eyes and then found the courage to continue. _

"_What I don't know…what I'm a little foggy about…is what is between us..."_

"_What's between us?" Quinn answered._

"_Yes. I feel that there's something there," Rachel said._

"_Well, right now…these beautiful flowers and this space are between us!" Quinn said as she motioned to the space that was between them._

"_Oh, yea, you are right." Rachel said and lowered her head._

_Quinn got up from her chair, walked over to Rachel, and knelt in front of her._

"_I take it that's not what you meant!" Quinn whispered and Rachel jumped at how close Quinn was to her._

"_No, that's not what I meant." Rachel said and looked at Quinn._

"_Ok, Rachel, what do you mean?" Quinn said and took Rachel's hand into her own._

_Rachel took a deep breath and said, "I like you, Quinn. I like you a lot…I've liked you since the first day we met…I thought I had my feelings for you under control, but then you go and kiss me twice last Saturday night. Twice!" _

_Rachel couldn't think of anything else to do so she chuckled._

_Quinn looked up at her and smiled._

"_I guess what I'm asking if those two kisses could ever grow into a million, no wait, a trillion kisses?" Rachel asked and looked into Quinn's eyes._

_Quinn totally understood what Rachel was saying, but she let Rachel continue._

"_I know that I'm just me…a nobody, really. I thought about this a lot and I know that you can't go out with anyone who's not popular…I know that I'm definitely not popular. I'm not even close to it."_

_Quinn pulled herself up a little bit and locked her lips onto Rachel's. Rachel was shocked by this action, but totally melted in Quinn's kiss._

_When the kiss broke, it was Quinn's turn to talk. Rachel didn't say a word because she was still in shock._

"_Ok, Rachel, I like you too. Always have and probably always will. The first time I kissed you was because you wanted to feel what it was like, you remember…"_

_Rachel nodded her head, mutely._

"_The second time I kissed you, I honestly didn't think you'd allow me to. Honestly. But you did and I thank you for that. I'm sorry for my reaction in the hallway at school, but you called me out on it…on everything. I didn't want to make you cry…"_

"_How did you know I cried?" Rachel asked._

"_After I left you standing there, I saw Brittany run up to you and saw you run away from her to the girls' room and I saw Brittany follow you in there."_

"_Why didn't you come after me? I know Brittany was trying to help…I didn't want her…I wanted you." Rachel revealed to Quinn who had tears in her eyes._

"_I'm awfully sorry that I didn't. You gotta know that! I'm not really good at talking about this type of stuff. I'm not like you…"_

"_What do you mean, Quinn?"_

"_I'm not as brave as you are."_

"_Oh, I'm not brave…" Rachel conceded._

"_Yes, you are. You had the courage to do all of this for me. You did it with the knowledge that I might reject you. You did this not knowing how it would play out…You did it for me…" Quinn said and smiled._

"_I'd do anything for you," Rachel looked down at Quinn._

"_Wow! I wasn't expecting that…" Quinn said, honestly._

"_I'm sorry, but I can neither take it back nor apologize for it because it's the truth."_

"_I know and there's another reason why you are brave!" Quinn said._

"_So how is this going to turn out?" Rachel asked, nervously._

"_What do you want to happen?" Quinn asked._

"_Well, in a perfect world, we'd be like Brittany and Santana…"_

"_In what ways," she asked._

"_Totally in love with each other, out to our families and friends in GLEE because to me those people are the ones who truly matter…and excited to be building a future together. I know this isn't a perfect world though…" Rachel finished and took a deep breath._

"_I know, but here is what I can say to that…" Quinn began._

"_Ok…" Rachel said, very hopeful._

"_I can promise you that we can try…"Quinn said, looked up at Rachel, and smiled at her._

"_Try what?" Rachel asked._

"_Try to date and try to get to know each other in that way. I can't be totally out…"_

"_Because of your reputation…" Rachel understood._

"_Screw my reputation, I don't care about any of that when it comes to someone as important as you…" Quinn said with conviction._

_Rachel said, "You think I'm important?"_

_Quinn nodded and then continued by saying, "I'm talking about my family and what is required of me." Quinn said, "I'm expected to marry a man and have more kids…when the time is right." Quinn was ashamed of the fact that her family wasn't that open minded._

"_Oh, I see…" Rachel said._

"_Do you really get what I'm talking about?" Quinn asked._

"_Yes, I do!" Rachel stated._

"_Ok, I promise that when we both feel ready we will announce it to our world." _

"_But you just said that you can't be totally out? I'm a little confused." Rachel said._

"_I'm hoping that with time they'll see our interaction with each other and they'll see how happy you make me." Quinn smiled and said._

"_I could make you happy?" Rachel asked, disbelieving the idea. _

"_Of course. You already do. You're not a nobody to me, Rachel Barbra Berry!" Quinn said and began to get up off of her floor. Rachel stood up and extended her hands to Quinn who took them and Rachel pulled her up. Then they were facing each other._

"_Can I kiss you?" Rachel said with desire in her voice. _

"_Yes," Quinn said simply. _

_Rachel took Quinn's lips with her own and Quinn threw her arms around Rachel and pulled her as close to her body as possible. Both of their tongues massaged each other for awhile of blissful satisfaction for both of the girls. When the kiss ended, they were both smiling, still in the embrace. _

"_Want to get out of here?" Quinn asked and looked into Rachel's eyes._

"_Where to?" Rachel asked, not really caring where they went. She just wanted to spend as much time with Quinn as possible. _

"_Let's go out to eat and then we'll talk in my car?" _

"_Splendid idea," Rachel said and pulled her toward the door._

_Before they left, Quinn took out a vase from the closet and put her daisies into it._

"_Thank you again for the flowers." Quinn said and smiled._

"_You're welcome. I'm really glad you like them." Rachel said and smiled widely._

"_Oh, wait…there's a card!" Quinn said as she found the card and opened it. As she read it her eyes widened and the biggest smile Rachel has ever seen appeared on Quinn's face._

_Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her towards her._

"_Whoa!" Rachel yelled at the speed that it happened in._

"_Come here!" Quinn said and then kissed her passionately. _

I sat in the chair totally enthralled with what Rachel did for Quinn and what Quinn said to Rachel. She saw me smile at certain parts and frown at others. She was a great storyteller even though I knew that this wasn't just a story. It was a love story of how Rachel and Quinn were getting together.

After Rachel finished the story, I asked, "What happens next?"

Rachel looked down at her cell phone and said, "I don't know!"

"Why not?"

"She hasn't texted me back. We went to dinner and made out in her car for a few hours. When we got home to her house she walked me to my car and quickly kissed me on the lips and then asked what I was doing today. I told her nothing and she suggested early dinner," Rachel said.

"I'm sure she'll text you." I assured her.

"I hope so." Rachel smiled.

"Hey, Rachel, I have to tell you something." I said.

"Ok," she hesitated.

"I told Santana what was happening. When you texted me I was in her arms and it slipped out. I'm sorry, really, I am. I didn't tell her about our conversation at the mall, but I did say that you were going for it. She asked what it was I told her Quinn. I'm sorry."

"Brittany, it's okay. You guys aren't supposed to have secrets between you, but please promise me that you and Santana won't say anything to Quinn yet. I don't want to lose this opportunity…" Rachel sincerely said.

"Absolutely, we won't say anything. She may even want to confide in Santana." I replied.

"I'd give anything to be in her head to know what she's truly thinking." Rachel said.

"Me too sometimes," I offered.

"Wait! What? Santana doesn't tell you everything she's thinking?" Rachel asked.

"No, and she doesn't have to. Because if she did I'd have known about last Saturday and that wouldn't have been fun. I like her surprises!" I said, happily.

"I hope I like hers!" Rachel said, honestly.

"You already do, Rachel!" I answered.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Didn't she surprise you with what she said to you last night?" I asked.

"Oh, yea, I was shocked. So I guess I'll like them. Thanks Brittany…You're good at this relationship stuff!"

"I'm learning with each day that passes and so will you." I said honestly.

Just then Rachel's cell beeped.

"Do you mind?" she asked me.

"No, not at all." I replied.

Rachel picked it up and read the message.

**To Rachel: **I'll come for you at 3 for an early dinner and then maybe a walk around. Watch the sun set.

Rachel smiled brightly.

**To Quinn: **Counting the minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Forever Hers

Chapter Six

Santana and I were so in love! We lived for each other. We breathed for each other. We even completed each other's sentences. If you asked our friends they'd say it was adorable, but sometimes annoying. Haha!

We spent the summer before our junior year constantly together. We went away together to the shore and Santana even spent a week with me and my family on vacation. It was an amazing summer. We felt refreshed and ready to tackle the new school year.

During that year we started to talk about the future…our future after high school.

"Santana," I asked, guardedly, "Are we forever?"

She walked up to me and took my hands in her own and said, "Yes, Brittany…we are. Why would you ask that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she said, "I'm sorry that I haven't shown you that we are."

She looked into my eyes.

"You show me you love me every day, Sani! We just never talk about our future."

"I don't show you that we are forever, though. Tell me how can I do this? Please…I truly want to know." she asked me sincerely.

"I want us to start planning our future." I said and got out a piece of paper and pen. Then I dated the paper and titled it, "Santana & Brittany: Together Forever".

"Ok," she said as she sat next to me on the bed.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Ok, finish high school." I said as I wrote it down.

"Yep," she replied.

"College?" I asked.

"This is the year that we should look into that, if you want?" she replied.

"See, I don't know…" I said, questioning.

"What's up?" she asked me and threw one of her arms around my shoulder.

"I'm not totally sure if I want to go to college, yet…"

"I hear you. What about for dancing?" she asked me, encouragingly.

I had become something of a good dancer. I even performed in Glee and at sectionals. We did really well so Mr. Schuester added dancing into our program. Me and Mike usually choreographed numbers together and then taught them to our friends.

"I don't think I'll have good enough grades for a dance school." I said honestly.

"Have you looked into that?" she asked me.

"No, not yet."

"Well do some research and then we'll work on it together, ok?" she asked me.

"Ok, my Santana, I will!" I said and kissed her cheek.

"Good…" she said and walked to the dresser.

"Wait, what about you?"

"What about me?" she asked and turned around to face me.

"Do you want to go to college?" I asked.

"Probably…" she answered, unexcitingly.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, I know my parents want me to…"

"What do _you _want?" I asked.

"I just want you," she said and looked at me.

"Santana, I love you, you know that, right?" I said honestly.

"Of course…" she replied.

"I don't want you to regret not going to college or not doing anything because of us. Do you get what I mean?" I asked and looked directly into her eyes.

"I understand, Brittany. I…I…" she started and looked down at the carpet.

"What?" I asked and held her hands tightly.

"I don't want to lose you," she said almost in a whisper.

"Santana, look at me!" I said.

Santana looked up at me and when I knew I had her attention I said, "You'll never, ever lose me. Do you hear me?"

"You're the best thing I've ever had in my life," she said.

"I know. You are too!"

"If I ever lost you or what we have created I don't know…" she said and started to cry.

"Come here." I said, stood up, walked over to her, and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"I'm sorry," she said in between tears.

"Don't apologize. If anyone should apologize it should be me!" I said.

"Why's that?" she asked as she wiped the tears away.

"Because I brought it up. I don't want to upset you. I just wanted to make sure we are forever." I said.

"We are!" she answered.

"I just wanted to have a 'plan'…" I told her.

"All I know is that my 'plan' is to love you for the rest of my life," she said and smiled.

"That sounds like a good plan…" I said as I looked at her and smiled.

"Doesn't it," she said and chuckled.

You see the thing with plans is that usually life gets in the way. I did research and found out that Julliard is very difficult to get into.

She encouraged me to fill out the application and see what happened. Along with the application they required a video of me dancing. We went to the gym which almost looked like a studio and Santana filmed my performance. I danced to "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. I must have done a good job because after the song had ended and Santana had finished filming, she had tears in her eyes.

"How was I?"

"Beyond beautiful," she whispered. Then she placed the video camera down gently and ran into my arms.

"I love you," she simply whispered into my closest ear.

"I love you, too!" I said.

We grew closer than ever during that year. When we made love it intensified beyond either of our beliefs. We were truly and deeply in love.

One day while she was out with Quinn I was sitting alone in my room and looking in my jewelry box and came across a beautiful ring. It wasn't too extravagant, but it was pretty in its own special way.

Then I had a wonderful idea.

I bounded down the stairs and saw my Mom sitting at the dining room table.

"Hey Mom, I have a question." I said.

"Yes, what's up?" my Mom asked.

"Who did I get this from?" I asked and held up the ring.

"Hmm…I don't remember. Why do you ask," my Mom asked, but she already knew my answer.

"I am going to give it to Santana." I said proudly.

"Oh…" she said.

"What? Not a good idea?" I asked, guardedly. I don't know why I felt like this because she is my Mom, but I did.

"Well, answer me this question. What will it symbolize between you and Santana?"

"It's going to be a promise between us that no matter what life throws at us or where it takes us we will get through it together."

"And will you be on your bended knee when you present her with it?"

"Yes." I said, totally sure of that.

"It sounds like you want to ask her to marry you…" my Mom said.

"We've been talking about our future. We haven't really before. We tell each other that we love each other constantly and mean it wholeheartedly every time. We just never tell each other that we are forever. It's like it's just assumed. And when you just assume you make an…" I went to finish my statement.

"I got it honey!" she smiled.

"Would you be okay if I asked Santana to be wife?" I looked hesitantly at my Mom, praying that she'd give us her blessing. I couldn't believe that I was actually asking permission. I knew I would be doing it eventually, but I didn't think that "eventually" would have been that day.

My Mom heard the nervousness in my voice as I asked the question. She looked at me with so much admiration and love in her heart for me and for Santana.

"Listen. As long as you two don't go running off to the nearest chapel and that you two take your time and let life happen to you both together then it is fine with me and Dad. You know we love Santana. She's like a daughter to us…" she responded with a smile.

"Mom, we're still in high school…all I want to finally know is that we are totally and officially together forever."

"And will this do that for you?" she asked me sincerely.

"Absolutely." I responded with love in my voice as I looked down at the ring that lay in the palm of my hand.

"Then go for it!" she replied.

I got up and threw my arms around my Mom. Then I broke the embrace and turned to go back to my room.

"Hey, Britt?" my Mom shocked me by calling me that nickname.

"Yea, Mom," I said, turned around, and smiled.

"Make it special. This is the one and only time, I'm sure, that you'll be proposing to anyone. And I hope that this is the one and only time that Santana will be saying, 'yes' to anyone…" she said and smiled.

"I hope that you know that I love you…I know that I don't say it enough, but I love you. You're the best! Thank you so much for understanding how much she means to me!" I said as I started to cry.

My Mom walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. Then she pulled me into a tight hug. She rubbed my back so that I would stop crying.

"I love you, sweetheart, that'll never change. You were meant to be with her and she was meant to be with you."

I looked at her with the widest smile on my face. My parents show me true acceptance and what love truly means every day.

When I finally got to my room, I went straight to my cell phone and found Quinn's number. I started to text her.

**To Quinn: **R u still with her? N is Rachel with you guys?

In a minute, my phone buzzed.

**To Brittany: **yea, I'm still wit her. No, pickin' Rachel up when I drop her off. what's up?

_Should I tell Quinn what I'm planning? _

**To Quinn: **something life changing…

In a millisecond, my phone buzzed.

**To Brittany: **um, ok…details?

I didn't want to type it, but I sent her another text.

**To Quinn: **Is she 'round you?

Seconds later, I heard my phone buzz.

**To Brittany: **um, no. in a store…

As soon as I read that text, I called.

"Hel—!" Quinn started.

"I'm asking her to marry me!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'm asking her to marry me…" I repeated.

"Oh, I heard you, Britt…"

I'd come to realize later that day where she and Santana were.

"Ok…" I said.

"That's awesome!" Quinn said, preoccupied.

"Quinn, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," she responded too quickly.

"Where are you?"

"The mall!" she said.

"Where in the mall?"

"In the mall," she repeated.

"Oh…" I said. Something told me not to push.

"Yea," Quinn said and sounded relieved.

"Ok, don't take her back to my house…"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm not proposing in our room. That's not romantic." I said with conviction.

"Where should I take her?"

"Um…um…" I said and tried to figure out where Quinn should take Santana.

"Britt!" Quinn said because I took too long to answer.

"Yea, I'm thinking. I've never proposed to anyone before."

"Well, where do you two go besides your house to get away from all of it?" Quinn asked.

"Breadstix, but that's not that romantic." I responded.

"Anywhere else?"

"We spend some time under the bleachers in the gym at school, but I don't want to ask her to marry me at school."

"That was just TMI!" Quinn shuddered.

"Sorry…"

Just as I said that I could hear Santana's voice in the background.

"Who ya talking to," I heard her ask.

"My Mom…Where did you want me to drop off the package, _Mom_?" Quinn asked me.

"Um, the lake!" I said, happily.

"Ok…" Quinn said.

"But stall…Pick Rachel up and then take Santana to the lake!" I instructed.

"When does it have to be there by?"

"Give me a half hour!" I responded.

"Ok. I'll make sure the package is delivered in a half hour. You owe me!" Quinn said.

"I owe you big time. Thank you. Love ya, Quinn!" I said.

"I know, I know, Mom!" Quinn said and hung up.

I flew around my room and got changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved cotton tee shirt. I grabbed the ring and flew out of the house and into my car. I went to pick up a pink rose for her. Then I headed to the lake. We used to go there a lot when we were kids with our Moms. Once I got there, I got out of the car and started to pace back and forth trying to figure out what I was going to say.

What do you say to the one person that has meant the most to you in your life? What do you say to the love of your life that hasn't been said before?

I must have been pacing for a good twenty minutes because before I knew it, Quinn, Rachel, and Santana arrived.

I ran up to her door and held it open for her. When the door was opened, I presented her with the pink rose.

"Brittany?" Santana responded and accepted it.

"Hi, my Santana," I said and extended my hand to her to help her out of the car.

"Thank you, Quinn!" I said and looked at her.

"No problem, _Mom_!" she responded and I saw Santana put the pieces together from earlier that day.

"You were talking to her?" Santana asked.

"Yup…Ok…our job is done." Quinn said.

"You aren't intruding…If you want to watch what's going to happen, it's okay?" I asked.

"We'll stay in the car," Rachel spoke up and got out of the car and around to Santana. She handed Santana something behind her back. As the object was placed into Santana's hand, she smiled at Rachel. Then Rachel got in the front seat.

Then I led her closer to the water.

"It's still as beautiful as when we used to come here with our Moms!" I said.

"You're just as beautiful…" she whispered and pulled me into her arms.

"Oh, baby…I love you." I said as I placed a kiss onto her lips. We lingered in that position for a few minutes.

Then I lowered myself onto my bended knee. She watched me do it and she lowered herself down onto her opposite bended knee. I was shocked at how we were now facing each other both on our bended knees.

"Santana?" I asked shocked.

"So I see we both have the same idea now," she said, smiled at me, and then laughed.

"I guess so! I want to go first, if I may?" I asked.

"Please," she said and maneuvered herself closer to me, but she remained on her bended knee.

"Santana, ever since the first time we met when you came to my rescue from Puck, I knew that you were the one for me. The first time we made love I knew that I wanted to make love to you forever. You make my life happy and I'm _proud _to be your girlfriend. We've been talking about our future and how we want to spend it together. This, right here, is our future. This ensures that whatever happens to us we'll go through it together. I love you so much. I can't see my life without you in it. Will you marry me?" I asked as I extended the ring toward her.

"Yes," she responded, happily. I then slid the ring onto her finger and it magically fit.

Santana leaned forward and kissed me passionately. I returned her kiss hungrily. Once the kiss stopped, she looked at me.

Then she said, "Brittany, I love you. It's as simple as that. You're the air I breathe, you're my every thought and you're my every dream. My life makes sense because you're a huge part of it. My life isn't lonely anymore because I have you. I don't have a life unless I have you next to me. I will always be in awe of everything you do. You not only have a best friend, lover, partner, and future wife, you have a fan. I'm always going to be here for you supporting whatever you decide to do in this life. Brittany Susan Pierce, will you make me the happiest woman on the Earth by marrying me?"

I looked deeply into her brown eyes and said, "Yes, with my whole heart." She leaned forward and placed the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly. Then she cupped my face in her hands and kissed me sweetly and passionately on the lips.

Over in Quinn's car, she and Rachel were crying with happiness for us. They had found "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum on Rachel's iPod and cranked it up so that we could hear it. It startled both of us as we totally forgot they were watching.

When Santana got up off the ground, she helped me up and pulled me into a hug. Then we started to sway to the music. We held each other and breathed in each other's scents. She put her head on my shoulder and we just swayed together.

Santana said, "We always have been forever, but now…now it's officially official!" Then she kissed me!


	7. Chapter 7

Forever Hers

Chapter Seven

While Santana and I were proposing to each other, Quinn and Rachel were holding hands as they listened to our "in the moment" speeches to each other. Rachel drew small circles on Quinn's skin which totally got her excited. With her free hand, Quinn gently brushed back and forth on Rachel's hand. Quinn pulled Rachel's hand to her mouth and placed a sweet kiss on it.

When Santana and I were walking back to the car, we saw Quinn and Rachel's hands intertwined together.

"Oh, look, baby, they're holding hands. Isn't it cute?" I asked happily.

"Precious," Santana said with a wide smile on her face.

"Can we tell them?" Rachel asked hopeful.

"Yea, sure." Quinn surprisingly said.

"We are dating. We've had a couple of dates and are taking it slow." Rachel said happily.

"That's great, you two," Santana said and high fived Quinn.

"Thank you. Like Rachel said, we're going slowly. Please keep this between us?" Quinn asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"Buddy," Santana said and looked at Quinn, "You're going to get to the point when you just want to scream it from the rooftops! Trust me!"

"I'm absolutely sure you are correct, but for right now, it stays between us," Quinn repeated herself.

"Absolutely!" I said, happily.

"Well, we're going to go…I take it Britt can drive you home," Quinn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup. We're gonna hang out here for awhile though." Santana said and I nodded my head.

"Ok, have fun you two. Congrats! We're very happy for you." Rachel said and Quinn nodded her head.

"You both came to our rescue again. Thank you," Santana said, humbly.

"You owe us…if you ever have a child, you're naming her after me and she'll have 'Rachel' as her middle name!" Quinn demanded.

"Quinn, don't give them any ideas," Rachel kidded.

They all laughed. As they drove away, I waved my hand.

"Wanna go sit in the car? It's chilly out here!" I said and she grabbed my hand and pulled me to my car.

"Backseat," she suggested.

Once we got in the car, I looked at her and she looked at me and then I said, "Are we really engaged?"

She looked at her left hand and said, "I think so!"

I looked at my own left hand and said, "Definitely looks that way!" I smiled the biggest smile ever. I saw her sigh contently.

We kissed passionately for what seemed like hours. We made out big time and just enjoyed being in each other's arms. We stayed like this for most of the day.

"Oh, by the way, my Mom knows…" I said, happily.

"I was going to ask formally, but it just seems odd now because it already happened," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I didn't ask your Dad. Is he going to be pissed at me?" I asked, scared. Mr. Lopez always made me feel like that. I think that's where Santana gets some of her personality from.

"No, I think he'd be okay!" she replied.

"When do we tell your parents?" I asked.

"Can we go tell my parents now before I decide I don't want to?"

"You sure?" I asked cautiously.

"Now or never, baby, now or never!" she gave herself a pep talk.

"Ok, let's go!" I said enthusiastically. We both got out of the backseat and into the front. I drove to Santana's house. We talked about what it all meant.

"I see it as a promise that no matter what happens to us we'll go through it together as a couple!" I said, "I told my Mom that. She's being so supportive, it's amazing, S."

"S? You haven't called me that in ages, B!" she said and chuckled. "That's great that your Mom is supportive of us. We have to tell them that we are not getting married tomorrow, but that you will become my wife someday in the near future. After we finished high school and once we are settled in our new life, either in New York or somewhere."

"Yes," I said as we pulled into the Lopez's driveway. We got out of the car and walked into her house hand in hand.

"Mami…Papi!" she yelled out.

"In the den," her mother responded.

As we walked into the room, Santana's parents looked up from their newspapers and Mrs. Lopez asked, "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"We have news," Santana said, confidently.

Mr. Lopez motioned us to sit down on the couch across from them. They both put their papers down and looked at us expectantly.

"So remember the last time we were all together was when I told you both that Brittany and I were a couple. And Mom, you told me to take care of her…Well, today we took care of each other," Santana said and motioned to me to show them my left hand as she revealed her left hand.

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez's eyes widened and the expression on their faces were difficult for me, anyway, to read. Mrs. Lopez's eyes softened as she looked us in the eyes. She said, "Congratulations!"

Mr. Lopez, on the other hand, asked Santana, "Mija, what does this mean?"

"Papi, we're glad you asked. It is a promise that no matter what happens to us in our future it will happen to _us_. We don't plan on getting married tomorrow, but in the near future."

"How near of a future are we talking about?"

"After we finish high school, most definitely," I chimed in and Santana smiled in my direction and I continued, "We just wanted to make it known to everyone including ourselves that we are forever…"

"I've known that since the first day, I met her, but now we don't have to question it anymore. She will be my wife one day." Santana said assertively.

"Brittany…" Mr. Lopez looked directly into my eyes. "Do you believe in tradition?"

I looked down at my fingers and began to pick at my nails. I then looked up at him and replied, "Yes, sir, I do."

"Then how come you didn't ask for my daughter's hand?"

"Honestly, sir, I am sorry I didn't ask you, first. I am so in love with your beautiful daughter that the desire and urge to ask her to be with me forever overtook me. The ring's home should be on Santana's ring finger. Again, I am sorry. If you'd like we could talk privately…"

"No need, I forgive you," he said and smiled.

"If I may, could I ask you for your blessing for when we decide to get married, you know in the future?" I asked, humbly.

"You've had our blessing since the first time Santana couldn't stop going on and on about you. I knew that one day we'd be having this talk," he said and rose from his seat. He walked up to me so I stood up and he simply hugged me. I was totally shocked as were the other people in the room. Dumbfounded, I hugged him tightly in return.

He released me from his embrace and then pulled his daughter up and repeated the gesture to her. He whispered into her ear, "When you're ready to marry her let us know and we'll help you two out!"

"Thank you, Papi!" she said happily. Then her mother got up and hugged us quickly.

After the conversation, Santana and I went to her room to get Santana some clothes for the week. As soon as the door shut, she was in my arms with her head against my chest.

"Did your father just hug me?" I asked still shocked.

She laughed, but said, "Yup!" then she looked into my blue eyes and said, "I love you, B!"

"I love you more, Santana!" I simply replied.

An hour or so later we got back to my house.

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled as we ran into our house.

"In here," my Mom replied.

Santana and I ran into the kitchen and saw my Mom and Dad at the kitchen table.

"Oh, good…you're both here! Great!" I said happily.

"It would appear so," my Dad said, knowingly.

"What's going on?" my Mom asked.

"May I?" Santana asked just as I was about to speak.

"Sure," I said and looked at her.

"Well, today was a big…no huge day in the life of Brittany and Santana…" she started.

"How so?" my Dad asked.

"Well, today at the lake, I asked your wonderful daughter to marry me!" Santana yelled out.

"Ok, ok, quiet down a tad!" my Mom laughed.

"Sorry!" she replied and my parents laughed.

"Then I asked her to marry me!" I chimed in. Then we both extended our hands out.

They looked at the rings quickly and then they looked up at our bright smiles.

"Congrats!" my Mom exclaimed. She gave Santana a hug first.

"Thank you," Santana whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome," she whispered back.

Then my Mom pulled me into a tight hug.

"Was it special?" she asked into my ear.

"It was the best proposal ever! We bent down at the same time…" I whispered happily.

All three of us then looked at my father's expression.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Larry?" Santana asked too.

"Wow…" he replied guardedly.

"What's wrong, Dad?" I asked sincerely.

"When do you expect to get married?" he asked.

"Not until after we graduate from high school and get settled in our new life." Santana responded.

"We know we're too young right now, Dad."

"Marriage is a big commitment, are you two ready for that?" he asked.

"Larry, I've been ready to marry your daughter since the first time we met. She's been everything to me and will continue to be. We promise you that we won't run to the nearest chapel until we are ready to. This is a promise that it will happen in the near future. I intend on making her my wife!" Santana said and smiled at him.

"Do you practice these speeches beforehand, Santana? I mean really!" he said, shook his head, and chuckled.

"No, sir, they come from my heart!" she replied. I saw her take a deep breath and let it out.

We all laughed.

"I guess we're stuck with her, right Mary?" he said and pointed to Santana.

"It would appear so!" my Mom replied with a smile and a wink.

Santana playfully punched my Dad.

"Hey, don't hit your father-in-law!" he said.

"You mean, future father-in-law, right?" I asked.

"I've been her father-in-law since you two were five or six, so this just solidifies it for me!" he said and laughed.

We all laughed and then Santana did something out of the ordinary for her. She walked up to my Dad and gave him a hug. Stunned, my Dad hugged her back.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're very welcome, I know," he replied.

Then Santana and I went upstairs to our room, locked the door, and fell onto the bed. We made out and then as quietly as possible made love. We couldn't resist the urge anymore. It was one of our best times.

The next day, we went to school and tried very hard to pretend like something didn't happen between us. The only other two people who knew were Quinn and Rachel. Santana asked Quinn not to say anything until they announced it during glee club.

That afternoon at glee club, Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room and wrote "Happy" on the whiteboard.

"What's our assignment this week, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked.

"Good question. This week I want you to find a song that makes you happy and perform it!" he said and pointed to the board.

"Any song?" Mike asked.

"Yes, any song!"

"Ok, hold up, we have an announcement…" Santana said, stood up, and pulled me up from my seat.

"Always makin' it about you, right Santana?" Kurt said and smirked.

"Calm down, _Jazz hands_…" Santana shot back, but still had a goofy grin on her face.

"Mr. Schue…" I started to ask the teacher.

"Yes, Brittany…"

"We have a _huge _announcement…" I said happily.

"The floor is yours!" he motioned with his hand.

"I don't want it!" I asked dumbly. Santana giggled.

"No…um…what's the announcement?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Oh, hmm, can I tell them," I asked Santana.

"Tell us what," Mercedes asked impatiently.

"Chill out Wheezy!" Santana said, "Go ahead, Brittany."

"Well, yesterday, Santana and I were at the lake all day…" I started.

"That's what I'm talking about," Puck said and smiled as he visualized the two of us at the lake.

"Don't make me go all Lima Heights on you, Puckerman!" Santana scowled.

"C'mon, let Britt talk!" Quinn demanded. Santana smiled at her.

"Anyway, we went to the lake and had a great time…" I ended. You could hear a pin drop in the room because it was so quiet. So Santana nudged me to continue.

"Oh, yeah, we got engaged!" I finished.

We looked around at all of the blank stares in the room besides Quinn and Rachel's.

"You're getting married?" Kurt asked.

"Yep…You upset that you be the bride at this wedding?" Santana asked, snidely. He shook his head, but looked over at Blaine. He smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

"Come on guys! They're happy so we should be too." Rachel said.

"Thank you, Rachel," I said.

"Congratulations. This is a huge commitment, but I see how you two look at each other. I'm sure you can get through anything together." Mr. Schuester applauded.

"Thank you," Santana said, humbly.

"When's the big day," Artie asked and smiled at Brittany.

"Well, for right now, we are just engaged. We're still in high school," I responded and smiled down at Artie.

"We decided to get engaged so that whatever happens in the future will happen to the both of us as a couple. Honestly, she has always been my forever, but now, it's official," Santana said and looked at me.

Quinn and Rachel's arms were dangling by their sides. Rachel felt Quinn lightly intertwine their fingers together. It wasn't noticeable to anyone else, but Rachel felt it. She blushed and Quinn smiled.

"Lopez are you going soft on us?" Finn asked.

"No, Jolly Green Giant!" Santana shot back.

Finn sat there quietly for awhile to get his self esteem back from the nickname Santana had just used on him. We both walked up to the group and flung out our left hands so that everyone saw our rings.

Then Santana grabbed me, dipped me slightly, and gave me the hungriest kiss ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Forever Hers

Chapter Eight

It was 2 am the following morning after we made the announcement and when Mr. Schuester gave us the "happy" assignment. I turned over to reach for Santana so I could pull her closer to me. I tried to find her, but she wasn't lying next to me so I sat up quickly.

"Santana?" I whispered.

"I'm right here, baby!" she replied in the darkness. She sat on my window sill and watched me sleep.

"What are you doing? It's two in the morning," I asked her groggily.

"I'm just thinking," she replied.

"About what?" I asked, intrigued.

"About us," she responded.

I got up from the bed and walked over to her.

"Should I be nervous?" I asked. I wasn't sure if this was going to be a serious conversation.

"No," she said absentmindedly.

"Santana, what's going on?"

"You know I love you, right?" she asked, meekly.

"Yes, I do." I said and crouched down so I could look her in the eyes.

"Do you love me? Like really, really love me?" she asked honestly.

"Of course, I do. I love you more than my own life…" I responded absolutely sure.

"I'm sorry…" she said shakily.

"Santana, you're worrying me now." I said and I found her hands in the darkness.

"Turn on the light," she suggested. I got up from my position and turned on the desk lamp near us.

"There you are," I said and smiled. Then I returned to my position.

"Are we crazy for wanting to get married?" she asked.

"We'd be crazy if we didn't want to get married." I answered her.

"I know that we both said that we'd wait until we finished high school and once we were settled. Is that too late? Too soon?"

"I think that it is just right," I said and looked into her eyes.

"You still want to marry me, right?" she asked, unsure.

I cupped her face with my hands, looked into her brown eyes again, and said, "I've wanted to marry you ever since we first met. You know that. I can't wait to be your wife. We're going to have many, many years of laughter, love, and commitment. It's gonna be so great, Santana. I love you so much!"

"I love you, too. I wish it would get here already!" she said and smiled.

"What would get here already?" I asked her.

"Forever…" she simply responded and looked at me.

"Who says it's not here now?" l said with a smile spread across my face.

"You know what?" she asked.

"No, what?"

"You're so smart. I don't tell you that often enough," she replied.

I gave her a sly smile and then said, "Well, to reward my smartness, I want you to do something for me!"

"I'd do anything for you…." she said and smiled.

"Please come back to bed so I can hold you." I said and stood up. I extended my arms out to her and she grabbed my hands. I pulled her back to our bed and we both sat down. I moved myself to be as close to her body as possible and I kissed her, slowly at first, but as I felt her return the kiss I kissed her more passionately. Eventually we were entangled in each other. It was another great time for us.

We begrudgingly got out of bed and went to school hours later. We were both on cloud nine.

Quinn walked up to Santana and asked, "San, I need to talk to you in private?"

"Yea, sure…" she said and kissed me on my cheek before they went to talk.

"Hey, don't go stealing my girl now," I yelled, but smiled brightly.

"I'd never do that!" Quinn replied over her shoulder.

When I saw Quinn and Santana turn the corner I decided to follow them. I don't know why I chose to do that, but I was curious and had a free period. I saw Quinn look at Santana, but I couldn't read her expression. I knew something had happened. They walked into the library and they found a seat. I ducked behind a bookshelf close enough to hear the conversation.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" I overheard Santana ask Quinn.

"Something happened yesterday…" I heard Quinn reply.

"Last night, I had a mission…" Quinn began. "I have been thinking about Rachel nonstop these past few weeks. I enjoy being with her so much. She's fun and romantic…so yesterday I went to her house for a specific reason. I walked up the steps and rang the bell. As soon as I did it, I started to get nervous so I decided to turn around and run.

Before I could do that the door opened and Rachel's Dad was standing at it and he said, 'Quinn?'

'Oh, hello, Mr. Berry…' I turned around and faced him. 'How are you today, sir?'

'Fine…do you want to see Rachel?'

'Yes, please, sir,' Quinn responded.

'Come on in,' Mr. Berry invited.

Quinn walked into the Berry residence and Rachel's other Dad walked over to the small group.

'Oh, hello, Quinn,' Mr. Berry said.

'Hello, Mr. Berry…'

They made chit chat for a few minutes and then one of Rachel's Dads said, 'Rachel is in her room. Go on up!'

'Thank you…' Quinn said and began the journey upstairs to Rachel's room.

With every footstep she made, Quinn practiced what she'd say to Rachel. Within ten footsteps, she was in front of Rachel's room. She knocked almost silently. Then she knocked again louder.

'Come in!' Rachel said from inside her room.

Quinn pushed open the door and just stood there with the door open. Rachel was at her desk doing homework. Rachel looked up and instinctively said, 'You going to come in, Quinn?'

Quinn was shocked that Rachel knew it was her. Quinn had parked her car down the street so Rachel couldn't see it.

'I love you.' Quinn said, but didn't move from her spot.

Rachel had returned to her homework so when Quinn made that declaration Rachel's head tilted.

'I'm sorry, I didn't hear you,' Rachel said because she wanted to make sure she had heard correctly.

'I said I love you!' Quinn said louder and with a smile on her face.

'Oh…' Rachel replied, but had a huge smile on her face.

'Well…um…I know you're busy…I'll see you at school tomorrow…' Quinn said, defeated, as she began to close Rachel's door.

'Quinn Fabray, don't move a muscle. No, scratch that, come in and close my door behind you.' Rachel demanded as she dropped her pen onto the desk.

Quinn did as instructed. Rachel swiveled her chair around, put her hands in her lap, and looked at Quinn.

Rachel then motioned to Quinn to take a seat on her bed.

'So…' Quinn said and looked at the floor.

'So you love me?' Rachel asked.

Quinn's head shot up at Rachel's question.

'Yes, I do!'

'Why?'

'Why do I love you?' Quinn asked.

'Yes…You don't tell someone you love them without knowing why first…so why?' Rachel asked again.

'Rachel, you're the most beautiful person in the world to me. I love you for your humor, your wit, your intellect, your organization, and your innate talent…I honestly didn't know what love was until I found you…'

Rachel got up and began to close the gap between them.

Quinn saw this, but said, 'I love you so much that I'm willing to tell my parents that I have fallen for you. I know that I don't deserve you, but I am happy that you gave me a chance to love you. Your love is all I need now and all I'll ever need in the future.'

Rachel walked right up to Quinn until they were inches apart.

'You love me?' Rachel asked as she still tried to get her brain around it.

'I know actions speak louder than words, so…' Quinn said, stood up, and separated the inches between them. She pulled Rachel into her body as closely as possible. Then Quinn kissed Rachel. This kiss was unlike any other kiss between the two of them. It was filled with so much passion and desire.

When the kiss broke, Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes, and said, contently, 'You love me!'

Then she pushed Quinn backwards onto the bed and they made out for awhile.

Santana sat there and stared happily at Quinn.

"That's great!" she said.

"Yeah, that's great," I said and chose to reveal myself at that point.

"Oh, hey baby!" Santana said and extended her hand to me. Once I took it, she pulled me into a chair next to her.

"Thank you, but there's a problem…" Quinn said.

"What's that?" Santana asked.

"Wait, Quinn, did Rachel say that she loves you too?"

"No…" Quinn responded with her head down.

"Oh," Santana said.

"What does that mean?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Probably nothing…It is Rachel after all…She probably got lost in the dramatic moment and forgot to say it back." I said and smiled a little.

"Santana?" Quinn looked at her friend.

"Yeah, Britt's right! She's already overdramatic anyway. She'll tell you, I'm sure."

"I went out on a limb…" Quinn said, kind of disappointedly.

"I know…" I said.

"It'll be okay, Quinn…have faith!" Santana said.

"Have faith, huh?" Quinn asked.

Just then the bell rang and we all got up and went to our classes. Santana and I watched as Quinn walked away from us. Her head hung down and someone walked into her. She didn't say anything. She kept walking.

"Wow…she really does love her!" Santana noted and then we walked away and off to class.

When we got to glee club that afternoon, Santana and I sat down and saved a seat for Quinn, just in case. We saw her walk in with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, guys," she said and plopped herself into a chair.

"Feeling better?" I asked, concerned.

"Nope. I was going to skip this, but I decided to come to glee cuz I just want to see her…"

"I'm sorry, Q, but the day's not over yet!" I said encouragingly.

"Yea, cheer up," Santana said.

Quinn gave her a bad smile.

"Geez, did that hurt?" Santana asked and smiled.

Just then Rachel walked into the room and walked over to Quinn and sat down.

"Hi!" Quinn said to Rachel.

"Hey," Rachel said, overexcited.

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"What?" Rachel said and looked at her.

"Is there anything else you want to say to me?" Quinn asked, hopeful but pointedly.

"I don't know…" Rachel replied as she tried to figure out what Quinn meant.

"Wow!" Quinn said, got up, and ran out of the room. Mr. Schuester watched, dumbfounded as Quinn left. "Is she alright?" he said.

"What did I do?" Rachel asked.

"Wow!" Santana said, but held back because I placed my hand on her knee.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Just think about it," Santana said as she walked out of the room to search for Quinn.

In the hallway Santana heard a loud noise coming from the lockers. She saw Quinn throw her books at the lockers.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Santana asked.

"Am I okay? How would you feel if Brittany didn't say anything the first time you told her you loved her?" Quinn spat back.

"I know…it sucks! I want you to talk to her. Don't lose the amazing person you are because of Berry!" Santana admitted honestly.

The tears and mascara streamed down Quinn's face. Santana went to hug her, but she turned away and ran in the other direction.

"Quinn!" Santana yelled at the top of her lungs.

Santana knew that Quinn needed to be alone so she returned to the choir room.

"Is Quinn alright," Mr. Schue asked.

"She will be…" Santana replied.

She walked up to Rachel, looked at her, and said, "You need to talk to her." Then Santana sat down next to Brittany.

"I was going to sing to her!" Rachel got up from her seat and looked at Santana and me.

"She doesn't need your song, Rachel, she needs your words!" I surprisingly said. Santana patted me on the back.

"Oh," she said, "Mr. Schue, would you mind if I postponed my performance until tomorrow?"

"That's fine, Rachel," he said and smiled to be of comfort in a situation he didn't know was happening.

Rachel then picked up her belongings and sat in the back of the room and didn't say a word which utterly surprised everyone else in the room.

As soon as Mr. Schue dismissed us for the day, I saw Rachel race out of there.

"Should we follow her?" I asked, but Santana was already thinking that. She grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the room and into the car. She tried to stay two cars behind Rachel so she wouldn't know we were following her.

"Should I text Q?" I asked.

"No," Santana said, "if you did she'd tell us to make Rachel leave which wouldn't help the situation."

"Good call."

Rachel arrived at Quinn's house a few seconds before us. As soon as we got there, we saw her knock on the door. No one answered so she knocked harder and rang the bell. Still no answer. Rachel then tried to jiggle the handle and it magically opened. She'd have to tell Quinn not to keep the door unlocked.

Rachel climbed the stairs to Quinn's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She decided to open it. When she did she saw Quinn lying on her bed.

"Quinn," Rachel said, timidly.

"Um, Rachel what are you doing here?" she said. Quinn had opened her window to let fresh air into her room. We stood under her window and listened, hand in hand.

"I came to see you. Um, are you okay?"

"No." Quinn said, flatly.

"What's wrong?" Rachel said totally oblivious.

"You really have no idea as to why I'm upset?" she asked.

"No, I have no idea. We had a great night last night!" Rachel said.

I looked at Santana and saw Snixx start to come out because her friend was hurting and she had the desire to help, but didn't know how. I lunged at her, covered her mouth with my hand, and I also blocked her way inside.

I shook my head, "no", and she didn't try to move.

Meanwhile, in the room, Rachel asked, "Do you want to tell me why you're upset or do you want me to try to guess?"

Quinn sat up on her bed and looked Rachel directly in her eyes.

"What did I tell you last night?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"You told me you love me!" Rachel said.

Quinn looked at her to see if she'd make the connection herself, but Rachel didn't so Quinn looked down.

Rachel walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Quinn, please talk to me…"

"You…you…never said that you love me!" Quinn said and started to cry very hard.

Suddenly Rachel realized the mistake she had made. She looked at Quinn who was completely falling apart in front of her.

"Oh, my, Quinn, I am so sorry. I sometimes don't think…"

"Yea, you didn't think!" Quinn angrily answered.

"In my defense, I was going to sing to you..."

"I don't want your performances, Rachel, I want your heart!" Quinn said and looked directly at Rachel.

Rachel extended her hand to caress Quinn's cheek, but she pushed her hand away.

"Please don't push me away." Rachel pleaded.

"I don't want to see you right now."

"Oh…" Rachel said as she got up from the bed and started to walk to the door. Then she quickly turned around on her heels and said, "No…you know what…no…I'm tired of doing what other people ask of me."

"Please, Rachel, I just want to be alone." Quinn said. She was secretively happy that Rachel didn't leave the room.

"No, Quinn, you're too important to me to leave. I will sit here until I get kicked out by your parents or you talk to me. I don't care, whatever comes first," Rachel said and took off her shoes to illustrate her point.

Quinn chuckled when she saw Rachel's action.

Rachel smiled at the sound.

"What can I do?"

"What I really and truly want to hear you say is that you love me, but…" Quinn started to say.

"You want it to be authentic and not just a response to a question." Rachel finished Quinn's sentence.

"Exactly. Why didn't you tell me last night after I told you?" Quinn faced Rachel who handed Quinn a tissue.

"Here…I didn't say it because right after we were getting physical and I didn't want it to sound like it was because of that." Rachel answered, honestly.

"You could have stopped me…" Quinn said.

"No, I couldn't. When you get in 'make out with Berry' mode no one can stop you." Rachel said, truthfully and smiled shyly.

Quinn smiled and nodded her head, "Well, you do have a point there!"

I made a face at Santana and she pretended to puke. Then we smiled at each other. Then we heard Rachel continued the conversation.

"There's another reason…" Rachel said.

"What's that?" Quinn asked pulling her legs to her chest.

"You 'got there' sooner!"

"Got where?" Quinn asked, with a confused look on her face.

"Got to the 'I love you' stage…" Rachel said, cautiously.

Quinn looked upset again, but Rachel continued, "I'm certain I will get there, trust me. I didn't want to say it prematurely. When I tell that one person that I love them I want to mean it with my whole heart. Did that make sense?" Rachel said and looked at Quinn.

"Yes, it did. So…" Quinn responded.

"Are we going to be okay?" Rachel said, hopeful.

"Come here, Rachel!" Quinn said as she pushed herself toward Rachel and pulled her onto the bed. She then threw her arms around her. Rachel rested in Quinn's embrace.

"Yes, Rachel, we are because I love you."

"I promise you the first time I feel it you'll be the first to know."

Quinn sighed.

"Did that totally sound selfish?"

Santana nodded her head 'yes', but I nodded my head, 'no' which made Santana smile a little.

"Hmm…yes and no. yes because those three little words are all I want to hear you say to me and no because you want to make absolutely sure. I can't argue with that!"

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure…" Quinn replied.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I am. Does that scare you?" Quinn asked.

"No, it doesn't. Does it scare you that I didn't say it yet?"

"Not anymore. Before our conversation it scared the hell out of me and I was beyond upset…"

"I am so truly sorry, Quinn." Rachel apologized.

"I know that now Rachel."

"It'll come when it's ready. I can't wait for that day," Quinn said and continued to hold Rachel in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Forever Hers

Chapter Nine

"So what song are we going to perform for our 'happy' assignment for glee?" she asked me.

"You want to perform with me?" I asked a little shocked.

"Of course, B. You know we have killer voices! Don't you remember 'Landslide'?"

"How could I forget? But there was a lot of emotion behind that song for us…do you think we can capture those feelings again?" I asked.

"Absolutely! Now we're in a committed relationship so the feelings are a lot stronger. You don't?"

"No, no, I do. We should find a song that is about making each other happy!"

"Definitely," she agreed.

I got up from the bed and went to my laptop. I searched "popular happy songs" and several choices popped up. I hit on the first one and scrolled down a little. Then I found one called, "Make Me Happy" by Christina Aguilera.

"Hey, San…"

"Yes, Britt, what's up?" Santana asked as she looked up from her textbook.

"I think I might have found one. Come here." I asked and she came and stood behind me. As we were reading the lyrics we both smiled.

"Have you heard this one before," she asked me.

"Nope…you?"

"Nope. Go to YouTube and search there so we can hear what the original sounds like, please?" she requested. I surfed over to YouTube and searched for the title.

As soon as I found it and clicked play the song erupted from my laptop. It had a sort of reggae, 80's-ish feel to it. It was one of her first songs. Santana and I bobbed our heads to the song and I did some seated dance movements to it. Then she pulled me up from my seat and we slow danced until the song ended.

Once it did, she said, "Is this one good?"

"Most definitely. I'll print two copies of it. Turn on my printer, please?" I asked and she broke the embrace and turned on my printer.

"Thank you, baby!" I said and playfully clapped my hands. She chuckled and bowed. I then printed two copies and we started to rehearse.

"When are we doing that?"

"Friday?" she answered.

"Perfect."

The next day at school, Rachel and Quinn were holding hands more so we knew that was a good sign.

"You guys good?" Santana asked Quinn even though she knew that they were.

"Yeah, I think so. She wanted to make sure that she felt everything I feel. I can't argue with that."

"Well, if you want to talk, I got your back, Q!" Santana told her and smiled.

"Thanks, S!" Quinn said and gave her a high five.

"Isn't Rachel supposed to sing to you today," I asked with a smile.

"Oh, shit, that's right. Let's go to the choir room before she thinks I ran for the hills," Quinn said, grabbed both of our hands, and yanked us to the room.

Once we got there Rachel saw and ran up to us. Rachel smiled at Quinn and then said to her, "Come with me?"

Quinn grabbed her hand and dragged her to a seat in the middle of the room.

"Please sit…" Rachel asked.

"Right here?" Quinn asked.

"As long as you're comfortable with it…" Rachel asked, apprehensively.

Quinn plunged down onto the seat.

Rachel said, "I hope you like this!"

Quinn just smiled.

When everyone took their seats, Puck asked, "Why's Quinn sittin' there?"

"Rachel's singing today," Mr. Schuester said and then he turned to the overexcited brunette and continued, "Rachel, whenever you're ready…"

"Thank you," Rachel said and got up from her seat, "I've asked Quinn to sit there because this song is for her…"

Rachel was met with blank stares from everyone except the people who knew what was happening; Quinn, me, Santana, and of course, Rachel.

Then the student background band started the song with the guitar playing a few solo chords and then the entire band joined in. Finn rocked it out on the drums.

_**Rachel:**_

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it  
_  
_You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was  
_

As Rachel sang she pulled her arms up into the air and swayed them from side to side. She hoped that their friends would join in. I started to sway my arms, then Santana did, and in a few seconds everyone did, including Quinn.

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault  
_

Rachel bent over to whisper into Quinn's ear, but quickly went to the other side of her head making Quinn turn her head quickly. Quinn smiled which melted Rachel's heart.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service  
_  
_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

**Rachel sang to the crowd:**  
_You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience_

**Rachel turned around and knelt down in front of Quinn and sang:**  
_You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long  
I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now_

**Rachel looked deeply into Quinn's eyes as she finished the song:**  
_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if __**I love you**__ for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

As the music ended and the room exploded with applause. They all genuinely enjoyed Rachel's performance. Quinn loved it.

As the applause went on, Rachel leaned forward and whispered, "I love you…" Then she walked away to her seat. Once Rachel sat down she just watched Quinn's expression and reaction. Quinn wore the widest smile on her face and she stood up the tallest I've ever seen stand and did a happy dance. She didn't care who watched her do it.

"What's up with Quinn? She knows the music stopped right?" Mercedes asked with a smirk on her face.

"She just got some news that she's been waiting to hear for a long time!" Rachel said with pride in her voice. Santana and I smiled and applauded. Rachel saw it and laughed.

"Well, that's was great, Rachel! Quinn, go take a seat over there!" Mr. Schuester said.

"Ohh, Mr. Schue…" I almost yelled.

"Whoa…um, yes, Brittany?"

"Me and Santana want to go on Friday. Is that cool?"

"Super…Can't wait." Mr. Schuester commented.

Santana and I practiced that night and the following night after school. We were so pumped and excited for our performance the next day. We eagerly went to school and both stared at the clock willing time to tick by faster. Finally the wait was over. I met her at her locker. She had it opened to get what she needed so I ran up to it and just stood there making a goofy face. She didn't see me standing there so I surprised her when she finally closed the small door.

"Geez, Brittany you scared me!" Santana yelled and playfully poked me.

"You like the unexpected!"

"Yea, just not in school…" she said as she gave me a seductive stare. I smiled sheepishly.

"You ready?" I asked, her overexcited.

"Let's kill it, shall we?" she smiled and had a devilish look on her face. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the choir room.

"After you," I said as she dragged me forward.

In seconds we were in the choir room and we threw our stuff down and did a last minute rehearsal. Then Mr. Schuester walked in and said, "Today it's Brittany and Santana's turn. When you're ready you two!" Mr. Schuester said as he took a seat.

"This song is called, 'Make Me Happy'…" I announced. Then the band started to play the 80's-ish, reggae style of music.

**Santana:**

_Baby you make me happy  
Baby you make me happy _**Me: **_(ohh oh)  
Baby you make me happy  
The way you make me smile  
Can't you see I'm yearning for you  
_

**Me:**  
_I never thought that i  
Could ever find someone  
Just having you around  
Is so much fun  
You're right here by my side  
Just like I knew you would  
And it feels so good  
Baby 'cause you make me happy  
_

**Santana:**  
_Baby you make me happy  
The way you make me smile  
Can't you see I'm yearning for you  
Happy _**Me: **(yeah)_  
Baby you make me happy  
Why don't you stay with me tonight  
_  
**Me:**

_Oh, daddy used to tell me  
All I had to do  
Was think for myself  
And tell the truth  
You know how much I love you  
How much you mean to me  
We were meant to be, oh  
Baby 'cause you make me happy, _**Santana:**___yeah_

I pulled her body into mine and we swayed back and forth._  
_

**Me:**  
_Baby you make me happy  
The way you make me smile  
Can't you see I'm yearning for you  
Happy  
Baby you make me happy  
Why don't you stay with me tonight  
_

I found her hand and twirled out and pulled her back in.

**Santana:**  
_Baby you make me happy (oh)  
The way you make me smile (yeah yeah yeah)  
Can't you see I'm yearning for you  
Happy  
Baby you make me happy  
Why don't you stay with me tonight  
_

**Me:**  
_And I can't get over  
_**Santana: **_(the way you make me smile)  
And what you do to me, oh  
Yeah, come on over  
_**Santana: **_(stay with me tonight)  
And darling make me  
Oh, make me happy, yeah  
Make me happy oh, happy ohh_

**Me & Santana sang as we looked at each other:**  
_Baby you make me happy (yeah)  
Can't you see I'm yearning for you  
(I'm yearning for you, baby babe, oh)  
Baby you make me happy  
The way you make me smile  
(ohh yeah, yeah, yes I smile)  
Can't you see I'm yearning for you (ohh)  
Happy (oh)  
Baby you make me happy  
(baby, baby, baby, oh)  
Why don't you stay with me tonight  
_

**Santana:**_  
Baby you make me happy  
And now baby, you make me happy  
_**Me:**___Oh ohh, oh baby, oh baby, oh baby  
_  
**Santana and Me:**

_Baby you make me happy  
Why don't you stay with me tonight  
(now stay with me, oh me, oh me, oh)  
Baby you make me happy  
(stay with me, me, ooh)  
Baby you make me happy  
(oh, oh, stay with me, oh)  
Why don't you stay with me tonight  
(ohh, yeah)  
_

**Me:**  
_Oh right, alright  
Come on, baby baby  
Yeah, ohh _

As the music was coming to a stop, I started to run from one side of the choir room and as I gained speed, I did a no-handed somersault. Luckily, she watched me do it and I landed on my feet. Our friends were on their feet clapping and cheering for our performance. It felt great. It really showed us how much we had gone through since we because friends and now with our relationship. She knew I loved her and I knew she loved me.

We hugged each other tightly and she whispered, "You're amazing!"

"I love you…" I answered.

Then we kissed. It wasn't a total make-out kiss, but there was definitely passion in it.

I never felt so in love with her in my young life.


	10. Chapter 10

Forever Hers

Chapter Ten

One time I walked into our room and I saw her place a white envelope onto our bed.

I smiled and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Geez, you scared the crap out of me, B!" she yelled as she jumped, turned and faced me.

"What's that," I asked and pointed to the envelope.

"Just something I want you to read in private." she stated.

"I don't have privacy anymore…" I started to say.

She looked up at me with a sad look on her face and a frown.

"No, no, I love that…I just meant how am I going to read it in private? I love having you here," I rushed over to her, pulled her into a hug, and assured her.

"Oh, ok. I am going for a walk and I'll be back…"

"Santana, you're not mad at me?"

"No, honey, I'm not…really!" she said and smiled.

"Whew!" I exclaimed with a big smile on my face.

"Enjoy that," she said and pointed at the envelope. Before she left I pulled into her another hug.

"I love you so much! Enjoy your walk. You're coming back, right?"

"Absolutely…I'll be back in fifteen!" she said and kissed my cheek. Then she left our room.

I plopped myself onto my bed, unsealed the envelope, took the piece of paper out of it, and started to read.

_My Brittany,_

_I still can't believe that I can proudly call you, "My Brittany" even though I've always thought of you as being totally mine. Your love and the idea that you have chosen me seem very surreal to me. I'm writing to you because there are so many wonderful things that I want you to know. _

_You simply take my breath away. When I look at you not only do I see the most beautiful woman in the world, but I see my hopes and my dreams. I see my happiness smiling back at me. I see my companion and my best friend in life. I love you for everything you are right now. I will continue to love everything about you as we grow up and become adults._

_I love you with my entire heart and entire life. You, Brittany Susan Pierce, are the one and only person I want in my life. You are the one and only woman I want to make love to. You're the one, babe, and I hope you know that I'll never take that for granted. NEVER! As we grow up and fully become the people we are destined to be, we will never grow apart. I will support you in your every dream and your every endeavor. I will love you when you succeed and love you even more when you don't. I will love you through the good and the bad. You'll never have to question my sincerity or love for you. _

_Brittany, I don't remember a time in my life before you. I don't remember all the birthdays I had before the first one I spent with you. I don't remember the first sunset I saw. I don't remember the first time it down poured. All I've known is you and you are the only thing I want to know for the rest of my life._

_Our life together will be so full of sincerity and love. We may not be wealthy, but we will be together and that is all that matters. Our life will have everything we both want. It'll be based on the dreams that we both share. My dreams for us include getting married in the very near future, having kids, buying a house, and just having a beautiful life. I'd give you my life. I'll give you everything you ever wanted. See, I have a plan!_

_So baby, I know that I can achieve anything with you by my side because you, my wonderful Brit-Brit, are my lucky charm. I am a better person because you are in my life. I love you so deeply and sincerely. You make me so very happy. I'll never leave you and I'll always be there for you. I'm forever yours because you have my heart._

_I love you,_

_Santana _

After reading the last part I put the letter down, pulled my knees to my chest, and just laid there for a few minutes. Santana had never written me a letter like that before. To say I was taken aback by it would be the understatement of the year. It made me love her even more than I already did and more than I thought was ever possible.

Then I raised my hand to my face and discovered tears that had begun to fall. I decided to let them fall freely and without any shame.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" I replied, but didn't move from the position I was in.

"Baby," she said as she walked into the room, "are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay." I replied as I looked up at her.

"Oh, ok." she said and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached over and grabbed the letter.

"So what did you think?" she asked me sincerely.

"I never knew that I could love someone more than I ever thought possible." I simply replied. I then saw Santana's million dollar smile.

"When I wrote it, I had so many ideas in my head as to what I wanted to tell you. It could have been ten pages long! I want everything that I wrote to you about. I…I just want you," she said and looked me in my eyes.

"Santana…" I said as I repositioned myself so that we were facing each other, "You have always had me and will continue to have me for the rest of our lives. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that, you got it?" I said and smiled widely.

She looked at me again and said, "I get it!" Then she pulled me into her body and grabbed my face and gave me a passion filled, seductive kiss. We really got into it. We lay down on the bed and caressed each other's bodies as we continued to kiss. It was like our hands were on a discovery of each other. Then we laid there. She had put her head on my chest.

"You know I love you," I asked.

"Of course I do," she replied and held up our left entwined hands. Then we both looked at our engagement rings and sighed simultaneously.

"I want to marry you so badly…" she said and sighed hopeful.

Just then I had an idea.

"Get up," I half demanded and half asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Please get up," I asked again.

"I'm just getting comfortable…"

Just then i gave her a puppy dog look and she just knew that she was getting up.

"Argh…this better be good, Pierce!" she said sarcastically.

"You'll see…" I said and grew excited. I went into her dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of her black jeans and a white and black tee shirt. The sides of the shirt were black and the middle was white.

"Here, put these on!" I instructed as I threw her clothes at her.

"What? Baby, I'm already dressed."

"C'mon San, play along with me…Go change in the bathroom and don't come back until I yell for you, ok?" I asked and kissed her on her cheek.

"Um, ok…you're kinda freaking me out," she said, but smiled. Then she left the room and went to the bathroom.

As soon as the door slammed I took some flower petals from a bouquet I had gotten and threw them on the floor. Then I went into my closet and found a white dress. Simple yet elegant. I then picked up the CD player's remote control and took with me. I heard a knock on the door so I said, "Close your eyes, then come in!"

"Ok," she said and did what she was told to do. I ran up to her, grabbed her hand, and guided her to my window. I turned her around to face the door.

"Don't open your eyes until I come back." I told her.

"Baby, I may fall asleep standing up!" she said and yawned.

"You'll be fine, I promise!" I said and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Ok…What's going on B?" she asked.

"Nothing…you're fine…just stand there and keep those beautiful eyes shut!"

"Hurry up," she demanded as she kept her eyes closed.

With that I slammed the door and ran into the bathroom. I got into my white dress and tried to put my hair in a messy bun. I applied some of her favorite lipstick onto my lips. I even squirted myself with her favorite perfume. I took the rest of the bouquet and held it in my hands.

Then I hurried back to my room. I didn't see out of the corner of my eye, my parents coming up from downstairs. They saw me, but were too surprised to say anything. Instead my Mom tip toed to her room and got her camera and she and my Dad made their way to my room and watched as I entered the room.

"Santana," I asked as I opened the door. I saw her standing in the same spot I had left her in with her eyes closed.

"Did you look?" I asked playing with her.

"No…"

"Ok, I'll have to believe you."

"I'd never lie to you," she said calmly.

"I know, San, I know!" I replied.

"May I please open my eyes?" she asked impatiently.

"One second," I said as I hit play. The sounds of violins and guitars filled the room. I threw the remote onto our bed and then said, "Ok, Santana, open your eyes!"

I watched from the entry way as the love of my life fluttered her eyes opened. She took a deep breath, looked around our room, and then looked at me. I saw her exhale. Then I walked down the aisle towards her. With every step I took, I saw her smile get wider and wider and I felt my life become more and more complete. It has always been complete, but it was becoming officially complete now. I had found the person I knew that I'd spend the rest of my life with.

As I finally got to her side, I picked up the remote control and turned off the music and I laid the flowers and remote control down.

I then turned to face her. I looked deeply into those brown eyes of hers. She looked directly into my blue eyes.

"Um, Britt, there's no priest or whatever," she said still wearing the same smile.

"Well, then I'll have to play double duty." I said as I broke the eye gazing and stood in front of her. In retrospect, I can't believe that I didn't see my parents standing there. I guess my emotions and adrenaline took over.

"Welcome everyone to the marriage ceremony of Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce. They are humbled that you could attend. We are all here because of one wonderful reason – their undying, never faltering, earth shattering love for each other. Santana and Brittany first met in the first grade when Santana stood up for Brittany. She saved the day and her reward has been Brittany's heart," I said as I imitated a priest, "But enough from me…Brittany and Santana please look into each other's eyes and tell the other whatever you want to. Brittany you go first."

I moved again to be in front of Santana and said, "Santana, I love you. I love you with my entire life. I want to love you every day for the rest of my life. I know that this isn't the real thing, but I feel like it is. This is all I need – you and me. I don't need a big old fashioned wedding. All I need is you. You're the one person I'll need for the rest of my life. Santana, I love you now and I'll love you even more in the future. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for the rest of my life. It won't be hard because I do it now anyway! I love you," I said and looked directly at her.

She had tears in her eyes and the biggest smile possible on her face. I then moved into the priest's spot and said, "Santana, do you have anything to say?" I then took my position back in front of her.

"Brittany, you're a little cray cray, but I love you for it…We make a great pair, you and me. I love you so much. There really are no words to justly describe how I feel about you. I could write you a million letters and each time I'd fall short in expressing my love for you. You have made me feel alive and that I am cared for and loved. You are complete perfection to me. You are my perfection. You bring wholeness to my life. I am the person I'm meant to be because of you. You're the one person I'll need for the rest of my life. Brittany, I love you now and I'll love you even more in the future. I promise to love, honor, and cherish _you_ for the rest of my life. It won't be hard because I do it now anyway! I love you," she said.

As I stood there, I couldn't help but realize just how beautiful she was in that very moment. When I finally got my composure I stood back in the priest's place. I finally noticed that we were not alone. We had witnesses…my parents. They didn't say anything because they were both crying.

"The rings you have given to each other when you two got engaged still symbolize your commitment to each other. With that being said Santana, you may now kiss your beautiful bride," I imitated.

I got in my previous position. Santana pulled me to her and kissed me passionately on my lips. Then she kissed my cheek.

Going back to "priest mode" I exclaimed, "I like to introduce, for the first time ever, Mrs. Brittany and Santana Lopez!" I cued the music again and we turned to face the door and the witnesses. It was then that her face exploded with a big blush. My Mom took picture after picture of us holding hands and walking to the door.

"Um…" my Dad said, dumbfounded, "We leave for a few hours and they get married, Mary!"

"I know…" my Mom said as she wiped her tears away.

"Oh, one question," my Dad started to ask.

"Yes, Sir," Santana said.

"First, it's Larry, no, wait, Dad…"

"And Mom…" my Mom interjected.

"And is this legal? As in did you two get a marriage license or whatever you two need to get," my Dad asked.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped opened. I just looked at her and smiled.

"Um, Dad…this was so sudden and her idea," she said and pointed at me.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining…" I shot back, but smiled.

"Ok, just checking," he said and smiled and then added, "Since they've already had the ceremony, I wouldn't object to having a big party…reception for them."

My Mom smiled and said, "Yeah, that sounds great! Girls?"

"We've never been ones to turn down a good party!" Santana said and I smiled.

"That's settled!" my Dad said.

"Cool…We'll start planning this weekend. I'll call your Mom, Santana!" my Mom said happily.

"You better wait until we tell them. We'll do that tomorrow." Santana said and I nodded my head.

"Ok, it's getting late, you two!" my Mom said.

"Yea, we're going to go to sleep soon…" I said as I stretched my arms out and yawned.

"Goodnight…Oh Santana?" my Dad said and looked her in the eyes.

"Yea, _Dad_…"

"Welcome to the Pierce clan…You're stuck with us now!" he said and smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said and pulled him into a hug. Then he pulled my Mom and Santana pulled me into the hug.

"Goodnight!" my Mom said as we released each other from the hug.

"Have a nice evening…" my Dad said and started to pull my Mom away.

Once my Mom saw that my door was slightly closed, I heard her whisper to my Dad, "I have two wonderful surprises…."

I didn't care right then what she would be planning because I had the love of my life laying on my bed.

"Brittany," she said.

"Yes," I answered.

"Come here…" she said seductively and extended her hands to me. I grabbed them and she pulled me into her body.

We made love that night like two married people would. We were totally in tune with each other. She screamed, as quietly as possible, my name many times. I kissed her every time she did. I also did when she attended to my neck leaving love bites and kisses on it. It was another wonderful evening. Afterward, we lay in each other's arms.

"Thank you for doing all of this for me," she whispered in my ear.

"You're so worth it, my Santana," I replied. Then I kissed her forehead.

"I want to make you a promise…" she said.

"Another one," I asked playfully.

"Yes, another one," she said and then playfully poked me in my side.

"Ok, what's that?"

"We will have another ceremony, in front of everyone who loves us, very, very soon. Ok?" she asked.

"Ok, my Santana," I replied. I extended my hand and she shook it.

"I love you, my wife," I said, happily.

"I love you, too, my wife!" she responded with a chuckle.

Then we fell asleep in each other's arms.

My Mom was very secretive the next morning, she hardly said anything to us, but had the widest grin on her face so I knew that we weren't in trouble.

"What is she up to?" I asked my Dad.

"Nothing…" he said and smiled.

"That's a big help. Thanks." I said and smiled.

"You're very welcome," he responded with a grin.

Just then Santana walked downstairs and was actually awake for the first time in ages.

"There she is," my Dad yelled.

"Uh, hi?" she replied and waved awkwardly.

Leaning over she whispered into my ear, "Babe, what's going on?"

"I haven't got a clue. Wanna get out of here?" I asked. She nodded and we pulled each other out of the house and to school.

In the car, Santana looked at me and asked, "We are telling everyone?"

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Whoa, easy there!" Santana slapped her thigh and burst out into laughter.

"Ok, we'll tell them at glee! We're inviting all of them, and Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury to our reception, right?" I said.

"Of course! Anything for you." she replied.

"I suddenly don't want to go to school," I said, looked over at her and seductively winked.

"I know, baby, but we have to…we gotta tell everyone."

"I have a question…." I asked.

"Shoot!"

"It's not really legal?" I asked.

"No, it's not legal, but it's something better than that!" she said, firmly.

"What, Sanny?"

"It's official! I'd take official over legal any day of the week."

"Me too." I said and since we were parked in the parking lot, I turned to face her and kissed her sweetly. We got a little preoccupied because Quinn and Rachel tapped on the car window and made us jump.

Rolling down her window, Santana asked, "Do you mind?"

"Yes, actually…If I can't do that right now, no one can." Rachel answered.

"Think we should tell them now," I asked and smiled at Santana.

"Tell us what?" Quinn asked.

"I think so!" she answered.

"Tell us what," Rachel asked.

I unlocked the doors. Rachel and Quinn scurried into the car and shut the door.

"Do you want to or shall I?" she asked me.

"By all means, my Santana," I said and smiled.

"Ok…so last night I put the letter that I had written to her on our bed…"

"Oh, you finally finished it?" Quinn interrupted. I smiled and playfully punched my love on her arm.

"Yea, thanks, Quinn! Anyway, I left her alone and she read it…."

Now I interrupted and said, "It was amazing!"

"Before I continue, Berry, is it your turn?" she said and looked at Rachel.

"Nope, I'm good!" Rachel answered and we looked at her and started to laugh.

"Ok, ok…so after she read it, we made out and then I said, 'I want to marry you so badly…'!"

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other.

"As soon as I said it this one over there, makes me get up from the comfortable bed and throws clothes at me even though I was fully dressed. She tells me to go put them on and wait until she called me…"

Rachel and Quinn's heads turned from Santana to me as I picked up where she left off.

"As soon as she was gone, I prepared our room with flower petals, music, and I changed into a white dress…" I continued.

Then their heads whipped back to Santana again.

"I knocked on the door, but before she let me in she told me to close my eyes. She walked over and guided me over to her window and told me not to move or open my eyes. Then she went to the bathroom and got changed…" Santana broke in.

"Then I yelled for her to open her eyes. I loved her expression when she did. I pressed play on the CD player and the wedding march music started. I started to walk down to her and when I got to her and looked into her beautiful eyes I knew I had made the best decision ever. I played the role of the priest…" I chimed in proudly.

"It may not have been totally legal, but we had witnesses by the end of the ceremony. Her Mom and Dad had tears in their eyes. I can now call them 'Mom' and 'Dad'. They're throwing us a wedding reception to which you all are invited…" she finished the story.

Both Rachel and Quinn were speechless. They both wore big smiles on their faces.

"Mazel tov!" Rachel said, happily.

"Congratulations," Quinn added.

"Thank you." Santana said and I smiled.

"Okay, we gotta get to class. We're telling everyone today at glee!" I said and smiled.

"Congrats!" Blaine said and Kurt clapped his hands.

"That's great!" Finn said.

"Congratulations," Artie said and looked happy for us.

"You know what the best part is going to be?" I asked.

"WHAT?" they yelled back.

"Our parents are throwing us an official wedding reception to which all of you are invited to come. You, too, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury…" Santana announced.

"Who took who's last name?" Mercedes asked.

"I am now a 'Lopez'…proudly so!" I said, overjoyed.

"Great!" Mr. Schuester said and applauded us.

"Par-tay!" Puck exclaimed and threw up the rock'n'roll sign.

When we got home from school we went up to our room and found a present sitting on our bed.

"Hey, Baby, what's this?" she asked.

"I have no idea, honestly…Let's open it!" I exclaimed.

We unwrapped the present together. She took the lid of the box off and then she just stared at it.

"Santana, what is it?" I asked because I couldn't see it.

She turned the box around and I saw what it was.

It was a certificate that read, _"Marriage License ~ Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce have come together in marriage on June 29__th__, 2012, at the home of Mr. & Mrs. L. Pierce to confirm that they will live the rest of their lives together. Witnesses: Mr. & Mrs. Lawrence Pierce."_

In the bottom left hand corner both of Brittany's parents' signatures were written. What made it the most special was that it was legally notarized with the emblem in the right hand corner.

Santana gently picked the frame that had their certificate in it and held it in her hands like it was her most prized possession. Then I heard her begin to cry.

I walked over to the side of the bed that she was sitting on and pulled her into my arms.

"It's okay, San…" I cooed.

"I know…you and your family have always treated me like I was a part of this family…"

"That's cuz you are, my dear!" I replied. I massaged her back and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I don't deserve them or you, but I'm glad I have you all."

"You'll always have us…"

Just then we heard the door open and my Mom yelled, "Girls, I'm home."

Santana sprinted out of our room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where our Mom was. Mom put down the bags and was bombarded with a teary eyed Santana. She pulled my Mom into the tightest hug ever. When I got down there I saw the two women I loved the most hugging each other.

"Thank you, Mom," I heard her whisper.

"You're welcome, Santana. Mother of the Year, remember that!" my mother responded.


	11. Chapter 11

Forever Hers

Chapter Eleven 

One Friday we came home from school and noticed Santana's Mom's car in the driveway.

"Hey, isn't that your Mom's car?" I asked as I pulled in on the opposite side of the driveway and we got out. Santana's pace quickened as she had so many thoughts running through her head.

She pushed the door open and it made a thud as it slammed the wall.

"Sorry!" she yelled, but kept moving.

"We're in here," my Mom said.

Santana ran into the kitchen and saw her Mom and my Mom sitting at the kitchen table having a glass of water.

"Mami, is Abuelita okay? Is Papi okay?" Santana asked, out of breathe.

"Yes, mija, they're fine…" her mother said as she got up. Santana sighed in relief. She walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"Mami?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"I hear 'Congrats' are in order!" her Mom replied.

"I'm sorry, Santana, I know you wanted to talk to them before I did, but I was just so excited…" my Mom said shyly.

"That's okay, Mom," she said and smiled at my Mom.

"And you…" Santana's Mom looked at me and said, "Come here my new daughter!"

I walked up to her and threw my arms around the person who created the best thing to ever happen to me.

"Thank you for giving me my best friend and my wife!" I said as we hugged.

"Aww, you're welcome. You can now call me, Mom, Brittany!"

"Ok, Mom. Thank you," I replied happily.

Then we all sat around the table and Santana asked, "How pissed is Papi?"

"He's okay, surprisingly. He had wanted to be a part of your wedding…"

"That's kinda my fault," I confessed. They all looked at me.

"Really?" her Mom inquired.

"It was a very impromptu ceremony. I had the idea and just went with what my heart was telling me…"

"Oh…that's sweet, Brittany."

"Do want to see the marriage license that Britt's Mom made for us?" Santana asked.

"Sure!" Santana's Mom replied.

"I'll get it," Santana said and kissed me on the cheek before going up to our room.

When she was upstairs, I looked at her Mom and said, "Mom, again I'm very sorry. I want you to know that I am so in love with your daughter. She is my world. She is my everything! I was only doing what I destined to do, a little earlier than planned. We didn't need a big wedding. We wanted something small. That is what I gave to her. We will have another legal ceremony in the future. I just wanted to share my life and her, and your last name…"

"So you're a 'Lopez'?" she asked.

"Proudly so!" I replied with a smile.

"Wonderful."

"When did you get so mature for your age, young lady?" my Mom said as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I dunno!" I replied and smiled.

Just then Santana came back downstairs with the frame in her hands.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked cautiously.

"No, lemme see it!" her Mom answered, winked at me, and held out her hands.

Maria, Santana's Mom, held it just like her daughter did like it was her most prized possession.

"This is absolutely wonderful. Thank you, Mary," she said and looked at my Mom.

"It was my honor," my Mom replied with a bright smile.

After Maria placed the frame down on the table, she said, "So I hear that there is a reception to plan?"

"Yes, there is Maria," my Mom said happily.

I looked at Santana and she looked at me. We just smiled.

"Ok, girls, we have a favor to ask of you…" my Mom said and looked at both of us.

"Oh, yea, what's that?" I asked, intrigued.

"You let us plan this reception for you?" she continued.

"Hold up! We don't have a small say?" Santana asked.

"Ok, we will ask you some questions…" Maria said and looked at her daughter.

"Deal!" I said quickly before Santana had the chance to respond. She looked at me, gave me a stare, but in the end, just smiled in surrender.

"Ok, first one, what are your favorite colors?" my Mom asked us.

"I love yellow," I said and smiled.

"I'm a pink girl myself…hot pink!" Santana responded.

"Favorite song?" Maria jumped in.

"Songbird," we both said in unison.

"Really?" my Mom looked at us.

"Yea, Santana sang it to me after a small misunderstanding…I forgot what it was about! There's a beautiful version of that song out there by Naya Rivera! She's an amazing singer. I think you can find her version of it on iTunes!" I said and smiled.

"Or 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum…" she said not thinking that she may have to explain why she said that song.

""I've never heard that one. Why is that a favorite of you two?" Maria asked.

Santana and I looked at each other nervously and Santana was about to truthfully answer when Maria said, "Don't worry about it. We got it." Then she looked at my Mom and they smiled knowingly.

"I also heard 'When You Say You Love Me' by Josh Groban recently. I cried…" Santana admitted.

"Hold up…My daughter actually cried!" Maria said imitating her daughter and jokingly put her hand on her forehead like she had a fever.

"Haha, very funny!" Santana said and smiled.

"Can we get a DJ?" I asked.

"Definitely." My Mom replied. She had gotten up to get a notepad to make notes of everything her daughters were saying.

"How many people do we want?" Maria asked.

"Well, we invited glee so that's 10 plus Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, the guidance counselor. I'd like to at least extend an invitation to Coach Sylvester…" Santana said and we all looked at her in shock.

"Really?" I said and made a face.

"Sure…our relationship grew because of the Cheerios. And I know she'd be pissed if she found out and knew that she wasn't at least invited. I'll give her the invitation, but you're coming to her office with me. If she asks for a 'plus one' it'll probably be Becky…Is that cool?" she responded and gave me that Santana grin.

We all nodded our heads in response.

"Ok, family?" my Mom asked.

"You know what, Mary?" Santana's Mom responded.

"No, what, Maria?"

"I'll make a list of family members and I'll contact them myself."

"Perfect," my Mom said.

"Do you think Abuelita would come?" Santana asked meekly.

"Do you want her to be a part of this," Maria asked her daughter.

"Yes, I do…with my whole heart…" she said and I grabbed her hand.

"Then I'll talk with her!"

"Thank you," Santana said almost inaudibly.

"Oh, I have an important question," I said as the thought came to me.

"Yes, dear, " my Mom asked.

"When is this going down?" I asked and Santana grinned and nodded her head.

"Wow! Good question…I feel stu-!" my Mom started to say, but I looked at her with a sad expression. Santana held my hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey," my Mom said after she realized what she was about to say.

Santana's Mom leaned over to Santana and whispered into her ear, "What happened?"

"Brittany doesn't like that word. When I wasn't around to protect her people used to call her that name!" Santana whispered back.

"Oh, ok," Maria responded and smiled, but then said, "How about at the end of next month?"

Mary looked at a calendar and said, "That would be October 27th, a Saturday. Is that good ladies?"

I nodded my head and so did Santana.

"That's settled then!" Maria said happily.

"I know something you two can do for us!" Mary said.

"What's that?" I asked and looked at her eagerly.

"Go shopping!"

"Excuse me?" Santana asked, happily.

"You heard me," my Mom shot back and smiled.

"In fact," Maria said and went into her purse and retrieved her credit card. "Here you go!" She handed her daughter the credit card. Santana hesitated for a minute.

"It's not going to bite, mija!" Maria said and laughed.

"Take it, take it!" I kidded.

"Listen to your wife," her Mom suggested and we all stared at her and smiled. Then Santana grabbed it and took a big sigh of relief.

"There you go, baby. Good job!" I said and poked her in her side.

"Um, thank you, Mami! Do you mind if I hold onto it for now?" she asked.

"If I don't get it back, mija, you'll be in trouble. I don't care how long you've been married I can still punish you…" Maria said with a parental grin.

"I give you my word. We're going shopping tomorrow with Rachel and Quinn and you'll get it back tomorrow after we use it, okay?" Santana asked.

"Ok, that sounds fair."

"Just to clarify…this is for buying a tasteful outfit for the reception…no other shopping," my Mom indicated.

"Absolutely." Santana said.

"Are we done?" I asked impatiently.

"I think so. If we have any other questions we'll let you know! Oh, I'm making tasteful invitations on the computer tonight and will give you Quinn's and Rachel's tomorrow." my Mom said.

"Can we be excuse?" I asked.

"Get outta here," Maria said. We shot up, but before we left the room we gave each of our mothers a hug.

As we climbed up the stairs, I saw Maria grabbed the pad of paper and the pen and wrote something down.

"Yes! I'll get Quinn." I heard my Mom yelled, excitedly.

Once we were upstairs in our room, I looked at her and said, "Hey, San, I have a really strange feeling they're planning something…"

"Our reception?" she answered as she typed a text message to Quinn.

"Something more than that!" I responded.

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess we're going to have to wait and see…"

"By the way, when did the shopping plans get planned?" I asked.

"As soon as my Mom put the credit card in my hand," she smiled with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, I knew I loved you for a reason…"

"Is that the _only_ reason," she asked and winked.

"God, no," I said as I walked up to her. I kissed her passionately which totally made her drop her phone and grab me. We pulled each other as close as possible.

"Britt, our Moms are downstairs…" Santana said as broke the kiss for a second.

"I don't care," I said as I engulfed her lips with my own again. She chuckled in the kiss. Then she gently pushed me away a little.

"What?" I asked and gave her my puppy dog eye look.

"I'm sorry baby! But they're downstairs…" she said.

"We've done a lot more with both of my parents downstairs…just sayin'!" I replied disappointedly.

She pulled me again into her embrace and kissed me passionately. I took advantage of this and we backed up to the bed. We gently lowered each other onto it. I started to grope her, and she yelled, softly, "Baby…"

"Does that means stop or keep going?" I asked honestly not knowing.

"It should mean stop, but…" she trailed off.

"That's my girl!" I exclaimed as I attended to her neck. I left a bite mark and a kiss.

"Brittany…" she softly moaned.

"I love you," I answered.

"I love you, too, but we should stop while we're ahead," she said as she pushed me off of her as her phone buzzed.

**To Santana:** My love & I are so in tomorrow. We'll pick u up at 10?

"Quinn and 'her love', her words, are picking us up at 10am. Is that cool?" she asked me.

"Absolutely…" I replied.

**To Quinn: **Me & my wife will be ready for ten. You're a goof, btw!

Within a second, her phone buzzed and she laughed out loud.

"What?" I replied.

"She just told me that she's horny!"

"Um, TMI, but tell her that I'm in the same boat!" I said.

"Um, ok…do you want me to, really?" she asked.

"Sure, it'll shock the shit out of her!"

**To Quinn: **Britt's in the same boat.

A millisecond later, Santana's eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked intrigued.

"'To Santana: Maybe we could work something out…'"

Santana laughed out loud and then pressed send on her phone and immediately put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Quinn said.

"Are you seriously trying to get with my wife?"

"Who is this?" Quinn asked pretending not to know.

"Haha…if it was anyone else, I'd be going all Lima Heights…"

"You love me and you know it!" Quinn said and smiled into the phone.

"Yea, yea, Fabray!" she laughed.

"I gotta go!" Quinn said.

"Yea, go invent a new high note with young Streisand!" she kidded.

"That is my intention, my friend." Quinn said.

"See you tomorrow."

"Have fun, Quinn!" I yelled into the phone.

"Sup?"

"You know you have no game, right?" she said.

"Yes, sir, I do. I'm going now…" Quinn said then immediately hung up.

"Rude much?" she asked to no one on the other line. Then she threw her phone down on the bed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure…want popcorn?"

"I'll make it." I offered.

"I'll pick out the movie. If my Mom's still here tell her I love her!" she said.

"Be back in a few…don't miss me too much." I said and I opened the door.

"I'm coming down," I yelled to the mothers in the kitchen.

"Ok," my Mom yelled as she hid the papers.

When I got downstairs, I yelled, "Mom, uh, San's Mom, she loves you!"

"Thank you. Love you too, mija!" Maria yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok, two things: why are we shouting? And what she doesn't love me?" Mary said and pretended to look hurt.

"I love you too, Mom," she yelled from the banister.

"Thank you. Right back at cha, kid!"

We all laughed.

"I'm making popcorn and we're watching a movie!" I said happily.

"Good for you," Maria said.

"Thank you." I replied, popped a bag into the microwave and pressed the button. Within minutes our popcorn was ready. I pulled it out of the microwave and yelled, "Shit that's hot!"

"Language," my Mom scolded.

"Sorry," I replied as I ran up the stairs.

"Here," I said as I threw the popcorn down onto the bed as soon as I entered the room.

"Thank you," she said and went to touch the bag.

"Wow! That's hot!"

"Why thank you," I said and did a pose.

She giggled, held out her arms to me, and begged, "Come here!"

I ran to the bed and jumped into her arms.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Sure!" I said, "Is it Aladdin?"

"You're gonna have to wait to see, my Brittany!"

I kissed her cheek and then got excited, "I love Aladdin!"

"And I love you," she said and nuzzled against me which I totally loved.

I kissed her head and then threw some popcorn at her.

The next morning, we found two reception invites for Quinn and Rachel. We got ready for our shopping experience. At precisely 10 am, the car horn blared. We ran out of the house and into Quinn's car.

I sat behind Quinn and when she received her invitation she opened it and an additional piece of paper fell out of it. She opened it and it said something like, _"Hi, Quinn, this is Mrs. Pierce. I need your help. We are giving the girls a proper wedding celebration and we need your help. Please call me or come in when you dropped off 'my girls'! Thanks. Mrs. P."_

Quinn folded the piece of paper back and put it back into the envelope.

Rachel exclaimed, "These are wonderful!"

"May I see it," I asked.

"You haven't yet," Rachel asked as she handed the invite to me.

"No, they won't let us." Santana said.

The front of the invitation was a black and white picture of me and Santana in what looked like a field. We were just lounging around. I don't remember who took the photo. I showed Santana and she said, "Aww!" Then I turned it over and I read aloud:

"_Larry and Mary Pierce_

_Nik and Maria Lopez _

_Cordially invite you to the wedding reception of their daughters,_

_Brittany Susan Pierce_

_Santana Lopez_

_On Saturday, October 27th, 2012 _

_at the Cheers Chalet, 1211 Coonpath Road, Lancaster, Ohio_"

There was a second small card which read, "Accept" and "Graciously decline".

Rachel took out a pen and checked the "accept" box. Then she handed the pen to Quinn who did the same thing. Then they handed their RSVP cards to Santana.

"Thank you. Congratulations on being the first two to RSVP!" Santana said and clapped her hands after she folded the papers and put them in her pocket.

"We rock!" Rachel said. Quinn smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand and kissed it.

"Ok, who wants to go shopping?" Quinn asked already knowing the answer.

We all raised their hands.

"We need to buy outfits for the reception. Mom gave us her credit card," Santana said and held it up for proof.  
"Wow!" Rachel said.

"On the way home, can we stop at her house to give it back?" I asked.

"Sure!" Quinn replied. Santana grabbed my hand and smiled.

We then spent the day shopping for the outfits. Rachel had an idea of splitting up so that we wouldn't see the other's dress. I agreed and eventually so did Santana. Oddly I went with Quinn and Santana went with Rachel.

"You sure you want to go with me?" Rachel asked surprised at Santana's choice. We all were, but she was the first one to ask.

"Sure…this only happens once in a lifetime for me so I should make all the memories count!" Santana smiled.

"You treat her right, you hear!" Quinn demanded.

"Calm down…yea, I will. You too! I'm leaving you with, literally, my life…" Santana said and looked into my eyes.

"Yep, I know the feeling." Quinn said, but Santana still had her eyes on me which I totally loved. I walked up to her, grabbed her, dipped her, and planted a juicy, wet, and sweet kiss on her lips. Then I pulled her back upright.

"Will that hold you, my Santana?" I whispered into her ear.

"Um, um, I, um, think so…" she stuttered.

"Until later…" I said.

"We are so doing stuff tonight!" she said and smacked me on my butt for emphasis.

"You know it!" I replied and kissed her again.

"Alright, alright…" Quinn said and tried to tear us apart.

Quinn tried, but I was taller than her and my love for Santana's lips was too strong for anyone to come between.

"My love…" she said and looked at Rachel who seemed to be in a fog.

"Oh right," Rachel snapped out of it and began to tug on Santana's arm.

"Alright," I said as we came up for air.

"We surrender," Santana said and smiled.

"Whew! Ok. See you in about an hour at the food court?" Quinn asked.

"Yep." Santana said.

Then we started to walk away. I grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed it. I held onto it until the very last second. Then I let go.

She blew me a kiss. I caught it in the air and stuffed it down my shirt.

"That's not fair," she yelled and laughed.

"What? You can retrieve it later!"

"I can't wait!" she yelled, turned around, and then said to Rachel, "You ready to get your shopping on, Berry?"

"Let's do it to it, Lopez," Rachel said and smirked.

Rachel suddenly turned around and yelled, "Oh shit…Hey Quinn…"

"Yes, my love," Quinn hollered back.

"I love you!" Rachel yelled louder.

"I love you too, Rachel!" Quinn screamed at the tops of her lungs.


	12. Chapter 12

Forever Hers

Chapter Twelve

Santana had told me later that she actually had a good time with Rachel or as she calls her, "mini Streisand". Santana shared with me a part of their conversation.

"Um, are you nervous about the reception?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, not at all. We've been 'married' pretty much since the first day we met," Santana said and smiled.

"Yea, you two have always been inseparable now that I think about it!" she replied.

"It feels…" Santana began.

"Right?" Rachel offered.

"Exactly. How did you know?"

"Cuz that's how I feel when I'm with Quinn." Rachel confided.

"Figures!" she said and smirked. They entered the store and immediately they went to the dressy section and looked for tasteful, but youthful dresses for Santana.

"Hey, Santana, can I confide something in you?"

"Um, go for it!" Santana replied.

"I want to marry Quinn!" Rachel blurted out as she held up some possible dress options for Santana.

"Well, do you think you're both ready for that?" she asked as pointed to three out of the four options that Rachel had picked out. Rachel slung the dresses over her arm.

"I don't know…wait a minute!" Rachel said as she took in the magnitude of what was happening.

"What?" Santana asked.

"You picked out dresses that I chose for you. I always knew you liked my style!" Rachel said and winked.

"Haha…I wouldn't go that far…I liked the dresses!"

"Eh, if I tried to tell anyone you'd probably deny it!" Rachel said and smiled.

"You are correct! Anyway back to our conversation?" Santana suggested.

"Oh, right!" Rachel remembered.

"If it was me, I'd hold off on the 'marriage' idea…" Santana offered.

"Oh, I know…I don't want to pressure her. She has to tell her parents first. I actually haven't even brought that up. It's just nice to actually 'see' myself with her after high school and for the rest of my life."

"She'll tell her parents when she's ready to." Santana assured her and smiled.

"Thanks, Santana, I appreciate it!" Rachel looked up at her and smiled.

"You're welcome…Let me go try these on."

Santana had picked out her dress after only trying on four. She just knew that the second one she tried on was "the one".

After we all were done we met up at the food court. The first time I saw her and Rachel approaching I threw the bag that had my dress in it at Quinn and started to run to Santana in slow motion like one of those romantic movies where the two lovers run to each other. She saw me coming so she did the same thing to Rachel and then sprinted to me. As we got closer to each other, I extended my arms and when we were inches apart she jumped into my arms and kissed me passionately on my lips. We basically made out in front of a large crowd of people who were enjoying their meals. We didn't care at all. We just wanted to express our love for each other.

Rachel walked up to us and pulled Quinn into her body and gave her a passion filled kiss as well. At that time the on lookers returned to their lunches and conversations.

"That was way too long to be apart from you," I said as we came up for air.

"It was only an hour," Quinn noted when her kiss stopped.

"An hour too long," Santana replied breathlessly.

We ate and then decided to go to Santana's house to drop off her mother's credit card.

Quinn pulled up in front of her house and I said, "I'll take care of it, my Santana!" I took the card from her and kissed her on her cheek. I exited the car and jogged up to the door and rang the bell.

"Hello, Mom," I said excitedly.

"Hello, Brittany. How was shopping?"

"We had a great time. We aren't going to show each other our dresses until the day of the reception. I picked it out with Quinn and Santana picked hers out with Rachel!"

"Really?" Maria looked utterly surprised.

"Yup…It amazed me too."

"I think that's totally your influence…" Santana's Mom said as she whispered into my ear, "So thank you!"

"No worries. I love making her a little softer." I replied and smiled.

"Do you have something of mine?" Maria asked.

"Oh, yea, I'm sorry…Here you go!" I said as I handed her the credit card.

"Thank you very much!" she replied.

"No, thank you. That was so generous of you…" I replied and gave Maria a hug.

"Ok, I'll let you get back to your friends and my daughter. Tell her I love her and to come home every once in a while."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I said as I realized that her Mom may want to spend time with her daughter.

"For what, dear?" Maria asked.

"For 'stealing' her away from you. I feel awful that I didn't realize that!" I responded.

"No, honey, you never stole her from us. She knows how to get here. I just wish she'd come by more," Maria volunteered.

"I will definitely tell her that!" I assured her.

"Ok, bye, Britt!"

"Bye, Mrs. Lop-…Mom!" I said and smiled.

As I walked back to the car, I made a mental note to tell Santana what me and het Mom spoke about.

Once in the car, Quinn asked, "Ok, where to next?"

"My house! Can you guys hang for awhile?"

"Yep…" Quinn replied.

"Sure, I have all day," Rachel responded.

"Sweet!" Santana yelled excitedly.

Once we got home we ran to the kitchen where my Mom and Dad were sitting.

"Hello, ladies!" my Dad said.

"Hi, Mr. Pierce," both Rachel and Quinn said in unison.

"How was shopping? Did you return Maria's credit card to her?" my Mom asked.

"Absolutely. Hand delivered!" I smiled.

"That's my girl," my Dad said proudly.

"Let's go upstairs…" Santana suggested.

Before we all disappeared, my Mom yelled, "Quinn, may we speak with you for a few minutes?"

"Of course, Mrs. P.," Quinn replied as she handed Rachel her purse and jacket, "Thank you, Rachel."

"No worries…See you in a few…" Rachel said as the three of us went up to my room.

Once we were upstairs, I said that I had to use the bathroom. Santana and Rachel went into my room and Rachel hung up our dresses in the closet so Santana wouldn't see them.

I hovered around the hallway and I got little pieces of the whole conversation.

My Mom made sure that no one would hear anything by having my Dad stand by the stairs. Also she wrote key phrases down onto paper.

"Thanks for coming to talk with us," my Mom said.

"No problem. How can I help," Quinn asked.

"What I'm about to tell you needs to stay away from Britt and Santana, ok?"

"Before I say 'ok' is it alright if I confide in Rachel? We're becoming a couple and I don't want anything to mess up those chances," Quinn said honestly. I smiled at her cuteness from the top of the landing.

"You two?" my Dad asked shocked.

"Larry…" my Mom scolded him.

"What? Is there something going on in that high school that no one is telling us about," Larry asked with a huge smile on his face. Quinn was nervous for a second, but when she saw the smile she relaxed.

"Yes, dear, it's okay to tell Rachel, but she has to promise not to say anything. You too!" my Mom said.

"We promise." Quinn answered.

The first word that I would come to find out that my Mom wrote down was "official wedding". She passed the paper to Quinn and she yelled softly, but excitedly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, they're both eighteen and they already consider themselves…" my Mom whispered.

"May I ask who is paying? Can I help?" Quinn asked sincerely.

"Oh, no dear we couldn't ask you for that. You're helping us now. Santana's family is helping. Thank you though."

"What can I do?" Quinn asked.

"The night before suggest a separate sleepover. You & Santana and Brittany & Rachel…or however you want to divide it up!"

"Ok," Quinn said and nodded her head.

"Also get them to write something down like vows…" my Dad whispered.

"I know Santana already wrote Britt a letter."

"See, I told you, Hun!" my Mom said to my Dad.

"That explains the impromptu wedding we witnessed," he replied.

"Can you get them to do that again," my Mom asked Quinn.

"I'll try my hardest. It shouldn't be too difficult. They're always trying to express their love…" Quinn said.

It was then that I decided to go back to my room.

"There she is," Santana said as I walked into the room.

"Whazzzup?" Rachel asked with a toothy grin.

"What's gotten into her?" I said and looked at Santana.

"I dunno!" she said and smiled.

"Hey, where's my baby?" Rachel asked.

"Downstairs, Rachel!" I said and smiled.

"Okie dokie…God, there's nothing on TV!" Rachel yelled.

"Hey, mini Streisand, lay off the coffee!" Santana yelled.

Rachel gracefully extended her arm and then gracefully extended her middle finger.

"No she didn't!" Santana said and laughed.

Just then the door opened and Quinn walked into the room. Rachel's eyes lit up and she jumped off the bed and into Quinn's arms.

"Quinnie," Rachel yelled and kissed her cheek roughly.

"What the hell did you do," Quinn asked as she held Rachel and looked at Santana.

"Nothing…she's your girlfriend."

"Rachel, are you high?" Quinn asked and looked at her strangely.

"Yup, high…on life!" Rachel said and smiled.

"Oh, boy!" Quinn said and guided her girlfriend to the bed so she could sit down.

"You're in for a wild ride tonight, Ms. Fabray!" Rachel teased.

"Is that a promise?" Quinn walked over to her and went in for the kiss, but stopped inches away.

"Yes, it is!" Rachel went in for the kiss. Immediately after their lips met, Rachel grabbed Quinn's shirt and pulled her on top of her and they started to make out.

"Ladies…"I said and coughed.

"That looks like it's not gonna work, B!" Santana said.

I suddenly was in a trance and Santana noticed it and tried very hard not to smile.

"Heyyyy!" she yelled. That shook everyone out of their trances.

"You two are turning my wife on…and that's my job…" Santana said and quickly looked at me and then at the two lying on our bed.

"We're sorry," Rachel said.

"Yea, sorry S!" Quinn responded.

"Whew…is it hot in here?" I asked as I fanned myself.

"Good…" Santana said and smiled as she wrapped her arms around me.

"You don't have to worry, my Santana, because you always turn me on…" I told her and kissed her cheek.

"I hope so."

We all laughed.

The next day at school we handed out the invitations to everyone that my Mom had finished preparing. Our parents even invited Principal Figgins.

We knocked on his door.

" ," he said excitedly as we entered his office, "how may i help you?"

"We wanted to give you this, Principal Figgins," I said as I handed him the invitation.

"What's this?" he asked as he opened the envelope.

"It's an invitation to our wedding reception!" Santana said proudly.

"You two are married?" he inquired and looked shocked.

"Yes, sir, we had a small ceremony." I said.

"Well, you know that we can't have any PDAs in the hallways?" he said.

"Yes, sir. We know! Even though it is kinda unfair," Santana said.

"Be that as it may, I'd be honored to attend," Principal Figgins said as he checked off "yes," on the RSVP card. He handed it to me and I blushed.

"Thank you, sir! We appreciate your support!" Santana said.

"Youareverywelcome…now go to class!" he said and we hurried out of the room.

Later that day after school, but before Glee practice, she said to me, "You ready?"

She extended her hand and I grabbed it and she pulled me toward the office.

Santana knocked.

"Come in!" Coach Sylvester barked without looking up from her "Cheerleading Daily" magazine.

"Coach…we'd like to talk with you." Santana said assertively.

"Taco and Cannon, what can I do for you?" she asked and pointed to the two bucket seats in her office.

"Brittany and I wanted to give this to you," Santana handed her the envelope calmly.

"What's this?" Coach Sylvester said as she reached for her glasses and then opened the invitation.

"We're married and our families are throwing us a reception to celebrate!" I piped up.

Santana looked at me, but just smiled.

"Yea, Coach, we had a private ceremony this past weekend. Britt and I wanted to invite you…and Becky," she said and smiled widely.

"Well, normally I don't associate with cheerleaders' families or people that they know…personal choice…but for my co-head cheerleader and her girlfriend, turned wife…I'll make an exception!" Coach said.

"Really?" we both replied in shock.

"You seem surprised?" Coach Sylvester said and half smiled.

"Um, Coach, you do know that the glee kids are going to be there and Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, right?"

"I assumed as much…"

"What's your angle?" I asked suspiciously. Santana nodded.

"No, angle…"

"Ulterior motive?" she asked.

"None!" Coach replied.

"Ok, hold up…are you seriously saying that you are accepting our invite with no catch? What do you want from us?" Santana said as she started to get feisty because she was as confused as was I.

"Tac-, Santana, I see how you look at her all the time!" Coach Sylvester said honestly.

"Um, yea…" she answered.

"And don't you think that I'd like to celebrate that with Lanky, over here?"

"Are you gonna slushee us?" I asked afraid of getting my new dress stained.

"Absolutely not!" Coach smiled at me.

"You seriously want to be a part of our day?" Santana asked calming down a little.

"Yes, Santana, I do. If you two will let me!" Coach Sylvester said as she took out the RSVP card and checked off 'yes' for her and Becky. She handed it back to Santana. Coach Sylvester got up from behind her desk and walked to where Becky was sitting and said, "Becky, get your finest cheerleading uniform out cuz we're going to a wedding reception!" Coach Sylvester yelled.

"You got it, Coach!" Becky said and gave us the thumbs up sign.

I was about to say not to wear the uniform, but Santana pinched me so I didn't.

"Now get out of here!"

"Thank you, Coach!" Santana and I both said and then ran out of the office.

"Did that really happen?" she asked as we walked in the hallway to the choir room.

"Are we being Punk'd?" I asked. Then we stared at each other and just laughed.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me the rest of the way to the choir room.

"Hey!" she yelled when we got into the room.

Everyone stopped and looked.

"What's up?" Finn asked.

"Guess who's coming to our reception!" I said.

"I am!" Kurt said.

"I am." Blaine said.

"I'm in!" Finn said. Everyone RSVP'd both on the cards and verbally and handed their cards to me.

"Thanks you guys! But there's someone else!" I said.

"Who's the last person, in the whole world, who you think would come?" she asked.

"We don't know!" Rachel said.

Kurt took a sip of his soda.

"Coach Sue Sylvester…and Becky!" Santana announced and Kurt spat his soda out of his mouth.

"Really?" Mr. Schue asked us.

"Yup," I replied.

"What's her game?" Mercedes asked.

"She says no game, no ulterior motive, and no catch. She wants to celebrate with us." Santana said.

"And you believe that?" Puck asked.

"I do!" I answered and smiled.

"San…how bout you," Puck asked her.

"Not so much! I know you, Britt, try to see the positive in everyone, but since she is coming we gotta make sure nothing goes wrong!" Santana said.

"I totally agree," I replied, "Just cuz I see the good in people doesn't mean I'm oblivious…"

"No, no, I wasn't saying that!" Santana reassured me.

"I know honey, no worries. It's Coach Sylvester after all. C'mon!" I said.

"Do you want me to talk with her?" Mr. Schue offered.

"I just want to have a fun time with no worrying, right B?" Santana asked and looked at me.

"Exactly." I responded.

"You know what," he said to the group, "You can all go home. Except for Santana and Brittany."

Everyone high tailed it out of there so quickly.

"Ok. Come with me." Mr. Schue said as we walked down to Sue's office. We hung out in the hallway and watched their interaction from the window.

"Sue, what's going on?" he said as he walked into her office.

"What are you talking about William? Is all your greasy hair products finally invading your scalp and causing some brain problems?" Coach Sylvester retorted.

"Are you seriously attending the wedding reception?" he asked.

"Yes, Becky and I are!" she replied.

"If you are going to ruin this day for them, not only are you more of a horrible person than I thought, but you're also a horrible educator." Mr. Schue accused.

"Are those supposed to be insults?"

"Um, um…" Mr. Schue said stupidly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Just please let them be happy," he said.

"Will, we're talking about my co-head cheerleader and Brittany. Granted I wanted to propel Brittany out of a cannon at one time…They got me nationals so why wouldn't I want to celebrate with them?" Coach said.

"Wow! Sue, I'm surprised and impressed…"

"That your scalp isn't on fire right now?" she said.

"No, that you seem truly interested in their happiness."

"Well, try to get used to it, William. I'm trying…" Coach said.

Mr. Schuester knew exactly when to end the conversation with the woman. He backed out of her office slowly. When he was at her door, she looked up at him and said, "Anything else?"

"No, that's it!" he said and bolted to us.

When we got back to the choir room, he looked at us and said, "I think she's genuine…."

"Ok…can you do us a big favor?"

"I'll watch her like a hawk. You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue…" I hugged him.

When we got home that day, we ran into the house and put all of the RSVP cards on the table.

"Let's see who we have here!" Mom said happily.

"All your friends…Mr. Schuester…Ms. Pillsbury…Principal Figgins…" my Mom said. Then she saw the last card. We looked up at us and said, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

We all burst out in laughter.

"No, we're not," Santana said in between laughing and trying to catch her breath.

"Um, ok, I guess. It'll be interesting, I'm sure!" my Mom said.

"Mr. Schue said he'd watch her like a hawk." I assured her.

"Ok, then. Your Dad and I are going out for dinner so you are on your own!" my Mom told us.

"Pizza!" we both yelled.

Santana walked up to me and whispered into my ear, "Pizza…and sweet lady kisses!"


	13. Chapter 13

Forever Hers

Chapter Thirteen

During that time between the meeting of all my favorite women and the reception my Mom and Santana's Mom were so secretive and actually they went out a lot more than we did to plan our reception.

One day after school Santana checked our mailbox and within the bills and magazines she found two envelopes from Julliard and the Art Institute of New York. She had filled out an application for the Art Institute because she had discovered cooking and the culinary arts and wanted to see if she'd be good in that. She had future plans of maybe opening her own restaurant.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed and threw the front door open and once again it made a thud.

"We're going to have to fix the wall," my Dad said as he poked his head out of the kitchen after he heard the noise.

"Sorry," she said and bolted upstairs.

"Brittany!" she yelled.

"Whoa…Where's the fire?" I joked as I was getting undressed and into shorts.

"Look!" she said as she held up the Julliard and Art Institute envelopes.

"Fuck!" I said out of shock.

"Maybe later!" she joked.

"Haha…Oh my God, you open yours first!" I insisted.

"Yeah, that's not happening…you open yours first," she countered with a wide smile.

"Not in a million years, babe! I know…Let's open each other's letter?" I suggested.

She smiled at me and threw her envelope at me and I said, "Ok, you're going first." Santana tore open the top of the envelope. She pulled out the letter and read, "Dear Ms. Pierce, after reviewing your application and viewing your audition tape we would like to extend an invitation to be a student at Julliard. Enclosed you'll find all the information we feel that you'll need. If you have any other questions please contact me. I'd like to meet you during your senior year. During the summer before your senior year please contact us and we'll set up a date to interview you and give you a tour of our campus. Once again, congratulations!"

"Did I actually just get accepted into Julliard?" I said completely shocked.

"Yes, Sexy Ass, you did! I'm so proud of you, Brittany!" she said with a huge smile on her face. She ran into my arms and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you…this is all because of you. Thank you for seeing something special in me. Without you, I just don't know where I'd be." I said with a heart full of love.

"I believe in you and will support you no matter what!" she said.

"Speaking of that…" I said as I tore off the top of her envelope and pulled out the letter and read, "Dear Ms. Lopez, Hello. I am happy to inform you of your acceptance into the Art Institute of New York. We are very happy to tell you that you will have the best education for the arts. We will want to meet you and show you around our campus. For now, please look at the brochure that we have enclosed. During the summer before your senior year please call us to se up a time when you can come to New York City and see our campus. Once again congratulations!"

"Well, baby, I think we are New York City bound. I can't believe this is actually happening." Santana asked happily.

I threw the letters onto our desk and then grabbed her. We kissed each other passionately as we backed up to our bed. We both fell on top of each other. We began to grope and explore each other's bodies like mad. We eventually made the most wonderful congratulations love possible. After we were totally finished we laid there in utter bliss.

"I love you so much…you know that right?" I asked.

"Of course! I love you just as much!"

When it was dinner time we both ran down the stairs shouting, "We have major news!"

"Oh, yeah, what's that?" my Dad asked us.

"First, would you mind if I called my parents and put them on speaker?" Santana asked.

"Not at all…One big happy family…" my Mom replied.

"Ok, hold on..." she said as she dialed her house.

"Hello," her mother said.

"Hi, Mami…is Papi around? We have major news!" she said excitedly.

"Hold on, Mija…Nik, come here," her Mom yelled.

"Hi mija, what's going on?" her father asked.

"Brittany got into Julliard…" she said proudly.

"And Santana got into the Art Institute of New York!"

"Oh my God!" my Mom yelled so excitedly. She ran up to us and hugged us tightly.

"That is fantastic you two!" her father exclaimed from the phone.

"Wow! That's terrific!" my Dad said and smiled widely.

"Congratulations both of you!" Santana's Mom yelled with excitement.

"Thank you…" Santana said, "We were just about to sit down to dinner. I'll talk to you later. I love you, Mami. I love you, Papi!" she said.

"We love you too," they replied.

"I'll come by on Saturday to spend some time with you, if that's okay?" Santana asked.

"Of course it is." They replied.

"Great! Bye!"

"Oh, Santana, wait…" Maria yelled.

"Yea, Mom…"

"Tell Mary that I'll call her later to discuss…"

"Ok, Maria. I'll be home all night." my Mom said.

"Oh, ok….Bye."

The next day at school, we told everyone who'd listen that we got accepted to our first choices. They were really happy for us.

"That's great you both," Mr. Schue commented.

"That rocks," Puck exclaimed. "Now someone can cook for me!"

"Haha…you made a joke…look honey, he made a joke!" Santana chastised him.

"I see sweetheart!" I said as I laughed.

"You're gonna out dance them all, Britt," Mike said and smiled widely.

"Thanks Mike…"

"I still can't believe that we got in!" Santana said.

"Why not?" Rachel voiced.

"Yea, what Rachel said," Quinn commented.

"I guess we're just that talented," I joked.

They all laughed.

Before anyone knew it the week before our reception was here.

"Ok, you need to ask Brittany to have a sleepover this Friday night!" I eavesdropped from a bathroom stall as Quinn and Rachel talked.

"I know and you have to ask Santana." Rachel reminded her.

Then they left the bathroom.

_That's strange!_ I thought and then exited after washing my hands.

When I got to my locker, Rachel came up behind me and said, "Hey, Britt…"

"Whoa, Rachel don't do that!" I yelled with a smile on my face.

"Oh, sorry…"

"No worries. What can I do ya for?" I asked.

"Would you like to have a sleepover at my house on Friday night? I'll be happy to drive you to the reception on Saturday…"

"Um, sure…lemme ask Santana and I'm sure we're both in," I said as I gave her a run for her money.

"Um, no Santana," Rachel said quickly.

"Oh, Ms. Berry…." I teased.

"Oh, no, nothing like that…I just want to talk all things Quinn and I don't want to be teased." Rachel answered honestly.

"I was teasing…sure, I'm in." I said and smiled.

"Oh, ok. I have another question!" Rachel said.

"Shoot!"

"Have you ever written to Santana," Rachel hinted.

"Like what?" I asked

"I know she wrote you a letter, but have you ever…"

"Returned the favor…Not in the way you're thinking, but no I haven't." I replied honestly.

"Do you think you wanna try?" Rachel continued.

"Um, sure…" I said.

"We can work on it at my house on Friday night! I'll pick you up 'round seven?" Rachel asked.

"Cool!" I said. Just then Santana walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hey, you," I said as I twisted my upper body to kiss her on her cheek.

"Hey, Gorgeous…and Brittany!" Santana teased and I punched her on her arm. Rachel grinned.

"I'm kidding!" she laughed.

"Rachel has invited me to sleepover at her house on Friday night." I told Santana.

"Oh, but that's the night before our reception. I was hoping to get some pre-reception alone time with my beautiful wife!" Santana said and pouted.

Just then Quinn walked up and said, "Yo, Lopez…"

"Whazzup, Fabray?" Santana answered.

"What do you say to a sleepover at my house on Friday night? I'll take you to your reception on Saturday!"

"I guess I'm in being that Rachel has asked Brittany to do the same thing." Santana said.

"Oh, cool," Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled for a quick second.

"So we're all set then," Rachel asked.

"It appears so." Quinn said, "I'll pick you up at seven…"

Then Quinn and Rachel held each other's hands and walked to their next class. As they were walking away I heard Rachel said, "Hook…line…and sinker!" Quinn squeezed her hand and brought it to her lips to kiss it.

I decided not to tell Santana because I had a feeling that they were helping with something bigger than all of us.

The idea that Rachel had about telling Santana how I felt was a great one. I've never written a letter to her like she had to me. But what do I say? How do you tell the love of your life that she means everything to you? I thought really hard about what to say to her.

When Santana dropped me off at class she gave me a kiss on my cheek and said, "I love you…See you laters!"

"Bye, my Santana…" I answered and then walked into class and sat down at my desk. I then took out a piece of paper and began to write.

_Santana,_

_I'm not sure if you fully know how much you have changed my life and made it better. I don't know if you have a clue as to how much I truly love you. I sincerely hope you do. I cherish now and will always cherish my life because I am spending it with you by my side. You are the reason I wake up in the morning. You are the air I breathe and my sunshine on a cloudy day. When I look into your eyes I see myself and our bright future in them. I see my every happiness and every desire. I see the life we are about to have in them. _

_I promise you that I will love you until the day I die. I will actually love you forever. I am beyond happy to be your wife. There really aren't any words to justly describe how I am feeling. I hope that you can see my love for you. I hope that I show you just how much you mean to me. I will always support you in anything you want to achieve in this life. I will be your number 1 cheerleader. I will be your biggest fan. Everything you do is amazing already…I can't wait to see what else you strive for._

_I love you, Santana Lopez, and I am so proud not only to know you, but to be your wife. You are everything I could ever want and everything that I need. _

_Whatever lies ahead for us in our future we will get through it and come out on the other side. It will make us stronger as individuals and also stronger as a couple. You will always have my hand to hold. My shoulder to lean on and my heart will always belong to you. _

_Thank you for everything that you have given to me now and for everything you have yet to give to me. I know that I'll love whatever those things are almost as much as I love you._

_I love you,_

_Brittany_


	14. Chapter 14

Forever Hers

Chapter Fourteen

"That was amazing, Brittany," Rachel said as she wiped away tears from her cheek and handed the letter back to me while we were hanging out in her room.

We had finished school that Friday afternoon and went to pick up everything I would need for the next day. I couldn't believe how fast those two months went.

As we were leaving my house, my Mom mouthed, "Thank you" to Rachel who smiled in response.

"Do you think she'll like? Should I change anything?" I asked.

"Um, no, I don't think so. I believe it's perfect just like this."

"When should I give it to her?" I asked.

"Um, sometime during the reception tomorrow! Make it a grand statement in front of everyone who'll be there." Rachel said and smiled.

"Like a speech? I'm get nervous when I'm speaking to a crowd so I'll pretend that I'm just talking to her. For her I'd do anything…so okay, thank you for reading it…" I said.

"You're welcome."

"So…" I started as I folded the paper and put it with my dress and makeup bag.

"So….I know Santana told you that I want to marry Quinn!" Rachel said.

"Yup, sorry she didn't keep it from me."

Rachel put her hand up and said, "Don't worry about it! I totally understand."

"Oh good…I think it's sweet."

"When do you think I should start discussing it with her?" Rachel asked unsure.

"Um, I think after she tells her parents about you two! Do you know when that might be happening?" I asked.

"Honestly…I don't know…I mean she's committed to me, I think. I know I am committed to her. I haven't told my Dads yet, but that'll be a lot easier for me." Rachel said.

"Totally," I said.

"But with Quinn it's going to be difficult. Maybe it won't…we just don't know. Her parents might surprise her…" Rachel said honestly.

"It wasn't a big deal for my parents because they knew that Santana was meant for me. They don't see the gender. They see how she treats me and how much she loves me. That's why they're so cool," I said proudly.

"It'll be like that for me because my Dads are gay so it won't matter." Rachel said and smiled.

"Quinn may have it harder because of Beth…" I said thoughtfully.

"How so?" Rachel asked.

"Well, cuz her parents think that she's straight because she had Beth. They expect her to have more children with a man…" I said.

"You're so smart at all this stuff, Britt…Is it wrong to say that I envision being parents with her someday?"

"God, no, it's not…it might be a little early, but not wrong."

"One step at a time," Rachel said.

"One step at a time," I seconded.

"Do you see that for you and Santana?"

"Um, sure…we aren't going to get pregnant like tomorrow…we have our whole lives ahead of us…" I said confidently.

"I honestly love her with my whole heart. I need her to be in my life. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't know her or have her love…" Rachel began.

"Hold on…Where do you keep paper?" I asked.

"In my desk drawer behind you. But why?" Rachel asked.

"We're going to write this down. In a letter!"

"Oh, ok," Rachel said genuinely.

"Ok, you tell me what to write and I'll do that!" I recommended.

"Sure," she replied.

"Ready?"

"Yup." Rachel cleared her throat and said, "Dear Quinn, I just wanted to take this time to tell you how I feel about you…"

I nodded my head and she continued.

"I am so in love you. I never thought I'd feel this way for anyone in my entire life. I'm so happy that we are together. I don't want to scare you or anything, but I envision you being a major part of my life after high school. I envision us having so much happiness in the world. I see kids, a big house, a dog or two. But what I see the most in our future is my undying love for you..."

I tilted my head up a little as I wrote and smiled at her while I got the last part down on paper.

"Do you have it? Ready for more?" she asked.

"Yup and yup!"

"Britt, the next thing I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room for awhile. You can tell Santana after I give Quinn the letter. Ok?" she asked.

"You can trust me, Rachel…I'm ready!"

Rachel nodded her head and smiled.

"Quinn, I know we haven't made love yet. I'm totally looking forward to that day, trust me, but I'd like to wait until we tell our families. Now I know that may not be for a while. I guess what I'm saying is that you're worth the wait. I'd like to shout it from the rooftops and do ten thousand happy dances, but I know that you are apprehensive about it and I understand why. I want you to know that I'd be happy to be a part of the conversation with your parents…"

I tried very hard to get every last word. Rachel looked at me and said, "Am I going too fast? I do that when I'm nervous!"

"Nothing to be nervous about! Is there more?" I asked readied. She nodded again.

"I'd like it very much if you'd be a part of the conversation with me and my Dads. This way we can share the experience. Then we can have an extraordinary life together after. Extraordinary is the word I think of when I think when I think about us…like all the time! Quinn, if you take away anything from this letter, please take away the fact that I truly love you and I truly love what we are creating. I will always be yours, Rachel"

"Oh my God, she's going to love it." I said as I stretched out my hand that had the pen in it.

"Really? You think?"

"Absolutely."

"When should I give it to her," Rachel asked.

"Tomorrow when you're dancing with her!" I answered.

"Perfect!" Rachel said as she quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Whoa! You're welcome," I said happily.

"I want to call her," Rachel said excitedly.

"Me too," I said a little sad.

"You miss San don't you," Rachel asked.

"With every second that goes by my heart breaks a little, but I'll see her tomorrow so I'm all good. Call her!"

Rachel grabbed her cell and dialed Quinn.

"Well, hello, beautiful…" Quinn yelled into her phone.

"Hi, gorgeous!" Rachel answered.

"What's going on?"

"We just wanted to hear your voices!"

"Well, thank you. Here is mine! Hand the phone over to Britt and I'll give mine to Santana. I love you, Rachel!" Quinn said.

"I love you, too, Quinn…Passing the phone over. Here, Britt!" Rachel said.

"Hello, my Britt, I miss you so much!" Santana said.

"I miss you more, if that's possible." I said and laughed.

"Haha. Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Absolutely!" I replied with a grin.

"Me too. I can't wait!"

"What cha doing?" I asked childishly.

"Nothing…Chilling, B. You?"

"We're thinking of you…"

"Really? Berry's thinking about me…hmm." Santana joked.

"All the time," Rachel yelled.

"Britt, am I on speaker?" she said as I could hear her blush.

"Yea, you are!" I laughed then said, "That's okay cuz I was thinking of Quinn!"

"Really now?" Quinn yelled.

"Yup…Even though you're fine, my personal preference is the feisty Latina I have…"

I could hear her smile into the phone.

"I'll always be feisty for you," she said.

"Well I hope so."

"As fun as this conversation has been we were just about to watch a movie!" Quinn said.

"I think we might do that over here," I suggested and Rachel nodded as she lunged for "Funny Girl".

"I love you with my whole heart," Santana said to me.

"I love you too!" I declared.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she said.

"Yes, Mrs. Lopez, you will." I sexily said.

"Hey, I want to say good night to my baby!" Quinn pouted and then smiled.

"Good night, Mrs. Lopez! Put Rachel on for Quinn!"

"Ok," I said and handed the phone to Rachel.

"Hi baby….San, I'm going to finish the conversation in the bathroom. Be right back!" Quinn said as Rachel said the exact thing to me.

"Are you in private?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I am," Rachel said, but she said it a little loudly so I heard a bit of the rest of their conversation.

"Did you get Britt to do the thing?"

"Actually I did. I mentioned it to her on Monday. It's beautiful and I know she didn't catch on."

"I mentioned something to San so I think she'll have something. She was working on a poem, little song to sing or whatever for her…"

"Speaking of that is everything set for their song?"

"I put Kurt in charge of that so I'm sure that he has it covered. I mentioned something to Mrs. P. through a text." Quinn said.

"You're on top of that!" Rachel said proudly.

"That I am, Miss Berry!"

"May I request a dance tomorrow," Rachel asked timidly.

"Beautiful, you don't even have to ask." Quinn replied with a smile.

"Until tomorrow…"

"Until tomorrow! I love you, Rachel!" Quinn said passionately.

"You have my heart, always, Quinn." Rachel said and sighed happily.

Then Quinn hung up.

The next morning, I woke up totally excited and even more in love with one Ms. Santana Lopez.

"Rachel, wake up…wake up!"

"Fire! Save the Streisand films…" Rachel jumped up and bolted out of bed to the tapes.

"It's okay, Rachel. There's no fire!" I assured her and then laughed.

"Brittany, don't do that!" she pouted.

"I'm officially becoming a Lopez today!" I said.

"Um, what do you mean," Rachel asked as she hoped that the surprise wasn't spoiled somehow.

"Today is our reception where I can officially become her wife. It'll be totally public."

"Yeah, that's right!" Rachel said and sighed from relief.

"What did you think I meant?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…Let's have breakfast!" Rachel said and pulled me downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm not really hungry." I said.

"You gotta eat something…what can I make you?"

"What kind of cereal do you have?" I asked.

"Cheerios, Lucky Charms, Rice Krispies!"

"Cheerios, huh?" I asked and smiled.

"Yeah, they're for Quinn!"

"Nicely done!" I cheered.

Rachel curtsied.

"May I have Lucky Charms, please?"

"Of course," Rachel said as she grabbed a bowl, spoon, and the milk. She poured a little out and set it in front of me.

"Thanks, Rachel! I'm having a good time. It's fun hanging out with you!"

"Me too, Britt! Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes!" I almost screamed.

"Coming right up!"

After breakfast we got changed and she helped me with my makeup. Then we headed out of her house.

"Would you mind if we stopped by my house and put my overnight bag away before going to the reception hall?"

"Um, I think that'll be okay! I forgot something, I'll be right back." Rachel said as she smacked her forehead.

"Ok," I said and got into her car.

I saw Rachel run into her house as she pulled her cell out of her pocket. I thought that she was texting Quinn to make sure it was okay.

**To Quinn: **she wants to go home to drop off her stuff. Is that okay?

I assumed Quinn's text said, "Coast clear" because she came out as she carried an umbrella.

"What's up with the umbrella," I asked as I looked up at the crystal blue sky overhead.

"Oh you never know Ohio weather! Ready?"

After we did that one errand we started to travel from Lima to Lancaster, Ohio. It took an hour or so. We listened to the radio and sang along to most of the songs. When we saw our exit we both got excited.

"We're almost there!" I said so excitedly.

All of a sudden a car honked their horn behind us. Rachel looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Quinn and Santana were behind us. I twisted around in my seatbelt and blew Santana a kiss which she pretended to grab and stuff down her shirt and smiled.

In less than five minutes we were outside of the reception hall. The valet walked up and opened up our doors for us. As soon as my door was opened I got out and ran directly into my Santana's arms.

"I missed you, San," I said as I held her in the embrace.

"Me too!" she said and squeezed me tightly. Just then a camera flashbulb went off.

"What the…" Santana said.

"Hey, look, baby, it's the paparazzi!" I said and pointed. Standing alone in plain sight was one Jacob Ben-Israel.

Santana and I walked up to him and he cringed out of fear.

"What are you doing here, JewFro?" Santana asked as calmly as possible.

"I'm taking photos for my blog. Co-head Cheerio and her wife become official…finally!" Jacob said.

"Hey, you want an exclusive?" I asked with a smile.

"Definitely, Brittany…" he said.

"Ok, follow me…"

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana asked surprised.

"He'll get everything he needs today cuz he will be a guest." I happily said.

"Well, JewFro, this must be your lucky day. Count yourself lucky that she is what good would look like if it took human form." Santana said, smiled at me, and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you, Brittany!" he said and smiled. Jacob then ran off to the front door as more the guests started to arrive.

When Santana and I entered the reception hall, I saw her Abuelita first. It took her a second to first take in the beauty of the building. Then her eyes fell upon her Grandmother. Santana's Abuelita wore a simple tan dress that fell to just above her knees. Her short brown hair had been professional styled and it was very tasteful.

Santana let go of my hand, turned to me, and said, "I can't believe she came!"

"I know Sweetheart, it's great!"

"I need to talk to her in private, if that's okay?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I responded.

"Please wait for me before going in?" she asked shyly.

"Of course. When you're done talking with her, I'd like to formally meet her," I asked.

"Absolutely," she said and smiled. She went to give a peck on the lips, but I turned my head and her kiss landed on my cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered into my ear.

Then she turned and headed over to her Abuelita.

"Hello, Santana," her grandmother said as Santana walked timidly over to her.

"Hi, Abuelita! Thank you for accepting the invitation."

"Before we talk I want to meet the love of your life," she said.

"Right now?" Santana asked.

"Yes, please!"

"One minute," Santana said as she turned around and walked up to me.

"What's going on," I asked.

"She wants to meet you now…" she said as she grabbed my hand and led me over.

"Abuelita, this is Brittany, my wife!" Santana introduced me.

"Hello," I said and extended my hand.

"Hello, Brittany!" Santana's grandmother said to me and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, officially!" I said with a smile. I've always been invited to Santana's family birthday parties and other family occasions, but this was the one which I would be introduced as her wife- a title that I knew I'd cherish for the rest of my life.

"I wanted to apologize to you both!" Santana's grandmother said to us.

"For what?" Santana replied.

"I sincerely regret that I demanded you leave my house and not come back after you came out to me…Also I'm sorry for telling you that you should keep what you and Brittany have a secret. I know that implies that you're ashamed of it and I know you're not because you're a Lopez," her Abuelita said ashamed.

Santana saw her grandmother start to get emotional so she grabbed her hands as she continued, "Santana, I feel that we are so close because of our attitudes and philosophy on life. I know that's there are no excuses for my reaction. You should never lie about who you truly are because that woman is incredible!"

"I feel that that we are very close also. That's why I was hurt that you wanted to keep what Brittany and I have created together a secret," Santana honestly said.

"It is something so special and extraordinary!" I said when I thought it was okay to interject.

Abuelita looked up at me and smiled brightly. "Do you know how I know that now?" she asked.

"No how?" I asked.

"I see all these people who are coming to support and celebrate this special day with you. They truly love you both," Santana's grandmother said.

"Abuelita, are you okay with this whole thing?" Santana asked honestly.

"Nieta, I am…I see how much you love her and I see how much she loves you," she responded.

"Santana is my entire world and every tiny piece of my heart." I replied with a smile.

"I know and that's why you have my support…I would like to invite both of you to dinner since you both look like you haven't eaten in awhile…"

We all laughed.

"We'd be honored," I replied for Santana and myself.

"Thank you…thank you," Santana said and hugged her grandmother tightly.

"Is everything okay over here," Maria asked as she walked over slowly.

"Everything is great," Abuelita said.

"That's wonderful…Are you ready?" Santana's Mom said and looked at Santana's grandmother.

"Lead the way. See you both later…I have a gift for you!"

"You've given us so much already," Santana said as she wiped a falling tear from her cheek.

"I have one more thing for you both, then!" she said.

"Thank you." I replied as the two Lopez women walked away.

Immediately my parents walked over to us and my Dad said, "Ok, we just have to tie up some loose ends…"

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked before the thought formed in my head.

My Mom then opened a folder that had a picture of a cat on it. We were shocked at what we were looking at.

"Santana, am I looking at what I think I'm looking at?" I asked, totally shocked.

"Yes, Britt, you are cuz I am also."

My Dad handed Santana a pen and she signed her name on the appropriate line. Then Santana looked into my eyes, kissed my cheek, and then handed the pen over to me. I signed my name down also.

"Did we just sign our official marriage license?" Santana asked my Mom.

"Yes, Santana, you did. I didn't create this. Your Mom and I went for it a week ago. We pretended to be you two. Hope you don't mind," she said and winked. My Mom closed the folder and walked to the door leading outside. I had noticed that all of our guests walked through those same doors.

"What's behind those?" I asked Santana.

"I don't know since the reception room looks like it's already set up over there!" she said and pointed.

Just then her father and my father walked up on our opposite sides and extended their arms to us.

"You're about to find out," Santana's Dad said as two waiters opened up both of the doors for us to walk through.


	15. Chapter 15

Forever Hers 

Chapter Fifteen

Santana and I immediately saw two full rows of our guests rise from their seats and look at us. Santana went to take the first step, but her father held her back. Just then the GLEE club began the song.

Finn:

_Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,_

Now both my Dad and Santana's Dad began to very slowly escort us down the aisle to the gazebo that was at the end.

Rachel:  
_You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breathe._

Quinn:  
_When you say you love me,  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me,  
For a moment, there's no one else alive._

Kurt:

_You're the one I've always thought of._  
_I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
_

Blaine:

_And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time._

Mercedes and Sam:  
_Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words.  
When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and_

Rachel & Quinn:  
_When you say you love me  
For a moment there's no one else alive._

As we approach I made eye contact with my Mom and mouthed, "I love you!" She saw it and wiped away a tear with her finger. Santana saw her Mother and grandmother and mouthed, "Thank you!"

Artie:  
_And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way._

Tina and Mike:  
_When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment I know why I'm alive._

GLEE:

_When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me._

_Do you know how I love you?__  
_By the end of the song we had made it to the top of the stairs and were under the roof of the gazebo. Our fathers kissed our cheeks and turned around and went to their seats as there was thunderous applause from our guests. Santana's favorite priest, Father Rodriquez, was standing there to officiate. She smiled brightly at him.

"Welcome everyone," Father Rodriquez started to speak, "to the surprise _official_ wedding ceremony for Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce!"

Everyone applauded.

"I'm beyond happy to have been asked by the Lopez's to officiate this ceremony. Santana has always been a faithful and wonderful woman. When she knows what she wants she goes for it. Behind that _very _protective exterior lies a heart of gold. I am guessing that is what Brittany sees in you, Santana," he said, smiled, and looked at us.

I nodded my head.

"So now Santana and Brittany have decided to get married. Why not? If there's a strong love and even stronger commitment then two people should get married. It doesn't matter what gender they happen to be."

Everyone clapped as they knew the priest was right.

"Great! Now I've heard that you two have prepared vows?" he asked.

We nodded and realized that everything we went through during the last two months magically made perfect sense to both of us.

"Yes, Father, we did," Santana said and beamed.

"Would you like to go first," he asked.

"Yes, I would…" Santana said boldly.

"Go for it!" he said and smiled.

"Brittany," she started and looked directly into my eyes, "you are the air I breathe, the key to my happiness, and the only person who will have that special place in my heart. From the first time, I 'saved' you from a mini Puck I knew we'd be standing here someday. I know you confessed your love first, but I was right behind you, trust me! You are now and will forever be the most beautiful woman in the room. You'll always have me and I'll always have you. I love you more than words can say. Thank you for choosing me and for going through this life with me."

I wiped a tear that was falling from her cheek and then I wiped my own.

"Brittany, when you're ready…" Father Rodriquez prompted.

"I'm not really good with public speaking so I wrote down what I wanted to tell you. Like you did for me the day of our first 'wedding'…"

People chuckled. I reached into the pocket of my dress I unfolded the paper and started to read.

As I read the words that Rachel read the night before, I paused and looked up at her so many times that my vows probably took an hour. It seemed that long to me, but it probably wasn't. When I was finished she cupped my face in her hands and smiled at me.

"OK, now we need the rings!" Father Rodriquez said. As he said that, we saw Santana's mother give the rings to Abuelita and she brought them forward. She placed one in Santana's hand and smiled and put one in my hand and smiled. Then she returned to her seat. We looked down at them in awe. We were getting emotional at everything our parents did for us.

"OK, Brittany, place the ring on Santana's hand and repeat after me…'Santana, I give you this ring…as a reminder that I will never leave you and that I will always love you…I promise to love you with everything I have now and everything I will get in the future.'"

After I repeated those words I slid the ring onto her finger above her engagement ring. Then I looked at her and smiled. She had begun to cry so I rubbed her shoulders until Father Rodriquez said, "Ok, Santana, repeat after me…'Brittany, I give you this ring…as a reminder that I will never leave you and that I will always love you…I promise to love you with everything I have now and everything I will get in the future.'" She took her time and sniffled a little, but within five seconds my wedding band was on my finger right on top of my engagement ring.

"Before I announce these two as wife and wife, I've been told to tell your guests to look under their seats…" he said. We heard movement from everyone as they did what they were asked. We weren't watching them though. We were just looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Ok, Santana you can now _finally _kiss your wife! "

Santana pulled me toward her, dipped me, and gave me a passionate kiss and our guests stood up and applauded for us.

"It gives me tremendous joy to introduce for the first time, Brittany and Santana Lopez!" Father Rodriquez announced.

All of our guests continued to cheer, clap their hands, and yell for us. As we were going down the stairs Santana helped me. As we walked slowly back, hand-in-hand, to the building we noticed what were in their hands. Each guest held a big gulp plastic cup. We were frightened because we thought that we were going to be slushee until the first person threw the contents of their cup at us. The cup held red confetti, blue confetti, and white confetti. All of our guests threw the confetti at us. As they did that she pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me again as the confetti flew around us. We then continued to walk down the aisle to the building to our awaiting reception.

Once inside we had a few seconds of privacy. I hugged her and said, "It's legal and official now, my wife!"

"Yes, it is my wonderful wife!"

"Are you happy?" I asked totally overwhelmed as I pulled her to me.

"I've never felt this happy before in my life!" she replied with so much love in her voice. She quickly gave me a peck on my lips.

Just then our parents came into the building. We walked over to them.

"Mami and Papi, I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for us. I am truly humbled and I'll owe you for the rest of my life," she said and pulled her parents into a tight embrace.

"We love you so much, mija. Just treat her right! That's all we ask," her Mom said and her Dad patted her softly on her back.

"I can't believe how much you did for me and for the woman of my dreams. I love you two more than I can ever explain. Thank you for everything, but most importantly thank you for your acceptance of me. I love you both!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"You're welcome honey. We love you both so much!" my Mom said and my Dad rubbed my back.

"Ok, let's go get our party on!" her Mom said.

We all laughed.

"We're going to greet our guests first and then we'll be in," Santana said and squeezed my hand.

"Ok, see you later!" my Dad said.

The rest of our guests started to come inside. We greeted them and hugged almost each one.

"I don't hug," Coach Sylvester warned. She smiled at us instead and went into the larger room with Becky right behind her. Then our GLEE family came in. Instead of hugging each other we decided to do one group hug. Mercedes said, "We love you, girls."

"Thanks, Wheezy!" she said with a smile.

"We're very happy for you both," Finn said.

"Thank you, Finn!" I said before Santana had the chance.

"Ok…ok, enough of the touchy feely! Can we please go par-tay?" Puck asked.

"Excellent idea," Sam agreed.

"After you all," I said and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Forever Hers

Chapter Sixteen

They all ran into the large room together to find their table, but we waited until the DJ welcomed everyone to the reception.

"May I have your attention please," the DJ asked the guests. The room quieted down so quickly.

"Wow! Thank you…I want to introduce the two people we are here to support and celebrate today and they are…" she said as she cued up some dance music, "Brittany S. Lopez and her new wife Santana Marie Lopez!"

We heard the blaring announcement so Santana started to walk in there until I grabbed her and scooped her up into my arms. She placed her arm around my shoulder for support and balance. Then I walked us into the room like it was nothing. She did the "princess wave" while in my arms. The applause grew louder and louder and there was a lot of laughter too. When we got to the middle of the dance floor I placed her down and we bowed and then walked to our secluded table right next our friends.

"I am DJ Linda and I will be taking any and all requests for the evening. Anything at all you want to hear, come on up and request it. Nothing is too weird or old. Right now we are going to start with making some toasts. Who wants to be the first one?"

Rachel and Quinn grabbed their glasses, got up from their seats and went to take the microphone from the DJ.

"Rachel and I want to be the first people to wish you and Britt many years of happiness, San! We are so proud of you and what you two have created, Britt. I, for one, hope to one day soon have what you two have…" Quinn started. She handed the microphone to Rachel.

"Yes, we are so very proud of you! I feel honored to be your friends because I get to witness what true love looks like. It is truly amazing! I wish you two a lifetime of happiness and love. Everyone please raise your glasses to Santana and Brittany!" Rachel said as she raised her glass up into the air.

Everyone did as they were asked and took a little sip. Rachel then handed the microphone back to Quinn.

Then Coach Sylvester got up from her seat next to Becky and strode over to a shocked Quinn who apprehensively handed the microphone over to her. Mr. Schuester tried to get to her in time, but he was too slow.

"S-u-, opps!" Mr. Schuester said and was a little upset until Santana gave him an "it's okay" smile. He sat down and hoped for the best.

"It's okay, Quinnie!" Coach Sylvester used her coaching tone, but smiled. Rachel and Quinn scrambled to get back to their table.

"Hi…for those of you who don't know who I am…what's wrong with you?" she started the toast. Some people chuckled and some looked at each other confused. Then she continued, "I'm Coach Sue Sylvester and I'm the coach of the Cheerios at William McKinley. I see every day the way these two over there look at each other. Sometimes it's plain sickening. But at the heart of that and at the heart of why we are all here today is the idea that Senorita and Tallish truly love each other…"

Santana's Dad started to get up from his chair, but her Mom grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the seat. Coach saw this and decided to be serious for the rest of the toast.

"Brittany and Santana really love each other…they teach me every day how to love. I may not get it right most days, but I try…so now that they are married when I yell, 'Lopez' two people will cower in fear! And that's how Sue sees it!" Coach Sylvester made a "C" with her left hand. With her right hand she raised her glass.

Totally surprised, the guests didn't know what to do so there was minimal applause mostly done by Becky. Then more people joined in. Coach Sylvester handed the microphone back to the DJ.

Santana's Abuelita rose from her seat and proudly walked over to the microphone. She took it from the DJ, turned around, and tapped it loudly as a joke. Some people got it and chuckled.

"Oh, good," she said, "Hello, everyone, I am Santana's Abuelita…or Grandma…I am very proud to be here today. To be totally honest with all of you, the last time I saw my granddaughter was when I demanded that she leave my house and never come back…"

Santana and her grandmother made eye contact and Santana could see that she was getting emotional. Santana grabbed her glass, got up from her seat, walked over to her grandmother and extended her free hand to hold.

"A person can make many mistakes in their lifetime. Sometimes they know why they chose to make the mistake and there are other times when they really can't explain why. The mistake I made, I honestly don't know why I made it. I am truly and sincerely sorry for it. I'm beyond lucky because my beautiful granddaughter has a heart of gold and has forgiven me. Her mother told me that Santana asked for me to be here today. Although she sometimes has a mouth on her she is loyal to her family and to the people she loves. Brittany, she loves you so much! I've known this since the time that her mother told me how she and you met," Abuelita said and stared Puck down with an authentic Lopez glare. Puck cowered from the glare.

After a few seconds, Abuelita said, "Raise your glasses again, to a love that will last from now until eternity…and then a day after that! Their love could never be a mistake. Gracias!"

Everyone took a sip and then applauded thunderously. Santana hugged her grandmother tightly.

Abuelita whispered into Santana's closet ear, "I'm buying your apartment in New York City," and then walked away. Santana was shocked and couldn't move. Finally she found her senses and walked back to me.

"She's buying us an apartment in New York," she told me flabbergasted.

"Shut the…front door!" I exclaimed.

She chuckled but shook her head. I then got up and quickly walked over to her grandmother. Abuelita saw me walking to her. She stood up and extended her hands to me.

"So, I guess Santana told you," she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Lopez, she did…" I started.

"Hey, Britt, we're family…call me 'grandma' or 'Abuelita' if you can pronounce it!"

"Thank you very much Grandma. I'll work on 'Abuelita'! Okay?" I promised.

"Deal! Now your wife is staring us down so go back to her," she said after she gave me a hug. The photographer who I hadn't seen yet surprised me and my new Grandma with a flash as she snapped a photo of us hugging.

"Ok, Now I do believe it's time for us to get our dance on…" DJ Linda said, "I've heard from a very reliable source that Brittany and Santana's song is 'Just a Kiss' by Lady A. So, ladies, if you would come to the middle of the dance floor," DJ Linda asked.

I grabbed my Santana's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. I noticed, quickly, that Rachel had dug into her purse and pulled out the letter for Quinn. Then the music started and I started to slow dance with my wife. We looked deeply into each other's eyes, and then she pulled me as close to her body as possible so we could massage each other's backs as the music played.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," I replied simply. I'll never understand how such a small statement could carry such an immense meaning.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For wanting…for choosing…and loving…me!" Santana said romantically.

"I will always!" I replied humbly.

"Ok, should we invite our guests up for the rest of the song?"

"Perfect idea, sweetheart," I replied with a smile.

Santana then motioned everyone who had their eyes on us to join us. Rachel and Quinn were the first onto the floor. We smiled at them and they smiled at us. Then I noticed Rachel hand a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" Quinn asked.

"Something I'd like you to read!" Rachel said and smiled proudly.

"Right now?" Quinn smiled happily.

"No…not right now, but maybe we could go to the bathroom after this song has ended?" Rachel said totally aware of where they were.

"I need to go anyway so that works out!" Quinn said kind of relieved.

Then they continued dancing and Rachel smiled at me hugely so I knew that Quinn was going to read it. I mouthed, "Good luck!"

"Thank you," Rachel mouthed back before Quinn spun her around a few times.

A few seconds later the song had ended and I saw Quinn grab Rachel's hand and pull her out of the reception and into the hallway. They were probably heading to the bathroom or someplace more private.

"Remind me to fill you in on Rachel and Quinn later!" I whispered into her ear.

"Ok."

Then the DJ played some Katy Perry song that I didn't recognize.

"Baby, what's the name of this song?"

"I think it's called 'Last Friday Night' or something!" she told me.

"It has a nice beat!" I said and started to dance with Mike who saw me and wanted to join the small group. Then the song quickly changed to "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz featuring Ludacris and the whole place was surprisingly up on their feet dancing and fist pumping. Santana and I started to grind against each other like we usually did to this song. We didn't care. Our Abuelita even joined in on the dancing festivities.

"You're Grandma's a feisty chick…Look at her!" I yelled into her ear. Santana looked over at her grandmother and chuckled at the sight.

"That's where I get it, ya know!" she yelled back.

"Absolutely! I can't wait to have more of that in my life!"

"Weirdo!" she joked and I smiled.

"That's why you love me!" I said and smiled devilishly.

"Come with me to the bathroom?" she asked and grabbed my hand to head in the direction of our parents to let them know first. After they all nodded their heads, Santana and I made our way to the restroom.

As we opened the door we were shocked to see Rachel and Quinn totally making out in plain sight.

"Hhmm" I coughed.

"Honey, what did I tell you? You gotta be more forceful!" she yelled at them.

"Oh, sorry…" Quinn said as they broke the kiss.

"Good job, San…so I see she read the letter?" I said and looked at Rachel.

"What letter, yo?" Santana asked.

"This one," Quinn said and handed it to Santana.

"Hey, Britt, why is it in your handwriting," Santana asked.

"Rachel told me what to write. I thought if I made her write it she wouldn't so she told me what to say and I tried very hard to get everything…"

"That explains the spelling…"

"Hey, don't tease me, it's my wedding day!" I said pretending to be crushed.

"Sorry, Brittany," Quinn said as a sign that she had fallen for it.

"Fabray, she's kidding!" Santana said and laughed heartily.

"Oh, yea, duh!" Quinn realized and smiled.

"Haha!" Rachel laughed.

Quinn turned, looked at her and then confidently said, "Hey, Rachel, we're telling our families tomorrow!"

"Wait, what?" she asked, shocked.

"We are telling our families tomorrow. We'll tell your Dads first since I'm sleeping over tonight…"

"Oh, are you?" Rachel asked playfully.

"Yup…All of this romance is going to my head so I want to cuddle with you tonight. And after we tell your Dads we'll go to my house and tell me parents…" Quinn planned.

"Are you absolutely sure…I'm not going anywhere, Quinn!" Rachel said honestly.

"Absolutely, I love you, sweetheart!" Quinn said, pulled Rachel to her, and kissed her passionately.

"Oh, here we go again!" I kidded and Santana smiled.

Just then we heard DJ Linda say, "For the next song I think you all should get your glasses and raise them up. And what happened to our happy couple?"

"That's our cue, I guess! Come on all…" Santana said and pushed us back to the party.

We all retrieved our glasses just as Heather Morris and Kevin McHale's "My Cup" started to play. This version was a remix and they turned it into more of a dance song. All of our guests were out on the dance floor with their glasses even Coach Sylvester.

_My cup, _

_My cup_

_Sayin' "what's up?"_

_To my cup__My cup__  
__More of a friend than a silly pup_

_My cup_

_You know what it is_

Everyone was dancing, but when they knew the chorus was coming up they raised their glasses and swayed.

_Sayin' "What's up?"_

They took a swig of their beverage once and said, "Ahh!"

_To my cup__(Ahh)_

They took another swig and repeated "Ahh!"_  
_

_Sayin' "What's up?"_

They took another swig and repeated yet again, "Ahh!"

_To my cup__(Ahh)_

_Sayin' "What's up?"_

One more time, everyone in attendance took their last swig of their drink and cheered, "Ahh!"

_To my cup__(Ahh)_

After the song ended they cheered, hollered, and clapped their hands.

"Nicely done!" DJ Linda commented with a huge smile. "Ok, I've gotten a lot of requests for this song, 'Love in This Club' by Usher. So I wanna see all of the 'younger' people on the dance floor. 'Older' people you may want to shield your eyes for the next few minutes though."

As the song got started, I saw Becky walk up to Puck and say, "Hey Puckerman, do you want to dance with a _real_ woman?"

Although Puck was shocked, he smiled and said, "Sure, Johnson! Let's make it happen!" He got up from his seat and extended his arm to her. He escorted her onto the dance floor where they danced. He was very surprised to see some of Becky's moves. She backed her butt up against him and she "dropped it like it's hot" a few times. Then Puck got her attention and he actually slow danced with her. He wrapped her arms around his neck and she put her head on Puck's shoulder.

"Hey, baby, look!" I told Santana quickly.

She whipped her head around to see them dancing like that.

"Aww, that's kinda cute! Should I warn her?" she asked and smiled.

"Nah, I saw Becky drop it like it's hot though!"

"Shit, really?" she asked as we were dancing so closely together.

"Adorable times a thousand!" I said and chuckled.

After that song dinner was being served. Te choices were either chicken breast and steamed vegetables or Filet Mignon with a baked potato. I chose the chicken and she chose the steak, but we both ate from each other's plates anyway.

After dinner, the photographer took pictures of our new blended family in the lobby and that's where we thanked our parents for everything.

"We cannot believe that you two planned all of this for us!" Santana said happily to our Moms.

'You guys having a good time?" Maria asked.

"Beyond wonderful time!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"It's not over yet," Nik said and winked.

"Hey, Mom, did you know that Abuelita is buying us an apartment in New York when we get there?" Santana asked.

"She might have mentioned something! Are you excited?"

"Shocked and humbled…where is she? We want her in pictures." Santana said.

"Here I am! I needed to freshen up…"

Santana ran up to her and threw her arms around the smaller woman.

"Ok, we ready?" the photographer asked.

"I believe so," Larry said and then the photographer positioned us.

"Santana and Brittany, please stand in the middle and then Brittany's family stand next to Santana and Santana's family stand next to Brittany!" he suggested and in a second snapped the shot.

"Ok, reverse it…Santana's family on her side and Brittany's family on her side. Ready? Smile!" he said and snapped another photo.

He also took a photo of Abuelita and her two granddaughters. As the photographer positioned Santana and her grandmother, Abuelita said, "Hey, Britt, you too!"

"You sure…" I asked.

"Here, now…" she pointedly demanded and so I obeyed happily. We were all smiles for the photographer and he took advantage of it taking at least ten photos.

"Ok, can we have a glee club photo?" I asked the photographer after our grandmother walked away.

"Of course!"

"Hey, Grandma, could you get the mike from the DJ and get everyone from glee out here? Oh and Becky!" I asked and smiled brightly.

"Sure, Britt, consider it done!" Abuelita said and strode back into the larger room.

Santana happily noticed the interaction and looked at me.

"What?" I said as I pretended I didn't know why she was staring at us like that.

"Oh, nothing!" she smiled.

"Oh, you gotta teach me how to say 'grandma' in Spanish later!" I asked.

"I'll teach you that…and some other more 'fun' words, okay?' she asked sexily.

"Yay!" I said as I jumped up and down. She cackled that gorgeous laugh.

The music had stopped by this time and we heard, "All members of the glee club and Becky please go out in the lobby for photos…or less _I_ will go all Lima Heights on you! Thank you!"

Santana and I busted out in laughter at how much her grandmother sounded like an older version of Santana. Within minutes, everyone came running into the lobby. Becky was the first one to enter the smaller room.

"Thanks guys, I'm happy!" Becky said.

"It wouldn't have been a great picture without my co-captain, would it?" Santana said and smiled. Becky quickly pulled Santana into a discreet hug so Coach Sylvester wouldn't see her. Santana squeezed her tightly for an extra minute.

Once everyone was out there we took many photos together, some comical and others serious. Then we had an opportunity to have a photo of me, Santana, Rachel, and Quinn.

"Come here, mini Streisand!" Santana joked with Rachel.

Rachel ran up to her and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure. Quinn, you coming too," Santana asked.

Before Quinn had a chance to decline I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward us.

"Very good," Santana said satisfied and then we all looked at the photographer.

"You all ready?" he asked us.

We smiled to signify that we were. He took a few good photos.

Then when everyone left the lobby he then took some pictures of just us.

"Ok, Santana, I need you to look lovingly into Brittany's eyes," he said as he maneuvered us into the poises that he thought of. He grabbed a rose from our centerpieces and gave it to me to hold.

He then moved Santana's hands over mine so it looked like we were both holding the rose. We never lost the eye contact. He snapped the shot.

"I have one," Santana asked.

"Of course," he replied.

She then got on my back and wrapped her legs around my waist. She tilted her head to look down at me while I tilted my head and to look up at her and he snapped a couple of those.

"Now, I have one more?" I asked as Santana quickly got off my back.

"Yes, please," he agreed.

"Ok, my Santana, put your hands on my upper shoulders," I asked.

"With pleasure!"

Santana did what I asked her to do. Then I put my hands on her upper shoulders. Then I began to close the gap. She saw me going in for a kiss so she came to meet me halfway. Pretty soon we were kissing. He snapped at least ten photos of that.

After we came up for air, I said, "That one is going on the cover of our photo album for sure!"

"I love you, Brittany!" she said and smiled sincerely.

"I love you, too, my Santana," I said, "Hey now you're _officially_ my Santana! Yay!"

"I always have been, but yeah it's official," she said and laughed as she looked at her rings, both engagement and wedding.

"Thank you, ladies!" the photographer said and then we hurried inside.

We danced for awhile more then we saw a big and beautiful cake come out. It had two brides sitting on top. It was a three tiered cake with white icing with pink mini roses on the edge. The inside was either chocolate or vanilla cream on each tier. On the bottom tier it was both chocolate and vanilla cream.

Our parents motioned for us to stand next to them.

All of our guests surrounded us in one huge circle.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Santana's Dad asked and immediately the room fell silent.

"Thank you…Well, on behalf of my wife, Maria, and my daughter, Santana, I wanted to thank everyone for coming today to help celebrate this wonderful friendship and union. I hope you and Brittany have years of happiness, mija! We love you. Brittany! You are officially a Lopez. You really always have been, but…" Nik said.

Everyone laughed and then applauded.

Then my Dad took the microphone from Nik.

"On behalf of my wife, Mary, and my daughter, Brittany, I too want to thank you all for coming today to celebrate a love that I know, will never die. Whatever life throws at them I am certain that they will get through and figure it out together. Santana, you are now a Pierce! Our home is your home. Thank you for loving my daughter the way we know you do."

Then my Mom asked for the microphone and her husband happily handed it over.

"Maria and I also want to thank Rachel and Quinn for all of their help with keeping this a secret from these two. We all appreciate it immensely."

Rachel and Quinn nodded and clapped. Soon the entire room erupted with applause.

"Ok, before they cut the cake we have one more wedding surprise for you two!"

"Yes, Mary, we do," Santana's Mom said as Mary passed the mike to her.

"What about a honeymoon? Since you have school on Monday, right, Principal Figgins…" Maria started.

"Yes, you do!" Principle Figgins yelled.

We all laughed.

"We decided that you and Brittany should stay here until tomorrow evening. We've asked our partners in crime, Rachel and Quinn, if they'd mind coming back tomorrow night to pick you up."

"We're happy to do it!" Rachel yelled.

"Thank you! So here you go," Maria said and handed Santana the hotel key card, "There's a hotel not directly across the street, but down a ways. I hope you two enjoy your time together."

"You'll find your clothes already in your room. The concierge is waiting for you to arrive after the reception is over," my Mom said.

Santana and I hugged our families tightly as the applause once again filled the room. Then we hugged each other and Santana leaned up to my ear and whispered, "Get ready!" then she broke the embrace and walked toward the cake with a sly smile on her face.

We then cut the cake and did the traditional cake feeding. We both purposefully missed our mouths and we were covered with face. I kissed her cheek and bite a piece of cake hanging there.

Then the finale came out. They had ordered an authentic slushee machine. On any other day we'd be mortified, but on our special day we laughed so hard and all of our friends did the same, but got on the line first.

We ate the cake then I said, "Would my sweetheart like a slushee?"

"Yes, please!" she replied.

"Red or blue?"

"Red please…thank you baby! I'm going to talk to Rachel and Quinn."

Since the slushee machine was next to the glee club table, I heard the conversation.

"Thank you so much guys for everything especially coming back here tomorrow night to pick us up." Santana said.

"I've totally figured it out!" Quinn said.

"Oh, really?" Rachel asked.

"Yup…we tell your Dads first tomorrow morning and have brunch or lunch or whatever with them. Then we'll head to my house and tell my parents and possibly have dinner with them. Then I'll text you, San, when we are leaving to come to get you. Does that sound alright?"

"I believe it does, Ms. Fabray. Oh good luck. If you need to please have your Mom talk with Brittany's Mom if she would like to about _things_!" Santana said.

Just then I approached with two slushees.

"Man, these are cold," I announced.

"Thank you, baby!" she said as I handed her the red one.

"Crap, you're right!" she said and shivered.

"I just told Santana about how I foresee tomorrow going…" Quinn said.

"I heard it. That sounds perfect…In fact…" I said as I searched for my Mom.

"Mom," I yelled. She saw me and started to approach.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Quinn asked. Before I could answer my Mom was standing next to the four of us.

"What's up, Chuck?" Mary asked.

Everyone seemed to understand the joke except for Santana again.

"Would someone please explain to me who 'Chuck' is?" she insisted.

"Sorry, baby, I'll fill you in later," I said and kissed her cheek.

"Anyway, tomorrow Quinn and Rachel are going to have 'the talk' with Rachel's Dads and Quinn's parents!" Santana exclaimed excitedly.

"That's wonderful, you two. How do you think it'll go?" my Mom asked truly concerned

"My Dads most likely will be happy for us because…" Rachel said.

"Gotcha! And Quinn?" Mom asked and looked directly into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"I'm not sure to be honest." Quinn said.

"Oh, well, after you tell them, you need to give them time." Mary said.

"May I ask you a question, Mrs. Pierce?" Quinn asked.

"If you call me Mary, then yes."

"Ok, Mary…thank you…when Britt first told you she loved Santana how did you take it?"

"Well, honestly, at the time she was like five or seven so I thought it would probably fade into the friendship, but as time went on I noticed things…"

"Like?"

"The constant hand holding, the starry glances, the fact that they always liked to get their cuddle on…" she said and looked at Santana who just smiled.

"And you were okay with all of that?" Quinn asked intrigued.

"Honestly, yup, I was…I knew how much Santana meant to Brittany and vice versa! I asked myself who am I to get in the way of my daughter's happiness. The happiness was evident. Anyone who had eyes could see it from the very beginning! My job as her parent is to love them unconditionally. So I do my job every day!"

"Yes, Mom you do!" I replied with tears in my eyes.

"Mother of the Year!" Santana announced which made my Mom chuckle.

"Listen, Quinn, if your parents have trouble with accepting what you and Rachel are creating then please, by all means, have them contact me and my husband and we'll try to help!" she said humbly.

"Thank you, Mary. I may take you up on that!" Quinn said and my Mom hugged her.

"I'm proud of you two," she said and looked at Quinn and Rachel.

"Hey, what about us?" I joked.

"I'm always proud of you two! It's getting annoying!" she said and smiled which made us all laughed.

"Ok, ok, enough of the serious stuff…Let's par-tay! Hey Puckerman, wanna dance," my Mom said as she left us and chased Puck down.

Puck looked like a deer caught in headlights, but he agreed.

"Hey, Puck…don't get handsy!" I yelled at Puck who blushed.

"Come on baby, let's dance…" Santana said to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter is for "mature readers" as there is a sex scene in it. Please be aware of that fact. I hope it was tasteful.

Forever Hers

Chapter Seventeen

Before Santana and I knew it our wedding day was winding down. The guests were leaving, but they made sure to say "Good-bye" to us before they left.

"We had an amazing time today," Mr. Schuester said and Ms. Pillsbury nodded her head and said, "Wonderful! Now I gotta get 'So You're Married Now…Stop the Fighting!' pamphlets."

Santana and I quickly looked at each other and then she said, "You bet cha!" This seemed to make Ms. Pillsbury happy so she and Mr. Schue walked away hand in hand.

"That woman sure loves a good pamphlet!" I joked and she laughed heartily.

Then all of our friends bounded up to us and nearly knocked us over.

"Awesome party, Lopez and Lopez!" Puck said and gave Santana a high five.

"Thank you, Puck!" I said and gave him a peck on his cheek. He blushed immediately. He started muttering under his breathe, "Sylvester in thong, Finn in lingerie…" I heard him, but I guess he started picturing _things _in his dirty mind. I ignored it totally.

"I had a super time," Mercedes said to us.

"Thank you, young Whitney!" Santana said. As she saw Mercedes smiled she took a sigh of relief because Mercedes seemed to like the new nickname.

"Everything was so special," Kurt said as he and Blaine walked up.

"Thank you, Kurt!" I said and smiled shyly and then we watched as they walked away hand in hand.

Rachel and Quinn were the last ones from our glee club to say their good-byes to us.

"I had a wonderful time," Rachel said.

"Me too," Quinn said.

"I'm glad you two. Good luck tomorrow. Take your time, but text me when you're on the way?" Santana said.

As Santana hugged Quinn she whispered into her ear, "I'm rooting for you!" I was close enough to hear what Santana said and it made me smile.

"Miss Rachel," I said as I looked down at her.

"Come here," she pulled me into a hug.

"Whoa!" I said as I was pulled.

"I hope you guys have a good time together and I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Rach, you will. Hey, if you need to talk let me know and we will talk away from these two maybe Monday!" I offered.

"Ok, thank you Britt! I appreciate it a lot," she said and she squeezed me one last time.

Then Quinn found Rachel's hand and pulled her toward the door. We watched as they swayed their arms together and we both hoped that tomorrow would turn out well for them.

We were suddenly taken out of our euphoric state by Coach Sylvester and Becky.

"Well, Lopez and Lopez, we had a great time…Right Becky?"

"Absolutely Coach!" Becky responded with a huge smile.

"Well, Miss Co-Captain, we'll work on new routines next week and we'll talk to Coach about them. What do you say?" Santana asked as she crouched down a little to look Becky in her eyes.

"Perfection!" Becky answered and held up thumbs up signs with both of her hands.

Pretty much everyone else left with Coach and Becky. Then it was just our family and us.

"Can we help clean up?" Santana asked as she started to pick up the dishes.

"No, no," her Mom said and took the dishes from her hands.

"Britt, do want me to drive you to the hotel?" my Dad asked.

"Um, no, actually. Since it's a beautiful evening out there I thought my gorgeous wife and I would walk to the hotel. That's if she's up to it?" I asked as I felt her arms wrap around me.

"That'd be nice!" she said, leaned up, and kissed my cheek.

"Ok, then," my Dad said.

Our family came up to us and hugged us. I got emotional then.

Santana noticed and asked, "Are you okay, Britt?"

"Yea, I am. I just can't believe that they love us this much!" I said humbly as I looked around at the empty hall that had previously been filled with our friends and family.

"We'll always love you two," Maria said as she wiped away a tear.

"Oh, Mami, please stop crying," Santana asked her mother as she hugged her tightly.

"Ok," she said.

"Santana and Brittany," Abuelita said and motioned us over to her.

We walked over to her. She got up from her seat.

"I want to tell you that I am so proud of you…of you both! I know how much you love her, Santana and how much Brittany loves you. When the time gets closer let me know and I'll be happy to fulfill my promise to you both. Maybe we can make it a girls' weekend trip to New York!"

"Absolutely!" Santana said and hugged her grandmother tightly. I threw my arms around both of them and hugged them tightly. They laughed!

When the hug broke I received my own hug from my new grandmother.

"Thank you for accepting her and for accepting us!" I whispered into her ear.

"I love you both!" she whispered back.

Then Santana and I walked out to the front door. Our family was behind us as we exited the building.

On the short walk to the hotel, I asked, "Do you believe this whole day actually happened for us?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course!" I responded.

"No, I don't! I put up such a HBIC at times that I'm surprised that anyone would be willing to do anything like that for me. I never thought I'd deserve something like what we just had today. You're changing me, Brittany. I'll always be grateful to you for this!" she said and kissed me on the cheek.

"I think they see what I see…"

"Which is?" she asked totally unaware.

"An amazingly loyal person who would fight for anyone or anything she cares for or about!" I answered honestly.

"You really see me like that, don't you?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have married you two times, my dear!" I said and smiled.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you," I replied. She grabbed my hand tightly.

The rest of the walk was spent in a comfortable silence. That's really the only type of silence we have. Then we got to the hotel. Before we walked in, she pulled me back.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I just want to take it in!"

"Oh…"

"Baby, we are actually on our honeymoon…I wish it was a little longer, but we have school," she said.

"It's the quality not quantity!" I said with conviction.

"You're too smart for me!" she replied.

"I must be…you know why?" I asked, looked down at her, and smiled.

"No why," she asked as she looked at me.

"I married you!"

She started to laugh uncontrollably which made me start to laugh. It was right then I told myself that I'd try to always make her laugh like that. After she regained her composure I pulled her into the hotel and up to the concierge desk.

"Checking in!" I said happily.

"Welcome, what's the name?" Christine, the concierge asked.

"Santana and Brittany Lopez!"

"Oh, the newlyweds." Christine said and smiled.

"Yup, that's us," Santana said.

"Great! Here is the room key card and it's the last one on the right, down the hall!"

"Thank you," I said and took the card.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your stay," Christine said as we walked away from the desk.

"Baby, before we go to our room, wanna walk around for a while?" Santana asked me.

"Sure!" I replied and we grasped each other's hands and walked closely next to each other. As she walked she rested her head against me and I held her hand tightly. Most of this time was spent in reflection of the wonderful day we just had.

Then she said something to me that I'll never forget.

"I am beyond happy to be able to spend the rest of my life with you!"

I'm glad that she wasn't expecting a response because whatever I would have said wouldn't have compared to what she told me. I kissed her forehead and we magically drifted back to our room. Once we slid the key card into the slot and saw the green light flash, I held the door open for her.

"Thank you," she replied shyly.

"You're welcome!" I answered back.

She walked in and looked around as if she wanted to take it all into her head and into her heart. I looked at her fondly and smiled. Then she came out of her haze and looked at me.

"Why are you staring at me, Mrs. Lopez?" she asked.

"Simple…"

"I'm waiting," she said with a smile on her face as she looked into my blue eyes.

"Because you are the most beautiful woman in the world. You always have been and you always will be," I said truthfully.

"Aw, thank you…" she said and still had that smile on her face.

"Come here please," I asked.

She glided over to my open arms and as soon as we made contact I wrapped my arms around her body and squeezed her tightly.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked still in my arms.

"I want to do anything you want to do," I answered again truthfully.

"Hmm, what do I want to do?" she asked herself with a glint in her eyes.

"I do not know…" I answered playfully.

"What do I want to do?" she asked herself again only this time we interlocked out pinkies together as she gently pulled me toward our bed for the night. As soon as she was in front of the bed she dropped my pinkie and climbed onto the mattress and turned to face me. I stood before her in complete and utter awe of the beauty that is Santana Lopez – my wife and the only woman I want to protect and love for the rest of my life.

She knelt on the bed as she twirled her gorgeous black hair with her finger. She had no idea how turned on I was becoming just from watching her twirl her hair.

"I love when you do that," I said kind of huskily. I was surprised at the tone of my voice. It was a mixture of excitement and sexual longing for her.

"Oh do you," she asked as she did it again to tease me some more. She saw my expression and just laugh.

"Britt, you always bring humor to any situation," she said and smiled brightly at me.

I wanted to bask in that brightness forever. My anticipation was getting the best of me and she noticed it. She took my hands in hers, pulled me closer to her, and said, "Come here my little unicorn!"

I chuckled a little, but then did exactly what she asked me to do.

Once the bed was right in front of me, she cupped my face in her soft hands and kissed me passionately. The kiss started chastely, but then there was a new and exciting passion to it. I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip in the hopes of having access into her mouth so our tongues could massage each other. She almost immediately granted me that access. My tongue wasted no time at all as it entered her mouth and started to massage my wife's tongue. She moaned in excitement as my tongue continued to pleasure hers.

"Baby," she said in the kiss. This made me come up for air to genuinely ask, "Are you okay?"

"Never better. Kiss me again, please!" she begged.

With that we began kissing again. This time our whole bodies were involved as we pushed against each other and swayed back and forth. It was like we were fighting to be as close to each other as humanly possible. I guess I won because I felt her begin to lower herself onto the bed and pretty soon I hovered over. I broke the kiss long enough to hurriedly blurt out, "Santana, I love you!" The quickness in the way I said it made it sound like it wasn't an English sentence.

Surprisingly she looked up at me and said, "I love you too, Brittany!"

I was beyond amused so I hungrily took her lips with my own again and our tongues collided together. Since I was above her both of my arms pushed down on the mattress to prevent me from falling on top of her. When I felt sturdy enough I picked one of my hands up from the mattress to massage her perfect body. First I picked up her dress a little and started to massage one of her glorious thighs. They were and still are perfect in my eyes. I took my fingers and gently massaged the smooth skin up and down, going a little higher with each caress. This elicited a moan from her which only made me want to keep massaging her faster. So that is exactly what I did. I felt her body tense a little from my touch. So I broke the kiss, looked into her brown eyes, and teasingly asked, 'Do you want me to start undressing you, my love?"

"Yes!" she yelled and smiled.

"Ok," I said. I lowered myself down her body. I hovered for a second over the area that we both wanted me to spend the most time loving, but then I kept lowering myself down until I got to her feet. I pulled one of her legs higher and before I did anything else I kissed her ankle. She has the cutest ankles of anybody I know. I then took her shoe off and tossed it behind me and it made the only noise in the room. Then I repeated the process from a second ago, but this time I left a small bite mark on her other ankle which made her tense again. Then I removed and threw the other shoe behind me and it also made a louder thud because I threw it with more force.

Then I realized that I would have to straddle her in order to use both of my hands instead of using them to hold myself up. I straddled myself over her waist. I lowered my upper body and tilted my head down to give her feverish kiss. She kissed me back with as much excitement if not more. When the kiss stopped, I took my finger and dragged it down to her tasteful shirt. It looked like it was a part of her dress, but it wasn't and it had seven buttons. I immediately had a plan. I unbuttoned the first button and opened it successfully. I leaned forward and kissed her.

I unbuttoned the second button and opened it successfully. I leaned forward and kissed her.

I unbuttoned the third button and opened it successfully. This time I didn't lean forward to kiss her.

"Whoa! Where's my kiss?" she said and laughed. I kissed her again.

"I wanted to make sure you were paying attention…"

"I am for sure! I've never wanted to be out of a piece of clothing so badly though. Can I help?"

"Sure, I wanted to make sure you are happy," I said honestly.

"I'm always happy when we make love. I love you for being romantic…" she said, smiled, and helped me unbutton the rest of her shirt.

"Anything for you, my love!" I said.

After it was unbuttoned totally, I gently picked her up and we took it off together. Before I lowered her back down I took it upon myself to unclasp her bra until she grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked totally concerned with her feelings and nothing else.

"Nothing, baby!" she responded. She and I unclasped her bra together and when it was totally off she handed it to me and I threw it down onto the floor.

"Wow! You're gorgeous!" I said and smiled.

"I love the fact that every time we make love I'm gorgeous to you."

"You're gorgeous even when we aren't making love, San…" I said totally serious.

"Thank you." she said as she lay down so I could take off her skirt. She picked up her bottom from the mattress and I gently slid it off of her. I gently placed it on the floor.

I took a second or two to take her into my heart and mind.

"Help me up," she asked as she took me out of my daze. I pulled her up and immediately she started to take off my clothes and she threw them aside.

After I was just as naked as she was she said, "That's better, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is!" I said and gave her a big old toothy grin.

"Weirdo!" she said and smiled.

"Oh, oh, you're going to pay for that!" I said and winked at her.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!"

I then lunged at her and started and frantically kissed her face, neck and collarbone. I bit some places, I licked other places and I kissed other places. She grabbed my head and brought me up to her face. She then engulfed my lips with her own. Her tongue shot into my mouth at record speed.

One of my hands traveled down to in between her legs. I could feel the wetness that seeped through her underwear. I cupped her most sensitive organ with my hand. I could feel rise and fall as if she want me as close to it as possible.

"Take off my underwear," she asked of me.

"Are you ready?" I asked hungrily.

"I've been ready ever since we have gotten in this bed. Please Brittany," she pleaded.

"As long as you take mine off," I demanded.

She looked up at me and said, "Deal!"

I felt the cotton from my underwear as it was lowered down my body and then completely off of me. Santana dangled it in front of us and laughed, "Ok, your turn!"

Suddenly I froze. I looked at her and she looked at me and then said, "What's wrong?"

"Why am I so nervous?" I answered her question with a question of my own.

"Aww, baby, I don't know. We've done this numerous times, each time was better than the time before…" she said and smiled protectively.

"Am I enough?" I asked suddenly and totally aware that we were married now and that making love with her was so much more of an important thing between us.

She raised herself up onto her elbows, looked me in the eyes, and said, "Absolutely, honey."

"You're Santana Lopez…" I said as I realized that.

"And you're Brittany Lopez…Your point?"

"You're the love of my life…I want to be 'good' for you." I said honestly.

"And you're amazing," she answered truthfully.

"You'll tell me if you want to try anything new with me, right?" I asked.

"Britt, you'll be the first to know okay?" she answered.

"Good, thank you. Now I'd like to make love with you, if you don't mind!" I said excitedly.

"Wanky!" she replied, smiled, and then grabbed my face to kiss me again.

We kissed for awhile then my hands made their ways down to her stomach and lower. I put my thumb in her belly button to massage it. I then gently inserted a finger inside her and started to make circles. Each circle was a little bigger than the next one. She started to buck her hips with the motion of my finger. I could see that she was enjoying this as she started to sweat a little.

"Is this okay?" I asked as I continued what I was doing.

"Oh, God, yes. Put another finger in…" she asked as she took a deep breath.

I then unclenched another finger since my remaining fingers were in a fist. I gently asked for permission to enter her and I was granted access again. Now her entire body reacted to this movement.

"Brittanyyyy!" she screamed in ecstasy.

"You okay, baby?" I asked as I stayed in the position I was in.

"Yes, yes, yes…Try another finger?" she said and I saw her ready herself.

"You sure?" I asked apprehensively.

"I'll be fine. I'm almost there. Then I'll crash into you," she said. With that I unclenched a third finger and put it in her.

"Aaaahhh!" she screamed as she tensed up her entire body. I felt my fingers become stuck from the tension her body made. Then I felt her sweet release on my fingers.

Then I heard her breath calm down and she relaxed into a blissful state. She pulled me up to look at me.

She kissed me and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, my Santana," I said as I wrapped her up in my arms.

Santana gave me a big kiss on the cheek and then rested her hand on my abdomen.

"Whew! That was amazing!" she said and sighed happily.

I then felt her hand slide down to my core. She climbed on top of me, looked down at me mischievously and said, "You ready?"

"For what?" I teased.

To make her point she put a finger inside of me and wiggled it. Then she looked at me and said, "This!"

I rolled over and perched myself on top of her while her hand was in the same position.

"This feels so good, San!" I said as I rubbed myself up and down her body. She wrapped her free arm around my body not tightly, but enough to hold me.

She put another wonderful finger into me and I squirmed with sexual excitement.

"Woooowwwww!" I screamed and then had my release.

"I wanna try something," she said.

"Um, ok," I said totally in a state of ecstasy.

"If it hurts, let me know?" she asked.

"Yes, baby!"

Santana then took two more of her fingers and put them in me at the same time and moved them slightly up and down.

"Holy shit!" I yelled loudly.

"Am I hurting you?" Santana asked.

"No, God, no! I love this. I'm close!" I said.

She moved them again and that was all it took for me to have my release again.

Santana removed her fingers and used both of her arms to hold me. We held each other while we were lying on top of each other.

"I love you, Brittany!" she said and kissed me on my sweaty forehead.

"I love you, too, Santana," I said and smiled at her.

We lay like this until our eyes started to flutter closed.

She fell off of me and onto the mattress. I immediately pulled her into my body. As we began to fall asleep the last thing I wanted her to hear and know was, "I love you, Santana, with my entire heart. You have been and will always be my life!"

"I love you, too, Brittany. Thank you again for choosing me…I'll love you for the rest of my life!" she said and sighed happily and contently.


	18. Chapter 18

Forever Hers

Chapter Eighteen

We spent the rest of the night in each other's embrace. We made love many more times that evening. Each time it was mind blowing and it really showed us how much we honestly cared for each other. We both were careful, but went wild, if that makes any sense to you at all. Haha!

The next morning she ordered room service for us while I was still asleep. Room service entered our room and exited it without me making a sound. I was completely exhausted. I had every right to be considering the previous day and night.

"Wow! She's out cold!" I somehow heard her whispering to herself.

She poured herself of cup of coffee and she saw me stirring in the bed. I lifted my head and immediately looked at my left hand, ring finger.

"Oh, good, not a dream!" I whispered.

"No, honey, not a dream," she said, laughed, and stood at the foot of the bed. She held a cup of coffee in her hands. She strutted over to me, kissed my lips, and then handed me the cup.

"Wow! That's hot!"

"Thank you," she teased as she got up from bed.

"Hehe!" I laughed.

"So, Mrs. Lopez, what would you like to do today keeping in mind that Quinn and Rachel are picking us up tonight?"

"I don't know Mrs. Lopez, what do you want to do?" I asked as I sat up and threw the covers off of her side of the bed in the hopes of her joining me. To my delight, she climbed sat in bed with her coffee cup in her hands. I twisted my upper body and kissed her forehead.

"I want to be a bum…" she said with a wink.

"I can totally arrange that!" I said and pulled her into me as I tried not to spill the coffee on us.

"Britt, hot coffee in our hands," she warned.

"Ok, after we finish our cups we will cuddle, okay?" I asked.

"Sure!"

Then I raised my cup to my mouth and began to drink the coffee. Remember she had filled it almost to the top of the mug.

"Britt, what the f…" she started to say. I lifted up my free hand so that I wouldn't get interrupted.

"Ah," I said as I finished the coffee in one gulp. Granted it was hot, but it wasn't scalding so I was fine.

"You, my dear, are definitely a weirdo!" she said and laughed.

"What? You're more important than coffee! You're also hotter by the way." I said and smiled. She chuckled.

I turned over to face her, looked into her brown eyes, and very seriously said, "I hope to always make you laugh, you know that right?"

"Yes, baby, I do. That won't be a problem, I'm sure!" she said, leaned over and gave me a peck on my lips.

"Hurry, finish the coffee!" I said and never took my eyes off of her as I watched her drink the coffee.

"Satisfied," she asked as she looked over at me and smiled. She placed the mugs on the nightstand and then turned to face me again.

"Not yet," I said as I cupped her face in my hands and gave her a passionate kiss. She moaned in the kiss many times. Her hands massaged my entire back and she even managed to put her hand under the sheet to massage my lower back. I maneuvered her so she was lying on the bed.

"Give me your hands," I asked as I broke the kiss. She gave me her hands. First I kissed her engagement and wedding rings and then I raised our arms over our heads. As we were kissing we moved lower on the mattress allowing us to have plenty of room to do this. Our arms rested on the headboard, just enough to be comfortable. I leaned down again and took her lips in a hungrier kiss than before. Our tongues thrashed around and massaged each other. She moaned as I sucked on her tongue.

"Brittany," she moaned by this action and I felt her body tense. I got nervous so I broke the kiss, looked down at her, and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, my arms are getting numb though. Can we get into another position?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry…sure," I said as we unclasped our hands. She immediately brought hers down and grabbed my butt. She stayed in that position for awhile. She picked her head up and connected our lips together again. This time I moaned in happiness.

We made out for a long time. We enjoyed the time just being as close to each other as possible.

She broke the kiss, looked into my eyes, and said, "I love you, Brittany Susan Lopez!"

"I love you too, Santana Marie Lopez!" I exclaimed as I looked into her eyes.

"You know what? I love that you took my last name!" she said.

"I took it, proudly!" I said without any hesitation at all.

"I know, sweetheart!" she said and kissed my cheek.

"I'm happy…Are you?"

"I'm beyond happy…and a little hungry…" I said.

"Did you want to go out to get lunch with me?" Santana asked.

"Yes, please…Give me some time to shower?" I asked.

"Sure, babe," she said as she watched me get up from bed and walk into the bathroom.

"Hey, San," I yelled from inside the other room.

"Wussup?"

"After we get something to eat I wanna hold you for the rest of our time here…" I asked her hopeful.

"I love when you hold me so I'd love that," she responded with a smile.

"Ok…Hey I just thought of something," I said.

"What's that?"

"We actually have two anniversaries!"

"Oh, wow, yeah. Which do you want to be the official one for us," she asked. She had gotten up from bed and walked into the bathroom. With the running water, I must have thought that she was farther away than she actually was.

"Personally I'd like for October 27th to be our official anniversary. Is that okay with you," I asked as I turned off the shower and tried to grab my towel which she was holding for me. I grabbed it, but she pulled it away with a grin.

"Sure! It doesn't mean that our first ceremony didn't matter because that's what started this all," she said and sighed happily.

"Oh, of course. You're totally right, my wife!" I said and a toothy grin. I got out of the shower without the towel, walked over to her, and pulled her into a wet, naked hug.

"So, it's settled, October 27th is our anniversary," she said and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Yay!" I said as I hugged her tighter. It amazed me that we were still having a serious conversation considering the situation.

"Britt, air supply…becoming a problem," she said as she tried to take a deep breath.

"Oopss, sorry. We ready to go eat something," I asked as I let her out of my embrace and grabbed the towel from her. I toweled off, got dressed, and she pulled me out of the room.

We found a nice and quiet diner around the corner. We sat, ordered, ate, and laughed so much. After we were done, we went back to the room, cuddled and made love one more time before Rachel and Quinn texted us.

**To Santana: **We're on the way. Will txt u when we get off the exit.

**To Quinn: **ok, hope your day went well.

"They're on their way," she said as she threw her phone down on the mattress.

"I don't want to leave," I pouted. She saw this, ran over, and threw her arms and me. When we in the hug she said, "I know!"

"But do I want to hear about Rachel and Quinn and if their parents are okay with it."

"Me too, oddly…"

"What?" I asked surprised.

"No, Quinn's a great friend, my second best friend, but I sometimes don't really _see_ them together. Does that make me sound like a total bitch," she asked.

"No, it doesn't. Are you happy for them," asked.

"Sure. I am happy for them…"

"Well, I think that's all that matters," I said happily.

"It doesn't make me a bad friend?" she asked shyly.

"No, honey, it doesn't. They just started so it'll take time. But do you know what?" I asked.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Rachel's head over heels so I hope, for her sake, that Quinn's parents are at least open enough to accept them!" I said.

"I think Quinn feels the same way. We don't know all of it…just the parts that they tell us…but from those parts I think the feeling is mutual!" she said and smiled.

Just then Santana's cell beeped.

"Wow! That was fast!"

**To Santana: **I know that went fast, but we're off the exit.

Santana texted back.

**To Quinn: **We'll meet you in the front.

Me and Santana packed up our suitcases and were about to leave when I turned around and looked one more time at our little hideaway. As I let the memories hit she saw me take a deep breath and sigh.

"We'll come back…" she said and grabbed my hand to lead me to our future.


	19. Chapter 19

Forever Hers

Chapter Nineteen

As we walked out of the hotel we saw Quinn's car pull up. They both waved at us as the car came to a stop.

Rachel got out and took out suitcases and put them in the trunk of the car.

"Thank you Rachel," I said with a smile.

Before I got into the back seat I saw Santana look at the hotel and smile. Then she got in the back seat.

"Thanks for picking us up," I said to Quinn.

"No worries, Britt," she responded.

There was uncomfortable silence for a few seconds until Santana finally said, "Ok, tell us what happened?"

Well…" Rachel and Quinn both started at the same time.

"You go first," Rachel said.

"No, you go first!" Quinn said.

"Will someone just go first?" Santana said impatiently. I grabbed her hand and Quinn gave her a look through the rearview mirror.

"Sorry, we're just excited to hear what happened!" I said.

"Ok, I'll tell you what happened with my Dads!" Rachel offered.

"Please!" Santana asked.

"So this morning we got up around nine and went downstairs to have breakfast. We weren't ready to see my Dads. I thought we'd have at least an hour before they got up.

'Good morning, Rachel,' my Dad said.

'…Oh, and good morning, Quinn. I didn't expect you to be here so early. Rachel was supposed to tell us when she has guests.'

'That's my fault, Mr. Berry. I kinda invited myself after the Lopez wedding. I was just so tired and your daughter offered your house for me to crash.' Quinn said.

'Yeah, by the time we got home I thought it would be too late to disturb you. I'm sorry.' Rachel apologized.

'No worries…we'll leave you two alone…'

'Actually, Mr. Berry, we'd like to talk to you both about something if that's okay," Quinn said as she tried to hide her nervousness.

'We have something important to share with you both,' Rachel said excitedly.

'Well, let's go into the living room and have a chat,' Rachel's Dad said.

We all followed him into the larger room and sat down.

'What's on your mind?' my father said.

'Quite honestly…your amazing daughter is, sir."

'I don't follow…' Rachel's father said.

'Um, for the past couple of weeks, Quinn and I have been dating…' I said happily.

'Is that so?' my Dad asked Quinn more than me.

'Yes, sir it is,' Quinn proudly answered.

'Well, have far along are you in the relationship?' my father asked.

'I've proclaimed my love for her,' Quinn said and smiled as she grabbed my hand.

'And I've sang it to her in return. And I told her too.'

'What song did you perform, baby,' my Dad asked me intrigued.

'Alanis Morissette's 'Head Over Feet'. I replied.

'Bravo,' her Dad said and then applauded.

'So, Daddy and Dad, are you okay with this?' I asked.

'Well, Quinn…what are your intentions with our daughter?' Rachel's Dad asked.

'I want to have the honor of simply loving her, sir. I want to spend the rest of my life with Rachel. I honestly see us staying together long after high school. Some day, I will marry her,' Quinn said with a bright smile on her face.

'Then we approve!' Rachel's father said happily.

'Thank you,' Rachel and Quinn said in unison."

"Wow! That's fantastic!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, Brittany…And you?" Rachel asked as she tried to turn her head so that she faced Santana.

"I'm very happy for you, young Streisand!" Santana said and smiled.

"Yay!" Rachel said and clapped her hands.

"What about you," Santana then turned her full attention to Quinn.

"Well, let's just say that my experience was different…" Quinn continued, "After the conversation with Rachel's two Dads, it gave me renewed courage that I could in fact, do this. Once we had breakfast and got dressed we headed out to my house.

'I want to pick up flowers for your Mom,' Rachel said. So before going to my house we stopped at a florist and we picked out a big bouquet of flowers. Nothing compared to the daisies, but they were nice.

'So are you nervous,' she asked me and I honestly said, 'yes.' Rachel then grabbed my free hand, raised it to her mouth, and kissed it.

'It'll be okay,' she said and smiled. It was then that I truly believed that you thought that everything would be okay.

'I hope so,' I whispered."

"I heard that, by the way," Rachel revealed from the passenger's seat.

"Oh," Quinn said, smiled, and then continued, "As we pull into my driveway, I started to get nervous. She saw me so she pulled me toward whatever waited for us on the other side. I opened the door and we walked in together.

'Mom? Dad?' I yelled.

'Quinn, is that you? We thought you were still asleep.' My Mom said as she got up from the couch.

'Oh, hello, Rachel, dear,' Mom said.

'Hello, Mrs. Fabray. Nice to see you again!' Rachel said and handed her the bouquet.

'You enjoy giving people beautiful flowers don't you?' my Mom asked.

'I hope you like them,' Rachel said honestly.

'Yes, thank you. Are we fighting?' she joked.

'Oh, no, Mrs. Fabray, we aren't,' Rachel remembered her cover story the first time she brought flowers to that house.

Turning her attention to me, she asked, 'Where were you last night?'

Before I had a chance to say anything, Rachel jumped in, 'She stayed at my house…After we got back from the Lopez's wonderful wedding it was very late and I thought that your daughter should not drive home so late at night considering some people and their crazy driving habits…'

'Oh, that's very responsible of you,' my Mom told Rachel.

'Is Dad home,' I asked.

'Yes, we were just reading the newspaper.'

'We need to talk with you both,' I said and my Mom ushered us to the living room.

'Stan, Rachel Berry and our daughter are here…' my Mom told my Dad.

'What?' he asked.

'Hi, Daddy, I stayed at Rachel's last night after the wedding we attended in Lancaster. We actually need to talk with you about something very important.' I said.

'Of course, sweetheart. Hello, Rachel," my Dad and extended his hand for her to shake.

'Hello, Mr. Fabray, it's nice to see you,' Rachel said and shook his hand.

'Judy, hurry up. So what's on your mind, Pumpkin,' he asked as my Mom re-entered the room.

'I have something to tell you. I'm not sure how you're going to react to the news…' I started.

'Are you pregnant again,' her father demanded, 'I swear that Puckerman kid better watch out.'

'No, Dad, I'm not pregnant again!' I said to calm him down. He sat back down in his chair.

'Well, come on dear, tell us what's going on,' my Mom prodded.

'For the past few months, Rachel and I have been dating,' I said. I was about to say more, but I decided to let that sink in first.

'I must be behind the times,' my Dad said and chuckled, 'what do you mean by dating?'

'She means that I am her girlfriend and that we are in love,' Rachel said shyly and I'm so glad she did."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to," Rachel said honestly.

"Yes, I did, honey," Quinn replied, "My parents sat there in shock and took quick glances at each other.

'Baby, are you a lesbian?' my Mom asked with fear in her voice.

'I love Rachel. If that makes me a lesbian then yes, I am,' I stated proudly.

'But? What about Beth?' my Dad asked.

'Beth was an accident. I never loved Puck…Puckerman. I don't think I ever truly loved Finn. But what I do know is that I do love Rachel.' I said proudly.

'Wait, you're pulling our legs,' my Mom said and was about to laugh it off.

'No, Mom, I'm not!' I insisted.

'Are you trying to get closer to your daughter that you gave up to her mother?' my Mom asked and pointed at Rachel.

'Mom, what are doing? Don't ever say that!' I yelled back.

'Is it true?' Rachel asked totally shocked at even the idea of that.

'Rachel, sweetheart, it is _so _not true!' I begged her to believe me."

"What the hell?!" Santana interrupted the story, "How could your Mom think you could do that?"

"Are you totally sure that it's not true," Rachel asked timidly.

"Do you guys mind if I pulled over to talk with Rachel," Quinn asked.

"Not at all. Would you like us to leave you two alone?" I asked. Santana sensed the importance of this conversation and shook her head in agreement.

"I'm ok as long as Rachel's okay with you being here." Quinn said.

"It's fine," Rachel said then lowered her head.

Quinn looked at the woman she loved and she became upset that her mother could make this person so upset.

"Is it true, Quinn," Rachel repeated her question and looked up into those hazel eyes she loved so much.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, please know that it is so totally untrue. My Mom wasn't thinking rationally…" Quinn started.

"But she has a point," Rachel interrupted, "Loving me might give you a new level of access to your daughter. Shelby is my biological mother and who knows maybe part of your 'plan' was to get me to fall head over heels in love with you, which I have, and then encourage me to contact her and maybe get her to agree to a meeting with all of us where you'd ask Shelby for visitation…"

"Wow! Is that what you think of me?" Quinn asked as she folded her hands in her lap.

"We should leave you two," Santana said as she and I exited the car. Since the car was turned off, they rolled down the windows because it was hot. Because they did that we heard their conversation.

"Quinn, I honestly don't know. I'd hope that that's not you, the person I love more than life itself. But, I have this nagging feeling that your Mom was right on some level."

"Ok, do I miss Beth? Sure I miss her. Am I happy that your 'Mom' has her? Most of the time, yes, I am. Did I ever think that by getting you to love me I'd have some kind of access to my daughter? HONESTLY NO I DIDN'T!" Quinn raised her voice.

"Don't yell at me, please!" Rachel demanded.

"I'm sorry honey. Truly I am. The only two connections I make between you and Shelby is that she gave me the love of my life and that you look so much like her, which is a great thing! She's a 'm-i-l-f'!"

"Um, I'm not sure how to respond to that last sentence," Rachel said.

"Leave it alone…not gonna help anything right now," Santana yelled from outside the car.

"SANTANA!" I yelled and smacked her arm.

"It's alright, Britt!" Rachel said, then looked back at Quinn and continued, "I need you to tell me that your Mom was just being spiteful because she was shocked."

Quinn took Rachel's face into her hands and looked directly into Rachel's eyes. "I love you for the many wonderful things that make you, you! I am totally in love with you, sweetheart. I need to hear you say that you believe me…I won't start this car again until you say that you believe me…" said Quinn as she dangled her keys in front of both of them.

"I believe you," Rachel said and kissed Quinn chastely on the lips. After a few moments in the kiss, Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry, Rachel," Quinn said sincerely.

"It'll be okay," Rachel responded with a small smile.

"Oh, look, honey, they made up," I said and smirked.

"Wonderful!" she said and got back into the car. I got in on the other side.

When everyone was in their seatbelts Quinn began to drive again.

"You should finish the story, baby!" Rachel said.

"There's more?" I asked brokenheartedly.

"Yup, we were talking about my family after all, Britt…" Quinn started, "So after I yelled at my Mom, my Dad demanded, 'Don't raise your voice to your mother, young lady. I know that what she said is unfathomable, especially if your mom thought you could do that. Not my little girl!'

'Thank you, Daddy!' I said.

After he stood up for us, he lowered his head which made me asked, 'Can you accept us as a loving and committed couple?'

When my father kept his head lowered, I knew that I had my answer to my question.

'Oh, I see…Well then, I guess there's nothing else to say. Come on Rachel. I think I need to pack!' I said, grabbed Rachel's hand, and walked away with my head held high and the love of my life right beside me.

'Quinnie,' my Mom called out and followed us upstairs. We stopped in the middle of the hallway. She looked at us and said, 'You didn't wait for an answer…'

'Yes, I did. If my future child ever comes to us and asks us for our acceptance because they fell in love with someone of their own gender, I will never hesitate! I would immediately give them my approval and acceptance. I would know how hard it was for them to approach us. They'd always know that they have a home and that they have parents who accept them for who they are no questions asked.' I said with a weird sense of pride in my voice.

My Mom looked at me in shock.

Knowing that I wouldn't get an answer I continued walking with Rachel. Once we were inside my room, I locked the door, ran into Rachel's arms and sobbed.

'It's going to be okay' Rachel encouraged me and ran her fingers through my hair.

She then took out her cell phone and called her fathers.

'Hi, Dad and Daddy, I am here with Quinn and we just finished telling her parents….it didn't go well…you would have been so proud of her…I was…she can stay where?...in our guest room…thank you…you have no idea how much this means to me…we're going to pack some stuff…okay…we'll have dinner with you then we gotta pick up Santana and Brittany from the hotel they stayed at…thank you again…I love you both…' Rachel said and hung up.

She didn't say anything. She just took the suitcase that she found in my closet and started to pack for me.

'Go get your bathroom necessities," she directed me because I was still in shock from her parent's hospitality.

'Ok,' I responded and did as she asked.

Once we got pretty much everything that I thought I'd need we opened the door. She grabbed my hand and led me out of my room and downstairs.

My parents were at the bottom of the stairs and they looked at us holding each other's hand as we made our way down.

'Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, I love your daughter. I love her with all of my heart. I am truly sorry that you either can't see it or just refuse to. I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. For right now, though, Quinn will be staying at my house.' Rachel said as she dug into her purse and withdrew a piece of paper with her telephone number on it.

'Here's our number. I'd hope that you decide to call your daughter. I know she has a cell phone, but I just wanted you to have both numbers…' Rachel said, grabbed my hand and we walked out of the house and to my car." Quinn said and half smiled into the rearview mirror.

"Wow," I said as I got emotional for my friends.

"Oh, Britt, don't cry," Santana cooed so I would stop crying.

"Hey, Brittany," Quinn said and I looked up and saw her reflection in the tiny mirror, "I'm okay. Truly I am!"

"We're gonna be okay, Brittany," Rachel seconded.

"It just sucks," I said through my tears.

"I second that," Santana said, "Do you want me to go over there and go all Lima Heights, cuz you know I don't mind!"

We all laughed.

"Um, I'd have to say 'no', but thank you for the offer!" Quinn said and smiled.

"It's still on the table if necessary," Santana offered.

"Good to know, my friend," Quinn replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Forever Hers

Chapter Twenty

As we got closer to Lima and after we passed Lima Heights Adjacent, I noticed Rachel take Quinn's cell phone from in between the two girls. She sent out a text, but I didn't peek to see the person's number. I also saw Quinn tilt her head and smirk at Rachel after she sent it.

In mere minutes we were home. All of our parents rushed out to welcome us home. As we all went into the house I stopped just right in front of the door.

"What's up, Britt?" she asked me kind of surprised.

"Nothing," I said as I scooped Santana up into my arms and carried her over the threshold.

Everyone clapped their hands for us and then I placed my wife back down on her feet. we went upstairs while Rachel and Quinn waited downstairs for some reason.

As we opened the door to our room, we looked at it in horror.

"Hey, Mom," I yelled.

"Yes, dear!" she yelled back with a smile.

"Um, what happened to all of our stuff…I mean even our mattress is gone," I yelled even though I saw her climbing the stairs to us.

"oh, this is peculiar…I don't know…" she said slyly.

"Mom," Santana asked, "What's going on?"

Our Mom didn't say anything, but she did motion us to follow her so we did.

As the rest of our family – both biological and otherwise – followed us my Dad said, "Remember the empty room above the garage that has a bathroom attached to it that I called my 'Man Cave'?"

"Yea, Dad. Mom and I thought it was a dumb idea!" I said, laughed, and looked over to my Mom who chuckled.

As we climbed the stairs, my Mom opened the door and my Dad said, "Well, consider it your first apartment!"

We looked at them all in disbelief! Santana got emotional.

"Thank you," she said through her tears.

Quinn patted her on the back and said, "Hey, Rachel, look…emotions!" Rachel put her hand to her head and pretended to be shocked. Santana playfully punched Quinn.

Then Santana went to go into the apartment. I stopped her and went to pick her up again.

My father stopped me and said, "Britt, bend at the knees!"

"Oh, right, thanks Dad," I replied.

I used his advice as I picked the love of my life up into my arms and across our official threshold. Then I placed her down and kissed her passionately. Then we explored our new home.

It had everything really, bathroom, heat, air conditioning, mini kitchen with working appliances, our mattress, two desks, and a TV. It also had all of my clothes and all of her clothes neatly hung in the small, but workable closet. It had photos of us from when we were younger right up to now. Some were hung on the walls and others were displayed on surfaces like desks and the top of our dresser.

There were two pictures of us on the wall, but the things that I immediately noticed was our wedding licenses.

"Look, sweetheart, our marriage licenses…both of them!"

They all laughed as Santana grabbed my waist and pulled me close to her body. She leaned up and kissed me on my cheek.

"I see!" she replied.

Santana then turned around and looked at her parents, hugged them, and said, "thank you for bringing my stuff over here."

"You're welcome, mija…you're still more than welcome to come over and visit us whenever," her Dad said and smiled. Her Mom threw her arms around Santana and they hugged. Once their hug ended, she looked directly into my eyes, pulled me into her arms, hugged me tightly, and said, "Our first apartment, honey!"

I hugged tighter and whispered, "Yea, it is…I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" I heard her say into my closest ear.

After that we all went back into the house and chatted. Santana's parents were the first to leave. Santana hugged them both tightly and thanked them for a weekend that she'll never forget. I did the same when it was my turn.

"Thank you so much for not only this weekend, but for giving me the love of my life. I will forever be in your debt!" I said with tears in my eyes.\

"Oh, you're welcome, Brittany. She was meant to be with you always," her Dad said. Her mother nodded her head and smiled.

After they left my parents, Quinn and Rachel, and Santana and myself were sitting in the living room and then my Mom asked, "Rachel and Quinn, how did it go today?"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and my Mom noticed it.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm being pushy…"

"It's alright, Mrs. P. I guess we gotta get used to telling people…" Quinn said and looked at Rachel.

"My Dads were okay with it…" Rachel said and half smiled.

"My parents aren't. i've moved out and am now living in Rachel's guest room. They were nice enough to allow me to stay..." Quinn said with a smile.

"Oh, that's very nice. Would you like for me to talk with your parents," my Mom asked sincerely.

"Mrs. P…I appreciate the offer, but for the first time in my life, I am where I'm meant to be with the person who I'm meant to be with," Quinn replied.

I saw Rachel give Quinn a romantic glance and a huge smile so I knew somehow that they'd be alright.

After awhile everyone left us to spend our first night together in our apartment. It wasn't huge, but it would be perfect for us. Where ever Santana is home to me.

As we were lying in bed that night, I turned over onto my side and then said, "I want to make a change!"

"A change?" she asked me intrigued.

"Yes, my Santana, I'm probably gonna need your help…" I said.

"Name it, my beautiful girl!" Santana said with pride.

"I'm going to need a kick ass tutor! Up for the challenge?"

"Absolutely. Why the sudden desire to improve your grades?" she asked genuinely.

"Well, I'm a Lopez now…I gotta make everyone proud of me!" I replied.

"But baby, you do know that they are already proud of you, right?" she asked.

"Sometimes…" I answered honestly.

"Well, you do know that I'm always proud of you, right?" Santana asked.

"Yes, honey, I do. I feel like with you by my side I am able to accomplish anything I want in this life!" I revealed with love.

She turned over onto her said, faced me, and kissed me in the night's darkness. I reacted to this kiss and gave her my own kiss in return. We made out for the rest of the night. Then we went to sleep in each other's arms afterward.

It took me some time, but I found my rhythm with studying and homework. I was never a big fan, but soon it became my second nature. She was so patient with me. She even checked my homework every night. Even if she didn't know what an answer was we figured it out and then I'd ask the teacher for more info and I'd tell her. I didn't have to really help her since she was so smart. In fact she is the smartest person I know and I'm glad that she's my wife.

By the end of our junior year she had the highest GPA and I was right behind her. We even beat out JewFro who had become something of an ally for us with the William McKinley High School student population. Some people were against us being together and they were even more against us getting married. JewFro used his blog to support us while allowing Santana to maintain her "HBIC" status. Some people even changed their opinions on us through his blog.

During the summer before our senior year of high school we made a trip from Lima to New York City with my Mom, her Mom, and our Abuelita. We did the college campus tours and met with the administration and guidance counselors.

The next day after we met with our schools we went apartment hunting. The first apartment was huge with wall to ceiling windows, but when we looked down we got dizzy so that one was out. The next one on the fifth floor and it had an elevator. It was spacious with four bedrooms, a huge kitchen, a even bigger living room. The view was great and the windows were not too big. I pictured us living in this apartment even after our college years. It was located in the middle of our schools. My school was five minutes uptown while hers was five minutes downtown.

"I love this place," I whispered to Santana.

"I love it to," she said back to me.

"Girls, what do you think," Abuelita asked with the real estate lady standing next to her. Our Moms were off investigating our rooms and figuring what we'd need shipped here.

"We both love it. Can you afford this?" Santana asked her grandmother.

"Leave that to me. you really love it?" she asked to be absolutely certain.

"Yes!" we both exclaimed.

"Then we'll take it!" Abuelita said and shook the woman's hand.

"Oh my God, thank you so much, Abuelita!" Santana exclaimed and ran into her arms.

I got emotional as I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea!" I said genuinely.

"You're welcome. Promise me one thing, though?" she asked.

"Yes, anything," Santana replied.

"You and Brittany have many happy years here!" she said happily.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I foresee us calling this place 'home' for the rest of our lives," I said sincerely.

We all laughed, but I was truly serious.

Before any of us knew it prom was upon us. It was the Thursday night two weeks before and we were relaxing after finishing our homework.

"Honey, I think I'm going to invite Puck to the prom," Santana teased me, but I thought she was being serious. She was sitting on the bed as she read a magazine.

"Oh, ok," I didn't know what to say, "You want to do that? Who should I ask?" I had gotten up from my chair and walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

She pulled me backwards and I made a tiny bounce because of the force.

She straddled my body, and looked into my blue eyes, and said, "You better ask me!"

"You're going with Puck. I know he'd be interested in that sort of thing, but I can't share you…I just can't!" I said and got a little emotional at the thought.

She kissed me and said, "Aww Britt, I was kidding, honey!"

"You were? Thank God…I don't think I could have seen you go to our senior Prom with anyone else!" I said and then kissed her back.

"We don't have to get new dresses. We can use our wedding dresses!" she said excitedly.

"I want the entire senior class to see what I was wearing when I married the greatest person in the world…you!" I said proudly.

I turned her over so she was on her back. I then straddled her hips, bent over and kissed her deeply.

"Make love to me," she asked hesitantly after the kiss was broken.

"If you insist!" I said and winked. She leaned forward and stole my lips in a hungry kiss. We then made love until the wee morning hours. Then we laid in each other's arms and fell asleep.

In a blink of an eye, the night of our prom was upon us. We had made plans to have everyone over from glee to our apartment. We wanted to all go together and so we all chipped in for a limo. Before we left, Puck uncorked a bottle of champagne.

"Who wants?" he said and offered some to all of us. Some took a cup and some didn't. Santana and I opted not to because we wanted to fully remember this night.

Then we got into the limo and were brought to the gym.

The room was packed with WMHS seniors and their dates. I don't remember the prom theme, but it wasn't anything as cool as dinosaurs!

An hour into the evening, Principal Figgins got on the stage to announce the "Prom King" and "Prom Queen". Due to JewFro's backing of us we somehow found ourselves in the running from this. She was nominated for "Prom King" while I was nominated for "Prom Queen".

"According to my informal poll we two are ahead by a lot. You've even surpass Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson! I don't think Quinn wants to win due to her relationship with Rachel Berry," he said in passing one time. I didn't think anything of it.

"May I have your attention, please? Quiet…quiet please!" Principal Figgins said as he stood on the stage, "I am about to crown your 2012 WMHS Prom King & Queen!"

The room exploded with applause.

"Would our Prom Queen from last year, Kurt Hummel, please come on the stage and crown this year's winners?"

Kurt ran onto the stage and curtsied in front of everyone.

"May I please have your two most voted nominees for Prom Kings, Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson come up to the stage?" Principal Figgins asked.

People cheered, clapped, and hollered for them both. When Santana looked at me I made a heart shape with my fingers and mouthed, "I love you!"

She looked down and winked at me.

"Now would Quinn Fabray and Brittany Lopez come up?"

To show that there wasn't any rivalry, I grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged up on to the stage. She laughed, but let me pull her up there.

"Drum roll please?" Figgins asked and a boy who played with the glee club sometimes gave him one.

"Our 2012 prom king is….SANTANA LOPEZ!"

The room went wild with applause, hoots, and hollers. Santana walked up to Kurt and he placed a manly crown on her head and handed her a wand type of thing. She was starting to get emotional, but held it in. The drum roll started again and Figgins announced, "And your 2012 prom queen is…BRITTANY LOPEZ!" The applause got louder and louder for me as I approached Kurt. I had to crouch down a little so he could place it on my head without it falling. I had tears in my eyes as I looked out at the crowd of my applauding friends. I truly felt so special in those moments.

"And now as to keep up tradition it is time for the king and queen to have their first dance…"

As Santana extended her hand to me, Josh Groban's "You Raise Me Up" started to play. Puck actually sang this song pretty good. Glee was in charge of singing some songs for our prom.

Puck:

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

"Can you believe it baby," santana said and looked around at everyone as they watched us dance.

"No sweetheart. I love you so much. I hope you never forget that!" I said into her ear.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.  
_

Everyone was now dancing.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be. 

"Thank you for your help this year…You believed that I could do it and it was because of you that I did," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'll always believe in you. You never have to doubt that!" she said as she brushed away my tears.

"Thank you," I said and then dipped her suddenly as the music ended. We immediately brought our embrace to cheer for Puck who actually looked genuinely happy that he had sung the song well.

"You rock," someone yelled. Puck heard it and threw up a "rock'n'roll" sign.

We walked over to where Coach Sylvester was guarding the punch so no one would pike it.

"Congrats, Lopez and Lopez! You two deserve it!" she said and half smiled and half smirked.

"Thanks Coach," we both said together.

Once we were away from the coach, I asked, "Are we doing any after parties?"

"Do you wanna?" she asked.

"No, not really, I want to go home with my king and cuddle…" I said honestly.

"Do you want to leave now, my Queen? we can walk home," she suggested.

"Sure. Let's tell Quinn at least," I added.

We walked over to where she and Rachel were slow dancing.

"Hey, Fabray…" Santana said.

"Yes, Lopez, why are you disturbing us as we're getting our dance on," she replied with a smile.

"We are heading home…" I said and smiled.

"What? you don't want to hang after…Rachel's Dads are away and told us we could have people over…" Quinn said.

"Nah, we're going to walk home," Santana said.

"Oh, okay…if you change your mind "Casa Faberry is an option," Rachel said and smiled. Quinn smiled at her and then pecked her lips with a sweet kiss.

"Later, you two!" I said happily.

"See ya," Santana said as she led me out of the gym.

As we slowly left those two dancing there, I overheard Rachel say to Quinn, "You'll always be my queen!" Quinn smiled and then I saw her dip her head down and kiss Rachel passionately on her lips.

We walked hand in hand all the way home. It wasn't a long walk and it was a beautiful night out.

When we got into our apartment, I flung myself into her arms and kissed her passionately.

"Whoa!" she said after the kiss.

"Too forceful?" I asked.

"Not at all, baby!" I said.

"Oh, good," I said as I kissed her again more forcibly. She walked backward to our bed.

She fell onto it and fell on top of her.

"Oww!" she yelled after my added weight fell on top of her.

"Are you okay?' I asked genuinely concerned.

"No worries!" she responded. She then connected our lips again in a kiss. We spent the rest of our prom night doing whatever we wanted which basically consisted of making love the whole night. She tended to my every need and I made sure to fully love her, like I've always done.

"I love you," she told me when we took a little break.

"I love you," I answered back and kissed her sweaty forehead. She lightly trailed her fingers up and down my tight abs. I brushed my hand through her black hair.

Eventually we fell asleep in each other's arms with the widest grin on our faces.


	21. Chapter 21

Forever Hers

Chapter Twenty One

The two weeks before graduation were very hard because we had to say "Good-bye" for the time being to our friends. These people were always there for us through the good and the bad. Through the ups and the downs. I considered myself beyond lucky not to have to know the experience of saying "Good-bye" to her. I couldn't even fathom what that would look like, but it did trigger a question. I needed to know the answer so I asked her the night before graduation.

"Hey, sweetheart…" I started timidly.

"Yes, baby…" she said.

"I have a question. If we weren't married would we be following each other to college? I know we've talked about this before. It's just a question." I said hesitantly.

"And it's a good one," she said reassuringly.

"So would we be following each other or would we be saying 'good-bye'?" I asked. My voice sounded like it was cracking with heartache.

"Brittany, we would be following each other to college. I loved you so much before. I don't think we would have let each other go so easily," she said as she saw my emotion.

"We would have made the long distance thing work if it came down to it?"

"Yes, definitely. I knew that I didn't want to lose you. I'd have done anything to make sure that didn't happen. I loved you far too much to allow that, Britt!" she said and smiled.

"Thank God, I never want to lose you, Santana," I said with tears in my eyes.

"You don't _ever_ need to worry about it," she said, looked into my eyes, leaned up and kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed tightly.

"I just think about Quinn and Rachel and how they just started and now might have to say good-bye!" I said still in the hug.

"I know Quinn. I know that she's not just going to walk away from her. I'm sure she has a plan," she said hopeful to the two we were talking about. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"You never have to thank me, ya hear?" she said and smiled.

"I hear!" I responded.

The next day was our graduation. I got up early and thanked whoever or whatever put Santana in my life. I was and am still so profoundly proud of everything she has accomplished in her life and I'm extremely proud of what we did as a couple. We rock, if I do say so myself.

"Honey, get up…Honey, get up!" I tried to get her out of bed.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"We're graduating today," I said excitedly.

"Woo hoo!" she said and bolted out of bed and into the shower.

As she was doing this I made us breakfast of cereal and half of a banana for her and the other half for myself.

When she got out she had her breakfast while I showered.

"Thanks for the breakfast…" she yelled.

"It wasn't hard to make," I responded as the cold water hit me and awaken my senses. Then I got out, dried up and got dressed.

We left that morning, with our caps and gowns and ran to her car.

"We'll see you all there," I yelled to my Mom as we drove away.

"Ok, we'll be there soon," she yelled back.

Once we got to the school we went immediately to the choir room. All of our friends, seniors and juniors, were in there already, crying.

"You know that I try to put up a front but now that this day is actually here, I'm gonna miss you guys!" Santana said and ran to the group. We made a big group hug.

"We're gonna miss you too, San," Mercedes.

"Thank you, Whe—Mercedes!"

"Wow! This is scary now," Kurt said and we all chuckled.

Then Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury came in and uninvitingly joined the hug, but it was alright.

"You all have made me so proud to be your teacher," Mr. Schue announced with pride in is voice.

"Thanks," Finn said.

Then the loudspeaker blared, "Will all graduating seniors please come to the hallway by the auditorium to line up?"

We clasped our hands together and pulled each other to our destiny.

In mere seconds, we begin to march down the aisle of parents, siblings, grandparents, and friends.

I spotted my parents, her parents, and Abuelita all sitting in the same aisle. Even though signs weren't permitted her Grandmother held up a sign that read: "We love you, Santana and Brittany! Congrats!" I smiled. She chuckled.

The graduating class took their seats and the ceremony was underway. The administration said a few words.

Since Santana was valedictorian she got to make a speech. She got up from her seat and approached the stage as thunderous applause resonated throughout the auditorium.

She got to the podium and began: "Family, friends, administration, and the graduating class of William McKinley High School. We did it!"

The senior class erupted with applause and some screams.

"We are a family, sometimes we wanted to hurt each other, but more of the time we really wanted to see each other succeed. We created friendship with people we'd never thought we would…" she said and looked at Rachel who smiled widely at her. "…We supported each other when we truly needed a hand," she said and looked at Quinn. "…heck, we even fell head over heels in love," she said and smiled down at me. "The education we received was given both in and out of the classroom. I, for one, will carry with me forever the lessons that I learned here. So as we look to our future we can do so with an immense amount of pride because that is what McKinley taught us. The administration at this school was caring…" She looked at Mr. Schuester. "…taught us what it meant to strive for what you really want and not back down no matter what…" She looked at Coach Sylvester who nodded her approval. "…and taught us the importance of personal knowledge and personal growth through pamphlets!" Everyone chuckled and Santana looked at Ms. Pillsbury who smiled at that statement.

"They say that high school is a time of change for a young person. I agree 110%! I am not the person I was when I first stepped into the halls here. I'm sure many of you aren't the same person as well. The most important thing to remember is to never forget the person you were and are now. Cherish the times you had and looked forward to the awesome times you're going to have! Thank you!"

The entire large auditorium stood up and applauded for Santana. She stepped back and took it all in. She silently went back to her seat among her friends.

When the applause died down, Principal Figgins got up and began to hand out the diplomas. "…Rachel Berry…" Rachel accepted her diploma. Her fathers stood up, applauded and took a quick photo. "…Quinn Fabray…" Quinn accepted her diploma. Rachel's Dads stood up, applauded, and took a photo. Quinn saw another person stand up for her. Her mother was in the audience. Quinn gasped, but kept moving. "…Brittany Lopez…" My parents stood up, clapped their hands, and my Mom took a picture. They remained standing. "…Santana Lopez…" Santana's family stood up, and clapped. Abuelita held up her sign and yelled, "Woo hoo!" My parents also applauded for her as well.

In a blink of an eye we had graduated! The entire auditorium quickly left to go outside and meet up with their graduating seniors. When me and Santana walked out of the school our family ran up to us and hugged us both.

"We are so proud of you!" my Mom said and looked at us so lovingly.

"Congrats!" her father said and hugged her.

Then Rachel, Quinn, and Rachel's Dads came up behind us. We all embraced and got teary eyed. The fathers shook hands and my Mom hugged Rachel's Dads. Then I saw Mrs. Fabray tap her daughter on her shoulder. Quinn spun around and looked at her Mom, surprised..

"Quinn, may I speak with you?" Mrs. Fabray asked.

"Um, sure…C'mon Rachel…" Quinn said and went to grab Rachel's hand. Rachel hesitated.

"Are you sure?" she said and looked up into Quinn's eyes.

"I need you," Quinn replied like a scared child.

"Ok," Rachel said.

The three women walked a little away from the group, but not too far!

"Thank you for talking with me," Mrs. Fabray said.

"Where's Dad?" Quinn asked, but she already knew the answer.

"He's not here." Quinn's Mom said.

"Does he hate me that much?" Quinn asked disheartened.

"He doesn't hate you…"

"But yet he can't support me on my graduation day…Where is he going to be on my wedding day when I marry Rachel?" Quinn asked.

Rachel kept quiet. She wanted to say something, but she knew that it wasn't the right time to do that.

"Oh," Mrs. Fabray said.

"Mom, this…" Quinn started as she held her hand up which had Rachel's in it, "isn't a phase. It's not something that's gonna go away. I am going to follow her whenever she goes…She's going to be a famous Broadway star due to NYADA. I will be in the audience cheering her on. I am attending Fordham University to become a lawyer. So Mom, if you want to continue to be a part of my life you need to accept Rachel as the love of my life, right now."

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and immediately put it on her shoulder and said, "Quinn, don't do this here."

"No, Rachel, I need to. I need my Mom to accept us for being us. I want her in life. I always have, but she has to welcome you into her life. If she doesn't then I don't see it working," Quinn stated securely.

"Is this an ultimatum?" her mother asked not shocked. In fact she was proud of her daughter.

"I don't see it that way…" Quinn said.

"It's a decision, really," Rachel found her voice and chimed in.

"Decision?" Mrs. Fabray asked and looked at both of them.

"Yup, if you want me to still be in your life you'll accept Rachel and me being together. If you can't, I can't say I didn't try!" Quinn said.

"Well," Quinn's Mom said, "…I'll try." She extended her hand to Rachel who shook it and then Quinn pulled her mother in for a hug.

"Thank you," Quinn said humbly.

"Quinn, just so you know your father moved out…not on his own!" Mrs. Fabray said and walked away.

"Wait…what," Quinn asked as she ran up to her Mom.

"Yup, I asked him to move out."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because he couldn't support you and you're decision to love Rachel, which I see you do!"

"She is my heart and she is my forever!" Quinn said and smiled."Thank you for coming today. I love you, Mom," Quinn said as she hugged her mother.

When Quinn's Mom walked away, Rachel looked up at Quinn and said, "Thank you for standing up for me. I know you didn't have to do that. So…we're going to NYC together?"

"Absolutely, my love." Quinn said and leaned down to kiss Rachel.

Santana and I had been listening to the whole conversation. She motioned to her grandmother to come to where we were standing.

"Yes, Santana, what is it?" Abuelita asked.

"With your permission, I'd like to ask Quinn and Rachel to move in with us just until they get settled in New York. Is this okay with you?"

Abuelita looked her granddaughter with love and compassion in her eyes. "Of course, they can stay as long as they want. You didn't have to ask me!"

"You were so generous to us with buying us the apartment, I'm glad that she asked," I said and smiled.

"Think nothing of it. Go tell them," her grandmother said.

I grabbed her hand and we walked over to Quinn and Rachel. They were still looking at each other with love in their eyes.

"Hmmm," I cleared my throat which got them out of their love fog.

"Yes, Brittany, what do you want?" Quinn asked me.

"Well, we want to invite you and Rachel to move in with us in our new apartment in New York!" I said and smiled.

"Excuse me," Rachel asked shocked.

"You heard her mini Streisand," Santana said with a huge smile.

"Are you sure," Quinn asked, totally surprised, but excited at the same time.

"Absolutely, we have plenty of room," I said happily.

"What do you say," Santana asked with a smirk.

"I'm humbled," Rachel said, "Quinn, it's your call!"

"We'd be more than thrilled to live with you guys. Thank you so much," Quinn said and smiled hugely.

Just then Abuelita walked up and asked, "Is it settled?"

"Yes, it is," I said happily.

Quinn extended her hand out to Santana's grandmother to shake. Abuelita brushed it aside and immediately pulled Quinn into a hug.

"Thank you for everything. Rachel and I really appreciate your support!" Quinn whispered into Santana's grandmother's ear.

"No worries. I recognize love when I see it!"

Then Abuelita ended the embraced and hugged Rachel. "Don't let my granddaughter boss you around, you hear?" she said in Rachel's ear.

"Oh, I'm used to her by now. Thank you so very much!" Rachel said and smiled.

Abuelita smiled at Rachel and then walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Forever Hers

Chapter Twenty Two

Two years later…

"We can't be late tonight!" I yelled at her as I was getting dressed.

"Yes, sweetheart, you've said that already," Santana chided, "That is why I'm already dressed…"

"Wait what? You're still in your robe, honey," I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at her.

She flung her robe open to reveal a red, satin, knee length dress. Her hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Britt, Britt," she coaxed as I was in a trance at her beauty. She laughed.

"Um…I…stunning…wow!" I managed to say.

She raised her arm with her watch on it and said, "Tick tock, baby!"

"Oh, right!" I said and went back to getting dressed. I put a little makeup on and then ran out of the bathroom.

"Wow, simply stunning as usual," she said and smiled.

"Thank you, thank you," I said and curtsied. She smiled.

I walked up to her and pulled her into my body.

"Do I have time to kiss you," she asked me with lust in her voice.

"There's always time for that!" I replied.

She leaned up and planted a big, sweet, and passionate kiss on my lips. I opened my mouth and her tongue darted in there so quickly. I moaned when I felt it begin to massage my tongue. Not really wanting the closeness to end, I knew it had to.

"San," I said not wanting to break the kiss.

"Hmm," she said as she held me tightly.

"We gotta go!" I said.

"Ok, to be definitely continued," she said and smiled. I went ahead of her. All of a sudden I felt her smack my butt.

"Santana," I yelled.

"You know you liked it!"

"I didn't say that I didn't," I said and blushed. Then we ran out of the apartment.

It took us about twenty minutes to get to the Eugene O'Neil Theater right on Broadway. You see it was Rachel's opening night for a new musical she was starring in. It was called, "Adjacent" and it was about two groups of kids who came from different sides of the town. Some people call it a semi-revival of "West Side Story". Rachel was playing the lead role of "Megan" who is a young, rich girl who discovers that love can come to her at any time. "Megan" fell in love, slowly, with "Tony" who had a mental disability. It was also a story about love and how two different people could come together to find friendship and eventually love.

Rachel had excelled at NYADA and already had an off-Broadway performance on her resume. This was her big Broadway break though.

Quinn had taken the entire day off for her girlfriend's performance. She had been preoccupied for the last couple of weeks and none of us knew why exactly. Rachel was worried, but Quinn told her, "Everything's fine. Just concentrate on being flawless!"

We all decided to stay roommates until it seemed impossible to be. We all enjoyed being together after high school. Even Santana enjoyed it, but if you ask her she might tell you otherwise. Haha!

When we arrived at the theater we ran to our seats with a few minutes to spare.

Quinn saw us coming and said, "There you are!"

"Yea, yea, we're here!" Santana kind of yelled.

"We wouldn't have missed it!" I said happily.

"Oh, I may have to leave a little early. Work!" Quinn said as Santana plopped herself down into the tight, Broadway theater seat next to her.

Quinn had gotten an internship at a notable lawyer's office in NYC. She never said with what firm, but she did say that they deal solely with equality rights for gay people and their families.

"Is that _smart_?" Santana asked with emphasis on the last word as the lights dimmed.

"It's not, but we have a huge case coming up and I'm needed to research it," Quinn whispered to her with the knowledge of what Santana meant.

Before Santana could say anything else, the show began.

The play was beautiful. Rachel was flawless as usual. It amazed to me to see someone who I've known for basically my whole life, achieve and excel at what they have wanted for their entire life.

"Tony, come back to me…" Rachel as "Megan" screamed to "Tony" who was lying on the ground as he pretended to be dead.

Rachel lowered her head and placed a soft quick kiss on "Tony's" lips. After a few moments "Tony" started to move which signified that he would be okay.

Quinn looked at her cell and leaned over to Santana and whispered, "I gotta go!"

"Where…"

Quinn was gone.

"Oh, well," Santana said to herself as the red curtains closed and the audience erupted with applause.

As the red curtain reopened for the performers' curtain calls, the audience was on their feet and the applause vibrated the small theater. The supporting actors took their individual and group bows. Then "Tony" took his bow. I saw Rachel quickly look to her right a little before she took her final bow. After her quick glance, she walked up to the front of the stage and bowed. The audience applauded widely for her.

Then someone came out from backstage to present Rachel with a huge bouquet of roses. The person held the bouquet over their face so no one could see them. As soon as this person got close enough to Rachel the person moved the flowers lower to reveal who they were. Lo and behold it was Quinn! She had an ear microphone around her ear so the audience would be able to hear her. The actor who played "Tony" was a client of Quinn's firm and they had started to talk about the play and about Rachel. Quinn had an idea and "Tony" was more than happy to lend a hand. That is how Quinn gained access to the backstage area.

"Holy shit," I could hear Santana yell.

Back on the stage, Rachel's expression was of totally happiness and shock.

"Baby, what are you doing up here?" Rachel asked.

"I wanted to give you these," Quinn said, gave her the bouquet and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Thank you, baby…Any other reason why you're up here?" Rachel said not trying to sound bitchy, but sincerely intrigued.

"Well, there might be another reason. But I need the audience's help with it," Quinn said.

She turned to face the audience and said, "I'm so glad that you enjoyed this musical. My girlfriend and the entire company worked very hard on it. I'd like to ask you if you mind holding your applause for a few minutes because there is something I really need to do right now. Thank you."

Within a second's time, the audience honored Quinn's request.

She turned back to Rachel and started, "Rachel, I've loved you from the moment we met in elementary school. You have been the one for me from that first second and I know that you'll be the one for the rest of my life. Your love gives me wings and helps me to fly higher than I thought was possible. I will always be your biggest fan no matter what happens to us in the future. So…"

"Tony" walked up and grabbed the roses from Rachel and she stood there with a wide, dumb smile on her face. While he distracted her, Quinn pulled out a black, velvet box and then got down on her bended knee.

"…Rachel Barbra Berry, will you give me the extreme honor of being my wife?"

With that Quinn opened the box and showed Rachel the two carat diamond engagement ring.

"I love you so much, Quinn. Yes, I will!"

The audience erupted with applause again as Quinn took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Rachel's left hand ring finger. Then Rachel gave Quinn a passionate kiss.

Santana and I were in complete shock. Well, I mean we both knew this would eventually happen for them, but neither of us had a clue as to when it would happen. We looked at each other and I pulled her into a big hug and kiss on the lips in celebration.

Quinn stood on the side as she watched the love of her life take a second final curtain call.

The next day, we all woke up and had a celebratory breakfast which Santana made.

"Who wants French toast?" she asked.

She was also doing a fabulous job at the Art Institute. She was beginning to think about possibly opening up a restaurant after she graduated.

Within ten minutes, she yelled, "Ready!"

We all scurried to the kitchen counter like little mice. We brought the food to our kitchen table and devoured the meal together.

"Wow!" I exclaimed after taking a few bites. "Are you trying to make me fat so I can't dance anymore?" I winked at her so she knew I was only kidding. She blew me a kiss.

"Super," Quinn said and gave her a "thumbs up" sign.

"Yummy!" Rachel said.

Just then the sound of the newspaper hitting the door could be heard so Rachel got up and bolted to the door as she screamed, "Reviews!"

She grabbed the NY Times newspaper, pulled it out of the plastic bag, and went directly to the Arts & Entertainment section.

There on the front page of the section was a shot of Rachel as "Megan" and the actor who played "Tony" lying on the floor in the last dramatic scene of the musical.

"Yada, yada, yada…Oh…'Rachel Berry as 'Megan' was flawless in her acting, timing, and delivery," she smiled and continued, "The drama kept coming after the final curtain came down as up and coming equality rights lawyer Quinn Fabray got down on one knee and proposed marriage to Berry who accepted. This reporter is certain that this'll bring more of a dramatic side to the many characters that Berry will play long after 'Adjacent'."

"Oh my God," she said and jumped up and down. Quinn looked at her and just smiled brightly. When Rachel calmed down a little Quinn stood up and opened her arms for a hug. Rachel ran to Quinn and was wrapped up in Quinn's arms in mere seconds.

Santana and I were once again speechless and so we just stared at the happy couple until Rachel's cell phone buzzed.

"Oh, it's Kurt!" Rachel said.

"Pick it up!" Quinn replied.

"Hello?" Rachel said.

"Aaaaahhhh! Rachel you did it!" he yelled into the phone. There was no need to put him on the speaker phone at that moment.

"Calm down, Kurt. Yes, we did it!"

"Who's we?" he asked.

"Have you finished the entire article in the NY Times?" she asked.

"No…"

"Keep reading…"

There was silence on the other end.

"Wait for it…wait for it…" Rachel told us and put the phone on speaker.

"OMG!" Kurt said.

"There it is!" Rachel said.

"Congrats on this…You too, Quinn…" Kurt said and smiled through the phone.

"Thank you, buddy!" Quinn yelled into the phone.

After graduation and not getting accepted into NYADA with Rachel, he and Blaine decided to move in together. They now live in Hollywood, California where Kurt is still auditioning and working at a café in the city. Blaine is a teacher's assistant for a special needs school. He loved the work and the kids. They had read the article on the newspaper's website.

"When are the nuptials?" Blaine yelled on the other.

"They just got engaged…Slow down there, Warbler!" Santana yelled.

"Hello, Santana…how are we?" Blaine asked and we could hear the smile through the phone.

"Ducky!" she replied.

"How's my little unicorn," Kurt asked me.

"Horny…" I replied without thinking.

"Um, not the answer I was searching for, but I see the connection." Kurt said and laughed.

"Santana, that's supposed to be your job! You slipping?" Blaine teased.

"Shut it, Curly!" she yelled almost mad, but just smiled in the end.

"Anyway, we gotta go," Quinn jumped in.

"You do?" Kurt asked disappointedly.

"We have to call our parents!" Rachel said as she knew what Quinn was thinking.

"We'll talk soon, okay?" Quinn asked.

"You've got to come out to see us soon," Kurt said.

"Definitely…Bye," Rachel said.

Then the call ended.

"Ok, fiancée…who should we call first?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Do you want us to disappear for awhile?" I asked out of respect.

"Not at all," Rachel spoke for Quinn who nodded her head.

"Ok, cool…we won't say anything," Santana said.

"Let's call your Dads, first!" Quinn encouraged.

"Okay," Rachel said, dialed their number in Ohio, and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Leroy asked.

"Hi, Daddy!" Rachel yelled.

"Hi, my baby girl…How's the 'Big Town'?" he said.

"Um, Daddy…it's the 'Big Apple'!" Rachel said and laughed.

"Oh, yea, you're right!"

"Anyway is Dad around? We have news!" Rachel asked.

"Hiram, come to the phone. Rachel's got news!" Leroy yelled.

Within a minute, "Ok, I'm here…Hey, sweetie!" Hiram said.

"Hi, Dad. Okay now everyone that I love is around the phone…Sweet! Yes, Santana, even you…"

Santana pretended to wipe a tear away.

"Hello, everyone…" Leroy yelled.

"Hi!" we yelled.

"Ok, I know you aren't calling to waste your minutes, right Rachel?" Hiram said fatherly.

"Oh, no…" Rachel responded.

"So what's going on?" Leroy asked.

"Ok, so last night was my opening night for 'Adjacent'…" Rachel started.

"Yea, I was just turning on the computer to read reviews. Congrats…" Hiram said with excitement in his voice.

"That must have been life changing!" Leroy said.

"Yes, it was, but there was something else that was even more life changing…"

"Oh, really…" Leroy played along.

"Yea, after my first curtain call, Quinn came out on stage with a huge bouquet…" Rachel continued.

"Really?" Hiram said.

"Yup…Then she got down on her bended knee and asked me to marry her…"

"Oh, and what did you say, baby girl," Leroy asked.

"I said 'yes' of course!" Rachel said and smiled.

"Of course you did…" Hiram said and high fived his husband. We could hear their hands smack over the phone.

"Did you know?" Rachel asked.

"Can we tell her Quinn," Leroy asked.

"Of course!" Quinn smiled.

"She asked us for your hand a week ago!" Leroy said happily.

"Oh, she did…" Rachel said and looked at Quinn who just smiled.

"Yes she did…something about doing this the right way. She didn't tell us _when _this was going down…" Hiram pointed out.

"Hey, Quinn…" Leroy said.

"Yes, Leroy," Quinn said.

"Mazel!" Leroy congratulated her.

"Thank you," Quinn said.

"Well, Leroy, I guess we're stuck with her…" Hiram kidded.

"Hey, that's what my parents said about Santana," I remembered aloud.

"Yes, sweetheart!" Santana said and squeezed my hand.

We all laughed then.

"Congrats on everything…we'll read the reviews and text you later, Rachel," Leroy said.

"Thank you, Daddy. We all love you both," Rachel said.

"Wow! Even one Santana Lopez?" Hiram asked teasingly.

"Yes, sir!" Santana yelled.

"Well, shoot, Leroy…I feel all special," Hiram said and pretended to get emotional.

She laughed.

"Ok, we'll talk to you soon," Rachel said.

"Peaceout, ladies," Leroy yelled.

"Bye!" we all yelled.

After we hung up the phone, Rachel leaned over the kitchen table and kissed Quinn purposefully on her awaiting lips.

"Thank you for wanting to propose to me the right way. I know they appreciate it," Rachel said after the kiss broke.

"There was no doubt in my mind of not asking them first. It's just what one is supposed to do…" Quinn said proudly.

"Ok, you ready for your call," Rachel said hopeful.

"Absolutely," Quinn smiled.

The relationship between Quinn and her mother has gotten better. Mrs. Fabray even came out to the city to visit her daughter. Rachel and Quinn's Mom developed an interesting, but great relationship. Quinn's father, unfortunately, hasn't tried to make contact with any of them since Quinn left her house. Quinn told us that she sometimes thought of calling him, but she never did. Instead she decided to go into equality rights for gay and lesbian teenagers so that what happened to her wouldn't happen to other young person. I think this was the right way to deal with a disheartening situation.

Quinn picked up her phone and dialed her mother's number in Ohio. Instantly Mrs. Fabray said, "Hello."

"Hey, Mom, it's me…" Quinn started.

"And Rachel…" Rachel said.

"And Santana…" Santana said.

"And Brittany…" I said cheerfully.

"Well, hello, everyone. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Mrs. Fabray asked.

"Well, last night was opening night for Rachel's new play, 'Adjacent'…"

"I was just about to search the Internet to read reviews, but now I can just ask the source. How did it go?"

"It went remarkably well," Rachel said.

"She killed it, Mom," Quinn said proudly.

"I knew that she would…I'm proud of you, Rachel!" Quinn's Mom said. Quinn smiled brightly at Rachel.

"Oh, thank you. That means a lot," Rachel said happily.

"There's more," Santana yelled into the phone from the background.

"Santana!" I yelled at her. Quinn rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Oh, really," Quinn's Mom laughed and then asked.

"Yes, Mom. As Rachel and her fellow cast mates were taking their final bows after the performance, I presented Rachel with a huge red rose bouquet…" Quinn said.

"Oh, that's great dear," Judy Fabray said.

"And then I got down on one knee and proposed to her!" Quinn finished the sentence.

"Um…" Judy started to say, "That's even better! Hey, Rachel…"

"Yes, Mrs. Fabray?" Rachel responded.

"Call me Judy!" Quinn's Mom said.

Santana and I high fived each other in excitement!


	23. Chapter 23

Forever Hers

Chapter Twenty Three

"Um, what?" Rachel asked politely.

"You can call me, Judy, dear!" Mrs. Fabray said and smiled.

"Ok, thank you, Judy!" Rachel said as she jumped up and down.

"Well, we're going to be family soon, right?" Judy said.

"Yes, Mom, we are!" Quinn said happily.

"So…I know you two just got engaged last night, but I'd like to make you an offer…" Judy said.

"That they can't refuse?" Santana yelled recognizing the movie reference.

"Well, um, yea, actually…Thank you Santana!"

"You're welcome, Mrs. Fabray!" Santana answered.

"Ok, everyone, stop…From right now, each and every one of you will call me, Judy, ok," Quinn's Mom said.

"Alright…" Santana said.

"Ok, Judy," I said.

"Okie dokie," Rachel replied.

"Hey, do I get to call you Judy?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"No, I'll always be Mom to you," Judy said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…so what's your offer…" Quinn asked.

Santana had taken a drink of her coffee.

"I want to pay for the wedding, if I may?" Mrs. Fabray said.

Santana coughed roughly on the coffee and I patted her on her back and then we all looked at each other with amazement on our faces.

"Heelloo?!" Judy screamed after a few seconds of silence after Santana's cough.

"Um, Mom, thank you. Before we give you an answer could Rachel and I discuss it? I'm sure her fathers would want to contribute also," Quinn asked honestly.

"Absolutely…Wise decision…If you decide to allow me this honor and privilege I'll talk to Rachel's fathers."

Now I would have thought that Santana would have butted in by then, but surprisingly, to me, she didn't say a word. I felt so proud of her in that situation.

"Mom, we truly appreciate the offer, especially when we're just starting out here in the city. So we'll talk it over today before Rachel has another show tonight and I'll text you our answer. Is this alright?"Quinn asked.

"Absolutely. Oh, just so you know I would not be planning your wedding…that's up to you both to make it as special and meaningful as you want it to be. I simply want to make that specialness a reality, if you'll let me," Judy said.

"Thank you, Judy!" Rachel nearly screamed into the phone.

"We gotta go…we want to send a text to our GLEE friends with the big news. We'll discuss the offer and I'll get back to you," Quinn said.

"Ok, honey, love you…talk to you soon…Bye all!" Judy yelled.

"Bye Judy," Santana and I yelled in unison.

She laughed before she hung up the phone.

"Geez that went better than I thought it would!" Quinn said.

"Wanna go cuddle," I whispered into Santana's ear.

"Lead the way," she said and grabbed my extended hand.

"Um, bye?" Rachel asked as she we walked away hand in hand.

"We're going to get our cuddle on," Santana said and smiled brightly. She will always love cuddling with me no matter how old we get. Knowing this makes me feel so safe and secure in our relationship.

"Ok, have fun!" Rachel said and smiled.

Quinn looked at me and smiled. She knew that I wanted them to have some privacy to talk about the decision they had to make.

Santana and I went into our room and cuddled. During that time we could hear muffled statements like, "Why do you think she wants to do this for us?" from Quinn.

"Cuz she finally accepted us as a couple," Rachel answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"Do you want her to do this?" Quinn asked.

"Um, yes and no…yes because she really seems excited to be able to do this for us and also we really can't afford to have a proper wedding with everything we both want," Rachel said honestly.

"Ok and no?" Quinn asked.

"No because my fathers might get the wrong impression if they know that we don't need their help. Also I want to say that we did this on our own, but we can't afford to right now. I don't want to spend years being your fiancée. I'd like to be your wife as soon as humanly possible," Rachel said and smiled brightly.

"Those were the same reasons I had…so…we haven't really gotten anywhere," Quinn said and chuckled.

"Let's take a chance with this…Just like we took a chance on us," Rachel said spontaneously.

"You sure, sweetheart?" Quinn asked.

"I trust you wholeheartedly, so yes, love of my life," Rachel said and handed Quinn her phone.

Quinn probably kissed Rachel firmly on her lips because there was some silence. Then she took her cell phone out of her pocket and spoke as she texted, "'Mom: Rachel and I thought about your more than generous offer to pay for our wedding. We truly appreciate it. Please let Rachel's fathers know and if they offer to help please accept it so that they can be a part of this. We would be honored to accept your help. This means everything to me and Rachel! We love you, Quinn and Rachel' Sound good?"

"Perfect, baby! Thank you," Rachel said

Quinn hit the send button and then Rachel lunged herself at Quinn. I think Quinn saw her coming because she threw her cell down and it made a thud on the coffee table. Quinn must have opened her arms wide for Rachel. I'm sure that they bounced back on the couch and made out for awhile there. Then Quinn got up from the couch and extended her hands to Rachel who grabbed them. "Do you remember our first night of making love," Quinn seductively asked.

"I certainly do," Rachel answered.

"That Prom night was the best ever. Our hearts truly connected that evening. I want to recreate that night again right now, if you'll allow me the honor?" Quinn asked and then guided them both into their bedroom.

Rachel slammed the door shut, not too hard, but just enough to make it known what was happening in there.

Santana extended her hand out to me for high five which I smacked. I then climbed on top of her and hungrily took her lips in a passionate kiss.

"We never continued from last night right before we left," I told her seductively after I broke the kiss.

"Oh, well, thank God it's only Saturday morning. We have all freaking day to do _whatever _we want to," Santana said, kissed me, and then flipped me over onto the mattress so she'd have the control for awhile. We made love over and over that day until the early evening hours.

We didn't even hear Quinn and Rachel leave for Rachel's night performance. Quinn had intended on being at many, if not all, of Rachel's performances to show her undying support for her fiancée. Rachel loved the idea. She liked knowing that if she was having an "off day" she could look into the audience and see the love of her life among them.

The next morning we got up together and made breakfast. Quinn checked her phone and found that she had two texts.

"Baby, we have two texts…One from my Mom and one from your Daddy," Quinn said.

"Oh, okay!" Rachel said as she approached Quinn.

"Ok, from my Mom…'Quinn and Rachel, thank you for allowing me to do this for you two. Nothing makes me happier. I'll call your Dads, Rachel. Start planning the wedding of your dreams. Love, Mom' I'm glad that she's happy," Quinn said.

"And my Daddy," Rachel asked.

"'Quinn, your Mom spoke with us just now and she told us of her plan. We are working on this generous project together. We all love you and Rachel and we all want to give you two the wedding of your dreams. Let the planning commence! Love, Dad to you, Daddy to Rachel!'"

"So it seems like everyone is on board. Let the Faberry wedding planning commence. Oh by the way, I love you!" Quinn said and kissed Rachel.

"I love you too," Rachel said in return.

"So when are you going to tell glee?" I asked.

"Well, sweetheart, do you wanna pick out a date first," Quinn asked Rachel.

"Yes, definitely," Rachel replied, grabbed Quinn's hand and led her to our calendar. They stood in front of the calendar.

"Don't pick October 27th. That's our day…I don't want to have to fight ya for it, Fabray!" Santana said and put up her fists to fight her.

"Are you ever gonna grow up?" Quinn asked and smiled.

"I don't think so," Santana said and smiled widely.

"I hope not," Quinn said and hugged Santana. She squirmed in the hug, but Quinn held on tighter until she felt Santana's arms around her.

"Happy," Santana asked sarcastically.

"Very," Quinn said and dropped her hands so Santana could move.

"Ok, no October 27th. Well, I thought of another question…are we travelling home or are they coming to us?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, wow, good question," Quinn replied.

"Should we text Mom and ask her," Rachel asked.

"'Mom, we're picking a date, are we coming home for our wedding or is everyone coming out here?'" Quinn said and texted. Then she hit send.

In a few minutes, the phone beeped. Quinn's eyes shot open wider.

"Q, what's wrong?" Santana asked intrigued.

"Oh my God," Quinn yelled.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Quinn was speechless.

"Quinn…" I tried.

Rachel then walked over and read the text and screamed, "Holy Shit!"

"Oh Jesus…" Santana said impatiently. She walked over and read the text.

"Oh my freaking God, score!" she said.

"What?!" I said not going what was going on.

"Sorry, baby, Judy's paying for airfare and hotel rooms for our friends to come here!" Santana told me.

"You're serious?" I asked totally shocked and happy.

"Apparently. I'm going to call her now. Rachel, do you mind if I speak with her in private," Quinn said.

"Not at all. I gotta get ready for my matinee anyway. Please tell her how much this means to me…" Rachel said and smiled.

We all left Quinn to make the call. The conversation lasted for a while. Quinn was so happy about this.

After awhile, Rachel and Quinn privately set a date of November 3rd of this year. Then they sent the mass glee text message. Quinn's Mom suggested sending an e-mail to everyone also asking for their current locations since most of them left Lima, Ohio. Quinn copied her Mom on the e-mail.

Within mere seconds, people were starting to rely with congratulations to Rachel and Quinn. Judy also told her that every one of her glee friends had contacted her with their current address and their humblest gratitude to her for the whole wedding.

The planning of their wedding was a wonderful time for all of us. We helped in small ways. You know we went dress shopping with them. I went with Quinn and Santana went with Rachel. Their friendship got so much better after graduation and they became almost best friends. We truly loved having Quinn and Rachel live with us.

They never fought over anything. They picked out things together and made every decision as a couple.

Before we knew it the week before their wedding was upon us. Everyone from glee was going to the Waldorf Astoria hotel where the wedding and the reception would be held that Friday. They felt it would be better to have everything under one beautiful roof. Rachel liked to stroll around the city and always dreamed that this would be the place she'd marry Quinn. Quinn could never say, "No," to Rachel. They went exploring the venue and fell in love with it. She was sold on it.

The wedding was on a Saturday and our friends would have until Sunday late afternoon to explore the city again. We didn't get to really explore it the first time due to our competition, but this time we were going to really have fun.

The only thing left to do is the writing of their vows. Quinn was good with technical and persuasive writing, but expressing her true feelings to the love of her life was something that Quinn was struggling with.

"Hey, Britt, do you have a second?" she asked me that Monday morning when Rachel and Santana were out.

"Sure…what's going on?"

"How did you write your vows for Santana," she asked.

"Oh, you're having trouble?" I asked genuinely.

"Well the first time it was totally spontaneous. It was just in my bedroom. Ya know?"

Quinn nodded.

"Even though Rachel put the first thought in my head because of our wedding…the feelings were still there for Santana. I just needed to describe them…" I said.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"If you and Rachel were to be separated for a long amount of time what would you like her to know and take with her before she left?"

"Where would she go without me? Why?"

"Nevermind! Here are some questions to think about. What does she mean to you? How does she make you feel? How has your life changed since you've fallen in love with her? What's the one thing you've never told her that you want to tell her? Why is she 'the one' for you?"

"Oh, I see," Quinn said. I could feel her brain start to think about this.

"Is that helpful?" I asked.

"Very much so…You're so smart with this stuff…" Quinn said and hugged me.

"I try!" I said and smiled.

"Okay, I gotta go to the office and finish researching this case and then I am done until I get home from my honeymoon…Honeymoon…wow!" Quinn said and got teary eyed.

"You okay, my friend," I asked.

"Yea, yea…I can't believe that I'm actually marrying Rachel Berry on Saturday. It's surreal to me, ya know?" Quinn asked.

"I know the feeling," I said.

"No, Britt, you don't!" she smiled and said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well, Santana has been yours since the day you two met…"

"Yes, but that doesn't automatically mean that we would get married. She always could have said, 'no' or something…"

"You and I both know that Santana would never say no to you. You were meant for each other just like Rachel and I are meant to be together," Quinn said and smiled.

"Yup yup!" I said and smiled.

"Ok, peace out…See you later!" Quinn said, collected her things, and left the apartment.

"Bye Quinnie!" I yelled.

"God, I hate that nickname," Quinn said, but smiled as she closed the door. In a moment I was by myself. I didn't have class until 2 pm so I took a shower, got dressed, and decided to walk around the city for awhile. I walked past some of the major landmarks and stopped by a vendor and got a hot and salty pretzel. God are they good?!

Then I walked to Julliard to my ballet class.

I noticed that my "classroom" was empty so I went in a stretched out and did some moves of my own. My professor, Professor W, saw me from the hallway and came into the room without me knowing. I was having fun and just doing whatever came naturally for me.

When I stopped I was startled because she applauded my efforts.

"Bravo, Bravo!" she yelled.

"Oh, hi, the room was empty…" I said and sounded like a scared child.

"Ms. Lopez, it's okay. That was magnificent. I'm glad you're here because I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Oh?" I asked. We both sat on the floor due to there being no chairs in the room.

"Yea, I don't know what you intend on doing after you graduate from Julliard…"

"I haven't really thought about it, to be honest," I said, "There's so much going on at home…my two best friends are getting married on Saturday and we, my wife and I, have been busy with helping them plan…Why do you ask?" I said.

"I'm hoping that you'd consider being my teaching assistant…" Professor W asked.

"You want me to be your teaching assistant," I asked as I pointed to myself.

"Yes, I do…You're a brilliant dancer and I would like to have you work with me and the new dancers who will come next year. Will you consider it?"

"Yes, definitely. Thank you for the opportunity! Wait, I don't have to think about it…I'm in!" I said, smiled, and shook her hand.

"No problem. I know talent when I see it! Perfect!" Professor W. said as the other students came into the room.

After the class, I wanted to tell Santana the good news, so I called her cell.

She picked up on the first ring and said, "Hey beautiful! How are we doing?"

"We are great…" I answered with a smile.

"What's going on?"

"Guess what happened to me today?"I asked.

"Um, you held me this morning so right from the start the day looked good," she said and chuckled.

"Yea, but that's not it…Try again, sexy," I said.

"You helped Quinn with her vows?" she said.

"Um, no, well I did, but that's not it…how did you know?" I asked surprised.

"She texted me before…okay, Britt, I love you, but I give up…Tell me…"

"Professor W. offered me a job as her teaching assistant!" I said overjoyed.

"Honey, that's terrific! I'm so proud of you. What did you tell her?" Santana asked me.

"I accepted the position…Was that okay cuz we didn't talk about it first?"

"Absolutely. When it has to do with our careers it's totally fine…" she said reassuringly.

"Great! I want to celebrate, Sanny!" I told her.

"And we will! I'll prepare dinner for you," she said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Just finishing a new dish I created," she said cheerfully.

"Oohh, what is it?" I asked as my mouth started to water.

"It's a chicken dish. Can I make it for you tonight?" she asked. Then she added, "Absolutely. Just go home and relax. I'll be there shortly, okay?"

"Do you need me to pick anything up for you," I asked.

"Nope I got it! I love you. Gotta go!" Santana said.

"I love you too. See you at home," I said and then hung up.

After that dinner Santana made for us, which was delicious, the rest of the week flew by and it was Thursday. Quinn and Rachel went to pick up their parents from the airport and brought them to the Waldorf to unpack and relax for awhile. I'm sure that Quinn was hoping that her father would show up, but, sadly, he didn't. Rachel's Dads offered to take us all out to dinner that night. It was a wonderful time and I could sense that Quinn and Rachel were so much in love.

On Friday morning, we started to go to the airport to pick everyone up. First we picked up Kurt and Blaine. Rachel saw them as they descended on the escalator. Rachel jumped up and down in excitement.

"Kurt!" she yelled.

"Hello, Rachel," he said as he and Blaine got off the escalator.

They threw their arms around each other and hugged tightly. Then Blaine threw his around both of them.

Quinn walked up and interrupted and said, "Um, what about me?"

Kurt pulled her into his body and hugged her tightly. Blaine hugged her once Kurt was done.

Then they looked at Santana and me. I pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Hey, Kurt," I said.

"Hey, Britt!" he replied.

"Hello, Santana," Blaine said.

"Hey Warbler!" Santana said and gave him a hug.

"Santana," Kurt said.

"Jazz Hands, come here!" she said and pulled Kurt to her.

"Got any hugs for me," Mercedes said as she and Sam came walking up.

"Mercedes!" Rachel yelled and pulled her quickly into a hug.

"Hey, Trouty Mouth," Santana said to Sam as she high fived him.

"Hello, San…Glad to see you haven't changed," he said and smiled.

"Hi, young Whitney, how ya doing?" Santana said to Mercedes.

"Chilling…Hey Britt."

Just then Mike and Tina came walking up to them and we all exchanged hugs.

Rachel spotted two guys who looked Finn and Puck walking towards them.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I asked out loud.

They weren't sure because they were in their Army clothes. That is until Finn smiled goofily at Rachel.

"Finn!" Rachel yelled.

"Puck!" Quinn yelled. Both of the women ran up to them and threw their arms around them. Quinn looked up at Noah and said, "No more Mohawk?"

"Nope. Not allowed. Do you believe that?" he asked and smiled.

"Looks good," she said and smiled.

"You got a buzz cut," Rachel said in Finn's arms.

"Kinda had to, Rach," he said and smirked.

"We are so glad you're here…" Quinn said as they broke the embraces.

"We wouldn't have missed this for anything…hey everybody. Lopez, come here," Puck said as he pulled Santana toward him and hugged her tightly.

"We're a family," Mercedes said.

"Yes, Mercedes, we are!" we all turned around and saw Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury standing behind them and then just behind them stood Coach Sylvester.

"Fabray! Come here now!" Coach yelled, but opened her arms for a hug.

"Surprise!" Mr. Schue told Rachel.

Rachel ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Congrats on your new play. I've always known you could do it," he said.

"Hi, Ru Paul, how are you?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"Hi, Coach! Thank you for coming. Where's Becky?" Rachel asked.

"I left her in charge…" Sue said and smiled.

"Hi, Coach," I said and ran up to her. I opened my arms up for a hug. I totally expected to be shot down, but I wasn't.

"Lopez, come here," she said and pulled me into her.

"Hey, Coach," Santana said behind me.

"Lopez! I'm hearing good things!"

Santana looked confused.

"I have spies everywhere, remember that!" Coach said.

"Ok, let's get out of here and we'll take you to Waldorf…" Quinn said.


	24. Chapter 24

Forever Hers

Chapter Twenty Four

They followed them out of the busy airport and to the hotel. They marveled at how big and how pretty it was.

Once everyone was settled they all went out to dinner with Quinn's Mom and Rachel's fathers. We laughed, talked about "old" times, and enjoyed being one big, happy family. To me and Santana it felt it was just yesterday that we were in high school with these people who we call our family.

We were the only ones left in the restaurant when Quinn spoke, "Rachel and I are so happy that you all could come out to us. We love all of you. I'd especially like to thank my Mom for her generosity to me and Rachel. Thank you also Hiram and Leroy. We know that without your help this weekend wouldn't have been possible. We love you…"

Quinn's Mom started to cry and Rachel threw her arms around her. Judy smiled and the tears stopped.

"Thank you for allowing me to marry the love of my life," Rachel whispered into her ear.

"Quinn loves you. It's obvious. Just make her happy."

"Every day of my life," Rachel assured her.

After dinner, the glee club, Coach Sylvester, Mr. Schue, and Ms. Pillsbury decided to hang out at a club. Since we all were of age, we had a few drinks.

"Man, I'm jealous!" I yelled due to loudness of the club.

"Why?" Santana yelled back.

"We weren't legal to have a 'bachelorette' party!" I yelled.

"You're right. But I kinda think that if you got Young Streisand, over there, drunk she might have hit on you and you'd let her do a body shot off of her…I would have pissed…" Santana said and smiled. We looked at Rachel who was kinda giving Quinn a lap dance. It was uncomfortable watch, but Quinn seemed to enjoy it.

"Speaking of which…Hey who wants to do a body shot off of me for old time sake?" I asked our friends nonchalantly.

"I'm down with that," Artie said. We didn't have to pick him up from the airport because he lived around here. Neither of us knew that until he RSVP'd and gave Quinn's Mom his address.

"Watch it," Santana said and smiled at Artie.

I ordered a shot, laid down on a table, poured a little on my stomach, and Artie licked it up, finished the shot, and sucked on a lime.

The older people in our party just looked at us in surprise.

"Do I wanna knows how he knows how to do a body shot?" Mr. Schuester asked Santana.

"Probably not," Santana suggested and that's all it took for him to return his attention to Ms. Pillsbury.

"Ok, ok, my turn," Santana said happily and ordered another shot. Instead of pouring a little of it on me, she managed to balance the shot glass on my stomach. She opened her mouth wide enough to hold the glass. She put her hands behind her back, bent over, and drank the shot and immediately removed the glass with her hands and sucked the lime.

She pulled me up to a sitting on the table and spread my legs apart until she could fit herself in between them. She then took my lips in a hungry kiss.

"That, my dear, was so freaking hot!" I said in her ear after the kiss broke.

"We should do that at home!" she suggested and I smiled.

After that we hung out and chatted until ten o'clock. Then our friends went back to the hotel. Santana and I decided to walk back to our apartment without Quinn and Rachel.

"Did you have fun, Sweetie?" I asked her. I felt a little tipsy, but not bad.

"Yea, it's great that everyone is here. It brings me back…"

"To what?" I asked.

"Our wedding day. I was so in love with you," she said and looked up at me.

"And what? You aren't still?" I asked playfully.

"Oh, God, that's not what I meant. Of course, I still love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course, Santana. I could never doubt that." I said sincerely.

"I'm always gonna love you, no matter what! I am thinking about everything. Everything our parents did and everything that Abuelita gave us, ya know?" she asked.

"There's not a day that goes by that I don't remember what they did for us. They helped us start a new and exciting chapter of our life together," I said with a tear which slid down my cheek.

Santana stopped walking, looked at me, and wiped the tear away. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. We looked in each other's eyes for awhile before we started to walk back.

Once we got home we went directly to bed and kissed all night…well, maybe not all night, but you get what I mean.

The next morning, we got up and pounded on their door. Quinn got up to answer it.

"Yes, why are you pounding on our door?"

"Um, cuz you're getting married today!" Santana exclaimed.

"Not without coffee I'm not," Quinn said and Rachel who was sitting up with the sheet over her chest, nodded.

"One step ahead of you!" I yelled.

"Ok, okay…Everyone put clothes over the things you don't want me to see cuz I'm coming in!" Santana suggested as she barged into their room. Rachel reached for her shirt and put it on. Just then the doorbell rang. I ran to see who it was. It was Judy.

"Hello, Brittany, is this okay?" Judy asked.

"Of course, come on in," I said and ushered her inside.

Before she made a move she pulled at someone's arm that was standing out of my sight.

"Who's that?" I asked.

I didn't need to hear the answer because the figure stepped in my view and I gasped.

"Can we still come in?" she asked, awkwardly.

"Um, yes, come on in," I said and gave the other person a half smile.

"Quinn, you have a visitor…" I announced.

"On my wedding day, who could it be-?" Quinn asked. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was standing next to her Mom.

"Um, hi, Dad…" Quinn said not knowing what to say next.

"Yea, well, this is slightly awkward so I'm going to go and distract Santana so it doesn't become ugly…" I said as I excused myself and ran away.

"Send Rachel out, if you could," Quinn asked.

I just nodded.

I went back into their bedroom and told Rachel that she was needed but to put pants on first. She did as I suggested and then went out there.

Rachel walked out and must have seen who it was because we heard her say, "Oh my God!"

Then I thought it would be best if I closed the door slightly.

"Who's out there?" Santana whispered.

"Judy…and Quinn's Dad!" I prepared myself for Snixx to come out. To my surprise she didn't.

"This might be good," Santana said. Sometimes I think I know her and how she's going to react and then there are times when she baffles me. I love that about her.

Back in the living room, we heard Quinn start the conversation, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my baby on her wedding day,' Stan said.

"I stopped being your 'baby' the day you refused to accept my love for Rachel. I didn't choose it, you did. You weren't there on my graduation day…" Quinn said and began to cry. Rachel walked up to her and placed a hand her shoulder for support.

"I know…" he said.

"And, Mom, was this your plan? Have us be so grateful to you for your generosity so I would have felt obligated to talk to him?" Quinn accused.

"No, Quinn, you have to believe me. He just showed up at the hotel…"

"How did he know what hotel?" Rachel voiced the question.

"Come here baby," Quinn said as she reached for Rachel's hand. She grabbed Quinn's and they waited for the answer together.

"Honestly I guessed…I figured you both wanted a place that was beautiful and that's how I found it. I swear Quinn, I am only here to apologize for my actions. If you want me to leave then I will. I don't want to upset you on the 'happiest day of your life'!" Stan said as he lowered his head.

"Is he being truthful," Rachel asked.

Quinn didn't know what to say. She hesitated for a few seconds and then she looked at her Mom and said, "I've never seen him this emotional. Is he being genuine?"

"Yes, I believe so. I'll leave the decision up to you…and Rachel." Judy said.

Rachel looked at Quinn and said, "Honey, I think he is. You'll never know unless you meet him half way…It's your decision. You have my support either way!"

"He hurt…You hurt me…do you know this?" Quinn asked.

Rachel hugged her tightly as she began to shake.

"I know. I'm sorry…I know it doesn't really matter now, but I am sorry, Quinn. I want to make it up to you…" her Dad admitted honestly.

"You can't erase the past, you know right?"

He nodded his head which was still lowered.

"You can however start new today only if you accept Rachel as your daughter-in-law," Quinn said as she approached her Dad almost cautiously. We had opened the door a little and we watched what was happening.

Rachel walked up to where Quinn and her Dad were and she simply extended her hand for a handshake. She said, "Let's start with this." Rachel was going to leave her arm and hand out for as long as it was needed. She wanted this whole thing behind them so they could concentrate on the true meaning of their day.

"Thank you, Rachel," Stan said as he got up from the chair. He had plopped himself down a while ago.

Stan brushed Rachel's hand away and pulled her into a hug.

Quinn stared in disbelief. She wasn't quite sure if she was looking at the real thing or if it was a figment of her imagination.

Rachel leaned up enough to whisper, "Thank you. It means the world to her and me."

Stan broke the embrace and hesitated before he hugged his daughter.

"Daddy, thank you," Quinn said in the hug.

"I'm very sorry I missed out on a lot of your milestone, Quinn…" Stan said.

"This is a good start." Judy said happily.

"I know I shouldn't be asking because I know I haven't earned the right, but I'd love to walk you down the aisle today," Stan asked hopeful.

"I'd be honored," Quinn said and hugged her father again.

"Great!"

"Can we come out now," Santana yelled from their bedroom.

"Yea, come on," Rachel said as she forgot we were waiting in there.

"Hi, Mr. Fabray," I said cheerfully.

"Hello," Santana said guardedly for her friends.

"San, it's okay," Quinn realized this and was happy that Santana cared and was protective.

"Ladies, please call me Stan," he said.

"Ok, okay, we have a wedding to get ready for! You," Judy pointed to Stan, "Get out…us girls gots to get our beauty on!"

Santana smiled.

"Did I say that correctly, Santana?" Judy asked.

"Yup, you did. Good job!" Santana said and held up her hand for a high five. Judy smacked it.

We all laughed.

"Quinn, when is the ceremony," her Dad asked.

"Two o'clock," she replied.

"Ok, see you later then," he said and walked out of the apartment. Quinn sighed and Rachel pulled Quinn into a hug.

"This day is already complete, but do you know what will make it completely complete?" Quinn said and had a calm aura about her.

"No, what," Rachel asked.

"Having my ring on your finger and having people call you 'Rachel Fabray'!" Quinn answered with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, if we don't start to get ready, that won't happen," Judy insisted.

Before they were separated they each had a cup of coffee which seemed to re-energize them. Then Quinn and Rachel were separated from each other. Quinn and her Mom went into our room while me, Santana, and Rachel were in their room. We got them dressed, did their makeup, and got them psyched for their day. It truly was their day. Nothing could get in the way.

Once they were ready we worked around them as we got ready ourselves. We each took our outfits and got dressed in our bathroom while Quinn and her Mom stayed with us. Rachel was alone in their room, but she said that she took the time to reflect on her life up until that point and what she wanted for her life with Quinn.

"You done reflectin'," Santana said as she poked her head around the door.

"Yes, Santana, I am…now I'm getting nervous!"

"Why? You're Rachel Berry…almost Rachel Fabray! You can achieve anything you want. And you're not going to be alone in this. You got Quinn!"

Rachel was shocked so she just stared at Santana with her mouth gaped opened.

"What? Do I have a boogie?" Santana said and went to pick her nose.

"Haha! No, you don't. I appreciate the kind words!" Rachel said and lunged at Santana for a hug.

"Ok, ok… that'll do!" Santana said as she tried to shake the smaller girl off of her.

"Um, ok. Sorry." Rachel said and smiled.

"Let's make like a bread truck and hall buns!" Santana said. Before she opened the door to let Rachel out, Santana yelled, "Mini Streisand, coming out!"

"Ok," I yelled as I heard Santana pull her to the door and into the elevator. They got into one of the cars that Quinn's Mom arranged for them.

"Ok, Quinn, follow us," I said as her mother walked behind her.

"Ok, let's get me married, shall we?" Quinn said overly excited.

In as matter fifteen minutes in the other car that was there to pick us up, we were outside of the Waldorf Astoria and we climbed the stairs. We found where the ceremony would take place.

"Crap! Do you have the rings?" Quinn asked Santana. She pretended to pat her pockets as if to say that she might not have them. Quinn was growing anxious so Santana calmly said, "Yes."

Quinn smiled in relief and playfully punched her arm.

Everyone started to file into the beautiful room for the ceremony. Quinn's Dad walked in and immediately Puck ran up to him protectively and grabbed his shirt collar. Quinn stepped in between the two men and said, "Noah, no…it's alright!"

"You sure Quinn?" Puck asked before releasing Stan from his grasp.

"Yes, please let go…." Quinn said.

"Not because he doesn't deserve it, but because you asked me to, I will." Puck said and let go.

"I totally deserved that, Noah, thank you for protecting my daughter and my daughter-in-law," Stan said honestly.

Puck looked shocked, but he smiled a little. He was dressed in his Army uniform with matching hat. And Finn had the same uniform on. I noticed that they looked very strapping for two guys who dressed awkwardly in high school.

Before the ceremony started, Stan asked, "Quinn, could I speak with you and Rachel before I walk you down? It's important."

"Sure," Quinn said as she motioned to Rachel to come over to the small group.

"Honey, you know we're not really supposed to see each other before…" Rachel said.

"I know, sweetheart, but my Dad wanted to talk with us," Quinn said.

"Oh, ok…Mr. Fabray, what's going on?"

Stan went into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Quinn. She quickly opened it and pulled out two air plane tickets. She looked up at her father and asked, "Dad, what are these?"

"They are two air plane tickets to any destination you want to travel to," he said and smiled.

"Really?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Yes, Rachel, for any where. The only thing is that they need to be used within the next month," Stan said.

"Thank you, Dad. We truly appreciate it!" Quinn said and hugged him.

"I know where I want to go already!" Rachel said and hugged her father-in-law.

"Paris?" Quinn guessed.

"And that is why, Mr. Fabray, we are about to get married. She knows me so well," Rachel said and looked into Quinn's eyes.

Stan laughed out loud and then said, "Call me, Dad, Rachel!"

Shocked Rachel said, "Um, ok, Dad, thank you."

Quinn hugged her father tightly as Santana and I walked into the ceremony.

Once everyone was seated, the wedding march music began to play.

"Ready Dad," Quinn asked.

"We go first," he asked nervously.

"Yes, I want to watch her walk down the aisle to me," Quinn said totally calm.

"Ok, let's go!" Stan said and started to march down the aisle.

Everyone rose from their seats when they saw Quinn walk down the aisle with her father. Quinn was wearing a black suit with a black bow tie and white shirt. It looked more feminine then manly. She didn't care what she wore. She just wanted Rachel.

When they got to the end of the aisle, her father kissed her cheek and said, "Thank you." Then he went to sit down on her side of the room, but not next to her mother.

The doors had closed after Quinn and her father walked into the room. Quinn turned around and willed them to open. Her glare was so intense that they magically opened as the music continued. There standing at the other end of the room, was her wife. Quinn knew that right then her life made perfect sense. Everything faded away and it seemed like only Quinn and Rachel were there. Quinn smiled widely and immediately started to get teary eyed.

Hiram and Leroy came up behind Rachel on both of her sides and extended their arms for her to grasp onto. They started to march down the aisle. Both fathers looked at the guests and smiled and nodded. Rachel's focus was solely on Quinn. Rachel looked so beautiful in a long, white gown with layers of lace around her waist and legs. Her hair hung down, but had some hair spray in it so it would be away from her eyes. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup…just enough.

As she marched down the aisle I saw Quinn beam with pride. I knew the feeling of having the honor of marrying the woman of her dreams. I, personally, just felt complete. It was a beautiful feeling, that's for sure. I grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed it tightly. She looked at me and smiled.

When Rachel met Quinn at the end of the aisle, Quinn said, "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

Rachel kissed her fathers on their cheeks, and then she looked at Quinn. Rachel said, "Thank you, Quinn. Are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready since the first time I stood in your doorway and told you I loved you. Remember that?" Quinn asked.

"How could I forget that? Happiest moment of my life!" Rachel said.

"Ok, let's get married," Quinn said and turned to face the presider of their ceremony. She was a client of Quinn's firm who officiates for same sex wedding ceremonies. She was short with white hair and had an authentic New York accent. The presider started the ceremony and pretty soon she was at the part for their vows.

"Quinn and Rachel have prepared their own vows for each other. Quinn, please go first!"  
Quinn looked directly at Rachel.

"Rachel, the first time I saw you in elementary school I knew you were special. The first time that we hung out I knew we'd be best friends. And the first time that we shared a kiss when you wanted to know what it felt like was when my life truly began. Knowing you and having your love is something that is so surreal to me. I wake up everyday and feel so unbelievingly proud that you have chosen to live your life with me. Rachel, I promise you that you'll always have me and my love. I love you now and for ever," Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

Rachel broke free from their hand holding to wipe away Quinn's tears. Then she placed her hands back in Quinn's.

Rachel looked up at Quinn and said, "Quinn, the first time you kissed me it truly surprised me even though I asked. I don't think that it was the kissing act, but more of _who _I was kissing, you know? Quinn, you are my forever. I've loved you for as long as I've known you and I can guarantee right now that I'll love you for the rest of my life. My life didn't start until our cotton candy kiss…" Rachel said as she glanced at me quickly. I smiled. Then she continued, "Quinn, I promise you that you'll always have me and my love. I love you now and for ever!"

"Now, the rings!" the presider asked.

Santana got up from her seat, dug in her pocket and retrieved the two rings. She handed them to Quinn and Rachel and smiled. Then she returned to her seat next to me.

I leaned in close to her and whispered, "I'm glad I didn't have to stand behind them…I might have fallen asleep and you'd have to nudge me…"

She turned her head, smiled at me and softly chuckled.

"These rings symbolize your commitment to each other. They are going to be placed on your fingers so you know that no matter what happens you will always be connected to each other. So Rachel please slid the ring onto Quinn's finger and repeat after me. 'Quinn, you are my now and my forever…you'll never have to worry about me not loving you…My heart is yours!'"

As Rachel said this she put the ring onto Quinn's finger, looked up at her and smiled brightly.

"Quinn, please take Rachel's ring and repeat after me, 'Rachel, you are my now and my forever…you'll never have to worry about me not loving you…My heart is yours!'"

As Quinn said this she put the ring onto Rachel's finger, looked at her and smiled brightly.

Then they stared into each other's eyes. They almost missed what the presider said next, "Quinn, you may now kiss your wife!"

"Oh, okay," Quinn said as she came out from her trance.

She pulled Rachel into her body, dipped her slightly, and placed a wet and passionate kiss on Rachel's awaiting lips. The guests applauded for them.

When the applause died down, the presider said, "I am overjoyed to introduce for the first time _ever _Quinn and Rachel Fabray!"

Quinn and Rachel turned around to face the audience and Rachel grabbed her hand and escorted them to the hallway of the Waldorf.

Once in the hallway, Quinn picked Rachel up and twirled her around.

"We did it! I can't believe you're my wife, finally!" Quinn said and smiled.

"I am so happy Quinn. You just don't know how much I love you." Rachel revealed to her wife.

Quinn placed Rachel back down on the floor and then leaned down and captured Rachel's lips with her own. Quinn licked Rachel's bottom lip with her tongue and Rachel immediately gave Quinn's tongue access to hers. Quinn didn't hesitate for one second. Their tongues thrashed around in their mouths. Their arms massaged each other backs and they tried to get as close to each other as possible.

While this was going on, the guests began to exit the larger room. They stood and watched as Quinn and Rachel made out.

"You two may want to stop," Coach Sylvester said.  
"Why?" Quinn asked when she broke the kiss, but still held Rachel.

"Um, I'm not sure. I wasn't expecting a response," Coach said and chuckled.

Quinn and Rachel broke the closeness and watched as their guests walked to the ballroom for their reception.

The DJ was already in there and soon as they all entered he started playing music. Everyone found their table and sat down.

Then the DJ started the introduction.

"Welcome everyone to the wedding reception of Quinn and Rachel Fabray!" Everyone applauded loudly.

From inside the hallway, Rachel said, "God, I love the sound of that!"

"I hope so because you'll be using it for the rest of your life," Quinn said and pulled her body into hers.

"Without any further ado, please help me welcome Quinn and Rachel Fabray!" he said and cued some dance music.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into the room. The room erupted with applause for the two women. They took a bow and then found their secluded table which was facing their guests.

The DJ told the crowd that he'd happily play any song they wanted. As soon as Mike and Finn heard this they got on the line for requests. After the DJ took the requests they returned to their seats.

"Now someone told me that the first song that Rachel sang to Quinn went a little something like this…"

Rachel and Quinn jumped out of their seats and ran immediately onto the dance floor.

"It just occurred to me that we never picked out 'our song'…" Rachel said while in Quinn's embrace.

"Technically, you took care of that for us in high school, baby!" Quinn said as she listened to the song.

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it_

"Oh, you mean this song?"

"Hmm," Quinn answered.

_You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was_

"Honestly, you like this song enough?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, my love, I do because you sang it to me."

"Ok, then, that's settled," Rachel said and smiled.

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

By this time all of their guests were now on the dance floor. Santana and I hugged each other tightly and swayed back and forth with the music.

"They look so happy," I said and looked over at them.

"I know, right?" she replied in my arms.

"Not as happy as we are, but they are on their way," I noted and kissed her cheek.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service_

__"No one can be _that _happy!" she responded.

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

_You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience_

_You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long  
I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now_

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if __I love you__ for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

After that song the DJ played hit after hit. He played all of dance club songs too. We got "jiggy with it". We "dropped like it was hot". We even shook our "bon bon". We all had a ball.

Quinn's mother had one more little surprise for her two daughters. She asked for the microphone and when she got it she walked over to Quinn and Rachel's table.

Judy said, "If I could get everyone's attention, I'd like to thank you all for coming today. These two women over here mean the absolute world to me. I am immensely proud of them both. I have one more little surprise for them…"

Quinn and Rachel walked around their table to join Judy. Judy handed Rachel an envelope. Quinn and Rachel tore the envelope open and found a key card.

"That key card opens the wedding suite here at the Waldorf Astoria. It's on the top floor. You'll find everything you'll need thanks to Santana and Brittany. They allowed us 'old folks' into the apartment last night while you all went out. We packed your clothes. You leave tomorrow for your honeymoon to Paris," Judy said.

"But I have shows…" Rachel said.

Just then the producer who was a friend to both Quinn and Rachel yelled, "This is why you have an understudy, Rachel. Enjoy your week off!"

"Well, baby, I think we have no choice!" Quinn said and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Judy!" Rachel said and hugged her.

"Rachel, call me Mom," she whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Thank you, Mom!" Rachel said and smiled at her and her daughter.

"Thank you, Mom. We truly appreciate _all _that you did for us. We are forever in your debt!" Quinn said humbly.

"It was honor and privilege!" Judy said.


	25. Chapter 25

Forever Hers

Chapter Twenty Five

"Hi! Welcome to 'Britt's Place'! How many please?" I overheard Vanessa, our hostess, ask a small group of people who had just walked into Santana's dream. Well, her second dream, besides me! Haha!

It has been five years after our high school graduation…

Right after Santana graduated from the Art Institute of New York, she wanted to start her own restaurant. She thought about who would be able to be a "silent partner" in this endeavor with her. Most of our friends were still establishing themselves so she felt like she couldn't approach them. Then one day she got an idea.

"Hey, baby," she called me from the kitchen over to where she was sitting on the couch.

"Yes, sweetheart…" I said as I plopped myself down next to her. I pulled her legs over my lap. Then I turned my head to face her.

"What do you think about me asking Abuelita to be my silent partner?" she asked. I could sense that she was really interested in my answer.

"Really? Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked honestly.

"You don't?" Santana frowned.

"Please don't be mad," I said a little frightened.

"Oh, no, baby, I'm not. I just want this to become a reality soon. Our friends don't have the money…She is the other option besides my parents. They've done so much for me already…I know she has also, but I'm running out of options so I think I'm going to call her now…Wanna be in the on the conversation?" Santana asked me with a smile as she picked up her cell phone.

"Sure," I said as she dialed her grandmother's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Abuelita!" Santana yelled into the phone loudly.

"Hola, Santana…calm down," Abuelita said.

"Hi, Grandma!" I yelled also.

"Hola, Britt…Why are you calling me?"

"Well, Abuelita, I have a business proposition for you…" Santana started the conversation.

"Go on," Santana's grandma replied.

"How would you like to go into business with your _favorite _granddaughter?" Santana asked.

"Oh wow, is Britt starting a business? My favorite huh?! What kind of business?"

I grinned widely and she poked my side.

"A restaurant," Santana hesitated.

"What would we serve to customers?" Abuelita asked.

"Mexican and American food!" she replied.

"What are we calling this dream of yours, Santana," Grandma asked again.

"Its full name will be 'Britt's Place is in My Heart'. I know that trying to fit that whole statement onto a menu cover might be a challenge," Santana replied honestly.

"Ya think," Abuelita teased and chuckled.

I cackled out loud and then said, "Good one, Grandma!"

"Thank you, Britt…So San, we're shortening it, right? Just 'Britt's Place'?"

"Hey, Grandma," I asked.

"Si?" Abuelita asked.

Santana motioned to me to continue so I guessed "si" means "yes".

"Why are you using the word 'we' a lot?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to invest in my _favorite _granddaughter's dream. Just like I invested in the first one…" Abuelita said proudly.

"Her first dream?" I asked and scratched my head because I had no clue.

"Britt, she means you! Really you are," Santana asked happily.

"Absolutely," Abuelita said.

"This is awesome!" Santana screamed.

"No grites!" her grandmother said.

"Sorry, I'm yelling, but I'm excited," Santana said.

"I understand," Abuelita said with a smile.

"Thank you, Grandma," I said, "You have no idea!"

"Just tell me what to do and I'll help any way I can," Abuelita said.

"I'll talk to my advisor tomorrow and she'll help me with this," Santana said.

"Ok! Te amo!" Abuelita said.

"Te amo too," Santana said.

"I love you, Britt," Abuelita said.

"Oh, I love you too," I said.

And that, my dear friends, is how "Britt's Place" was born.

A few months later, Santana opened "Britt's Place"! I was the first guest. She took me to see her dream one Friday night before the grand opening.

"What do you think, baby?" she asked apprehensively.

"Sanny, I love it!" I said excitedly and kissed her cheek.

"God, I love when you use my old nicknames, Sexy Ass!" she said and smiled widely.

I turned around and hugged her tightly.

"Really you love it?" she questioned again.

"Yes, absolutely. I love everything about it. Wanna know what my favorite part of it is?" I asked childishly.

"Yes, definitely," she said as she jumped up and down.

"Its name…'Britt's Place'!" I said and then picked up a menu. I do believe my second favorite part of the entire restaurant was the menus. Each one had a red border around it. On the cover was a photo of me and her. It was a candid shot where we were just lying on a couch. I was draped over her and she was playing with my hair. Inside there were so many choices between American and Mexican food…Hot dogs, breakfasts, ice cream, tacos, enchiladas, you name it! The background of the menu had small photographs of us.

The last page or back cover of the menu was I saw a little passage that she had written about our life together. When I saw it for the first time I picked it up and read, "The first time I knew that 'Britt's Place' was in my heart was the first time we kissed while playing spin the bottle with our high school friends. It seems like it was a long time ago, but then it also seems like yesterday. Since then Britt and I have share many other amazing kisses. The first one, however, holds special meaning to me. This restaurant has been a dream of mine since we both got down on our bended knees and proposed. I knew that with her by my side, I could accomplish anything in this life. I proudly give you 'Britt's Place'! We hope that you enjoy the food, atmosphere, and the people. We hope you come back as many times as you'd like to. Thank you!"

I put the menu down on the table, took her hand in mine, pulled her to me, and kissed her passionately on her plump lips. She immediately cupped my face with both of her hands and leaned into me as much as possible. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip to ask for permission for my tongue to meet hers. She granted me that permission and once our mouths opened a little our tongues met and did some dancing and meshing together.

"Brittany," I heard her moan in our kiss.

"Santana," I moaned back. I wrapped my arms around her petite body tighter and massaged her back.

She broke the kiss first and seductively said, "Do you want to see the kitchen?"

She didn't wait for a response. Instead she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the kitchen.

Immediately after the door closed she catapulted herself into my body.

"Santana!" I yelled as I felt my arousal continue to build.

"I want you, Brittany," she said in my ear as she peppered it with butterfly kisses.

"I want you too…here?" I asked as I tried to get myself out of the haze I was in just in case we changed locations and I needed to be coherent enough to get home.

"You're probably right, but could I just tease you one time," she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Tease away!" I responded as I pulled her close to me again. While in my embrace she took her hand and somehow managed to put it between my waistband of my pants and my skin. She moved downward a little more. Once she was at the bottom of my pants she twisted her hand upward and cupped me. She moved her hand back and forth against the cotton fabric of my underwear. Just this action alone almost put me over my edge.  
Santana, what are you doing?" I asked huskily as I left love marks on her neck.

"Who me?" she asked playfully.

"Um, yeah, you," I responded after my breath hitched.

"I'm preparing you for immediately when we get back home. We're going straight to our room, locking the door, and making love the entire night!" Santana said as she planned it out.

"Ok, let's get outta here! Unless you want to keep going here?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, my beautiful wife deserves to be fully loved by me and not in a, albeit, awesome kitchen," she said and marveled quickly before taking my hand and yanking me out of there.

She locked up as I hailed a taxi for us. It must have been our lucky day because as soon as I raised my hand and waved it a taxi magically appeared. That almost never happens in New York.

"Where to," the cab driver said.

Santana hurriedly gave him our address and said, "There's a $20 tip for you if you go as fast as you can without endangering us!"

"Holy shit!" I yelled as the cab zoomed away the fastest I've ever felt. I fell backwards into Santana as I was leaning slightly forward.

"Where's the fire," the cab driver asked.

Santana leaned against my ear and said, "In my pants!"

He must have heard her because his expression reminded me of Puck when he pictured the two of "together". Or it just might have been the fact that Santana pulled me toward her and kissed me passionately in the backseat of the cab as the driver drove the car. He took quick glances at us. We didn't come up for air at all. Our tongues smacked against each other and we really made the windows foggy.

"Hmm, excuse me?" he asked as he brushed his arm against his side window.

I broke the kiss first, turned to look at him, and said with a huge smile on my face, "Yup!"

"Is this a new relationship or what?"

"Actually we've been together for basically our whole lives. We met in the first grade," Santana said and smiled.

"Yup. We got married at eighteen…Two ceremonies!" I said and smiled at the memory.

"Two? Is one of you Jewish and one not?" he asked.

"No, the first one was very in the moment. It took place in her bedroom in her family's home. The other one was legalized at a beautiful place in Lancaster, Ohio," Santana told the guy.

"So I guess it's not a myth!" the cab driver said.

"What's not a myth?" I asked.

"True love!" he said just as he pulled up in front of our building.

Santana handed him the fare and then the extra $20.

"No, keep it!" he said and smiled.

"Thank you…If you come into 'Britt's Place', the restaurant where you picked us up, dinner is on me," Santana said.

"You know the owner," he asked.

"You're lookin' at her," Santana said.

"Oh, great! Thank you. See you soon!" he said as we exited the car.

We waved good-bye to him and pulled each other into our building. When we got into the elevator, we lunged at each other to continue kissing. One of us pushed our number because within a few minutes we were on our floor.

We got off the elevator and flung the door open and saw Quinn and Rachel totally making out on the couch.

"We're _not_ here!" Santana yelled as she slammed the front door closed, yanked me into our room, slammed our door, and locked it.

"Um, okay…" Rachel said as she tried to compose herself.

Quinn took her hand and pulled her into their room. Rachel slammed her door closed.

Santana and I quickly undressed each other and then collapsed on the bed. I took control the first time and made her sing out with each time I managed to make her climax. She was flustered and sweaty by the time that she finally took control. I loved having her fingers all over my body. I felt my excitement build up in me and as soon as she travelled lower and found "me" I rose and I fell as she was in my arms. It was a magical evening.

Afterwards we held each other tightly.

"Wow! That never gets old," I said happily.

"Shit! I hope it doesn't," she said, laughed, and then honestly said, "Brittany, I hope with every time that we have and with every time that we will make love, I show you how much I _absolutely _and _utterly _adore you. You are my life…my heart…and my everything. The day I hurt you is the day that my life is over…"

I pulled her close to me, kissed her forehead and said, "Sanny, you do show me _all the time_ how much you love me and how much I mean to you. I hope I do the same. You truly are my forever…"

Then we fell asleep facing each other. I looked into her brown eyes and she looked into my blue eyes. As if on cue, we both closed our eyes at the same time and were asleep seconds after.

Now back to "Britt's Place"…Everything about this building and the restaurant was unique. The building was on the corner of the busiest part of the theater district in the middle of Times Square.

"That's a perfect location, Santana," Rachel pointed out one day.

"Why thank you, Rachel," Santana said and genuinely smiled.

The outside of the building looked like an old time diner with silver and grey aluminum siding and red stripes in certain areas. It had one small step when to enter. We did that for Abuelita because she was having trouble with her arthritis. The sign that hung was big and it read, "Britt's Place" in big red cursive lights. When the customer walked in they went back in time due to the décor of the restaurant. The walls were painted black and red. They each had old clocks and pictures of me and Santana together throughout our history together.

"Why are you putting pictures of us up all over," I once asked her intrigued.

"Simple…" she said.

"Because you're Britt and this is your place," Santana said and smiled.

"You don't think you're taking a chance or even a risk?" I asked sincerely.

"Not at all," Santana said, "If people don't like it they can simply find another restaurant to frequent. I owe you so much of my life to you. No, I owe you my entire life. I want people to know what our love means to me, Brittany!"

I kissed her passionately for her answer. She'll never stop showing me how much she loves me!

We invited everyone we ever met to come to NYC to celebrate the opening of her restaurant. The first couple of months, I helped Santana run it usually on my days off from teacher assisting at Julliard and on weekends while she continued hiring people.

"So, Vanessa, have you had any other experience with being a hostess?" Santana asked her a week before we officially opened.

"No, but I am a quick learner…I genuinely like people and I know, just by looking around that this restaurant was created with _a lot _oflove," she said kind of nervously.

"Oh, yeah? How can you tell?" Santana asked.

"Well, first of all the sign outside pretty much tells it all. Whoever Britt is she must be very special to you…" Vanessa said not realizing I was at the counter making myself a cup of coffee.

"I am," I interrupted as I walked over to the laid back interview. "Sorry for interrupting…I'm Britt…" I said and extended my hand for a handshake.

"It's alright, baby!" Santana said and then continued, "Vanessa, meet my wife Brittany Lopez."

She grabbed my extended hand and shook forcibly.

"Oh, don't I feel dumb, now…" Vanessa said and chuckled nervously.

"You didn't know," I replied honestly.

Santana nodded her head in agreement.

"So please continue…" Santana urged Vanessa to continue.

"Ok, um, well, once you've stepped inside you get transported back to the old time restaurants. It kind of reminds me of the second 'Back to the Future' movie where Marty McFly meets his dad as a teenager. It has that type of feel to it for me, anyway…" Vanessa continued.

Santana and I looked at each other, smiled, and nodded.

"You're hired!" Santana said.

"I am?!" Vanessa said excitedly.

"Sure," I said and smiled.

"Great, thank you so much both Mrs. Lopezes…" Vanessa said and smiled shyly at each of us.

"Oh, shit, honey, I feel old," I kidded. Santana laughed heartily and Vanessa smirked.

"It's Santana!" she said.

"And Brittany," I chimed in.

"I think I'm gonna like working here!" she said with a smile.

We tended to be busier on Friday and Saturday nights. It became a safe haven for teenagers and their friends to escape their everyday lives to be able to chill out with their friends.

Everyone turned out to celebrate the grand opening. Quinn and Rachel came after work. They had been married for three years. Quinn was a well respected lawyer for equality rights. She won case after case. Rachel signed some autographs because of her two other Broadway productions and also her Tony nomination.

Our entire family, both Santana's and mine, came from Ohio to celebrate the opening. When Abuelita walked into the restaurant, her eyes widened like a kid in a toy store.

"You did good," she said happily.

"No, Abuelita, _we _did good," Santana said and hugged her.

"Hey, I'd like a milkshake," we heard someone bark as soon as they entered the restaurant. We turned around to see Coach Sue Sylvester and Becky standing in the entrance.

"Coach?" I asked.

"No, Lopez, it's Olivia Newton-John!" she teased.

"Oh, Hi, Coach Newton-John," I said dumbly.

"Honey, it's Coach Sylvester," Santana said and giggled.

"I knew that," I lied and smiled.

"Why are you here, Coach?" Santana asked.

"Cheerleading competitions at Radio City," Becky cut in.

"Wow…that's cool!" I screamed.

Santana crouched down, hugged Becky and said, "How's she treatin' you?"

"Alright," Becky answered with a grin.

"I got your back. Give me the signal and I'll go all Lima Heights on her!" Santana said sincerely.

Becky chuckled and hugged Santana tightly.

"Thanks…now about that milkshake?" Becky questioned. Quinn and Rachel walked up and escorted Becky to a booth and they ordered milkshakes.

"Coach?" Becky yelled behind her.

"Chocolate," Coach Sue replied.

"I'm on it!" Becky said and ordered.

"That's my girl!" Coach said with pride.

"Oh, Quinn and Rachel, I'm so sorry I missed your wedding. You're not mad?" Becky kind of yelled and looked sad.

"Oh, no, not at all. Somebody had to hold down the fort!" Quinn said and gave her a wink.

"Where can a solider get a good burger in these parts," I heard someone ask as they walked into the restaurant.

"Noah?" Santana asked in shock.

"Who else would it be, Lopez? What's up?" he said and opened his arms for a hug. Santana ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey lawyer Fabray, Puck's here!" Santana yelled.

Quinn excused herself from the booth and walked up to him and said, "Hey, Puck…How are you?"

"I'm doing!" Puck said.

Then Rachel excused herself from Becky, walked over to Quinn and Puck, and said, "Hello, Noah…"

"Hey, Rachel, how are you?" Puck asked as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm great…Where's Finn?" Rachel asked.

"He comes back next week. We couldn't get discharged together. He's a hero…He saved my life and a bunch of other people. I think his Dad would be proud."

At that moment, even though we were missing some people, our family came together to support each other. Just like the old days!


	26. Chapter 26

Forever Hers

Chapter Twenty Six

The restaurant was an immediate success as I always knew it would be. Santana was seriously thinking about creating chains of "Britt's Place" all over the United States, but that would be a future goal.

I was enjoying being Professor W's teaching assistant. One day she asked me, "Hey Britt…Do you ever want to audition?"

"For what," I asked.

"For Broadway," Professor W asked.

"I don't act. I had a hard time in high school trying to memorize facts and speeches I had to make. My wife really helped me get through it," I said honestly.

"Well, if you can't act, then dance. You're a phenomenal dancer, Brittany, really," she said.

"Maybe?" I asked more for myself than for anyone else.

A month or so later, Santana and I were cleaning up after a great, but exhausting day at "Britt's Place". She looked at me and knew something was going on in my head. I love that about her…how she can sense when I want to talk.

"What's going on sweetheart?" she asked.

"Just been thinkin'!" I replied honestly.

"Bout what?" she said as she leaned over the counter and looked into my eyes.

"The next chapter of our lives," I said honestly.

"I love that _book_! Want to talk it out?" she asked and motioned me to a booth. She extended her hands, I grabbed them, and was pulled over to the booth.

Instead of sitting together we sat on opposite sides to have an actual conversation.

"What's on your mind, my Brittany?" she asked me with a smile on her face.

"I, don't know, I've been thinking about my life. I have everything I could ever want in you and in our life together…" I started.

"But you want more?" she said.

"How do you know me so well?" I asked her kind of shocked that she knew where I was going with the conversation.

"Well, I've loved you my entire life so I should know everything about you, should I not?" she said and looked into my eyes.

"Oh, no you should. Are you mad?" I asked hesitantly.

"God, Britt, not at all. I would be if you didn't want to try something new. Do you know what you want?"

"Um, I think so, but I'm not sure, if I'll be able to pull it off," I said.

"What is it?" Santana asked intrigued.

"I want to dance professionally. Professor W asked me if I ever thought about it. I told her that I can't act…" I said.

"But you don't necessary have to act, hon," she said and smiled.

"Oh, that's what she said, minus the 'hon'!" I said and chuckled.

She chuckled. Then she grabbed my hands and squeezed them. She looked into my eyes and said, "Brittany, I believe in you and in your ability to achieve anything you want. You proved that in high school. And now…you have Rachel who I'm sure will give you a hand. No matter what you decide to do, I'm right behind you. I love you," she said and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, my Santana. With you by my side I feel like I can accomplish anything…" I said, got up from my side of the booth, and slid into hers. She turned to face me, and I pulled her into a tight hug. Then I kissed her cheek.

"Did you want to talk to me about something," I asked to make sure.

"Oh, nothing, it can wait," Santana brushed it off.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I want you to have your dream before we start the next chapter…" Santana said. She looked kind of sad, but tried to smile.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked just to double check.

"Yes, honey…it's nothing important right now. We can talk about it some other time," Santana said as she got up to finished cleaning. Then we finished cleaning up, went home, had a little dinner, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, I found Rachel in the kitchen making coffee.

"Hey, Rachel, can I talk with you?" I asked shyly.

"Sure. Anytime. Coffee?" she asked as she held up the pot.

"Yes, please," I said and sat down at our kitchen table.

"I need your opinion on something," I asked as I gained confidence.

"Absolutely, what's on your mind?" Rachel asked.

"I would like to dance professionally. You know? Like for a Broadway production," I said.

"Oh, ok. That's great!"

"You know I can't act, but I was hoping to have the opportunity to audition somewhere for the dancing part of the musical. Can you help me?" I asked hopeful.

"You know what…I overheard the producer of my new musical, 'Ohio' talking yesterday. He was looking for dancers. If you'd like I could talk you up to him. You have a dancing resume, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I do," I said as I ran into my bedroom and retrieved it.

"I know I don't have a lot of experience, but I do have Julliard and I am dedicated to dancing as you know!" I said as I started to get somewhat excited at my new prospect.

Rachel took the piece of paper and then asked, "What are you doing right now?"

"Um, nothing, why? What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I have to be there in an hour. Wanna come along? You can give him your resume yourself and if he wants you can audition today!" Rachel said.

"I can be ready in ten minutes!" I said excitedly. I flung myself at Rachel and pulled her into a hug.

"Whoa! Okay, Brittany. I'll see you in twenty back here!" Rachel said and hugged me back.

"I just gotta text Santana…" I said and smiled.

"Ok, I think Quinn and I wanted to talk to you guys later…" Rachel said as she walked into her bedroom to get ready.

I grabbed my cell phone which was on the counter.

**To Santana: **Going with Rachel 2 meet her producer for "Ohio" & give him my resume. I might audition for him. I love you so much!

After I hit the send button I went to get dressed. As I was brushing my teeth, my phone beeped.

It read: "I love you so much…I told you 'Young Streisand" would b able to help. Good luck. Txt me later! ~ me"

Once I knew I had her undying belief in me, I grabbed my resume and went to meet Rachel in the kitchen. We both opened our bedroom doors at the same time and we laughed.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yup. Let's go!" I said happily.

We took a cab to the theater and pretty soon I found myself auditioning for Todd, the producer of "Ohio".

I took quick glances as I performed over at Rachel and Todd and I saw Rachel whisper something to him and he smiled. When the music, which was provided by one of the production's pianists, they both applauded wildly for me. I curtsied.

"Well, Brittany…Welcome to 'Ohio'!" he said.

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" I asked totally shocked.

"Yes, I am…you're the lead dancer and I may need your assistance with choreography, if you're interested in that," he asked.

"Yes, sir, absolutely, sir! Thank you for this opportunity!" I said and jumped up and down.

"Brittany, it's Todd," Rachel pointed out happily for me.

"Oh, right, Todd. Thank you so much! When do you want me to start?" I asked.

"Well, we have our first reading tomorrow. Come with Rachel. You'll experience this from the creation to final production," Todd said.

"Ok, cool, thank you again!" I said excitedly.

Todd walked out of the theater and into the hallway. He left me with Rachel who was still in the audience.

"Wonderful, Britt! You should text Santana," she said.

"I'm gonna do one better. I'm going to the restaurant right now," I said as I gathered my belongings. Before I exited the stage, I turned to Rachel and said, "Thank you so much, Rachel. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Think nothing of it…We're family!" Rachel said and blew me a kiss. "Go tell your wife!"

And with that I ran from the theater to "Britt's Place"! I flung opened the door. People were taken by surprise, but I was too excited to care.

"Hey, Brittany," Vanessa said and smiled.

"Hey, Vanessa, where's my heart?" I asked.

"In the kitchen," she said and pointed behind her.

I sprinted past her and pushed the door open.

"Santana!" I yelled at the top of my lungs because of all of the noise that the cooks made.

Santana jolted up from her seat in the mini office all the way in the back. She was ordering the food and people around here knew not to disturb her, if they could help it, during this process.

"I'm in the back, Britt!"

"Oh, hi!" I said finally finding her.

"So?" she asked me with a slight smile, "How'd it go?"

"Theater was great…nice and big…the seats look bigger…" I started telling her.

"And will my ass be in one of those seats on opening night for _you_ not Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Yes, your beautiful ass will be!" I said as tears started to fill my eyes because the magnitude of the whole morning had finally hit me.

She dropped her pen on the table, ran over to me, and wrapped her arms around me. She even picked me up a couple of inches in the air and spun me around a few times.

"Santana," I yelled shocked.

"I'm sorry…wait no I'm not, I am soo happy for you!"

Then she put me down and grabbed my hand. She pulled me into the kitchen.

"Take a break," she instructed the cooks who followed us into the dining room. Once we were there she yelled, "Can I have your attention please?"

"Santana, what are you doing," I asked nervously.

"You'll see," she whispered.

"Oh…"

"My beautiful wife and the inspiration behind 'Britt's Place' has just informed me of her _Broadway _debut in a new musical called, 'Ohio'!"

The entire restaurant exploded with applause and hoots and hollers. I smiled and waved awkwardly.

"Desert is on me," Santana said proudly.

Then she scooped me into her arms, dipped me, and planted a wet and juicy kiss on my lips.

"I love you," she said as soon as our lips parted.

"I love you, too!" I said and smiled.

That night, we all celebrated all of our accomplishments. We had a nice evening at home with a homemade meal prepared by Santana. She made spaghetti and meatballs.

"God this is so good," Rachel exclaimed with a mouthful of food in her mouth.

Quinn gave her a "thumbs up" sign.

And after getting sauce on my lips, I kissed her cheek roughly. The impressions of my lips were noticed by all and we all laughed.

After we cleaned up we all sat down on the couch. Then Quinn spoke up, "We have something to tell you both."

Rachel grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly.

Santana got nervous so she asked, "What's going on, Q?"

"Well, S…Rachel and I have decided to move out." Quinn said.

Santana and I stared at each other in disbelief.

"Did we do anything?" I asked sincerely.

"No, no, Britt. We just feel like it is time for us to explore our life more," Rachel said as comfort.

"Rachel and I have the perfect place in mind," Quinn said.

"Oh, yeah, where?" Santana asked guarded. She gets guarded when big and important things happen to her and not with her.

"Santana, it's alright!" Quinn said as she noticed it.

"Yea, San…we're not going too far."

"Oh, no," I said and got happier.

"Nope. I talked to the super and found out that a condo has opened up two floors down. So we are moving in there," Quinn said and smiled.

I immediately smiled, but Santana was harder to please.

"Santana, what are you thinking?" Quinn said as she looked at one of her closest friends.

"Um, just that you and Rachel were a great part of this place. It's gonna be a little empty without you two. I'm glad that you're not moving too far. Our door is always open, I hope you both know that!" Santana said and smiled.

"Santana," Rachel spoke up, "You and Britt have given us so much. Your Abuelita has given us more than we could ever ask for or are deserving of. Our new door is also open to you two."

I stood up and pulled Rachel into a hug. Rachel squeezed back and said, "I'm so proud of you. You nailed that audition to the wall!"

"I couldn't have done it without you," I said.

"Yes, you could have. I just pointed you in the right direction. And we're co-stars! Don't go stealin' my thunder, ya hear?" Rachel said and teased me.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I replied and winked at her. She chuckled.

Then Santana stood up and pulled Quinn into a hug. Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around Santana.

"You have no idea how you have helped me, Santana. You're my best friend. I love you," Quinn said.

"I love you too," Santana said softly.


	27. Chapter 27

Forever Hers

Chapter Twenty Seven

The Fabray's moved out and into their new condo a week later. It was much quieter, but Santana and I loved the new found freedom we had. In our life together we have lived almost all of it with some kind of roommates between my parents and Quinn and Rachel. We picked up right where we left off when we had our apartment on the top of my old garage. We have more liberties to do whatever we wanted to like make love more loudly, walked around naked, and other things. Let's just say that we explored every inch of that apartment when we made love.

Before we knew it my Broadway dancing debut was upon us. Rachel and I got ready and went to the theater at 3 pm on that day. Quinn was scheduled to stop at "Britt's Place" to pick Santana up for the performance.

Quinn told me later that Santana acted like a scared mother leaving her child alone with a babysitter for the first time with the restaurant.

"Yes, Santana," Vanessa said.

"Hmm hmm, I know," Vanessa repeated.

"Don't forget to lock up after you escort the last customer out," Santana said.

"Definitely, consider it done," Vanessa said and smiled. She and Quinn started to get Santana to walk backwards toward the door.

"Thank you, Vanessa," Quinn said and smiled.

"Oh, wait, Santana, don't forget these!" Vanessa said as she came running with the largest bouquet of red roses I have ever seen.

"Lopez, you trying to make me look bad?" Quinn asked teasingly.

"Nope, just want my wife to have something beautiful!" she said and smiled cheekily.

"Oh crap, we gotta make a stop," Quinn said and hailed a cab.

"We could walk Quinn. It's not going to kill us," Santana told me that she told Quinn.

"Well there isn't a florist around here is there?"

"Ha ha!" Santana laughed.

They jumped in and within minutes they were in front of a florist.

"Stay in here," Quinn demanded.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Santana saluted.

Quinn ran in and within minutes came out with an enormous bouquet of daisies for Rachel.

"Nice!" Santana said and moved over for Quinn to put the flowers down carefully.

They arrived at the theater and immediately tried to get backstage.

Quinn was granted access, but Santana had a harder time.

"I'm Brittany Lopez's wife!" Santana begged and gave him a mean expression.

"Ok, ok," the guy in the red tux gave up.

Once they were both backstage, they saw me first.

"Hey baby," Santana said as she strutted up to me with the flowers.

"Santana, oh my God, they're gorgeous!" I exclaimed and kissed her passionately.

"More later," I whispered into her ear after I broke the kiss. She was speechless.

"Thank you," I said humbled.

"Thank me…what? Where am I?" Santana stuttered and I smiled.

"Excuse me, but where is my wife?" Quinn asked impatiently.

"Dressing room 3," I said as I focused on Santana only.

"Thank you," Quinn said and jogged away.

Just as she was about to knock on the door, she heard Rachel talking to someone.

"No! I said, 'no'," Quinn heard her say loudly.

That was all Quinn needed to hear. She pushed the door open and found Todd, the producer, hovering over Rachel.

"What the f-?" Quinn asked.

"Who are you?" Todd demanded.

"I am Quinn Fabray, Rachel's wife and equal rights attorney, and your worst nightmare. Who are you?"

"Quinn, this is Todd, um, our producer…" Rachel said as she walked over to Quinn.

"You're gay," Todd asked shocked.

"Yes, jerk, she is!" Quinn yelled. This sound could be heard out in the hallway because Santana who morphed into Snixx in a mere second and I ran into the dressing room and witnessed this scene.

"Quinn, is there a problem," Santana demanded to know.

"There might be if this loser of a producer doesn't back off of my wife," Quinn started to approach him like a tiger hunting her prey.

Seeing this Todd took one giant step backwards and pretty much ran, like a little child would when they're scared, out of the room.

Quinn ran up to Rachel and pulled her into a hug and said, "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes, I am now. It was touch and go before you walked in. Quinn, I hope you know that nothing happened now or before!" Rachel said totally honest.

"He's tried to attack you before?" Quinn asked both angry and guilty because she never saw the signs.

"Twice before," Rachel said sadly.

"Did you report him?" I said as I found my voice.

"Screw reporting him," Santana turned around and headed into the hallway.

"Where is he?" we all heard her scream.

"Who?" asked a scared stagehand.

"Todd," Santana demanded.

"I dunno," the kid answered.

"Brittany, go get her before she does any damage," Quinn ordered.

I ran out of the room and found her just in time. She had found the producer's room and was about to pound on the door.

"Santana, STOP!" I yelled.

She turned away and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you want him to get away with hurting our friend?" Santana asked protectively.

"No course not, but there are other ways. Quinn can sue him," I said as supportively as I can.

"Ok, I won't…not because I don't want to kick his sorry ass, but for Rachel, Quinn, and you," Santana said.

"Thank you, baby!" I said and pulled her into a hug.

"That idiot almost ruined your big night," Santana said sadly.

"Nothing can do that…you know why?" I asked.

"No why?" she asked.

"Cuz I have you and those roses over there. They are magnificent." I said and kissed her passionately.

When we walked back into the dressing room we found Quinn and Rachel cuddling together. Rachel's head rested on Quinn's chest.

Quinn looked up at Santana and mouthed, "Thank you!"

Rachel did marvelous as usual in the lead role. "Ohio" was much like "Annie Get Your Gun" when Reba McEntire played "Annie Oakley". The costumes were western style looking and the cowboy hats were awesome and kind of heavy to wear. I did wonderful. I had been working non-stop with the choreographer in the production. The dancing scenes were some of the best moments of the musical based on the audience reaction.

We ran for almost a year and I heard that there was talk of taking the show on tour. I was offered, but turned that opportunity down. Not because I knew Santana would want me to, but because the opportunity would require me to be away for months at a time and I would miss her too much. Santana, being the good wife, didn't pressure me. All she did was support me in my decision. Rachel made the same decision. Her understudy went on the journey in her place and got rave reviews as she travelled from town to town.

Anyway one night while me and Santana were lying in bed, I asked, "What do you want?"

"I want you," she said simply.

"You have me, so what else do you want?" I asked again.

"Honestly…"

"I don't expect anything less, my dear," I said, flipped myself over, and looked into her brown eyes.

"I want to be called, 'Mommy'!" she said and looked deeply into my eyes.

There was a minute of silence.

"Do you want me to call you, 'Mommy'?" I asked dumbly.

"No…hehe…I want our child to call me that. Are you following me?" Santana asked patiently.

"Oh!" I said as it was finally coming to me.

"I want us to be parents," Santana said and looked at me with a grin on her face.

"You know we've shared many moments in our life where things suddenly became real…Right now is the realest it's ever been," I said and smiled widely at her.

"Tell me about it. If I know one thing in my life I know that I want my child to be just like you," Santana said.

"Wow, San…are you serious?" I asked kind of shocked.

"Yes, baby, I've never been more serious!" she said and kissed my forehead.

"Ok, who is going to carry the child?" I asked.

"I think I want to know this experience…" she said and smiled as she patted her stomach.

"Really? That's great!" I said still a little shocked and kind of scared.

"Britt, are you excited? Please be honest. If you don't truly want this you gotta say something now before we explore our options," Santana said with hope and fear in her voice.

"Santana Lopez, I've been ready for this for a long time. I'm surprised you didn't bring it up sooner…oh wait a minute, you tried to. Oh San, I'm sorry," I said as I remembered back to our discussion about me auditioning for Broadway.

"Brittany, don't worry about it. I wanted so much for you to have this success! You know I'd do anything for you," Santana said and smiled.

I leaned down since Santana was lying on her back and I was resting on my elbows. As soon as our lips connected she immediately stuck her tongue in my mouth so that our tongues could meet and dance. I played with her black hair and massaged her neck.

She came up for air long enough to asked, "So are we going to start exploring our options?"

"Yes, baby, we're on our way to becoming parents! I'm kinda scared, but we'll get there together!" I said happily.

She did a fist pump in the air and then lifted her head to meet mine.

I then got up from my position, grabbed her hands, pulled her up to a sitting position and kissed her passionately. We sat like this for awhile and then gravity and both of our urges took over and we started to undress each. It didn't take too long since we were both pretty much naked under our pajamas. When that process was over, I lunged at her and we fell backwards onto the bed. Being that I was on top I took control and made sweet and passionate love with her. I tell you it doesn't matter how many times we have made love before it always seems like the first time. We found our rhythm again that night and nothing was off limits. I loved her fully and without any hesitation and then she loved me fully and without any hesitation.

Before we drifted off to sleep, she said, "You, Brittany Susan Lopez, make me so incredibly happy. My life just makes sense with you in it. I love you now and for always."

"I knew from the first time I ever saw you that you were going to be a major part of my life. Little did I know back then that you would actually be my entire life. I literally owe Puck everything. If he hadn't started to tease me about my little blue duck who knows if we would be here, in each other's arms, right now. I can't wait for you to become the mother of my child. I have always loved you and I'm damn sure that I always will love you," I said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I love you, Santana," I said.

"I love you too, Brittany!" she said.

Then like clockwork we fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, I had nothing to do so I went with Santana to "Britt's Place" to hangout and lend a hand. She put me to work right away behind the counter serving coffee and breakfast to our customers.

During lunch it was kind of slow so Vanessa and I were talking. Santana walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing much," I said.

"Do you want to tell her?" Santana asked and smiled.

"Tell me what?" Vanessa asked intrigued.

"Last night Santana and I decided that we want to become parents," I said truly excited. After we made the decision and then made love, I had a wonderful dream of us as parents to a beautiful girl who had my eyes and her heart breaking smile. When I woke up, I was more than ready to become a parent.

"You guys that's amazing!" Vanessa yelled happily for us. "Thanks for telling me!"

"You're welcome," I said.

Santana and I looked over at Vanessa and it looked like she was about to burst with an idea.

"You okay," Santana asked.

"I can help!" Vanessa exclaimed.


	28. Chapter 28

Forever Hers

Chapter Twenty Eight

"You can help us?" Santana asked with a small smile.

"Yes…I can…" Vanessa started to say.

"Oh, Santana is going to carry our child…we've talked about that last night!" I guessed.

"No, no…" Vanessa said as she looked at us in a little shock, but continued, "My father in an invitro fertilization specialist. I can call him and explain what's up if you'd like me to?"

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Vanessa, wouldn't what I just implied be sexual harassment?" I asked apologetically.

We all burst out in laughter.

"That's a good question, B…I think Vanessa's okay?" Santana asked and looked at her.

"No worries…Kinda flattering actually," she confided.

"So your Dad goes this kind of stuff?" Santana asked intrigued after she caught her breath from laughing.

"Yea, he does…Since we're not too busy would you like for me to call him now," Vanessa asked as she looked around the restaurant.

Santana and I looked at each other, then looked back at her and screamed, "Yes!"

Vanessa was startled for a second, but then she pulled out her cell phone and hit the number one. She put it on speaker phone and immediately it rang.

"Dr. Arnold's office, this is Patty. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Patty…It's Vanessa! Is my Dad around?"

"Hey, girl, how are you doing in the city?" Patty said as she tried to make small talk.

"Awesome, I love my job. And my bosses are two of the nicest people I've ever met. It's actually why I'm calling…" Vanessa said and looked at us.

"Ok, I'll transfer you…Come home and visit us soon," Patty said before she transferred the call.

In a minute, we heard, "Hey, Sweetheart!"

"Hi, Daddy…"

"How's my little girl doing? Are you calling for money?" he asked and chuckled a little.

"Actually no I'm not. Did Mom tell you I got a job at a restaurant called, 'Britt's Place'?" Vanessa asked.

"Yup, she did…that's great. You're a hostess?" he said.

"Yup. I'm calling today because my two bosses and friends have just told me that they want to become parents. And I immediately thought of my _favorite Dad in the whole world_…" Vanessa sweet talked.

"Ok, you're spreading it a little too thick. Would you like for me to talk with them," he asked and laughed.

"Yes, please. I'm actually at work and they are looking at me right now. Say 'hi' ladies," Vanessa said.

"Hello, Dr. Arnold. This is Santana Lopez…" Santana said.

"Hi, Dr. A, I'm Brittany Lopez," I chimed.

"Hello, ladies. Thank you so much for helping my daughter out," Dr. Arnold said.

"She's a great person and a great fit here at 'Britt's Place'," Santana said.

"Great friend," I added. Vanessa smiled.

"That's great to hear. What can I do for you two?" Dr. Arnold asked.

"Well, we, Brittany and I, are interested in talking to you about the process of becoming parents. We've just decided to begin this new chapter last night. I'm not sure what our options are…" Santana said.

"Well, you have a few…First there is adoption. It is a long process especially for same-sex couples…" Dr. Arnold started.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, Dr, but I want, with all my heart, for my child to look like my beautiful wife," I said and shocked everyone in the conversation.

Santana looked at me and smiled. She mouthed, "I love you!"

"I love you more," I mouthed and drew a heart around my face.

"Ok, that's totally fine. Now this is where I could come in, if you'd like my help?" Dr. Arnold asked.

"Yes, please. Your daughter is family so we consider you close to us too!" Santana said.

"Aren't they cool," Vanessa asked excitedly.

"Yes, sweetheart, they are," Dr. Arnold said, "Now I'd need to actually meet you both in my office to discuss possible donors and how the process works, but I think we could make this happen! Who is carrying the baby?"

"I am, Doctor," Santana said proudly.

"Well, that makes sense. Well, when you come in I need to examine you, take blood, and give you a minor physical to make sure everything is okay. Is that okay with you?" Dr. Arnold asked.

"Whatever it takes to make this dream of ours come true!" Santana said.

"I'm in the business of making dreams come true, ladies. My daughter has sent you to the right person. Good job, Vanessa!" he said.

Vanessa blushed and smiled. She said, "Thank you Dad!"

Santana stood up and pulled me up with here. She pulled me into a hug. I immediately picked her up and swung her around a couple of times.

Vanessa narrated, "Brittany's swinging Santana around a little like a fool, but it's too cute and adorable."

"Great, so ladies…" Dr. Arnold said.

I placed Santana back down on the ground and then said, "Yes, Dr. A…"

"I'll transfer you back to Patty at the front desk. Make an appointment for as soon as you'd like to. Could my daughter have off to come with you?" Dr. Arnold asked.

"Daddy…Don't…" Vanessa said embarrassed.

"Of course, I was actually thinking that since she knows how to exactly get to your office," Santana said.

"Perfect…Hold on and I'll transfer you. Oh and thanks for allowing to come along on this journey with you," Dr. Arnold said.

"Thank you for all your help now and in the future!" I said more than excitedly.

"It's my pleasure. See you all soon. Love you, Nessa!" he said.

"Love you, Dad… Thanks!"

They were transferred and made the appointment for the following week.

"I think we should call our family tonight and let them know…and Abuelita too!" I suggested.

"Good idea, baby. You're so smart!" Santana said.

"I must be cuz I married you didn't I?" I teased.

"That you certainly did," she said and kissed me on my cheek.

After we got home, had dinner, and relaxed for awhile, we called Quinn and Rachel.

"Hello," Rachel said.

"Come upstairs for a huge announcement," I said and immediately hung up.

Within minutes, Quinn and Rachel knocked on the door.

"What's the announcement," Quinn said and walked into the apartment.

"Sit," Santana instructed.

"We'll tell you when we call our family," I said in assurance.

"Ok," Rachel responded.

"Let's call my family first," Santana asked.

"Absolutely," I answered.

Santana dialed the number and put it on speaker.

"Speak of the devils," her mother said after the first ring.

"See Britt, we're not even home and yet we managed to cause some kind of trouble," Santana teased.

"I know, geez," I said and chuckled.

"Hi, Mami," Santana said.

"Hi, Mom," I repeated.

"Britt, say hello to your parents too," Maria said.

"Oh, hey guys…why are you at the Lopez's?" I asked intrigued.

"It actually has become a ritual since the last time we saw you both. We've done dinners at our house and theirs," my Mom said.

"Oh, that's great," Santana said and smiled.

"Hello, Santana," Abuelita said, "Hey, Britt!"

"Hey, Abuelita…"

"Hola, Grandma," I said and heard her laugh.

"Quinn and Rachel are with us too. Now that we have our entire family together we have some interesting news to share with you all…" Santana started to say.

"We've been talking…Since we both have had major successes in our lives, me with my Broadway dancing career and her with 'Britt's Place'…" I continued where she left off.

"We feel…that we are ready to become…" Santana said.

"Parents!" we both yelled in unison.

There was dead silence, the type where you could hear a pin drop. No…more like ten thousand pins.

After a few seconds we heard, "Ya es hora de!"

Quinn burst out in laughter first.

Santana shot her a look, immediately smiled, and said, "What does it mean, Quinn?"

"Come on…Don't play…It means 'it's about time!' Right?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, Quinn, it does and it most certainly is," Abuelita said and chuckled.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked hopeful.

"We are going to be grandparents!" my Mom yelled. "Oh, Larry, don't cry!"

"Aww, Dad, don't cry," I begged.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so happy!" he said.

"Papi? Mami?" Santana asked her parents.

"We are so proud of you both. We will always support anything you decide to do!" her father said.

"Thank you, Papi!" Santana said.

"We have an appointment with our friend's father who is a specialist in vitro fertilization for next week to go through options. I really want our child to look like Santana," I said honestly.

"It'll definitely have her 'take no crap from no one' demeanor and attitude," Abuelita said and smiled.

"Of course, I think it's genetic!" Santana said and chuckled.

"So this new chapter is beginning…Are you both excited?" my Mom asked.

"Absolutely. More than you'll ever know," I responded with pride in my voice.

"Me too. Can't wait to be called, 'Mommy'!" Santana said as she grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Please keep us all updated," her Mom asked.

"Definitely, Mami!" Santana assured.

"Ok, we love you all," I said.

"Good night, everyone!" her father said.

"Good night…" Santana said.

Just before we ended the call we heard a group of screams of happiness. Even Abuelita joined in on the excitement. We looked at each other with love and pride in our eyes and smiled. Then we hung up.

Santana turned her attention to Quinn and Rachel who were speechless during the entire conversation.

"Well…" Santana started.

"Yeah, are you two happy for us?" I asked.

"Of course! We are very happy for you…" Rachel said, smiled, and then looked at Quinn.

"Can I tell them, sweetheart," Quinn asked and looked at Rachel.

"Go for it!" Rachel said and smiled. Then she looked at both of us.

"We're pregnant!" Quinn said. Santana and I sat there in shock for a few seconds.

"You're what?" I asked dumbfounded, but happy.

"We're pregnant!" Rachel said and smiled.

"Are you kidding?" Santana asked.

Quinn looked at her best friend of her entire life and said, "Do you think we're kidding, S?"

Santana got up and lunged at Quinn to hug her. I got up and pulled Rachel in to a hug.

"Who's pregnant?" Santana asked.

"Well…Quinn is!" Rachel said.

"Just three months though. We are telling you guys first. Then after the next month we'll tell everyone." Quinn said and smiled.

"Congrats!" I said as we pulled each other into a group hug.

"Want to hear about how it all happened?" Rachel asked us excitedly.


	29. Chapter 29

Forever Hers

Chapter Twenty Nine

Santana left the small group to go to the refrigerator to get out a bottle of Ginger Ale which was the closest thing we had to champagne and besides Quinn couldn't drink. She poured four glasses and I ran over to grab two from her.

"Thank you, baby," she said as I grabbed them from her.

"No worries," I said as we brought them over to Quinn and Rachel. I gave one of the cups to Rachel and Santana gave one of the cups to Quinn.

Once everyone had their cup Santana raised hers up in the air and said, "To friends, love, and new beginnings…The best is here and will be forever…" Everyone raised their cups up and we all clinked them together. Then we all took a sip of the soda.

"Wow that goes right to my nose!" I said and gulped some air after swallowing the ginger ale.

"I know right!" Rachel said.

We all sat down again. Quinn and Rachel cuddled on the loveseat while Santana and I cuddled on the larger couch. There was a moment or two of comfortable silence.

I was on the edge of my seat with excitement and anticipation of hearing their story.

"So how did it happen?" I asked a little too eagerly.

We all laughed.

"Calm down, baby!" Santana said. I poked her side and she pretended to be hurt. I stuck out my tongue.

"Excuse me," she said to Quinn and Rachel.

Before anyone could interject Santana lunged at me and swallowed my tongue in an excited, overly passionate kiss.

"Santana…wow…Santana!" I moaned in the kiss.

"Hmm," Quinn interrupted the kiss.

"Sorry, Q," I said and blushed. I then looked over at Santana who smiled triumphantly and mouthed, "Later!" she fist pumped the air.

"Anyway, do you want to hear the story?" Rachel said and smiled hugely.

"Yes, please tell us…" Santana sighed.

"Do you want to?" Rachel said as she looked at Quinn.

"Do you want to?" Quinn said as she looked at Rachel.

"For the love of God, someone just tell us what happened," Santana insisted. I poked her again.

"I'm sorry…she's kinda antsy…" I apologized for her.

"We're used to it," Quinn said and gave Santana a smirk, then said, "You tell the story, honey!"

Rachel took a dramatic breath and then started, "It was three months ago, Quinn and I were talking as she was walking with me to an audition…do you believe that? I still have to audition…geez…well, I guess it's only fair…anyway we were talking about our future and how Quinn was thinking about opening up another firm in Florida. She'd hire qualified candidates and teleconference when necessary. She knew that leaving New York isn't an option with our careers and you guys…Anyway, we stopped to sit on a park bench since we had plenty of time. After we sat down, I looked at her and said, 'I want a child, Quinn!'…Just like that. I blurted it out. She sat and stared at me for a few seconds. All I could do was smile at her because I didn't know what she was thinking…"

"I honestly didn't know what to think really," Quinn said honestly.

"When she finally found her voice she looked deep into my eyes and said, 'Are you sure?'…She looked nervous…like we had just gotten caught having sex by her parents or something…deer caught in headlights kind of nervous. 'Why do you not want to,' I asked her. She looked at me again only this time lovingly and then said, 'I think I do. Um, I don't know how good of a mother I'd be. My first attempt didn't really go as I had planned…Honestly Rachel I didn't think you'd want to considering your career.' I looked down wiped away a tear. She lifted my chin with two of her fingers and said, 'Honey, I didn't want to make you cry. I'm sorry for my awkwardness. Please stop crying.'" Rachel said as she took a breath.

"I had all of these crazy scenarios running through my head. Mostly about Beth…Would I have been a good mother to her if given the chance? She stopped crying which made me happy…" Quinn said.

Then Rachel continued with the story by saying, "Then I said, 'Quinn, I have wanted a child with you for as long as I can remember. I think that the idea first came to me that day at the lake when we dropped off Santana so that they could propose to each other. You see I had already known deep inside that we were a forever type of thing. I just didn't want to jinx us or anything like that. I've waited until now to tell you because the timing wasn't right. You had to deal with not having Beth in your life. I didn't want to burden or overwhelm you with my desire for a child. Quinn, baby, I want this so much. I want our child to look like you a little and a little like me, but I know that unfortunately, can't happen. I'll just believe in my heart that it does look like me. So I guess what I'm asking is…' I got down on my knees and looked up at Quinn who had a surprised smile on her face. I simply asked, 'Will you have a baby with me?'"

"I got down on the ground, faced her, enveloped her hands in my own, and said, 'I'd be honored to.' She lunged at me and hungrily took my lips with her own. We kissed like that for a very long time," Quinn said, "After the kiss, I asked, 'Rachel, are you absolutely sure that this is what you truly want? I'll understand totally…"

"Baby, did you not hear what I just said,' Rachel told us and then added, "Then I told Quinn, 'I want this almost as much as I want you right now.' She then pulled me closer to her and kissed me passionately on my lips."

"'Ok, then we will go so you can nail your audition and then we will take a cab directly home and make love the rest of the day. Sounds good?'" Quinn suggested.

"To which I responded, 'Counting the minutes…' Then Quinn's cell phone beeped and she knew what that meant, she had to head to her office to do some work while I went to the audition. Before leaving me, Quinn said, 'After you're done come to my office?' I pulled her into my body and kissed her gently. 'Of course,' I said after the kiss broke." Rachel said.

"Then Rachel watched me as I walked away from her. 'Why are you watching me?' I yelled back at her as I moved in the other direction. She said, 'Just to know what this feeling feels like.' I blew her a kiss and she caught it." Quinn said.

"So I went to my audition and honestly I'm not sure if I nailed it because I had other important things on my mind. As soon as it was over I hailed a cab and went directly to Quinn's office. When I saw her in the office she looked like she was hard at work so I sat in the waiting room. A while later she got up from her seat to stretch her legs and saw me sitting there.

'How long have you been here,' she asked.

'Twenty minutes or so…' I answered.

'You never thought to interrupt me,' she inquired.

'No, cuz, you looked like you were concentrating really hard,' Rachel answered. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my office and shut the door.

"I told Rachel, 'I was doing some research! On same sex couples and the baby process…' I pulled her to me before I sat down then I pulled her into my lap. 'I've been doing a lot of research on some very new procedure. You know how you said that you want our child to look like both of us? I've been searching and a procedure called, 'Parthenogensis'. From what I gather it is reproduction from an ovum without fertilization, especially in some invertebrates and lower plants. They tried it on humans out in California. The scientists did it, Rachel!'" Quinn said as she remembered.

"I was automatically intrigued so I asked, 'Can we contact them to see if we could talk to someone?'" Rachel said.

"I told her that I had made contact through the website and called the International Stem Cell Corporation asking if someone could call me back at the office." Quinn said.

"I then told Quinn that we'd investigate this and if it wasn't too dangerous and expensive we'd go this route," Rachel said. They said that they both agreed to this plan. They locked up the office, hailed a cab, went back to their home, and made love the entire day.

"The next morning, I checked my e-mail and found that they had responded with contact information a division of their corporation that was located in Jersey City in New Jersey. I immediately called and made an appointment for later that day. Rachel and I took a car service to Jersey City and had the appointment. The building didn't feel as dark and dank like I thought it would. I envisioned it being like a castle much like 'Frankenstein' because essentially that is what they do. They create human life. But this place was sunny and cheerful. We met with Scientist Sammy who walked us through the whole process," Quinn said.

"They did the procedure that same day. It wasn't too expensive. And I can proudly say that I sit before you, pregnant," Rachel ended the story.

Santana and I sat there, looked at each other in disbelief, and Santana said, "Wow!"

"I know," Rachel said, "I know it's a lot to take in…Quinn has in her stomach a combination of me and her. If this works it could change things…"

"Ya think!" I kidded. We all laughed.

"Well, go big or go home, huh?" Santana said and extended her hand for a high five from Quinn who smacked it.

"Exactly…" Rachel said.

**A/N: **Hi, the process of "parthenogensis" is actually a real process used mostly on animals other than humans. Please "go there" with me, if you could, for Quinn and Rachel.

I hope you can follow everything because this chapter is only Quinn and Rachel retelling Santana and Brittany their story.


	30. Chapter 30

Forever Hers

Chapter Thirty

That following Tuesday we all, Vanessa, Santana, and me, went to Vanessa's father's office in Clifton, New Jersey for our first appointment with her Dad, Dr. Arnold. When we got there, a chubby and short nurse picked up her head and screamed, "Vanessa!"

Vanessa ran to the nurse and gave her a big hug and said, "Hi Patty! How are you?"

"Fine…who are these pretty ladies?" Patty asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry…This is Santana and Brittany Lopez. Santana here has an appointment with my Dad. Is he around?"

"Is that darling daughter," he yelled as he turned the corner.

"Hi, Daddy," Vanessa said, ran up to him, and threw her arms around him. He was short, skinny, and dignified. He had a full head of jet black hair. His smile was inviting.

"And this must be Santana and Brittany?" he asked his daughter.

"Yup, Santana…" Vanessa introduced.

Santana extended her hand for a handshake.

"And Brittany…" Vanessa said.

I extended my hand for one too.

"Nice to meet you both. Follow me please?"

"I'll wait here," Vanessa said humbly.

"Oh, no, you're not," we both said in unison as we pulled her along with us.

Once we all got into his office, Vanessa took a seat in the back by the door.

"Please take a seat you two! So first question why are we here today?" he said.

We both looked at each other and then Santana said honestly, "Well, I love her with everything I have right now. Our history is that we been together since we were like five. We have created an amazing life together and I'd like to bring a child into our life and our love…This would be another miracle in my life…"

"Brittany?" he asked me.

"Well…since the first time we met we've acted like we were married. We are always together. She honestly completes me and is the reason I strive for what I want. When we have a child we will shower it with our love. It will never want for anything. I was very shocked when we first discussed this, but she surprises me everyday with the amount of love she holds in her heart for me," I said.

"Well, that is great! I just wanted to make sure you both were fully committed and into this process," Dr. Arnold said.

"It's time," I simply said.

Santana took my hand and squeezed it before she seconded, "Yes, it is time!"

"Ok…so now," Dr. Arnold said as he clicked his mouse so his computer screen would come back from being idle, "What are you looking for? What characteristics are you looking for the potential donor to have?"

"Like traits," Santana asked.

"Precisely," he said.

"Um, good sense of humor," I started off the list.

"Blue eyes, black hair, nice smile," Santana continued.

"Her complexion, but our baby should have that, right?" I asked.

"Yes, it should," Dr. Arnold answered.

"Wow," I stopped the conversation.

"What sweetheart," Santana asked and looked nervous.

"I just said _our baby_…Cool!" I said and smiled widely.

Santana grabbed my hand, brought it up to her lips, and kissed it. Dr. Arnold stole a glance at his daughter and Vanessa said, "Isn't it cute?"

"Simply adorable!" he said and chuckled.

"Compassionate, loyal, trustworthy…" I added.

Dr. Arnold typed everything into his database and then asked, "Anything else?"

"Tall, but not too tall…Skinny, but not too skinny…full head of hair…" Santana said and looked at me.

"I agree!" I said and then I said, "Manners, good oral hygiene."

"Yes, good ideas, baby!" Santana said.

I just smiled.

"Ok, based on the criteria you just described I am having my trusty database find your 'perfect' donor…and wait for it, wait for it…Drum roll please…"

Vanessa immediately started to bang her hands against her thighs behind us.

"Your donor is…Noah Puckerman!"

Santana's jaw dropped and I sat there in silence. Vanessa knew who he was and started to laugh out loud. I stole a glance at her and then I asked, "Are we being 'Punk'd'?"

"Um, no…" Dr. Arnold said as he turned the monitor around so we could see his face.

"Holy shit, Britt!" Santana yelled.

"So, you know him?" Dr. Arnold asked us.

"We went to high school with him…He's one of our closest friends!" Santana said and laughed heartily. Then she looked over at me and smiled.

"We could look for someone else…" Dr. Arnold suggested.

"No." Santana said.

I looked over at her expression.

"You sure, honey?" I asked a little surprised.

"Well, he has all of the characteristics and personality traits that we are looking for in a donor…I say we take him…He's going to shit himself!" Santana said victoriously.

"Ok, I trust you," I said, "We'll take him!"

"Ok, it seems that he'll have to make a donation…" Dr Arnold said.

"Can we call him," I asked jokingly.

Dr. Arnold nodded his head. Santana pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"I want to do the talking," I said quickly.

"What's up, Lopez," Puck said into his phone.

"Well, well," I started.

"Brittany…is everything alright?" Puck asked seriously concerned.

"If it wasn't for you picking on me when we were kids then I wouldn't have met Santana…" I continued.

"Okkaayy, I know…" he said.

"So now to 'apologize'…"

"Apologize?" Puck asked.

"I need you to impregnate my wife!" I said finally.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Is this a dream?" Puck asked.

"Haha," Santana yelled as she burst out in laughter.

"Hello, Noah, this is Dr. Arnold…" he said.

"Hey, Doc…" Puck said.

"It seems like Santana and Brittany would like you to make a donation as soon as possible," Dr. Arnold said.

"Yeah, Puck, are you up for it?" Santana joked.

"Always, Lopez, always!" Puck said with his charm.

"Eww! TMI…TMI…" I said.

"When do you want me to come in?" Puck said.

"Tomorrow," Dr. Arnold said.

"Perfect!" Puck said.

"Hey, Noah," Santana said.

"Yes, Santana," he answered.

"We couldn't have asked for a more perfect donor…Seriously!" Santana said sincerely.

"Thank you. You're like my bro," Puck said.

"Um, okay, this just got weird…" I cut in. Santana smiled at me.

"Good night, Uncle Puck!" Santana said.

"Good night ladies…I'll be at the office tomorrow morning," he said.

"Bye. Thank you," Dr. Arnold said before he hung up. Then he looked at us and said, "Ok, that's settled. Tomorrow he'll make his donation…"

"That shouldn't be difficult for him," I teased and Santana laughed.

"We'll run a few tests and by Friday, You'll have his sperm implanted in you, Santana," Dr. Arnold said.

Once our meeting was over we made the appointment for Friday morning. We travelled back into the city.

Later that evening, we had Rachel and Quinn over to talk.

"How was your appointment with the doctor?" Quinn asked.

"Great…He checked me out, we talked, and on Friday I'll have Puck's sperm implanted in me," Santana said nonchalantly.

"Of that's great…Wait, what?" Rachel said shocked.

"Did you just say 'Puck's sperm'?' Quinn asked for clarity.

"Yes, he was a match of everything we wanted in a donor…He's on board…That's not a shocker!" I said and chuckled a little.

"Seriously he seems excited to do this for us…" Santana said.

Quinn smiled. Rachel had a distorted look of shock mixed in with excited and cooties.

"He's making his donation tomorrow morning…" I said.

"He'll be out in ten minutes!" Santana and Rachel said in unison. They laughed and high fived each other. Then we all laughed.

Before we knew it Friday had come so we headed back to Clifton so Santana could get inseminated with Puck's sperm. We got into the examining room and then I said, "Sanny, I can't believe we are here, can you?"

"In Clifton?" Santana asked.

"Um, no, here as in you're about to be inseminated with our possible child!" I clarified.

"Oh, I know right!" she said.

I walked over to the examining table and cupped her cheeks with my hands and gave her a passionate kiss. She immediately reacted by brushing her tongue against my bottom lip so that her tongue could meet my tongue. I immediately opened my mouth for this to happen and within seconds our tongues were massaging each other. A knock on the door took us out of our euphoric state and back into reality.

Dr. Arnold walked in with Patty behind him and said, "Oppss…We're sorry…we can give you a few minutes?"

"No, no, that's fine…we were just letting this experience really sink in," Santana said proudly.

"I know this is a huge deal for both of you…You ready, Santana?" Dr. Arnold asked.

"You have no idea," she said.

"Ok, please lie down and put your feet in the stirrups…" Dr. Arnold said as he elevated the table a little bit. I grabbed her hand and she squeezed tightly as she felt a foreign object enter her.

"This'll only take a minute…" he said.

I tried to stifle a chuckle, but Santana knew exactly what I was thinking. She looked up at me and winked. I smiled and returned her wink.

"Ok, you have officially been inseminated…" Dr. Arnold announced.

"Puck owes you dinner," I said and laughed out loud.

"I know, right! Or at least I'm going to Jarrod's!" Santana said and laughed. Patty looked at the both of us and smirked.

'Please excuse us," I said as I noticed Dr. Arnold and Patty staring at us weirdly.

"If you knew Puck in high school you'd understand all of this," Santana said, "Thank you for all your help."

"No problem…Now, Santana, you'll start to see some changes, if it worked," Dr. Arnold said.

"Like?" Santana asked.

"Nausea, swollen breasts, you'll miss your period, and fatigue among other things. If that happens, I want you to get a pregnancy test and take it immediately. If it says you're pregnant make an appointment with Patty…" Dr. Arnold said and Patty waved.

"Ok, Doc, we will…" I said excitedly.

"When you're ready you can get dressed and leave. Take all the time you want…" Patty said as she and Dr. Arnold left the room.

"We _will _see you soon!" I called out as they left the room. Before Santana got up from her lying position, I put my hand on her stomach and said, "Ok, little person inside there. This is one of your Mommies talking now. We want to meet you very much. We love you already. Even though Uncle Puck had to do _things_ to help us, don't hold that against him. He is a good guy…"

"Listen to your Mom. She's the smartest person I know," Santana chimed in. I smiled.

"We love each other so much. This is how you came to be. We want you so much also. We promise to be the best parents possible to you," I said as a tear fell down my cheek and hit Santana's stomach.

Then I lifted Santana from her back into a sitting position. She kissed my cheek and then I helped her get dressed.

We exited the room and waved bye to Patty.

"Tell Vanessa hi from all of us!" Patty said.

"Will do…Talk to you soon!" I said and then we left. We travelled back to the city.

We went ahead with our daily lives, me working at Julliard as a teaching assistant and Santana at "Britt's Place". On the way home from work one day, I stopped by a pharmacy to pick up the most important test we'd ever have to take. I hid it in my dresser drawer.

Then one morning, I heard Santana get up quickly out of bed to run to the bathroom. I immediately got up and ran after her.

"San, you okay?" I asked.

"Um…I think so…" she took a few deep breathes after she vomited into the toilet bowl.

"I think we should take a pregnancy test…" Santana said with pride and nervousness in her voice.

I got up from my crouching position and went into my dresser drawer. I walked back over to her and said, "Here you go!"

"Geez, when did you get this," she asked with a smile.

"On the way home from work," I said and smiled back.

"Well, no time like the present, right?" she asked.

"Exactly," I responded. I pulled her up from the cold floor.

"Would you like me to leave while you pee?" I asked seriously.

"No baby, you can stay," she said. I went to turn around, but she caught my shoulders and said, "Brittany, I want you to be fully involved from moment one!"

"Ok, San, I'm right here…I'll always be right here!" I said.

She took the test out of the box, lowered it, and peed on it. She nervously set it down on the counter top and walked away taking me with her.

"I can't wait there while it determines if we're pregnant or not!" Santana said nervously.

"Hey, hey," I said and looked into her eyes, "Santana, it's alright…Don't be nervous…I love you and I'm right here."

In a few minutes, we timidly walked hand in hand back to the test that would determine the rest of our lives.

I picked it up with a shaky hand. I looked at it and immediately my eyes grew wide.

Santana looked at me and said, "What does it say?"

I stood there in shock.

"Britt, what does it say?" she asked again.

"Well, my Santana, it says…PREGNANT!" I screamed as I turned it around so she could the results.

"Holy shit! We're pregnant, sexy ass! We're pregnant!" she said. I nodded my head and placed the test back down on the countertop. Then I picked Santana up, spun her around, lowered her back to the ground and then we kissed. We went at it and magically found ourselves back in our bed making love. This time was the tenderest and gentle time we've ever shared together. It was pure magic.

When we were finished we simply laid in each other's arms. I was the first one to move as I said, "We gotta call Patty to make an appointment. Are you free today if she has an opening?"

"Yes, I am…I'll text Vanessa," Santana said.

"Hello, Patty…This is Brittany Lopez…Fine…how are you? I'm calling cuz I think we're pregnant!" I said happily.

"Today…yes…1 pm…perfect! Thanks, Patty…See you later!" I said and hung up the phone.

"I just texted Vanessa 'going to see your Dad. Cover the restaurant!'" Santana said.

Just then her phone buzzed.

"'OMG! Yay! Tell him hi!'" Santana read.

"Let's get ready!" I said. I first walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back and said, "I can't believe this…another one of our dreams is about to come true!"

I looked down at her while she was looking up at me.

"You really have no idea how much I love you. How much I have always loved you, Santana!" I said.

"I love you so much. My life has been so much fuller and richer than it could have been. Thank you for choosing me all those years ago, Brittany!" she said in the embrace.

"Who wants to go hear those three little words, 'You are pregnant!'?" I asked. She raised her hand high in the air.

"Then let's get movin'!" I said proudly.

We got there in plenty of time and Dr. Arnold actually took us in earlier.

"So you think you're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yea, I just started to throw up and we took the test," Santana said.

"Ok, let's take two blood tests to be absolutely certain. Quantitative blood test and Qualitative hCG blood test. Ok," he suggested.

"Absolutely. Do whatever test necessary…" Santana said as Dr. Arnold prepared the needle and within a minute it was over.

"Good job, baby!" I congratulated her.

"I gotta be ready for pain…if I'm going to push a baby out!" Santana said and looked up at me.

"Good call!" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Ok, sit tight…it'll take ten minutes…" he said. Dr. Arnold left the room and I started to pace back and forth.

After a while she said, "You're making me dizzy…what's going on?" Santana asked.

"Just thinking…" I said.

"Bout what?" she asked.

"This baby…" I said honestly.

"Oh, what are you thinking?" she asked suddenly frightened.

"Oh, San, it's okay," I said as I rushed up to her and threw my arms around her body.

"Oh, good, I was starting to think you were having second thoughts," she said honestly.

"Never! I want this so much…I was just thinking that the baby's going to change our lives forever. But change is good," I said.

"Do you think we can do this?" she asked.

"There is nothing we can't do as long as we are together. That is what makes us great! We've always done things together as partners. I am sure that we will take care of a baby together…" I said and smiled.

"You and me?" she asked.

"You and me," I said as the door began to open. I grabbed her hand and she grabbed mine.

"Well," I said when Dr. Arnold was totally in the room.

He had no sign of any emotion so we both thought that we weren't pregnant. He walked up to us and removed something from behind his back.

"I think you two should read this very carefully and take notes…" he said as he removed the book from behind his back.

He placed it in my hands and I looked at it. It was called, "What to Expect When You're Expecting".

I looked at it like someone gave me a million dollars.

"So doctor, are we pregnant?" I asked for clarity.

"Yes, Brittany…you and Santana are pregnant!" he said and smiled.

At that moment I swear I was the happiest I have ever been in my entire life. There are few instances where I felt this happy. When we made love for the first time, when we proposed to each other, and the days of our weddings.

"Britt, we're having a baby!" Santana said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Santana, we are. I love you so much…" I said and smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Sweetheart!" she replied and kissed me squarely on my lips.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I'm truly sorry for the wait. I have been kind of busy. I also am very disappointed with "The Break Up" episode on many levels not just Brittana. The writers have dropped the ball in the sense that they sent the message to any teenager, gay (Klaine and Brittana) or straight (Finchel), that if you find the love of your life in high school you should be careful because at the first sign of trouble or anything type of missing each other the relationship will end after high school. They also had too many discrepancies with what some characters said last season with what they said this season. Especially Santana during the "Saturday Night Glee-ver" episode where she said, "Brittany's always gonna be my girlfriend" and now the line about how they should do the responsible thing and break up. I'm sorry I don't remember the whole line. Although Naya killed "Mine", as she does with any other song, I feel wholeheartedly that "Mine" was not a proper song to sing to someone when one person wants to break up. To me the lyric, "You are the best thing that's ever been mine" gives me hope that we won't break up. Ryan Murphy is forgetting about the show that enabled him to have his two other shows, "American Horror Story" and "The New Normal". Now I do watch "The New Normal" and it is hilarious, but it doesn't take away from the fact that GLEE was his first show that got him "recognized". I love GLEE. If I didn't I wouldn't write these stories or even watch it. I was shocked at the lack of responsibility of the writers. At the end of the day, the writers are there to produce an episode of GLEE, but do you think that they have forgotten who their core audience is?

I needed to get that out. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with what I wrote. I just feel that they missed their chance of showing the younger viewers what an authentic relationship looks like. If two people say they love each other they shouldn't end the relationship because it "got hard" or am I living in a fantasy world?

Forever Hers

Chapter Thirty One

When we got back into the city after hearing the life changing news we went directly to "Britt's Place" because Santana felt bad for leaving Vanessa alone to look after the restaurant. When we walked into the shop Vanessa ran up to us and asked, "Are you guys pregnant?"

"Yes, we are!" I said excitedly.

"Yay! That's amazing," Vanessa said as she jumped up and down. We found an empty booth and started to call people.

"Can we call Puck first," Santana asked.

"Sure honey, call him!" I said.

"Puckerman…" Noah said on the other end as he picked up his phone.

"Lopez…" Santana said.

"Hey what's up?" Puck asked.

"Your little guys did their job!" Santana said.

There was silence as we knew Puck was thinking about what that meant.

"Holy fuck! Really?" Puck exclaimed.

"LANGUAGE, Uncle Puck, language!" I scolded him.

"Haha, sorry. So you guys are preggo?" he asked not modestly.

"Yes, but calm down there, Puck!" I said as I realized he was getting overly proud of himself.

"What? I'm excited. I still got it!" he said. Santana and I knew that he was fist pumping when he said that.

"Yes, Mr. Macho, you do…" Santana said, "As fun as this whole conversation has been we gotta start calling our family."

"But before we hang up on you. Puck, I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing this for us. We truly appreciate you and your friendship…" I said and smiled.

"You two are very welcome. Honestly I really thought when you found out it was me you'd go with another donor. I am humbled and honored to be a small part of your journey. I love you guys…" Puck said honestly.

"I owe you a lot Puckerman!" I said proudly.

"When you're in the city come by the restaurant and your food is on me!" Santana offered.

"I'll be there…Bye guys," Puck said and then hung up.

Next we called our families and Abuelita. They were beyond excited for us.

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" my Dad said.

"I'm going to be an Abuelita!" Santana's Mom said.

"I'm going to be a bisabuela!" our Abuelita said choked up.

"Do you two know the donor?" Santana's Dad asked.

"Um, yes, Papi…It's Noah Puckerman…" Santana said and waited.

"Really? Was that intentional…" her mother asked.

"Eww, no," I replied and laughed out loud. We all laughed.

"Our doctor, Dr. Arnold, entered all of the characteristics and personality traits we wanted in a donor into his database of donors and Puck was a match…" Santana answered honestly.

"Wow! Alright…I'm sure he was excited…" Santana's Mom tried to sound neutral.

"Yup, he was," I began and then continued, "Please don't worry guys we have everything under control. We know how to handle Puck."

When we told Abuelita, she said, "If he gets in the way, I'mma gonna go all Lima Heights on him!"

"Yes, we know…Thanks for supporting me, Abuelita," Santana said sincerely.

"Well you're my granddaughters…" she said and smiled.

After that, we decided to mass text everyone from glee club, Mr. Schuester, and Coach Sylvester.

"What should it say," I asked happily.

"'Santana and Brittany are pregnant!'" Santana suggested.

"Short and sweet huh?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'll send that out!" I said.

Within minutes both of our phones started to explode with congratulations.

"Who's the donor?" Kurt texted Santana's phone.

"Um, sweetheart…" Santana yelled as she looked at Kurt's text.

"Yes, love of my life?" I replied with a smirk before I took a sip of coffee.

She smiled. "Are we telling them who the donor is?" she asked.

"Do you want to," I asked with the idea of all of the weirdness that might come.

"I do…Get it out in the open now and no one will ask in the future!" she replied.

"Ok, fire away," I said as I pointed to her phone.

"'Are you sitting down…Our donor is…one mister Noah Puckerman!' Send!" Santana said out loud as she typed the message. She put her phone down and back away slowly from it. I laughed.

'Excuse me?'" Santana read after the phone buzzed.

"'You heard me, Jazz Hands! He was a match!'" Santana texted back.

"'I'm no expert, but that program might have been installed wrong… ! Blaine and I are very happy for you both though!'" Santana read the message from Kurt.

A/N: Sorry it's a shorter chapter. The next one will be longer. I wanted to give you a little break…


	32. Chapter 32

Forever Hers

Chapter Thirty Two

A few weeks later, during the middle of the night, my cell phone buzzed.

"Who the heck is that?" Santana asked groggily.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Pick it up," she gently demanded.

I didn't take the time to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Come to St. Luke's hospital," the voice said deflated.

"Rachel…" I answered, but the person hung up.

"What did Young Streisand want at 2 am?" Santana asked as she lay in bed.

"She wants us to go to St. Luke's hospital…" I said as I tried to get out of my sleep haze.

Santana sat straight up and yelled, "Quinn!"

Immediately we threw clothes, grabbed our phones and keys and bolted out of our apartment. I hailed a cab once we were outside.

Once we got in a cab and I told the driver where to take us, Santana said she'd text Vanessa to tell her to open the restaurant up.

After she did that, she grabbed my hand and we both squeezed our joined hands together.

"I have a funny feeling about this, Britt," Santana almost whispered.

"Try to think positively," I answered. Truthfully I was also a little afraid at what we'd find once we got to the hospital. In mere minutes, due to the lack of morning traffic, we arrived at the hospital.

"Where do we go?" I asked.

"Let's just go to the Emergency Room," she said.

We ran to the front desk and I asked, "Fabray?"

"Are you family," the nurse asked.

"Listen our best friend might be hurt so please don't ask us that question," Santana demanded. She tried not to let Snixx out because she knew that the nurse was only doing her job.

Rachel timidly walked up behind us and lightly tapped me on the shoulder.

"Brittany," she said. I spun around just in time for Rachel to fall into my arms and sob hysterically.

"Oh my God," Santana said as she witnessed the display.

"Rachel, what happened? Is Quinn…" I started.

"Quinn is fine…" Rachel started, "but the baby…" Rachel began her sobbing again, but this time it was much more dramatic not because she was acting, but because the pain was still so new and unexpected.

"Rachel, did you two lose the baby?" Santana hesitated to ask.

"Yes!" Rachel cried out.

Santana became quiet. Eerily quiet. I've never seen her like that before.

"Oh Rachel, I'm so sorry!" Santana then said as she embraced Rachel.

"How is Quinn?" I asked totally concerned.

"Um, she's sleeping right now…she…she…doesn't know!" Rachel confided in us.

"Wait, she doesn't know," Santana repeated.

"Yes, she delivered the baby through C-section, but before the doctors could tell us, she passed out. I was told that it was normal due to the trauma. They woke her up only for her to pass out again. It was suggested not to wake her until she woke up on her own," Rachel said.

"Take us to her?" I asked.

"Yea, please, she might be awake now…" Santana said.

"Ok, follow me," Rachel turned around and we followed her to the floor that Quinn was staying on. It wasn't a maternity floor just a regular hospital floor. When we got to the door of her room, she was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful.

"I don't know if I can do this…" Rachel said as she started to tear up.

"Berry, uh, Fabray...Why do you think we're friends?" Santana asked as she looked directly into Rachel's eyes.

"Um, I don't know actually Santana…" Rachel said honestly.

"We're friends because you are the kindest person, besides her, that I know," Santana said as she pointed to me.

"Really?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Yes, you love Quinn…I see it every time we are in your presence. Your love for her will outshine any bad thing that gets in your way. This is going to be a difficult time for Quinn and for both of you, but you must show her that she is not alone in this and that you are with her every step of the way. I know you are, but she may not be…" Santana continued.

Rachel didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. She simply grabbed Santana and hugged her tightly.

"Tell her that you are 'forever hers'!" Santana whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel smiled a little.

Then she went into Quinn's room and gently sat next to her on the hospital bed. We hung out right outside the door close enough to overhear, but far enough to give them the privacy they deserved.

Rachel really looked at her wife. She memorized every line that was forming, every strand of blonde hair, how Quinn's chest rise and fell with every breathe she took. Quinn started to stir and in a minute her eyes opened up and she saw Rachel staring at her.

"Hey, Rachel, how long have I been sleeping?" Quinn asked as she stretched her arms.

"Two hours," Rachel answered her.

"Wow…"

"Do you remember what happened?" Rachel said to see how much or how little Quinn knew.

"Um, it's kind of foggy. I remember being in the bathroom and as I was peeing I saw a little blood in the toilet bowl. I remembered I called you over and we said we should to the hospital just to make sure. We hailed a cab and came here…"Quinn said.

"Can I help you with the details?" Rachel asked tenderly.

"Yes, please because I don't remember the rest!" Quinn said as she caressed Rachel's cheek.

"Well, after we got here we had to wait like five minutes for someone to help us. It would have been longer, but I went a little crazy…anyway we got in to see a doctor and they took you directly into an operating room after doing a sonogram. They gave you an epidural, but ultimately they decided to deliver the baby through a C-section. That's why you'll see a scar on your stomach," Rachel said.

Quinn eyed her wife cautiously.

"As soon as they opened you up you passed out. It was normal according the doctors, because of the amount of trauma you were under…" Rachel said.

"Rachel, look at me…How's our baby?" Quinn asked still with hope on her face.

"Our little girl was beautiful…As the doctor pulled her out she looked just like you and me even at that age. She was amazingly beautiful. I remember asking, 'Why isn't she breathing?' Then I saw the one thing that I didn't want to see which was the doctor just shaking his head back and forth." Rachel said as she couldn't hold back her tears anymore, "I'm so sorry, Quinn…"

"No, Rachel, nooo!" Quinn said and began to sob, but mumbled through her tears, "She didn't make it?"

"No, Sweetheart, she didn't!" Rachel said as they both fell into each other's embrace.

"Rachel, our baby girl is dea-?" Quinn asked again as she pulled herself out of Rachel's arms. Rachel could only nod her head.

From outside the room, both Santana and I were crying in each other's embrace, but we didn't want to make a scene. We so desperately wanted to go in and hug both of them.

"I'm going in there," Santana said as she moved forward. I pulled her back and said, "Not now. I know you're intentions are good, but not now, San…"

"Alright. I understand," she said and wiped away a tear that was falling down my cheek.

Back in the room, Quinn looked blankly at Rachel and said, "I need to be alone…"

"What honey?" Rachel asked.

"Please leave me alone for a while," Quinn asked again.

"Quinn, is that what you really want?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, please, I need to think for awhile," Quinn said.

"Um, okay…I'll get coffee…I will be right back…" Rachel said and went to kiss Quinn on her lips. As Rachel did that there was no movement on Quinn's side. After the quick kiss ended, Rachel lowered her head and left the room.

"Rachel, let's go get that a cup of coffee…You want an apple juice, Santana," I asked as I wanted to talk to Rachel.

"Yes, please!" Santana said.

Before I pushed Rachel away from the open door, she turned around and yelled, "I love you, Quinn!"

Quinn was staring out the window, but the blinds were shut.

"I love you, Rachel," Quinn barely mumbled. Rachel walked away with her head down.

After Rachel and I had left, Santana, who later told me about what she and Quinn talked about, knocked on the door, but walked into the room anyway.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey! Can you believe this shit?" Quinn said.

Santana was shocked by the profanity from Quinn, but given the current situation she let it slide.

"No, honestly, I can't. I was rooting for you and Rachel…" Santana said honestly.

"Can I ask you a question and I need your totally honesty," Quinn asked.

"Can I sit?" Santana asked.

They both nodded "yes" at the same time.

"Do you think that what happened to me and Rachel has anything to do with me not being a part of Beth's life?" Quinn asked and looked away from Santana.

"Quinn, absolutely NOT. Don't ever think that. Why are you even doing that now?" Santana said shocked.

"Maybe I'm not cut out to be a mother. I screwed up the first time…"

"You 'screwed up' the first time because you were in high school, Q. You were not capable to take care of a baby. You were still learning how to take care of yourself," Santana said.

"So this isn't some type of karma," Quinn asked.

"No, not at all. You're going to be a great Mom…when the time is right. Apparently right now wasn't the right time. It sucks big ones, but it just wasn't right…" Santana said.

"Me and Rachel are going to be great parents," Quinn confirmed more for herself and less for Santana.

"Darn tooting!" Santana encouraged.

"I must be a terrible wife," Quinn scolded herself.

"Why do you say that?" Santana asked concerned.

"Instead of pulling Rachel close it looked like I pushed her away which I didn't mean to do," Quinn said honestly.

"She was so concerned with how she was going to tell you what happened. I gave her a pep talk!" Santana said proudly.

"Oh, geez, is she okay?" Quinn said and half smiled.

"Yea, Fabray, she's okay…" Santana said.

Just then Rachel and I returned to the room. I handed Santana her apple juice and watched as Rachel walked timidly up to Quinn and said, "Hey."

"Come here you," Quinn said as she moved over a little in bed.

She forgot about the scar and said, "Ouch!"

"Don't move a lot," Rachel instructed as she positioned herself on the bed next to her wife.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," Quinn said as she started to cry.

"No, no, please don't cry. It's not your fault…it's not anyone's fault. It just wasn't meant to be for right now," Rachel said and hugged Quinn.

"I thought it was some sort of karma," Quinn confessed.

"Karma?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, because I let Beth go all those years ago. I thought it was coming to bite me in the butt," Quinn said.

"God! Sweetheart, no. Please don't ever think that. I beg you," Rachel said as she looked into Quinn's eyes.

"So…" Quinn looked down at her fingers and said, "Do you still love me?"

That question right there was the main question that everyone in the world wants an honest answer to every time life gets in the way.

Rachel gently lifted Quinn's chin so they were looking straight into each other's eyes.

"I will love you until the day I die. Nothing can get in the way of that. You're my Quinnie! I need you to believe that. You do right?"

"Yes, I'll always believe that," Quinn leaned forward and locked their lips in a tight kiss.

After they came up for air, Rachel said, "We are going to get through this together."

Quinn pulled Rachel into her arms. Santana and I stood there silently and watched as our friends began the journey of healing together.

Four months later, Santana and I found ourselves going back to Clifton for our first sonogram to see the baby.

"Are you excited," Santana asked me nervously.

"Yea, I am. Why are you nervous?" I asked.

"I am just thinking about Quinn and Rachel…" Santana said.

"Ok, stop…I need you to stop thinking about what happened to them. I totally understand why, but I promise you our kid is going to be perfect. Only positive thoughts from right now!" I said with so much confidence.

"Wow…You're turning me on, Lopez," Santana kidded and poked me in my side.

"Good…let's go meet our baby!" I said as I extended my hand for her to get out of the taxi.

Once we got into the examining room, Patty said, "He'll be right in!"

In a few minutes, Dr. Arnold came in and said, "Hello, you two! How are you?"

"Excited and nervous," Santana said being honest.

"I'm excited!" I said.

"Ok, Santana, lie down and we'll see what's what!"

I placed my hand on the back of Santana's neck and guided her gently down onto the examining table.

"Thank you, honey," she said.

I gave her a toothy smile.

"Ok, this gel might be cold…" Dr. Arnold said as he squirted Santana's stomach with some type of gel.

"Wow. That was shocking…Sorry!" she said. We all chuckled.

"Ok, now…" Dr. Arnold said as he moved the laser over Santana's stomach.

"Oh, here's something…" he said.

"What?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, ladies, here is your unborn child…" he said.

I stared at the picture of my unborn child for what seems like forever. I was in a trance. I just couldn't believe that this was actually happening for us.

"Hmm," Dr. Arnold said and brought me out of my euphoric trance.

"What's wrong?" Santana piped up.

"Oh, no nothing's wrong, per say…" he said.

"What do you mean 'per say', doctor?" Santana asked more nervously.

"Well, let me ask you a question…How do you two feel about being Mommies to twins? Here's one and there's the other one." Dr. Arnold said and smiled.

"Twin?" Santana asked.

I whispered, "Twins!" then I passed out.

"Well, um, I guess she's happy!" Santana said and laughed as I was lying on the floor.

"Patty, could you please come in here. We have a fainter…" Dr. Arnold said into the intercom.

"I'll be right there," she replied.

After Patty put some smelling salt under my nose and I got a bitch slap from Santana with love I opened my eyes. I jumped up and pulled Santana into a tight hug and screamed, "Twins, baby, twins!"

"Are you excited?" Santana asked.

"Beyond excited…Sorry that I fainted…" I said, "I'll try not to do that again, but I can't promise anything!"

"Ok, I understand," she said and kissed my cheek.

Dr. Arnold then printed out a picture of our new family. He handed it to me and I shook as I grabbed the photo from him.

"Thank you," I said humbly.

"You're welcome…Any questions…" he asked.

"Just one…I don't know if Vanessa told you about what happened to our friends…I know you can't give us a 110% guarantee that this won't happen to us, but do you think we'll have a healthy pregnancy and delivery?" I asked.

Santana looked at me for a minute and then she realized that I knew this was even more serious than before.

"Yes, she did tell me about them. It was very sad to hear. You're right, Brittany, I can't give you a 110% guarantee, but what I can tell you is that the procedure that they used is still in the experimental stage…I know that they knew there was a risk. This procedure of article insemination that you two did has a higher success rate. I promise as your doctor that I'll let you both know if anything comes up that I don't like, okay?" Dr. Arnold asked.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay," Santana seconded.

We left the office and went back into the city. When we walked into "Britt's Place" Vanessa ran up to us.

All we said in unison was "Twins!"

"Twin what?" Vanessa said not putting two and two together.

"Um twin babies?" I said.

"You're having twins?" she said in shock.

"Yup…" Santana said.

"Wow! I'm dizzy…" Vanessa said.

"Geez, why is everyone else besides me having these reactions? I'm the one that's gonna be pushing them out. When can I faint or get dizzy?" Santana asked jokingly.

"Wait, who fainted," Vanessa asked.

I waved my hand in the air and said, "Guilty!"

Vanessa laughed heartily at the story.

Then we called everyone we knew.

"Oh my God, twins…" Puck said, "Damn I'm good…"

When Kurt heard, he said, "I'm in charge of all of their outfit choices until they are eighteen!"

"Calm down…we can negotiate…" I said with a smile.

Santana and I just laughed at him.

When we called my family we heard, "You're having twins…I think I'm gonna faint," from my Dad.

"What's with the Pierce family and fainting," Santana said.

"I already did that today, Dad," I said and chuckled.

When we called Abuelita:

"Gemelos!" Abuelita screamed.

"Yes, Abuelita!" Santana screamed back.

When we called her parents, her mother said, "You're making me cry, Santana."

Then we went downstairs to tell Rachel and Quinn more personally.

We knocked on their door and Rachel opened it.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi! Can we come in?" I asked.

Rachel ushered us in. Quinn was looking out the window.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Quinn said.

"How are you?" Santana asked sincerely.

"I am okay. I think I'm going back to work on Monday. The doctor said to give the healing process time, but I want to get back into something of a routine…" Quinn said honestly.

"Well, we would like to tell you something that we _hope _will make you feel better. If it's too painful or anything please let us know. We truly understand and don't mind," I said. Santana nodded her head in agreement.

"Come sit down," Rachel said and gestured to the couch. Quinn and Rachel sat opposite us on the recliner.

"Well, we had our sonogram today…" Santana started and gauged their expressions to either stop or continue. They just smiled.

"That's great!" Rachel said.

"What are you two having?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Britt and I are having…" Santana said.

"Twins!" we both finished the sentence together.

Quinn and Rachel's jaws dropped opened.

"You're having twins?" Quinn asked.

"Puck's probably _very_ proud of his little accomplishment," Rachel kidded.

"No comment!" Quinn replied as she tried to shake a memory off.

"Come here you two," Rachel said and then got up to embrace us. Then Quinn got up and threw her arms around all of us.

After the embrace was over we all sat down. Rachel, then, looked into Quinn's eyes.

She said, "Hey, baby, I want to carry our child…"

Quinn looked at her in disbelief.

"But Rachel, what about your career…" Quinn said with a mixture of happiness and sadness in her voice.

"Family comes first! Broadway can wait. I love you more than anything. Even if I don't return to Broadway it'll be okay…" Rachel said honestly.

"Rachel, are you sure?" Quinn said getting more and more excited with the idea.

"Yes," Rachel said as she walked up to Quinn, took both of her hands into her own, brought them to her lips, and kissed them.

"Well, alright…Can we start investigating soon…?" Quinn asked.

"Of course," Rachel said, "I'll talk to my agent and work it out."

"We'll give you Dr. Arnold's information…" I said excitedly. I was excited for them because Quinn had her spark back. Her face got its color back. Her eyes sparkled. I knew that she was grateful for so many things in her life. This would change them forever and I knew Quinn was totally ready for that change.


	33. Chapter 33

Forever Hers

Chapter Thirty Three

The next few months flew by quickly. Santana had started to show more and more. She has never looked as beautiful as she did while she was pregnant.

This once time, I began staring at her.

"What?" she asked when she felt my eyes on her.

"Oh nothing," I said, but continued to stare.

"B, you're freaking me out…" she said as I continued to stare.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world," I said with an immense amount of pride in my voice.

"Oh, really," she said.

"What? You don't believe me," I said.

I walked up behind her and wrapped her into a tight hug. I almost didn't get both of my arms around her due to her growing stomach, but thankfully I was able to. She leaned back and nestled into my embrace.

"Every time I hold you like this it's a reminder that I am holding my entire family. I can't wait to meet them…" I said with happiness in my voice.

"Eres el amor de mi vida," Santana whispered into my ear.

"That sounds sexy. What does that mean," I asked genuinely.

"You are the love of my life!" she said and smiled.

I grabbed her hand, twirled her around so she faced me, and with my other hand cupped her cheek. I then connected our lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss turned into a frenzied make out session. We clawed at each other like we were caged animals. We hadn't made love in a while so this experience was overdue. I guided her to our couch and pushed her down not too forcibly, but with enough force to make a point that I wanted her in that moment.

She pulled me closer to her and started to unbutton my shirt. I caressed her cheeks and leaned forward and kissed her on her nose. Once the shirt was unbuttoned I tore it off of my body. She smiled widely at this action and began to take her top off. I helped her and in mere moments we were pretty much naked. I took a long moment to take in her form. Even while she was pregnant, she remained the most beautiful thing in the world to me. To get me out of my fog, she pulled me toward her.

"Whoa!" I screamed off guard.

"Sorry, honey, I just need you," she said huskily.

It was then that I looked down at her stomach and totally froze.

"Brittany, are you okay?" she asked as I guess she noticed the apprehension in me.

"I…I…don't want to hurt them…" I confessed.

She sat up.

"Are you mad?" I asked bashfully.

"No, no…I appreciate that you care enough…" she said as I sat down next to her. She caressed my cheek.

"I want to…You have no idea, Santana, how much I want to…" I assured her.

"I do too," she replied.

"I'm just scared…" I said with tears in my eyes.

She leaned forward and hugged me. I could feel her chest as it rubbed against my chest. It felt really good.

"I want to hold you," Santana said, "Can we do that?"

"Absolutely…Are you totally okay that we aren't making love right now?" I asked.

"Well, yes and no…Yes, because I understand why we're not…And no because I am so freakin' horny right now, baby…I've never experienced this level of horniness before…" she said and smiled.

"'Horniness' huh? Is that even a word…?" I asked with a sly smile.

"It is now," she demanded.

I got up and extended my hands out to her so I could help her to get up from the couch. Then I led her into our bedroom. I unmade the bed and tried to lift her up and placed her into bed.

"Baby, what are you doing? You're gonna hurt yourself!" she screamed as I bent with two knees and picked her up from the ground.

"Here we go," I said as I grunted a little.

"I'm sorry I'm getting big," she said with sadness in her voice.

"Santana, you're the mother of my two children so it is totally fine…" I answered.

"Do you still love me," she asked with a scared look on her face.

"Santana Lopez, are you nuts?" I said and almost laughed out loud.

"Hormonal…" she replied.

"I will love you until the day I die and then forever after that…you hear me?" I said as I placed her on our bed, took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes, baby, I hear ya," she said and extended her arms. As she did this I got to see her full form as she was lying on the bed.

"You are truly beautiful. God, I'm the luckiest woman alive," I said as I began to get into bed next to her. As soon as our lips were inches apart she closed the gap and kissed me. She moved her hand to the back of my head so that I couldn't move. Our tongues thrashed about and moans could be heard coming from the both of us. I straddled her legs and massaged her stomach were my family was living for the time being. I then gently lowered myself onto her body.

"What are you doing," she asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"Oh, shit, am I hurting you?" I asked fully aware of my position.

"No, Britt, actually this feels amazing, but I thought…" she replied.

"Well, I think that we are super, super careful…" I trailed off as I lowered my lips to hers.

"Oh, I'm all for this," she said excitedly.

"I knew you would be," I said and smiled. Then I kissed her again.

After the kiss broke for air purposes, she said, "I'm sorry, but this time around it's all you. I'm kinda stuck in this position unless you help me up, ya know, after…"

"I'm at you beckon call, my love!" I said happily.

I kissed her again, but this time, my hand went travelling down from her face down her neck, to her upper chest where I massaged each of her breasts. I broke the kiss to lick her two nipples which bolted up from the sensation. After I was done there, my hand and my mouth went lower and spent some time massaging her stomach. I kissed it two times, once for each of my children. Then I took my hand and gently massaged her. She moaned as I was doing this. I picked my head up and connected our lips again in an electrifying kiss. While we were kissing I, as gently as I could, inserted one finger into the love of my life.

"Brittany!" she half moaned and half screamed.

"Are you okay," I asked genuinely.

"Yes, baby, I am," she replied with love in her voice, "put another finger in?"

I gently did as I was told. She bucked her hips a little which was a little difficult for her to do due to the situation.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I'll go a little further," I assured her.

I thrust my two fingers further and she screamed, "I'm so close…do that again?"

I nervously did as I was told. In a mere second, I was rewarded with Santana reaching her orgasm. As she was coming down from her high, she brushed the blonde hair that got in my eyes away. She tried to pull me up to her face. She had a little difficulty so I helped her a little.  
"Do you honestly know how much I am in love with you?" she said as she glared into my eyes.

"I like to think I do, but feel free to tell me," I replied with a smile.

"I love you so, so, so much that I am now carrying your children…I love you so much that if you want me to, after this experience, we will have more…I love you so much that whatever you want I'll give it to you. If I can't I'll find the person who can. This, Brittany Susan Lopez, is how much I love you," Santana said as she got emotional.

"No, no, baby, no tears…" I said.

"I'm sorry…hormones…" she replied.

I laughed.

"Help me up, please?" she asked. I quickly got up off of her. I sat in between her opened legs and extended my arms out to her. She grabbed my hands.

"On three…one, two, three!" I said and pulled. In a minute she was sitting up and looking directly into my eyes.

She lunged at my lips and kissed me hard and passionately.

"You ready," she said lustfully after our kissed had broken.

"For what?" I asked obliviously.

"For me to 'return the favor'?" she said and smiled.

"Santana, every time I get you to your ecstasy I feel like I am there with you…" I said honestly.

She looked sad.

"Sweetheart, look at me," I said as I raised her chin.

"Why don't you want me to? Is it my body," she asked.

"God, no Santana, you're beautiful! I told you that. I meant what I said. You get there, I get there with you," I said totally genuinely.

"Um, okay…you've never said that to me before…" she said.

"I mean it though with my whole heart!" I replied.

"Can I kiss you again," she asked me timidly.

"Of course," I said. With that she leaned forward and our lips collided together. She pushed her body into mine. I wrapped her up in my arms.

We kissed for what seemed like forever. When the kiss stopped, I took a deep breath and said, "I want you to do something for me!"

"Anything," she replied.

"Help us name our children," I asked.

"Oh my God, we should do that!" she said excitedly.

"Yup…We can't name them 'Put that down' or 'Don't eat that'!" I said jokingly.

She cackled out loud.

"Okay, let's get dressed and go somewhere other than in our room to figure this out," she suggested. We got into sweatpants and tee shirts. I retrieved a pad of paper and pen and met her over at the couch.

"Ok, you ready?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course, baby…Can you believe we are about to name our children…which Puck helped us to conceive?"

"Honestly…nope," I said laughed, but then continued, "Santana, I wish I could have been a part of that process…"

"You were…You helped with the personality traits…" she started.

"No, that's not what I mean. I am your wife. I should have gotten you pregnant…not some donor who happened to be Puck! Does that make any sense at all?" I asked hoping that it did.

"Yes, it does. But baby, these children, right here…" she said as she grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach, "are _your children_! I want you to always remember this. Even if you didn't get me knocked up I'm doing this for us. They were made from and because of _our _love. They are here because of one reason…"

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I asked.

"Because I love you so much. I love you more than anything and anyone else in the world," she replied.

I leaned forward and pecked her lips.

"Okay, okay. What are we going to name them?" she asked.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to our couch to sit down because she had gotten up during our conversation.

"I've been thinking…" I started.

"Do tell," she encouraged.

"For our son, what about 'Caleb'?" I asked.

"Caleb Lopez," she said as she mulled it over in her mind. I could literally see her thinking.

"I love it…We can call him 'Cal' for short! Brilliant," she said as she kissed my cheek.

"Ok, what do we call our 'little princess'?" I asked and smiled.

"What about 'Angelina'?" she asked.

I thought about it for a long time.

"No good," she asked since I took time.

"No, I'm just thinking, 'Angelina Lopez'…We can call her, 'Angel' or Angie' for short. I absolutely love it, honey," I said as I rose from the couch and did a little happy dance.

She looked up at me, smiled, and then laughed a little at my dance.

"Ok, ok, goof, what about middle names?" she said a few minutes later.

"Um, oh, middle names?" I asked as I suddenly became serious.

"Yup, I want our kids to have full names," she said and gave me a cheesy smile.

"What about 'Micah' for Caleb's middle name?" I asked.

"'Caleb Micah Lopez'…That sounds good…It sounds like a strong name. He's going to have to protect his family in his future. Have you done this before?" she kidded me.

"The last thing I named was Lord Tubbington…" I said proudly.

She didn't say anything, but she half smiled.

"Hey," I said as I laughed. She leaned forward and kissed me. I returned the kiss hungrily.

After we kissed for minutes, she broke it, regained her breath, and then said, "What about Miss Angelina…"

"What about 'Melanie'?" I asked as soon as I thought of it.

"Hmm, Angelina Melanie Lopez…" she said as she thought. "I love it!"

"Well, my Santana, I do believe we've named our children!" I said excitedly as I put the pad of paper and pen down.

"Yes, we did," she said as she looked down at her stomach.

I put my hands on my family and said, "Ok, Caleb Micah and Angelina Melanie…You have your names. I will give you permission to kick your Mommy, just this one time, if you like them."

Within a few seconds, Santana said, "Ouch!" Then she looked down and said, "Ok, that hurt. That's enough."

"See, they already listen to _me_!" I said happily.

"Oh, boy," Santana said and smiled.


	34. Chapter 35

Forever Hers

Chapter Thirty Four

Oh, let me tell you what happened with Rachel and Quinn and their journey to get pregnant. In between the time that the love of my life and I got pregnant, I gave them Dr. Arnold's contact information from Vanessa and they eagerly called for an initial appointment. They made the trip to Clifton and really liked what he had to say. Luckily the possible donor didn't turn out to be Finn or Sam or, even weirder, Kurt. They told us.

"Some random guy with all of the traits and qualities we both want our baby to have," Quinn confided happily in us one night as we ate dinner, which Santana cooked and stressed over, I might add.

Geez, I never thought that her hormones would be _all _over the place. I mean one minute she's super happy and the next she is crying like a baby. I tried to stay alert and attentive to her every desire and wish. I'd do that anyway despite our pregnancy, but I made sure I was on top of my game.

"It's delicious," Rachel commended.

"Really? You're not lying," Santana said apprehensively.

"Of course not," Quinn said to rescue her wife.

"Oh, good. I'm so big I must have knocked over the spatula at least ten times," Santana said shyly.

"Santana, you look beautiful," Quinn assured her.

"Thank you," I said both excitedly and exhaustedly.

They all stared at me.

"I tell her that all the time…I mean it every time, but sometimes I think she likes hearing other people say it so she knows it's absolutely true. I think she thinks that I _have to _say it," I said honestly.

"You know me so well. How is that," she asked as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Well, my love, we've been together our entire lives so I better know that," I said and smiled at her.

"Anyway, we get inseminated tomorrow morning," Rachel said to bring us back to them.

"Good luck," I said.

"That part wasn't that bad. A little discomfort is all it is," Santana said honestly.

"I have an excellent feeling about this," Rachel said excitedly and emotionally.

"I do too," Quinn said, "I didn't want to jinx it, but now that it's out there I can!"

Quinn leaned over and she and Rachel connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

Shyly I looked over at Santana and she knew exactly what I wanted. She grabbed my shirt and yanked me to her rather quickly.

Our lips connected and immediately I opened my mouth for her tongue to enter so our tongues could massage each other. It wasn't a rated R kiss, but it was enough to sustain us at least till after Quinn and Rachel left.

In what seemed like a blink of an eye, Rachel and Quinn were four months pregnant. Quinn, Vanessa, and I were in cahoots with each other as we planned a joint baby shower for both Santana and Rachel. Quinn's Mom, Santana's Mom, and my Mom helped us plan it. They even flew in for the event. Abuelita came too. It was held in "Britt's Place" on the last day that Santana would work until after the twins were born.  
They were both shocked when Rachel and Santana got to the restaurant with Quinn and my help. Everyone was able to come from Ohio and where ever else they relocated to. This baby shower was for both men and women as we really missed all of our friends.

"Hey, there he is..._Uncle _Puck!" Santana said and waddled over to him for a hug.

"Hey, Lopez, wow…" he said as he looked at what he had caused.

Santana grabbed him by the collar and screamed, "Don't make fun of me!"

Puck's expression of one of complete shock and it was totally priceless for me. I ran over to them and as gingerly as possible tried to pry Puck out of Santana's grasp.

"Hormones," I replied as her mother came over and distracted her attention with a pickle.

"Holy crap," Puck whispered to himself as he breathed out in relief.

"May I have your attention for a moment," Santana, put the pickle down, started and then continued, "Britt and I are so happy that you all could come. Thank you for the surprise, baby! I want to say something to Vanessa who really made this all possible with her father's help."

Santana started to get up from her seat, but Vanessa saw this and walked over to the two of us.

"Thank you…Anyway, Vanessa, I talked it over with my Grandma over there and I would like to ask you if you'd like to be my partner in 'Britt's Place'," Santana asked hopeful.

I stole a glance at our Abuelita and saw only happiness and a huge smile on her face.

"Partner," Vanessa asked.

"Partner," Santana said.

"Of course, I'd be honored to. You guys are like family to me," Vanessa said overjoyed.

"We, Britt and I, feel the same way," Santana said.

"Thank you for thinking of me," she said.

"Pull me up," Santana said to me.

I moved around to be in front of her and grabbed her by her upper arms and gently lifted her up until she was sturdy enough on her feet. Once she was she extended her arms for Vanessa. Vanessa hugged her tightly and I hugged them both.

Our guests applauded this. After the applause died down, Quinn got everyone's attention.

"On behalf of myself and Rachel I'd also like to thank everyone for coming. It means the world to us. We appreciate your love and support…"

The people in the restaurant applauded again.

"We'll always be here for you, Fabray and Lopez," Coach Sylvester said and raised her glass. Everyone else raised their glasses.

"To Quinn and Rachel and Santana and Brittany," Mr. Schuester said and raised his glass. Everyone took a sip and then went back to their conversations.

"Do I smell cake," Santana said hopeful.

"Right this way, Santana," Abuelita said as she walked up and escorted her away.

"Baby, save me a slice," I hollered which got me a thumbs up sign.

"Hey, Becky thanks for coming…" Santana said as she saw Becky by the cake table.

"Thanks for having me. I hope you like my present," she confided.

"Well, which one is yours," Santana asked.

"The one with the flowers on the bag," she answered as she reached for it behind the table.

"Well, let me see," Santana said happily.

Becky grinned brightly as she watched Santana remove the present from the bag.

It was two onesies that read, "HBIC!" and "Future heartbreaker!" Santana smiled brightly and pulled Becky into a hug.

"Brittany," Santana yelled to me. I excused myself and ran over.

"Yes, my love," I said once I got to the two women.

"Look what Becky got Angelina and Caleb…" Santana said as she held up the onesies.

"Oh my God, Becky, they are so cute," I admired them.

"I'm glad you both like them," Becky said and smiled.

"We love them," Santana said and leaned over to hug Becky again.

In another blink of the eye, Santana's water broke during the night.

"Britt," she poked me.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"I think I either peed myself or my water just broke," Santana said kind of nervously.

"What? Your water broke…" I said and froze.

"Yep…I think we should call Dr. Arnold. Where's his cell phone number?" Santana said as she got out of bed.

"Umm," I said still frozen.

"Brittany, help me find it…Are you okay?" Santana asked.

"Santana, I'm scared," I said sadly.

Santana waddled over to my side of the bed, looked into my blue eyes, and said, "I am too, but I _need_ you right now to take charge of this…I need you to be stronger than I am. I need you to love me and love our family. Can you do this," Santana said as she stroked my hair.

"Yes, I can," I said as I shot up out of bed and put sweatpants and a sweatshirt on.

"There she is," Santana said and smiled.

"OK, his number is in my purse. Go get it," I commanded and she ran to get it.

"Hello?...Sorry for the late hour…My water broke…Mount Sinai…you'll be at least a half hour…you'll call them to tell them…okay…see you soon, and thank you," Santana said and hung up the phone.

"Calling Dr. Arnold, check!" Santana said. Right then she bent over, grabbed her stomach and screamed, "Ahhhhh!"

I rushed over to her and rubbed her back and held her through her contraction.

"I'm right here…it's okay…" I told her in the hope that it would relax her.

"Wow! That hurt! Can we go now," she asked timidly.

"Yes, we'll pound on Quinn's door before we leave the building," I suggested.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door to go meet our family.

One floor down, we both pounded Quinn's door and we could her as she ran to answer it.

"What on Earth," she started to say as she started to open the door, but took one look at Santana and knew.

"What hospital," she said.

"Mount Sinai," I responded and then led Santana to the elevator again. "I'll call people," we heard her say as we ran back to the elevator.

We exited the elevator and building and I hailed a cab. It was the same cab driver we had before.

"Oh I remember you," he said.

"Oh, yeah, we're, um, in a hurry this time, please go as fast as you can. My wife is in labor!" I said excitedly.

As soon as the cab door closed, we bolted into the early morning traffic which was not a lot.

"Come now…Mount Sinai…" I said to both her parents and mine. They had decided to stay in a hotel between the baby shower and Santana's due date. Luckily she was right on schedule.

In a matter of ten minutes we were in front of the hospital.

"How much," I asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"You sure," I asked.

"Go meet your new family," he said and smiled.

I then helped Santana out of the cab and then yelled for an orderly to come with a wheelchair. We went into the hospital, checked Santana in, and were taken to a room on the maternity floor all within an hour. Dr. Arnold was along shortly and examined her.

"You're not ready yet. Before this day is over you'll be new parents. Brittany, I need you to walk around with Santana and rubbed her back when she needs it. Ok," he asked.

"Absolutely," I replied happily.

"What do I do?" Santana said as boldly as possible.

"Well, Santana, just get ready to push out your children," Dr. Arnold said.

"Wow…This is super real right now," she said and half smiled.

"I'll be back in a while to check in…" he said and then left us in the room.

Santana turned to me and said, "Britt, I'm scared!"

I cupped her cheeks in my hands, looked directly into her eyes, and said, "Santana, I love you with my entire heart. You are everything I could _ever_ ask for. I am the luckiest woman in the world to get to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. I have _no doubt _whatsoever that you are capable of doing this for us. You're my hero and I'll spend everyday making sure you know this for the rest of my life. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"Then trust me when I say you are capable of this and so much more, okay?"

"Ok," she replied and kissed me on the lips.

Within the next ten minutes our family was in the hospital room with us. They coached her through a few contractions. Abuelita cursed in Spanish every time Santana had one so she concentrate on something else instead of the pain. Our family decided to get some dinner and promised to be back in a while. This was about four thirty.

At around five o'clock in the evening, Santana screamed like I've never heard her scream before.

"I'll get a nurse," I said nervously.

She grabbed my hand tightly and said, "Brittany, please don't leave me…"

I looked into her brown eyes and I've never see any fear in them before let alone this amount of fear.

"San, I need to get he-," I started.

"Please…" she replied.

"HELP!" I screamed behind me.

Luckily a nurse walked by and heard our calls for help.

"I'll page Dr. Arnold…" she said and ran out of the room. In a minute we heard, "Dr. Arnold to room 123, immediately."

The same nurse came running back in and helped Santana stay as calm as possible.

"Breathe in and out," I offered.

She did it with all her concentration and might.

"Good job baby," I said as a pep talk.

"I hate you, Pierce! You suck!" she snapped.

I stood there frozen not knowing what to do or say.

The nurse looked at me and smiled while she said, "It's normal, honey, don't worry about it."

This reassurance helped a lot. I immediately looked down at Santana who had a nervous look on her face.

"I'm sorry…" she said in between breathes and as the tears ran down her face.

"You can say whatever you want right now. You deserve it!" I said and smiled brightly at her. I kissed her forehead and then said, "I love you so deeply!"

Just then Dr. Arnold came running into the room and knew by Santana's expression that she was ready to deliver.

"Ok, I think it's time. Your family is out in the hallway. We'll pass them on the way to the delivery room. You two ready to meet your twins," he asked and smiled.

"Just get them the fuck out!" Santana cursed.

"Yes, ma'am…" he replied.

"I'm behalf of my wife, we're sorry," I said and acted like a ten year old who had just swore.

"No worries, I'm used to it. Let's roll," he said as the nurse pushed the bed down the hallway.

When we rounded the corner we saw her parents, Abuelita, my parents, Quinn and Rachel, and Vanessa. Puck was there too.

"Good luck, mija," her mother said as she blew her a kiss.

"Go get 'em!" Puck encouraged.

We whizzed past them and into the delivery room. I quickly left her side to get into scrubs because of hospital policy.

"I'm right here," I kept repeating to her as I threw on the clothes.

"Ok, I'm back…" I said and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Fuck you," she said.

"Well, you know what," I started to repeat, "Fuck you also!" I said it with a huge smile and a little chuckle. She managed to caress my face for a minute.

"Ok, Santana, here is your first push, you ready?" Dr. Arnold said.

"No," she replied scared.

"Yes, Doc, she is. She's Santana 'fucking' Lopez, the love of my life. She is going to all Lima Heights in this mutha!" I said excitedly.

Santana smiled up at me and said, "Ok, let's meet our family…"

Dr. Arnold said, "Okay, on three…1…2…3…PUSH!"

With that Santana pushed with all her might. The screams were deafening and I'm pretty sure they could be heard from in the hallway. I got scared, but for a minute.

"You're doing great, sweetheart!" I said as she relaxed between pushes.

"Am I?" she asked unsure.

"God, yes, you're doing awesome…Ready for another push," I asked.

"Yup," she said and with that she pushed.

"I can see the head!" Dr. Arnold announced.

Santana loosen her grip on my head so I could take a peek.

"Sweetie, it has black hair. I love you," I said in the moment.

"OK, Santana, one more big push for baby number one," Dr. Arnold said.

Santana gave it her all and out popped Angelina. As soon as she came out she started to wail. I looked at her and said, "She's so beautiful. Just like her mother…"

Dr. Arnold held her up so Santana could see her. "I'll hold you soon, baby girl. I gots to get your brother out!" Dr. Arnold handed Angelina to a nearby nurse who did all of the baby tests and got her cleaned.

"Round Two, Santana, let's do this!" I said energetically.

"Ok, me and you, baby…" she said.

"Forever and ever," I replied.

"And everrrrrrrr!" Santana screamed as she started to push out our second child.

In a matter of mere minutes, Caleb arrived totally kicking and screaming.

"Caleb's here honey, he's here!" I said as I jumped up and down.

"Yea, he is…" she said totally exhausted. I leaned over and gave her a big kiss. After the kiss broke she looked nervous.

"What's wrong, Santana?" I asked.

"I don't know…something doesn't feel right!" she answered.

"Dr. Arnold…" I said.

He was talking to a nurse.

"Dr. Arnold," I repeated. Still nothing.

"Hey, Doc, I think there's someone else still in there…" Santana said as Dr. Arnold and a nurse came rushing over to investigate.

"Oh…" he said.

"Oh, what?" I asked.

"Hmm, ladies, I think you're about to be parents again…" he said and got to work.

"Again…We're already parents two times today," I replied not really recognizing what was happening.

"You ready Santana," he asked.

"Yes," she said calmly this time. In fact this was the calmest she had been the entire day.

"OK, again one big push on three…1…2…3…" he said.

I grabbed Santana's hand and helped push as much as I could. We both screamed as our third child entered the world.

"It's another boy!" Dr. Arnold exclaimed. "He's a little tinier in weight, but he'll be perfect…"

"Santana, baby, can you believe it? We are parents to _three_ children all who look like you which was what I prayed for since you're drop dead gorgeous!" I said with tears running down my face.

"What are we going to call that one," she asked.

The nurse handed him over to us.

"It's better to see his face," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Santana said proudly.

"Can I…Can I hold him?" I asked apprehensively.

"Of course, baby, he's yours. We all are!" Santana said as she looked deeply into my eyes.

"Hello, little one. I'm your Mommy, Brittany…She's your other Mom, Santana. You need to know that we have already loved all three of you since the moment that we decided to become parents. We will tell you all how we came to be a family in a little while. Maybe when you're two…" I said with tears rolling down my face. "But for right now your Mom and I need to name you because truth be told you're a surprise…the greatest surprise ever…We're sorry that your brother and sister crowded you in there..."

Santana had been watching me the entire time as I had a conversation with our son.

I looked up from him to her and smiled when I saw her staring at me.

"What about 'Jonah'?" I said immediately.

"Beautiful…Jonah Lopez…I love it!" she said as she wiped away her tears and leaned forward and wiped mine.

"You were a-mazing!" I said and looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"I love you so much…We are going to be an amazing family. We already were, but even more so now!" Santana said and got emotional.

Just then the nurse came back with a Polaroid camera. "Do you want your first family photo?" she asked.

"Definitely," we both said.

Another nurse brought over Caleb and Angelina. She positioned them in Santana's arms and I held onto Jonah. When everyone was settled we looked into the camera. At the moment of the camera's click no one cried. We all stared directly into the lens.

"Perfect!" the nurse said after she took the photo.

Then our amazing trio was whisked away to the nursery.

"Tell your family that they can see them in a half hour," the nurse said.

"Thank you…By guys…We love you…" I said as I waved at them and then I looked back at Santana.

"What are we going to tell our family?" I asked.

"Wanna mess with them," Santana said with a sly smile.

"Haha…sure…" I played along.

"Ok, here's what you do…" Santana leaned forward and whispered the plan into my ear.

A half hour later I went out to our awaiting family, after spending some mom-on-mom time with Santana. We both got into her bed and fell asleep for a few minutes in each other's arms.

"How are they," my Mom said anxiously.

"Perfect!" I said as I jumped up and down.

"How's Santana?" Abuelita asked.

"She was so amazing…" I said and sighed.

They all formed a group hug around me. I tried to hug each of them.

"Wanna go meet them," I asked and started to walk to the nursery.

They all followed behind me.

"Ok, wait here!" I said as I walked into the nursery. I asked two of the nurses to help me. Our backs were turned around so no one could see what we were doing.

"Ok, you take Angelina, but please don't turn around," I asked.

The nice nurse did as I asked.

The other nurse picked up Caleb.

And I got Jonah.

"Ok, bring Angelina over to the window. Ok…Bring Caleb over…" I suggested.

At that moment our family started to coo at Angelina and Caleb. They were so enamored at them that they were totally oblivious that I had brought Jonah over as well.

Then Quinn noticed and exclaimed, "Holy shit!" She raised her arms up in triumphed and smiled brightly.

This prompted everyone to look at me and who I was holding. They were completely dumbfounded so it took a second to fully take in the magnitude of what they were seeing.

"OMG," Puck yelled.

"Why is Britt holding another baby?" I heard my father say because the nursery door was wide opened.

"Did they have triplets?" my Mom asked.

"Yes," I screamed as loudly as I could without causing a baby riot.

My Mom fainted, but my Dad was there to catch her.

Rachel and Quinn hugged and gave each other a kiss.

Puck said, "I'm an uncle to triplets!"

Abuelita simply said, "Trillizos!" and clasped her hands together and smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen.


	35. Chapter 36

Forever Hers

Chapter Thirty Five

Two years later, our "Amazing Trio" as we call them became the lights of our lives. We literally lived for them and their happiness.

Right after we brought them all home from the hospital a few days after their birth, my mother, Santana's Mom, and Abuelita decided to stay for an extra month and a half to help us with navigating this new world we created. They were so amazing and patient with us as we learned "Baby 101"! We didn't really know what to do with one baby let alone three. We had cousins, but nothing compared to raising three of our own.

Pretty soon we developed a plan of who would get up to feed them, who would get up to change them, and we both played with them all the time.

Once the door closed on the last day of our mothers and Abuelita's trip we kind of panicked, but I steadied her.

"Ok, Santana, we got this…you and me forever…" I said and smiled.

"And ever!" she said.

It was like the triplets instinctively knew that we might get scared. They must have had a meeting while in Santana's stomach when Angelina said, "Ok, we all are going to be a big surprise. Especially you, Jonah…" Jonah must have tried to kick her when Santana grabbed her stomach over the course of her pregnancy.

"Haha, you missed…I think we should be great as soon as possible for our Moms…Limited fighting…Limited crying…Maximum sleeping….Maximum happiness and good times. They're gonna need all the sleep they can get for when we can't help it," Caleb must have suggested.

"I agree. I know that I am a big old surprise thanks to Uncle Puck's rambunctious little swimmers…" Jonah had to have said.

Angelina probably put her tiny arm out in front of them, followed by Caleb, and then Jonah. They probably raised them up and over their heads signaling that they were "Team Lopez".

They made very good on their promise. They are remarkable kids. They allow us some Mom and Mommy time and we also spend as much time with them as possible.

In the two years since their birth, Quinn and Rachel welcomed their new baby Lucy Lea Fabray into the world eight months after. She is so cute. She has brown hair and the brightest brown eyes ever. She and Caleb play with each other all the time so who knows…

I want to tell you about my wonderful children…Wow! That never gets old.

Angelina is so smart. She must have gotten that from her Mom along with her beauty and timelessness. She is the most outgoing of the three. She enjoys just laying in Santana's arms until she falls to sleep. I predict that she'll be a model or at least in the entertainment industry. As long as she's honest and happy that's all that matters to me. We haven't begun to call her "Angie" yet and I think she's fine with it.

Caleb is the tallest of them so far. He is tough when he needs to be, but a complete teddy bear on the inside. He's starting to talk and has said, "Ma" when he looked at me. I smiled the brightest ever…well except on my wedding day. I nodded my head and said, "Yes, my boy, that's me!" I kissed his forehead and he smiled. He'll probably be totally into sports in school. Whatever he wants to do we'll be there cheering him on.

And then there's Jonah…Ah, Jonah. I'm not about to say I have a favorite child because they're all my favorite for different reasons. I will say happily that I connect with Jonah in a different way. He knows I'm his Mom and I know he's my son. We like to have cuddle times together when Santana is playing with Caleb and Angelina. Jonah easily falls asleep in my arms. Santana is a little bit jealous. Not because he won't go to her, but because I get him to fall asleep.

"I guess you're his favorite!" Santana said once.

"He loves you too," I answered when he was in my arms. I gently grabbed his hand and said, "Wave at Mami!" And he did!

"See…he loves you too…" I said and smiled.

Santana, my beyond beautiful wife, looked smoking hot during her pregnancy, but somehow after the pregnancy she looked even hotter. She kept some of the weight on which totally gets my motor running, if you know what I mean! She ate healthy during the pregnancy and she continues to after. So it's not like she doesn't take care of herself. I make sure to take care of her too. It's the least I can do knowing what she has given to me. I surprise her regularly with a dozen long stemmed roses. On the card I write "From the kids". I have them sent to "Britt's Place"!

"We'll watch them…" Quinn once said after she and Rachel got into their rhythm with Lucy.

"Are you sure? Four kids!" Santana asked.

"Between me and Rachel I'm sure we'll be able to do it," Quinn said happily.

"In fact, make it an overnight!" Rachel said as she wiped something from Lucy's mouth. "As long as you two do it for us one weekend," Quinn said.

"Deal!" I said as I extended my hand out to Quinn.

That Saturday morning we packed the kids' things up and brought them down to Quinn and Rachel's.

"Come on in!" Rachel said as she opened the door.

"Hey, Lucy," I said and waved as best I could.

"Hi, Bitty," she said since she is still learning to speak.

"Hi, Santa," she said to Santana.

"Hi, baby girl!" she said.

"Here are some friends for you to play with until tomorrow afternoon…" I said excitedly as I put Caleb down. He sprinted over and pulled Lucy in for a hug.

"Aww," Rachel said.

"Just watch him," Santana suggested.

"Ok, guys, me and Mommy are leaving," Santana said as she put Angelina and Jonah down next the two of them.

"Bye, bye," Jonah said. He waddled over and hugged Santana's leg tightly. Then he waddled over and hugged mine as well.

As we started to back away toward the door we started to get emotional. Us…not the kids. They were fine laughing and playing.

"They'll be fine," Quinn said as she pushed us further into the hallway.

"Call if you need anything," I said and wiped away my tears.

"Will do…Go have fun!" Rachel yelled from inside the apartment.

And with that Quinn shut the door. And then it was just the two of us. I wiped her tears away and she simultaneously wiped mine. Then we looked each other in the eyes and she asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Well, first, I want to cuddle with you, then we're going out for a 'thank you' dinner, and then we are coming home and seeing where the night takes us," I said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, you're in charge of tonight…_Anything_ you want to do I am all for," she said. I grabbed her hands and kissed them. Then I led her to the elevator and we rode it up a flight still holding hands. I don't know how we managed not to make out, but we did.

As soon as we got into our apartment and locked the door, it was definitely a different story. We lunged at each other and nearly knocked each other out.

"Ouch! You okay," I asked.

"Fine…Kiss me," she said seductively.

I obliged immediately as I put my tongue directly into her mouth. I massaged her tongue with my own and she moaned in the kiss.

"You okay?" I asked when we came up for air.

"Absolutely. I love kissing you. I love you, Brittany Lopez," she said as she gazed lovingly into my eyes.

"I love you, too, Santana Lopez," I said as I stared at her.

Then she grabbed my body and walked with me over to our couch. She pushed me down gently and then she got on the couch and straddled my body.

"Wait…" I said.

She suddenly froze.

"What? You don't want to do this? Is it me?" she asked shyly.

"No, no," I said as I reached behind me and pulled out a plastic squeaking toy.

"Just this," I said as I made the toy squeak.

"Haha! We need to teach them how to put their toys away," Santana suggested with a smile as she looked down at me.

"First thing," I said, threw the toy on the floor, and grabbed her so she would be lying on top of me.

"I love you," she said as she rested on my body and looked into my eyes

"I love you more," I said as I closed the gap between our lips.

We kissed and caressed each other for hours. I have always loved being close to Santana. We don't need to make love each time. Just knowing that I can hold her any time I wanted was plenty for me.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" I asked her hours later as my stomach rumbled.

"I don't care, just not 'Britt's Place'," she said, "No offense!"

"None taken. If we went there you'd probably feel like you would have to work. I want you all to myself tonight," I replied.

"Where do you want to go," she asked me this time.

_Ok, I want to take you to the most beautiful restaurant because you are the most beautiful woman there is. Where do I take you? I want to go somewhere that will offer us an amazing view. Oh, wait...I got it!_

"Earth to Brittany," she yelled to break my concentration.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I know where, but I'm not telling. Go get ready!" I said excitedly.

"Ok, what should I wear," she asked.

"Something sexy, but appropriate," I said.

"Ok, I got just the thing. I'm gonna shower and then get dressed," she said, got up from the couch and ran to the bedroom.

I yanked out my cell phone and called the Marriot Marquis hotel.

"Hello, this is the Marriot Marquis, Dan speaking,"

"Hi, Dan, can you transfer me to the 'The View' restaurant, please," I asked.

"Of course, one minute please," he said.

For a couple of minutes I was listening to elevator music and then I heard, "Hello, this is 'The View' restaurant. This is Heather, how may I help you?"

"Hello, Heather, I am hoping to make a reservation for two people for tonight at 7 pm. Is this possible?"

"Absolutely," Heather confirmed.

"Is it possible to get a window seat," I asked hopeful.

"Sure, anything else? Tonight we're having live entertainment. A violinist…" Heather told me.

"Would it be possible to have the player come to our table for a few minutes and play for us," I asked.

"I don't see why not. Is this a special occasion?" she asked.

"Well, this is the first time that me and my wife have been out alone since our triplets were born," I said honestly.

"Well now, that is a special occasion. I'll have a bottle of champagne chilling for you? What's your last name," Heather asked.

"Thank you…Lopez…I appreciate all of your help," I said.

Then I hung up. I ran up to the closed bedroom door and yelled, "Hey, my Santana…"

"Yea, Sexy Ass," she replied.

"The reservation is for 7 pm. I gotta go out for a few minutes. Be right back," I said as I moved away toward the front door.

"Okay, I love you," she called out.

"I love you more," I said as I grabbed my purse and slammed the door behind me.

I took the elevator and almost instinctively went to check on the kids. I trusted Quinn and Rachel so I didn't. Also I didn't want Santana to find out if I did.

Instead I walked out of our apartment complex and walked the block or so to a florist that I have begun to use quite frequency.

"Hello," I said as I walked in.

"Hi. How can I help you," the short florist asked.

"I need two dozen red, long stemmed roses. Is it possible to wait for them being that I need them tonight," I asked hopeful.

"Not a problem," she said, "Please take seat."

"Great…thank you. I'll be thinking of what I'm going to write in the card," I said happily.

"Okay," the florist happily said and then began her work.

_Okay what do I want to tell Santana that'll fit in a small rectangle card? 'I love you'…nah, she knows that…'thank you'…nope, told her that so many times…'you are my world'…maybe…'you make me so happy'…no, she knows that…c'mon think…ooh…I got it!_

"Hello," the florist yelled as she tossed a pen in my direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I apologized.

"Where were you," she asked intrigued.

"Thinking of what to write on the card…" I said honestly.

"So what do you think?" she said as she carried over the huge bouquet of two dozen red roses in a big vase.

"Oh my God, they're gorgeous!" I exclaimed proudly.

"I'll ring it up then…oh wait the most important thing," she said as she picked out the biggest small card available.

I handed her my credit card and said, "Put it on this. Do you mind if I write it out here?"

"Not at all," she replied. She rung me up and placed the receipt and credit card next to me as I wrote out what I wanted to say. I started to use the back side of the card when she handed me another card. I smiled and then went back to writing.

When I was finished she quickly took the cards from my hands and attached them to the red ribbon that was around the vase. I took the credit card and receipt and put it in my pocket.

"There you go. Have a great evening," she said.

"Thank you," I said happily as I picked up the vase and carried it out of the store.

When I got home, I rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Delivery," I said in my best manly voice.

"I didn't order anything, yo," she said.

"Delivery for Santana Lopez," I said as manly as possible.

"What is it," she asked apprehensively.

"I need a signature…" I said.

"Ok, okay," she said defeated.

"Thank you," I said right before she opened the door.

"What the f-?" she asked.

"Santana Lopez," I said manly.

"Yeah," she replied.

"These are for you," I said.

She went to grabbed them from me. When she saw it was me and not some man she laughed out loud.

"Brittany," she squealed.

"Hey, baby, these were heavy," I said and smiled.

Immediately she grabbed me and pulled me into the sweetest kiss ever.

"You're welcome. I'm going to take a quick shower. Oh, here," I said after the kiss broke. I handed her the cards.

"Read these while I shower," I said. I then disappeared behind the bathroom door.

She walked over to the couch and sat down. She pulled out the cards from the small envelope and read aloud, "My Darling, Santana, there are no words to properly tell you just how I feel. We've been together for our entire lives and yet each day that I get to wake up next to you is a wonderful day. You are my life and my world. You excite me and love me unconditionally and for this I am grateful. You have my heart and will have it for the rest of my life and then forever after that. I simply love you, Santana! Thank you for wanting to kiss me and for wanting to see where we could go all those years ago. My life wouldn't be the same without you. I am forever yours, Brittany"

She got up from the couch, walked to the bathroom door, pushed it open, and pulled back the curtain of the shower. I anticipated her doing this so I wore nothing but a great big smile on my wet face.

"Did you like the card," I asked.

"No," she answered.

"No…" I said and looked down at my feet.

She gently raised my chin with her hand, looked me directly into my eyes, and said, "Brittany, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever written to me. I absolutely love it and I absolutely love you!" then she leaned up and toward me and we kissed passionately.

"We gotta get ready," I said disappointedly as the kiss broke.

"We have _all _night after dinner," she said seductively.

"You better believe it!" I said as I grabbed the curtain and pulled it back in place so that I could finish with my shower. I heard the door slam.

"I'm the luckiest woman there is…" I said aloud.

In the cab, I gave the driver the directions written on a piece of paper.

"Where are we going," she kept asking me like one of our kids.

"Not telling…it's a surprise," I said.

In a few New York City minutes we pulled up in front of the Marriot Marquis hotel.

"Baby, did you get us a hotel room," she asked me.

"Not quite," I assured her.

"Oh, okay, we're going in there, right?" she asked as we exited the cab.

"Yes, my darling, we are," I said as she took hold of my hand. We got into the elevator with a huge crowd of people due to people being kind of late to a play in their theater. I grasped her hand tightly as only I knew where we were heading.

We stopped at the theater's floor and she went to walk out of the elevator.

"No honey, not yet," I told her.

"Oh, okay…where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," I assured her.

In a few minutes the bell for our floor rang on the elevator and as soon as the elevator's door opened her eyes went wide with excitement.

"We're going to eat here," she asked totally shocked.

"Yes, my love, we are," I said happily.

"Wonderful," she mumbled, but I heard her.

"We walked up to the hostess and she said, "Hello, I'm Heather. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, the name's Lopez," I said proudly.

"Oh, I remember you. It was a pleasure talking with you," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Follow me," Heather said as she motioned to us to follow her. I grasped Santana's hand and we followed Heather all the way to the window. Once we were in front of our table I pulled Santana's chair out for her.

"Thank you, baby," she said as she sat. Heather handed her a menu after.

"Thank you, Heather," I said as I sat down and got a menu.

"You're waiter will be right over," Heather said and left us to look at the menu.

"This is so romantic," Santana said as she peered out the window.

"That was my hope," I responded with a smile.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"I'm in a seafood mood," I said.

"Me too," she agreed.

"Do you want to share a shrimp cocktail as an appetizer," I asked.

"Of course," she answered.

"I'm going to have the two lobster tails with a side of mashed potatoes," I said excitedly.

"That sounds good. I'm going to go with the shrimp over rigatoni with marinara sauce," she said as the waiter walked over to us.

I ordered for the both of us and asked for a bottle of champagne.

"So…" I started after the waiter left us.

"So…" she repeated after me.

"Santana, um, I wanted to bring you to this restaurant…" I said nervously.

"Brittany, are you nervous?" she said as she tried not to smile.

"Yea, actually I am. You are so beautiful and I get nervous around you," I said honestly.

"Even when I have drool and spit up on me," she teased.

"Even more so at those times," I said totally honestly. As I said that I looked directly into her eyes.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Totally make me feel like I'm drop dead gorgeous all the time. I love you so much for it, but I just want to know how you do it!" she said.

"Oh that…it's easy…I'm just being truthful…" I said and smiled.

"Am I really?" she asked honestly.

"Santana, sweetheart, you are so gorgeous. You've been everything I've ever wanted for my entire life. There could never be anyone else that could hold a candle up next to you. Hey…Do you remember the night that we became a couple. The spin the bottle game," I asked.

"Of course," she said.

"Well, I heard the whole conversation between you and Quinn after the game," I revealed.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me," she asked.

"I don't know. I never thought to," I said and shrugged.

"What did you think?" she asked.

"Well, first of all, I knew you loved me even when we were kids. And I was very willing to wait for you to realize that. I am so glad that Quinn talked to you that night. Would you have said anything to me if she hadn't?" I asked because I really wanted to know.

"I think I would have. It would have probably taken a little longer for me to muster up enough courage to, but I would have," she said truthfully.

"And I would have waited until you felt absolutely comfortable with telling me," I said.

"I never would have doubted that, Britt," she said honestly.

"You know what?" I asked.

"No what?" she said.

"I think we're actually living a fairy tale life…you're my princess who I love more than my life. I'm your 'knight' who'd slay any dragon for you or put her life in danger if needed. We have had years of happiness together and I can guarantee you that this will continue and get even better because of our three children…" I said beyond happily.

As if on cue, the violinist came over. She played the song, "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts, on her violin. I got up from my seat and extended my hand to her.

"Would you care to dance, my Santana," I asked with a smile on my face.

"Why certainly," she replied as she grabbed onto my hand. I immediately pulled her up from her chair and pulled as close to me as possible.

"Do you care that we're making a scene," she asked realizing that all of the people in the restaurant that were staring at us.

"Nope…They're just jealous…You know why?" I asked.

"Um, no, why," she said.

"Cuz _I _get to go home with you!" I said happily. I then dipped her.

"Brittany," she squealed.

As I hovered over her I smiled and then gave her a peck on her lips. I then returned her to a standing position.

We finished dancing to the song. As soon as the violinist was finished the whole restaurant applauded her. Santana and I also applauded.

I then pulled out Santana's seat for her as she sat down.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're very welcome," I replied.

Then she looked deeply into my eyes and said, "I love you, Brittany Susan Lopez!"

"And I love you, Santana Marie Lopez," I said and smiled. I took her hand that was on the table and massaged it gently with my hand.


	36. Chapter 37

A/N: Just a warning that this chapter has a sex scene in it…This chapter is one that I enjoyed writing immensely and I'm the most proud of it because of their interaction with each other. I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think, either good or bad!

Forever Hers

Chapter Thirty Six

After our fabulous dinner we paid and left the restaurant. Once we were outside, I began to hail a cab to take us home, but she stopped me as she grabbed my arm.

"Want to walk home," she asked.

"Absolutely," I said as I threw my arm around her shoulders as we started to walk toward our home.

"Did you enjoy yourself," I asked eager to know if she did.

"Yes, Brittany, I definitely did. You make me feel alive and that I matter! Thank you," she said humbly.

"Santana, you know that you do matter immensely to me and to my, our, children. I love hearing how I've impacted your life though so thank you," I said as I pulled her a little closer to me.

We had been walking down Broadway, but then she stopped.

"What's going on," I asked.

"Nothing," she said as she turned to face me. She then leaned up to kiss me on my lips. I knew what she wanted to do so I bent down a little. We kissed for a few minutes and let the people hustle and bustle around us. It was like we were the only two people alive!

"Every time we kiss it feels like the world stops," I said as I came up for air.

"I know, right!" she said and smiled. Then she rested her head on my chest as we continued to stand right in people's way.

After a few minutes, we walked hand in hand back to our home. We both got into the elevator and pushed the button for Quinn and Rachel's floor because our motherly instincts were to check on our kids. Once the elevator stopped and the door opened she looked at me.

"Should we," she asked with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"I don't know…If we do, we probably won't get to continue our amazing evening which I'd like to continue," I said honestly.

"Yup, you're right. We told Quinn and Rachel to call us if they needed anything," she reasoned.

"And they're all probably sleeping cuz it's past their bedtimes, anyway," I said.

"Oh, that's right! Let's go upstairs then…" she said, "I'll tuck you in!"

She grabbed my hand and with her free hand pushed the button for our floor.

Once we got off the elevator we walked up to our door, unlocked it, and walked into the place that felt like a home. I do believe that any place would feel like home to me as long as Santana and our children were there. As long as I have my Santana I'm good to go.

The room was silent except for the occasional noise of her purse being put down. Then I said, "Would you excuse me?"

"Of course, baby," Santana started, smiled and then continued, "I'll be in our room…"

As she walked to the bedroom I walked to the bathroom. I used the toilet, brushed my teeth, and applied some of her favorite perfume to my neck and forearms. I then stood in the mirror and thought, _"I am the luckiest woman in the world. The love of my life is waiting for me in our bedroom so we can make love together. She loves me so much that she is open to sharing the intimate part of herself with me. God, she is just so special. I can't believe it. I love her…"_

"Hey, Brittany, what are you doing in there," she yelled.

"I'm coming," I said as I opened the door and walked into our room. I stopped dead in my tracks to behold the sight before me. The entire room had candles on every surface. There was a path leading from the door to the bed. There were some on the window sills and some on our headboard of the bed. But the most electrifying thing about what I witnessed was my Santana. She was kneeling on the bed in black, see through lingerie. Her hair was down and it was wild. She wore a little lipstick, but honestly she didn't need any makeup to make me desire her. Her eyes were penetrating me. She literally saw nothing, but me. She even gave me that Santana Lopez sexy smile.

I didn't realize that I had held my breath for a while as I took everything in.

"Do you know what I was just thinking back in the bathroom," I whispered to her.

"No, do tell," she said as she stayed in that kneeling position.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to not only know you, but to call you my wife and the mother of my three precious children," I said honestly and with a heart full of love and admiration of what she has done for me.

"Oh, really," she said with a smile on her face. She carefully got off the bed and walked over to where I stood.

"Yes," I said as she walked closer to me.

"You don't seem to realize…" she said as she put one hand over my heart.

"What's that," I asked as my heart beat quickened.

"That I'm just as lucky as you…even a little bit more," she said and looked up into my eyes.

I saw my reflection in them even though the room was only lit was the candles.

"Thank you, baby, for saying that," I said honestly and put my hand over her hand that was still placed over my heart.

"You're welcome. I know I don't tell you that as much as I could…" she said, but I started to interrupt.

"San…" I said.

"Please let me finish," she said with an urgency in her voice. She wasn't mad, but I knew that she needed to get it out so that I would know.

"Brittany, having your love from when we were kids has never gone unnoticed by me. I love you and appreciate you _all _that you have done in the past and every thing that you are doing right now. You are an amazing mother to our children. I am so happy that we chose and choose each other each day," she concluded.

"Santana, baby, loving you isn't a choice. It's something I'm _destined_ to do every day. From the time that Quinn asked you if you wanted me in the garage and you simply said, 'Yes' I knew that it would be my job to take care of you. I happily and without any hesitation accepted that job and it has become the greatest thing I could _ever _ask for. The pay, your love, is amazing and the benefits, knowing this side of you and calling you mine, are extraordinary," I said as I looked down at her.

She started to cry.

"Please, San, don't cry. This is another happy moment in the life of Santana and Brittany! Did you hear what I said," I asked.

"Which part? There was so much," she said and giggled.

"The last thing I said about the word 'life'. I could have said, 'lives', but our two lives have been one ever since our first wedding in our old room. This was only solidified the day of our more official wedding," I said.

"I love our life," she said simply.

She could have said anything, but what she said made me feel important and that I have been taking care of her to the best of my ability. And she knew that.

Santana tried to remove her hand from my chest so I took my hand off of hers. She then grabbed my hand and led me to our bed. As we walked over to it, she followed me so that my back would be on the mattress first. Before she gently pushed me back she retrieved her IPod from the nightstand, scrolled down, found the song she was searching for, and then pressed play. She gently placed it back on the nightstand and then pushed me backwards. I hit the soft mattress with a little thud. We never broke the eye contact that we shared. In a few seconds the melodies of Lonestar's "Amazed" blasted out of the small device.

I automatically recognized this song.

"Hey I know this one," I said happily.

"Good," was all she said.

She then lay on top of me without removing her lingerie.

I think she did this so she could hear my heartbeat which was beating so fast.

"You okay," she said.

"Yea, you make it go fast," I said and smiled.

Then she simply hugged me and I simply hugged her.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
_She looked up into my eyes, smiled, and then kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss with as much want as I could muster. She broke the kiss and pulled herself up so she could stare down at me. _  
Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
_I then reached my hand up and caressed her face as she straddled me. My thumb glided around her cheek and somehow she kissed my palm. _  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams  
_She looked into my eyes and asked, "What am I thinking?"

"Right now," I said.

She nodded her head.

"I think you're thinking that we made the right, no, best decision when we decided to marry each other twice!" I said.

"Yea, you're partially right!" she said and laughed a little.

"Oh, ok…you're also beyond glad that we became parents to our amazing trio…That having them in our life, makes it better…" I said.

"Yup, but there's still one more thing," she said.

"Oh, oh, I got it," I said.

"Yes, what might that be," she asked with a sly smile.

"I think you want to make love with me," I said hopeful.

"You…" she said, leaned down, and kissed my neck once.

"Are…" she repeated her actions from before.

"Absolutely right…" she said and then took my lips into a hungry kiss. _  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
_I came up for air and said, "I'm so in love with you, Santana!"

"So am I, Brittany," she said._  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
_She then began to grope my chest. I could feel all the sensations even though we were still fully dressed. I massaged her breasts at the same time._  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
_I then stared up at her and said with a tone of lust in my voice, "I need you to undress me!"

She said nothing, but she got off of me and began to take my pants off first. She unbuttoned the button, unzipped them, and whipped them off of me instantaneously. She tossed them on the floor besides the bed. She left my underwear on though. She took some time to caress my center on top of my underwear. I moaned as she did this.

"Can I take off your shirt, now," she asked as she removed her hand from down there.

"You're in control…For now," I said and winked.

She smiled and then unbuttoned each button of my shirt. There were moments when I just wanted her to rip the damn thing off of me. I got more excited as I felt the shirt being unbuttoned on me. She then lifted my upper body up so she could take it off for me. Then she laid me back in my previous position with a smile. _  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
_Then I was just in my bra and panties.

"Can I help you get out of that _amazing_ nightie?" I asked hopeful.

Before she answered she dropped down to kiss my lips again. This time I was taken off guard so I moaned, "Santana…"

She smiled when she picked her head up.

Adrenaline took over and I flipped our positions around. Now I got the privilege of hovering over her gorgeous body. I gently stroked from her neck to her collarbone where I let one of the straps of her lingerie fall off her shoulder. Then I attended to the other one. Once it was off I bit her pulse point.

"Ahh, Brittany, ahh!" she screamed.

I then kissed where I made the mark on her neck and then licked her shoulder blade.

"You taste so good," I hummed close to her ear.

"I taste better all over my body," she said seductively. _  
Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart_

With that as a type of permission, I asked her to raise her hips so I could get the lingerie down her body. She obliged by putting her arms on my shoulders and lifted her bottom half up. I managed to gently tear the fabric off of her.

"You looked gorgeous in that, I hope you know," I said with a grin.

"Aww, thank you baby," she said and caressed my cheek again.

So now she was completely naked and I was in my bra and panties. Not for long because her hands magically unclasped my bra. She took it off and flung it in the corner with our other clothing. Then her hands moved south to remove my underwear. In one swift movement my underwear was completely off thus making us both naked. We stared at each other for like seemed like an eternity and then I lowered my head and captured her lips with mine. Then it was game on. _  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
_I took the control and started at the top of her body as I kissed her forehead several times. I kissed her mind and mentally told it that I appreciated all the love, time, and memories that we have made. Then I kissed her eyelids and thanked them for opening up every morning and for allowing her eyes to see me every day. Then I kissed her cute nose. Then my lips traveled to her lips. Immediately I plunged towards them and kissed her roughly. I bit her lower lip which elicited a moan, "Oh my God!"

After I bit her lip I massaged it gently with my tongue. This action allowed me entrance into her mouth and our tongues danced together. Then I looked at her and smiled. She smiled up at me. _  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
_"You ready," I asked her as I looked into her eyes.

"Yes," she simply said. With that I lowered my head and kissed her again.

I took one hand and massaged her breasts. First I massaged one at a time and then both of them at the same time. I felt her body as it began to tense up and I knew she was enjoying it without words. I then lowered my head and captured one of her breasts in my mouth. I breathed on it and before I knew it her nipple rose up. I captured that between my teeth. I gently bit it. Not to hard, but hard enough for her to scream, "Baby!"

She then arched her back so that I could have full access to her chest. I did the same thing to her other breast. She kept getting excited. I wanted to see how excited she was getting so I took my other hand and placed it against her center. It was dripping wet. I teased it a little as I massaged the outer part. I then got on top of her and said, "I want to feel you underneath me as you come for me!"

She nodded her head feverishly. I guess my actions caused her to be speechless which I loved.

"Show me a sign to let me know you're okay," I instructed. She smiled widely for me.

I took that as a good sign so I grinded my body into hers. She screamed out, "Aahh Brittany!" As we were grinding against each other I slipped my arm and hand down to her and insert one finger into her.

She bucked her hips and threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Do I feel good inside you," I asked.

"God…baby…yesss…" she responded.

After hearing that I put another finger into her. She moaned loudly and put her hands in my hair. She had begun to sweat so I licked the sweat from her body. Then somehow she was able to bring her hand down to my center and started to massage it. I started to become undone by her actions. "Santana, oh, Santana," I moaned into her neck as both of our hands were down at each other's pleasure centers.

"I'm coming!" she yelled after I put my third finger into her. I could feel her body tighten. She stayed like that for a few seconds. _  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
_As she was coming down from the high I gave her, her fingers, now three, were still inside me. She tried to make me orgasm and was successful with adding her fourth finger.

As she sensed that I was close she reached up and our mouths collided and I had my orgasm. We kissed until I relaxed my body and my heartbeat returned to normal. _  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
_"I love you…" someone said. I don't remember who exactly. _  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
_"I am totally amazed and taken with you, San," I revealed as I was still coming down from my high. _  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
_"I am yours forever and ever," she replied._  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
_"And ever," I said.

I lay on top of her for a long time as we were wrapped in each other's arms. We cuddled together until the wee hours of the morning. Then we had three more experiences. We finally succumbed to sleep around six in the morning. We lay there each snoring like a sweet symphony.

Awhile later I had woken up with the urge to look into her eyes and see her smile at me.

"This better be good, Lopez," she said as I gently poked her.

"Yes, it is," I said.

"And what is it?" she asked as she lazily opened her eyes.

"I want to look into your eyes and see you smile at me," I said honestly.

She smiled brightly. When she smiled like that her eyes and her lips both smile. It's freakin' adorable. She then pulled me close to her body and leaned up and kissed me. I turned over while I was still kissing her. I massaged her neck.

"Do you have the energy to…" she asked after she breathed a big breath.

"I want to do anything you want to do," I said.

"We'll take a shower. And then have breakfast," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," I said and got up. I was a little wobbly, but I regained my balance in a second. I pulled her up with me and scooped her up into my arms and walked us to the bathroom. That was a very fun experience. It was both sensual and kid like all at the same time with throwing water at each other.

After the shower we made breakfast. While we were eating, I asked, "What do you want for our kids?"

"What do I want for them?" she repeated.

"Yes, that is the question," I said and smiled. She cheekily smiled back at me.

"Well, first and foremost, I want them to be happy. I want them to have friends, but be each other's friends also. I want them to know who they are and not be afraid or ashamed of that person. I want them to know that they can come to us about anything and we'll be as honest as possible with them. I want _us_ to keep in mind that if we don't know an answer or something we'll ask our parents. If they don't feel comfortable then the boys can ask Puck and Angelina can ask Quinn and Rachel. Does this sound okay," she asked.

"That's perfect, baby. The boys will have "boy" issues and they may not be comfortable with going to our Dads so Puck is a great choice. He'll tell them the honest truth. Our Dads would probably go with the abstinence route, but Puck will lay it out there and let them make up their own minds. I think we're doing a fantastic job so far…No one has gotten majorly injured and they are becoming their own little people," I said and extended my hand for a high five. She smacked it and smiled brightly.

"When do you want to tell them about us?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I think when they're ten-ish," I said and smiled in return.

"That sounds reasonable. There's a lot to it. It's not like how their friends' parents would have met. I want to prepare them for the world, but not make them feel afraid to enter it on their own, ya know?" she asked me.

"I totally agree," I said, grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

"When do you want to rescue Quinn and Rachel?" she asked with a smile.

"In a little while, is that okay?" I responded.

"Yea, I think it's okay. I wanted to get our cuddle on again…" she said and then pulled me to the bedroom again. This time we just cuddled and kissed. I have always loved being close to her in any way possible.

"I know I sound like a broken record, but I am so in love with you," I said to her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you with my entire heart, mind, soul, spirit, and body. This will _never _change. I can promise you that right now," Santana said after the kiss and immediately gave me another one. We then fell asleep in each other's arms for a few hours.

When we awoke we cleaned up the mess we had made and then took the elevator down to Quinn and Rachel's floor. We knocked on the door and Rachel opened it.

"Hey, guys, we were just about to come to you…" Rachel said as we pushed our way inside.

As soon as Jonah looked up he waddled as fast as he could over to me as he yelled, "Mommy!"

I crouched down and scooped him up in my arms and said, "Hey, buddy, did you have fun?" He nodded his head.

Angelina ran to Santana as Jonah was running to me.

"How's my baby girl?" Santana said as she picked Angelina up.

"I good," she said and giggled.

"That's my girl," Santana said and grinned.

Once Jonah gave me a few hugs I put him down so he could go play with Lucy some more. Then I ran over to Caleb and extended my hand for a high five as I didn't want to cramp his style with Lucy. I already foresaw him being a "lady's man" when he got older.

"This is why we became parents," I whispered to her as I saw our children play and interact with each other.

"Exactly," she said.

"Ok, our amazing trio, it's time to go upstairs to play a game with Mami and me…" I said as they started to get them ready.

"What's the game," Santana asked.

I whispered, "The 'pick up your toys' game, remember?"

"Ah, yes, great idea," she said.

"Ok, say thank you to Auntie Quinn and Aunt Rachel…" Santana said as all of them went to give Quinn and Rachel a hug.

"We had fun you guys. Hopefully Lucy can have a sleepover soon at your house," Rachel said more to us then to the kids.

"Of course, let us know when you want and it'll be no problem," I said.

"Cool, thanks. They were so good. They slept through most of the night without any problems…" Quinn said.

We all said good-bye and headed upstairs. We put most of their stuff away, but we did play that game.

"Ok, Jonah, where does this go?" I asked with a bright smile on my face and an upbeat tone of voice. He took the toy from me and waddled over to their toy drawer we have for them and threw it in. Santana and I applauded his efforts and he clapped his hands victoriously.

They are so freakin' smart!


	37. Chapter 38

Forever Hers

Chapter Thirty Seven

As planned, eight years later, Santana called, "Hey, Caleb, Angelina, and Jonah…Come into the living room?"

They all scurried in and plopped themselves down on the bigger couch we had to get as they began to grow. We were happily still in the same apartment that Abuelita bought for us.

"What's going on," Caleb asked.

"Well, me and Mami wanted to talk with you guys about something we think is very important, okay?" I asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Ok, lemme ask you a question," Santana said, "Do we look like your friends' parents?"

"Umm, Ma, no," our precious Angelina scoffed. She was getting to be more and more like Santana with each day that passed.

"Ok, how are not alike them," Santana continued.

Jonah's hand shot up into the air and he exclaimed, "I know…I know…"

Caleb looked at him and said, "We're not at school dumby…"

"Hey, Caleb, we don't use the words 'dumby' or 'stupid' in this house, okay," I told him.

"Ok, sorry…" Caleb said as he looked at his younger brother.

"It's okay," Jonah said, "I still know how you're not alike other parents."

"Why's that," Santana asked.

"Cuz you're cooler than them," he simply responded.

I looked at Santana and she looked at me and we both smiled. "Um, ok, thanks Jonah!" I finally said.

"I know why," Angelina said.

"Go ahead," I said.

"Because you and Mami are both girls," Angelina asked more than said.

"That's right," I said and smiled at her.

Jonah looked at us and asked, "Don't you miss having a man around?"

"No…" I said.

"Why?" Angelina said.

"Because you're Mom and I have been best friends since we were, like, five years old…We had two wedding…"

"Two weddings?!" Angelina said excitedly.

"That's right, baby girl, one at our old house and the other one at a beautiful reception hall that your grandparents threw for us as a surprise," Santana said.

"That's cool! I want two weddings," Angelina said.

"Your Mom gives me all the love, friendship, and affection I'll ever need in this life," Santana said, smiled, and grabbed my hand.

"So, um, how did we get here," Caleb asked shyly.

"Well, honey, that's a good question…" Santana said, "Mom, you wanna answer that?" She gave me a silly smile.

"Thanks, Mami, um, okay…" I laughed and then said, "Well, first we had a talk at Mami's restaurant about having you guys…"

They all nodded their heads.

"So…we knew that we couldn't do it the way that your friends' parents did to get them," I said.

"Why not," Caleb asked.

"Well, baby boy, we are two women not a woman and a man, do you understand," Santana said as she sensed that I was nervous. Caleb nodded his head and smiled.

"Um, do you know who our father is," Jonah asked, "It's okay if you don't. I was just thinkin'."

The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, that's a funny story cuz the guy that's your 'Dad' is the same guy that your Mami rescued me from when we were younger than you," I said.

"Was he hurting you," Jonah said and looked upset.

"Oh, no, no, Jonah…He wasn't hurting me…He picked on me…well, on my blue duck!" I said.

"A blue duck," Angelina repeated so she understood.

"Yup, I was drawing a blue duck," I said happily.

"But Mom, aren't ducks supposed to be yellow," Caleb asked.

"Yes, kinda…You can have whatever color duck you want," Santana said.

Then I had an idea.

"Do you want to call him," I asked all of them. They all nodded their heads including Santana.

"Before we do, I think it's a good idea if Mami talks to him first to let him know what we're doing," I said and looked at Santana.

"I'll be right back, guys," Santana said and left the group. She grabbed her cell phone and went into the bedroom.

"It's okay, Mom," Jonah said as he sensed that I was nervous.

"Thanks, hunny," I replied and smiled.

In a few minutes, Santana emerged from the room with her phone in her hand. She smiled at me and said into her phone which was on speaker, "Ok, you're with everyone…"

"Hello, Lopez Clan," Puck's voice sang out.

"_Uncle _Puck," Angelina asked shocked.

"Hey, Angelina," Puck said, "Caleb, Jonah, what's up?"

"Hey, so wait you're our father?" Caleb asked.

"Yup," Puck said.

I looked over at Jonah and saw his sad expression. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Jonah, what's wrong sweetie," I asked.

"I have two things to say," Jonah started, "Uncle Puck, why did you make fun of Mom?"

"I was younger than you…I was…" Puck began.

"Puck, we don't use the word you're about to use," Santana said before he continued.

"Oh, ok. Jonah, I'm sorry I did it now, but your Mom is one of my closest friends!" Puck said.

Jonah smiled.

"Do you have another question," I encouraged him.

"Um, I think I do. It may not come out right," Jonah said and then hesitated.

"It's alright," I said as I thought I knew what his question was going to be.

"Uncle Puck," he began.

"Yo!" Puck replied.

"Mom, you know I love you, right?" Jonah asked and looked at me.

I immediately nodded my head up and down. I smiled brightly at him so he would continue.

"Uncle Puck, if you're our father, why didn't you want us," Jonah said and was unsure about how he should feel.

There was total silence.

Puck then said, "Jonah, you have _the_ best two people I've ever known so I think you're very lucky. It wasn't like I didn't want to know you. It's just that you belonged to your Mom and Mami! But you know what?"

"No what," Jonah asked.

"I'm always gonna be your Uncle Puck. We're all family and nothing's gonna come between that…" Puck said.

"That's right," Santana agreed, "Whenever you guys have questions about anything and you think we, your Mom and I, won't understand you have your Uncle Puck!"

"Da—," Puck started.

"Puck!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, darn right," he said, "Anytime you want to talk let your Moms know and we'll talk. I'm always gonna be here for _all _of you."

"Thank you," Angelina piped up.

"Sure thing," Puck said.

"Ok, everyone say 'bye' to Uncle Puck…Thank you, Puck," Santana said.

"Bye all," Puck said. Then the conversation ended.

"Does everyone understand what happened," Santana asked.

"Yes," Caleb and Angelina said.

"Kinda," Jonah said.

"Ok, what's up," Santana asked.

"If we meet someone we really like who is like us is it okay if we like them," Jonah asked.

"We will never tell you it's not okay. We're the Lopez Clan…We don't judge! We love unconditionally," Santana said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Ok, go play!" I said to them.

Caleb and Angelina got up and walked back to their rooms.

Jonah got up and walked over to us.

He looked directly into my eyes and asked, "Mom, are you mad at me?"

"I'm gonna let you two talk," Santana said and removed herself from our conversation.

"Now, why would I be mad at you, Jonah," I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"Because I asked that question…" he said. He started to get emotional so I pulled him into my arms.

"There isn't anything you could do now or could do in the future that would make me mad," I said.

"You know I love you, right?" Jonah asked.

"Absolutely," I said and hugged him.

"I wanted to know why Uncle Puck didn't want us…" Jonah said.

"And do you understand what he said?" I asked.

"We didn't belong to him…we belonged to you and Mami, right?" he asked.

"Yes, and you guys will always belong to us, no matter what," I replied and then hugged him tighter.

Six months later, Santana's cell phone rang at 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Hello," she said groggily.

"Santana," her Mom said.

"Mami," she said as she sat up in bed.

"What's wrong," I asked still half asleep.

"I don't know…Mami…what's wrong?" Santana asked as she got nervous.

"Your Abuelita…"

"Is she dead?" Santana asked and I immediately sat up next to her as I massaged her shoulders.

"No, but she is in a coma and the doctors say that she won't come out of it...If you want to say, 'Good-bye' I think you and Britt should come as soon as possible…" her Mom said. Santana said we'd be there as soon as we could.

After the conversation ended, Santana turned to face me and began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm here, Santana, I'm right here!" I said as I tried to soothe her emotions.

"She can't die without me saying what I need to tell her," she said honestly.

"Ok, I'll call and schedule a flight for today as soon as possible," I said as I sprung into action.

"I'll call Quinn and see if they'd mind watching the trio," Santana said in a haze.

"After we'll wake the kids up and tell them what's going on," I said as I tried very hard to be there for her.

"I love you," she said.

I had gotten up to get to my cell phone. I walked over to her, pulled her up, and into a hug. "I love you. I will be right here the whole time," I said.

"Thank you," she said and then dialed Quinn and automatically put her on speaker so that she could get us packed.

"Hello," Quinn answered groggily.

"Quinn," Santana said meekly.

"Santana, what's wrong," Quinn immediately sense that something was wrong.

"It's Abuelita…She's in a coma…It doesn't look good, Quinn," Santana said and began to cry again.

"Oh, Santana, I'm so sorry." Quinn asked apologetically.

"What's wrong," we heard Rachel in the background.

"Abuelita is not doing well. She's in a coma…" Quinn told her wife.

"Oh, my, Santana, what can we do to help," Rachel asked.

"Can the trio stay with you for a few days," Santana asked.

"Think nothing of it," Quinn said.

"I wish we could do more," Rachel said.

"Thank you, guys, Britt's making the travel arrangements right now," Santana said.

"Ok," I said as I came out of the bathroom, "we are all set. We're flying on United this morning at 10 am. We should get there by 11:30. When we get to the airport, I'll text my Dad and he'll pick us up…We're going to wake the kids to tell them. Then can we bring them over at 8 o'clock?"

"Whenever you need to, guys," Quinn said.

"Thank you. You're great friends," Santana said.

"Santana, we are truly sorry. She gave us a lot too," Quinn said.

"Thank you…We'll see you in awhile," Santana said.

"Ok," Rachel said and then they hung up.

"Oh my God, Britt, what do we tell our children? We never had this talk before," Santana said and began to cry.

"San, we'll get through all of this together…" I said and extended my hands to her. I guided her to wake up our children.

"Angelina, wake up," Santana said.

"What's going on," she said sleepily.

"We need to tell you all something," Santana said with a sad expression on her face.

"Ok, I'll wait in the living room," Angelina said as she got out of her bed.

Then we went to wake the boys up. This was a little bit harder, but eventually everyone was up and in the living room.

"We are so sorry to wake you up, but something happened," I started and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Yea, your Abuelita called just now and she said that my Abuelita, your gran abuela is very sick. She's in a coma and she won't be waking up from it," Santana said as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

They all got up from the couch and ran over to their Mami and wrapped their arms tightly around her. I did the same thing.

"I have a question," Angelina said.

"Yes, sweetheart," I said for Santana.

"Where do you go when you die," Angelina asked.

"Well, honestly, your body gets buried in the ground, but your soul goes to Heaven," I said as honestly as possible.

"Oh, ok," she said.

"So, you are going to spend some time with Auntie Quinn and Aunt Rachel. I want you all on your best behavior as you always are, ok," I asked.

"Yes, we will be. Don't worry," Jonah said for the three of them.

"I want to thank you all for being there for me," Santana said. She still had tears streaming down her face.

"We're the Lopez Clan," Caleb said with a smile.

"Yes, hijo, we are," Santana said.

We made them breakfast, packed up some of their essentials, and then took them downstairs to Quinn and Rachel's.

"I'm so sorry, Santana," Quinn said as she pulled her best friend into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Quinn…" Santana said and hugged back for maybe the second time in their whole friendship.

"When's your flight," Rachel asked me as she broke our hug.

"10 am," I said.

"We'll text you when we get there," Santana said.

Quinn nodded her head.

"Come here you guys," Santana said and she was bombarded with hugs and kisses from our amazing trio.

"You guys please be good for Auntie Quinn and Aunt Rachel," I said and smiled.

"We got this," Caleb said.

"Well, okay, then little man. Santana they got this," I said and hoped she'd smiled which she did.

We walked to the door, but before we exited, Jonah said, "Mami…"

"Yes, baby…" Santana answered.

"Tell gran abuela we love her," Jonah said.

All Santana could smile and nod her head. Then we left the apartment.

We went to the airport a little after that and we magically were in Lima. My Dad picked us up, and extended his sympathies.

"Thank you, Dad," she said.

"Do you want to go straight to the hospital or back to our house to freshen up," I said as I texted Quinn to let her know we were in Lima. She texted me back saying that she texted Puck and he sent his sympathies.

"I can go to the hospital if you want to spend time with your family," Santana whispered.

"No, Santana, no…I told you I'm right here…Dad, please take us to the hospital," I instructed him.

The ride was spent in silence. Once we got to the hospital, Santana texted her Mom to ask what floor. Within seconds we received a response, asked for a visitor's pass and headed up. She was on the ICU floor.

"Mami," Santana said. She ran up to her and Santana threw her arms around her Mom.

"Hello, Britt," Maria said. I waved.

"What happened," Santana asked on the verge of tears.  
"We don't know, Santana, we found her lying on the floor. The doctors think she had a massive heart attack. They revived her in the ambulance, but she is still in the coma. As soon as we know more we'll let you two know…thank you for coming," Maria said.

"Mom, there's other place we'd rather be," I said sincerely.

"Can…can we go in to see her," Santana asked.

"Sure, it'll be good for her to hear your voices," Mom said.

She grabbed my hand, but I stopped her. "Do you want to go in there first and then I'll join you," I asked.

"I need you with me, B," Santana said as she looked up into my eyes. I could genuinely sense that she was afraid. I grasped her hand tightly as she guided me into the room. Once we were inside, we saw her lying on the hospital bed. It looked like she was just sleeping except for the oxygen machine and heart monitor.

"Hey, Abuelita, it's Santana," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, Grandma, I'm here too," I said as cheerfully as possible.

"What's happening? You're not supposed to be here lying on that bed, Abuelita. You're supposed to outlive all of us, you hear," Santana said.

"Yeah, I want you to be around when Caleb marries Lucy Fabray. We want you there when Angelina falls in love with whoever she chooses. And we want you there when Jonah is the best person he can be," I said.

"But…if you're just too tired and need to go you need to know that you'll always be in my heart and mind…you'll always be the strongest and bravest person I know. I hope that I've made you proud cuz I've always been proud to be your granddaughter," Santana said.

"We all love you," I said.

"Yes, we all love you," she repeated.

And then she opened her eyes and stared at Santana.

"Abuelita?!" Santana gasped.

"Come in quickly," I yelled as I ran to the door. Her mother and father rushed into the room.

"I love you, Santana," Abuelita said and then closed her eyes. The heart monitor started to beep as her heart rate slipped. In a matter of minutes she was gone.

I was standing by the window and I saw Santana hold her grandmother's hand and kissed it one last time. Then she gently laid it by Abuelita's side. Santana hung her head down. As she had her head hung so the tears would go unnoticed, but I noticed. She wiped them away with her sleeve.

I kept silent because I knew this was special time with her family. I kind of felt like I was intruding, but I was a part of her family so I didn't attempt to leave.

Then Santana turned around and started to run toward me. She was gaining speed so I readied myself and opened my arms wide for her. When she was a few feet away she lunged into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist and she sobbed. I lost my balance for a split second, but regained it. I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around her. I held her as her body heaved up and down from trying to catch her breathe between her sobs. I said nothing…what could be said? I just tried to be there for my wife, the love of my life, and I just held her tightly.


	38. Chapter 39

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait. It definitely wasn't intentional. I had some technical difficulties, but I am somewhat back. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Forever Hers

Chapter Thirty Eight

"There's really nothing more you could do for her now," Abuelita's nurse said solemnly.

"Could we have a minute," Santana asked the nurse with as big of a smile as possible.

"Oh, yes, by all means…" the nurse said. Before she got to the door, she turned around and said, "I'm sorry for your loss!"

We all nodded our heads as she left us to say our final good-byes.

Santana walked up to the gurney where her grandmother laid and said, through tears, "Abuelita, you will always live in my heart, in our hearts, and in the hearts of our children. You taught me so much about life, about love, and most importantly, about family and acceptance. I hope with my whole heart that I made you proud. I know we didn't see eye to eye for some time, but despite that I have loved you my entire life. I will miss you every day of the rest of my life…"

Then she leaned over the rail of the bed and kissed her grandmother on her forehead. I had walked up behind her so I heard her whisper, "I love you." Then she returned to her standing position and turned so that she was in my arms.

"Grandma, I will miss you. Please know that I'll protect your granddaughter with my whole heart and entire life. Thank you for believing in me," I said as I began to get teary eyed. I wiped the tears on my sleeve and then led Santana away from her grandmother and into the hallway.

When we got to the door, she paused, turned around, and blew her grandmother a kiss. Then she allowed me to escort her out into the hallway. I found a chair on the opposite side of the hall so I guided her over to it so she could sit down. She lowered herself into it very slowly all the while she held onto my hand. I crouched in front of her and asked, "How are you?"

"Did that really just happen?" she asked meekly.

"Umm, yea, unfortunately, it did, honey," I answered.

"Thank you for being here for me," she said.

"San, I am honored to be here. She was my grandma too. There is no other place in this world that I'd rather be right now," I said and leaned up to kiss her forehead. I gave her a small smile and got one in return.

Then her parents came into the hallway and immediately Santana stood up and hugged them tightly. I let them have a few family minutes.

The funeral was a few days later. But between that time we called home.

"Hey, Quinn…" I said as Santana and I were at Breadstix.

"Hey, Brittany, how's it going?" Quinn asked.

"Um, okay. Abuelita passed away and the funeral is tomorrow…" I said as I caressed Santana's hand with my other hand.

"How's she holding up?" Quinn asked.

"I'm okay, Quinn…Thank you," Santana said into the phone.

"Oh, hey, San…Rachel and I are so sorry. I wish we could be there with you…" Quinn said.

"How are the kids?" I asked as I missed them terribly.

"They are all doing good. They miss their Mom and Mami though. Hold on," Quinn said and within a few seconds they were at the other phone.

"Hi, Mami," Angelina said.

"Hey, mija…you being good?" Santana asked as she started to get emotional. I rubbed her shoulders.

"Yes, we are…We promised we would be," Caleb said.

"That's good, Caleb," I said.

"Where's Jonah," Santana asked.

"I'm right here," he said.

"Hey, there, how are you," I asked him.

"I miss you both," Jonah said with a shaky voice.

"We miss you all too," I said, "Just a few more days…"

"Hey, Mami," Angelina said.

"Yes, my wonderful daughter," Santana said.

"We're all very about your grandma. When you come home we want to hear all about her," Angelina said.

"Absolutely, we'll tell you stories about her," Santana said and smiled into the phone.

"Put Auntie Quinn on please," I said as I saw Santana start to get emotional.

"We love you," Jonah said as Quinn picked up.

"Santana, you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Y-y-yes, I'll be okay," Santana said and pulled me toward her for a hug.

"I'm right here, baby, I'm right here," I cooed as I tried to stop her from crying.

"Listen, I'm gonna let you go. Take care of yourselves and take all the time you need," Quinn said.

"Thank you, Quinn. You don't know what this means to me," Santana said humbly.

"I know, San, you'd do the same for me," Quinn replied.

"In a heartbeat," Santana answered back.

The funeral was the next day. Abuelita looked pretty as she was buried in the dress that she wore to our wedding. Santana held my hand the entire time. I was right there for her as I'll always be. She looked over at me and mouthed, "Thank you," to which I mouthed, "I love you".

During the service which Father Rodriquez presided at, Santana found the courage to get up in front of her grandmother's family and friends to sing. She stood next to her grandmother's casket and just sang "Hero" by Mariah Carey. It was just her beautiful voice without any instrumental accompaniment.

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
_

She glanced over at me and I gave her a little smile. She winked back at me.

_There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  


She ran her hand over the casket.

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

It's a long road  
And you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold

You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  


She looked at me again. This time she looked directly into my blue eyes and didn't look away until the end of the stanza.

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

Oh ho, Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away, hey yea

Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time, you find the way, hey

Then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  


Santana walked over to her grandmother's casket. She kissed her hand first and then laid it against the wood of the casket. I started to get teary eyed as I watched my wife, the love of my entire life and entire universe, say, "Good-bye" to the most influential woman in her life.

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

That a hero lies in you  
Mmm, that a hero lies in you

I rose from the church pew and ran over to her and offered my comfort. She allowed me to guide her back to the pew. After we sat down and Father Rodriguez continued the service, I leaned over and whispered, "That was beautiful!" She squeezed our joined hands and gave me a half smile.

After Abuelita was buried and after the repast, we headed over to her house to start organizing her belongings. As Santana walked into her grandmother's house, she said, "I remember the last time I was in this house…" she looked down and began to cry. I pull her into a hug.

"The important thing is that you too made up and she was there for the most important days of our lives…our wedding day and the day our children were born," I reminded her.

"Oh, I know…" Santana said.

Then she sat down in the chair she sat in when she came out to her grandmother. The scene replayed in her mind. She should have done this…she should have done that…the most important thing is that, in the end, they reconciled and had the relationship they had before Santana came out.

"What cha thinking about," I asked as I took her from her memories.

"Oh," she started as she pulled me onto her lap, "how things worked out in the end for me and my grandmother…"

"I always knew they would," I replied.

She looked up at me and said, "You're too darn smart for me, Brittany Lopez…"

"Yup," I said and smiled. She chuckled for the first time in a few days so I was glad.

Her mother came up to us and handed us a white envelope.

"What's this," Santana asked.

"I don't know," her Mom responded.

"Do you want some privacy as you read it," I asked sincerely.

"No, B…But what I do want is for you to read it to me, if you don't mind," Santana asked.

"Um, sure, um, let's go to the couch," I said, got up from her lap, pulled her up, and led her to the couch.

Once we got there she sat down Indian style. I sat down next and also sat Indian style so I could face her.

"You sure," I asked before I unsealed the envelope.

"Yes, sweetheart, I am…" she replied and I tore the envelope open.

"Okay…'Dear Santana, if you are reading this it means that I am no longer physically with you. I know that I'll remain in your heart forever. I want you to know a few things…First I have always loved you. I've loved you from the moment you were born and I will love you from Heaven now. When you feel a nudge, but there's no one around you, that's me…Secondly, I can never apologize enough for my actions when you came out to me. I am truly, truly sorry. From the very second you told me that you were gay, I should have opened my arms to you and accepted you like I do now. I hope that you can forgive me. From the very first time I saw you and Brittany playing, as children, I knew that you were made for each other. Brittany, I know you're reading this also. My only wish that you take care of my granddaughter. You already have so it shouldn't be a problem. Haha! Santana, I love you, I hope you know this…Whenever you need me just look up…Love, Abuelita' Wow!" I said and looked at her.

She was crying softly as I finished reading. I put the letter down on the coffee table and then pulled her toward me into a hug.

I stroked her black hair and said, "I'm right here…I'm right here."

I felt her grasp on my body tightened as the tears rolled out. I hated to see her upset, but there was nothing I could except for what I did which was holding her and tell I was right there.


	39. Chapter 40

A/N: Hi! I'm sorry that the last two chapters have been "late". I was having technical difficulties with my computer. I am learning how to use my new laptop. Thank you for hanging in there with this story. It means more than you know! I believe that this story is reaching its end. It won't be this chapter, but I do believe that the next chapter will be the last one for this one. I hope you've enjoyed it, I have a "Quinntana" story in my brain, but I wanted to conclude this one first! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Forever Hers

Chapter Thirty-Nine

"And one…two…three…together," I instructed my class of young upcoming, promising dancers.

It had been a year since Santana's Abuelita passed away. In her will she left Santana a substantial amount of money. Enough to take care of our family and let me have another dream of mine come true. I've always wanted to open my own dance studio for young dancers who are either just beginning or who are trying to pursue dancing as a career.

"I want this for you," Santana said to me one night as we were lying in each other's arms in bed. We haven't stopped this, by the way. Even after all the years we've been together we still find every excuse to be as close as possible. You know what, I hope that we always do this.

"But honey, we should use this for…" I started to say.

"For the kids?" she finished the sentence.

"Yup…" I said as I squeezed her tighter.

"We have been able to provide for them since they were born. I'm sure that we will be able to keep this up," she replied and looked up into my blue eyes.

"What about buying a house," I asked. We had been talking about that for some time being that Angelina, Jonah, and Caleb are nearing their teenaged years.

"Aren't you comfortable here," she asked.

"Baby, I'm more than then comfortable," I replied as I snuggled closer to her.

"The kids haven't complained to me," she said proudly.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Sexy Ass, I am," Santana said and then tickled my side.

"'Sexy Ass', huh…You've haven't called me that in awhile," I commented.

She looked up at me with that puppy dog look on her face and then grinned. "Just cuz I haven't said it doesn't mean that I don't think it all the time," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, is that so?" I replied playfully.

"Darn tooting," she replied.

"Ok, ok…" I said and looked down at her.

"You'll accept the money," she said hopeful.

"Yeas, my Santana, I will!" I said happily.

She hopped out of bed, turned to face me, and did her happy dance. I giggled loudly, but remembered that the fantastic trio was in their rooms.

She hopped back into bed and into my awaiting open arms.

As she snuggled against my body again I said, "Do you know how much I love you?"

"I think I have an idea, but…"

"But what?" I questioned playfully as I knew where she was taking the conversation.

"You could…." She started to say. I turned over and engulfed my lips with hers for the sweetest, most passionate kiss I could give to her.

"Brittany," she moaned into the kiss. By this time, I managed to maneuver myself to be on top of her.

As we came up for air she wrapped her arms around my body tightly.

She looked up into my eyes and said, "I need you."

She closed the gap between our lips and we kissed for what seemed like hours. Her tongue found my tongue. We both moaned in the kiss at different times. Our hands explored each other's bodies.

"You wanna…" I said.

"I've never wanted anything more," she responded. And with that we both tore off each other's clothing like wild animals. Once we were both completely naked our hands and fingers went exploring. We made each other orgasm several times throughout the experience. We didn't stop until the early part of the morning.

The next day while the trio was hanging out with Lucy Fabray we went looking for available studios. We found one located on one of New York's many side streets. Actually it was two blocks over from "Britt's Place"!

As soon as I walked into the building and took a look around it felt like home to me.

"I love it!" I said. With that simple statement, Santana bought the building and within a few months it was officially opened.

As we stood in the empty space that day, she asked me, "What are you going to call it?"

"Hmmm, since you have 'Britt's Place' I need 'Snixx's Dance Studio', right?"

"Absolutely, my dear," she said as she held up her hand for a high five.

Speaking of "Britt's Place", Santana and Vanessa have been so completely successful with the restaurant. It is now a chain! We have "Britt's Place" restaurants in Florida, Los Angeles, and here in the city.

She was so happy and excited.

"We're a fuckin' chain!" I remember her exclaiming as she ran into the condo one day after work.

"LANGUAGE!" I scolded, as she obviously didn't see Angelina and Caleb sitting at the breakfast table.

"Opps! Don't use the word that I just said," she instructed and they just shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"That's great!" I replied, walked over to her, and threw my arms around her.

"Snixx"s Dance Studio" did fantastic in its first year. We now have over a hundred clients. I even extended an invitation to Dr. W. from Julliard to come teach a class and she accepted.

Rachel, Quinn, and Lucy were doing awesome. Rachel and Quinn had tried to get pregnant again, but unfortunately it didn't take.

"I guess Lucy is supposed to be our only child," Quinn told Santana.

"She's a great young woman," Santana said proudly.

"Yes, she is!" Rachel yelled from the couch.

All of the kids were doing homework together since they were all in the same grade. Quinn, Rachel, Santana and I were sitting on the couch and love seat relaxing. Santana was snuggled against me and Rachel was snuggled against Quinn.

"Are you two happy?" I asked surprising the rest of them.

"Yes, Brittany, I am," Rachel said and smiled.

"I'm more than happy, I'm content…I can't envision my life any other way then the way it is," Quinn said and looked down at Rachel who looked up at Quinn.

"And what about you, my dear," I said and looked down at Santana.

"I wish that I could have chronicled how happy you make me, Britt!" she said genuinely.

"So I make you happy?" I asked.

"You absolutely do, baby…I have loved you my entire life and I have made the best decision by marrying you twice!" she said and chuckled.

"That's great for me to hear!" I said honestly. She pulled herself up and moved herself so that she was facing me.

"Brittany, you make me completely and utterly happy. I'm sorry that I don't tell you that a lot. That changes now…what about me…Do I make you happy?" she asked.

"My Santana, you make me so tremendously and profoundly happy. Every time that I look into our children's eyes, I get a sense of completeness and belonging. I've belonged to you ever since you saved me from Puck. This isn't going to end. I'll belong to you long after I am gone. You and me forever!" I said and kissed the top of her head.


	40. Chapter 41

A/N: Well we have reached the final chapter of "Forever Hers"! I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed it. I love writing for them. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read, review, and favorite this story. Thank you also to those who are following me as an author, it means the world. I'll be writing something a little bit different with my next story. So stay tuned!

Forever Hers

Chapter Forty

Now I'll be the first person to tell you that I know that I'm considered "not smart" by today's societal standards. I am not book smart, but I am street smart (thanks to her!)…I am, however, very smart when it comes to matters of my heart. I know who I love and I know how to. I'll take this smart over any other type of smart any day of the week.

Do you remember when Santana said that she wished that she could have chronicled her love for me? Well this…"Forever Hers… is my love letter to her. I've been secretly chronicling our love story without her knowledge. When did I have time to do this? Well, I may not be a genius in remembering complicated fractions or writing a twenty-page dissertation on the state of our economy. I do, however, remember every touch, every kind gesture, every loving glance, and everything that we've said to each other. I've written it down when I could steal some private time when she was doing something with Quinn or at "Britt's Place".

Since the very first time we met, I thought about writing down my feelings for her. When we met the things I had written down where, albeit, very childish simply because we were children.

"_Santana is my best friend!"_

"_Santana's cool!" _

As time and our friendship progressed the writings that I was doing became more feeling driven and profound.

"_Santana is becoming my world!' _

"_I'm falling in love with her!" _

"_I want to marry her!"_

It was the day after our first official kiss in our old room that I made myself a promise that no matter what happened to us in our future that I'd write it down with the hopes of one day presenting the notebook to her. How did I know that it would turn into fifteen wonderful notebooks of our love and our life together?

One time she walked in on me as I was sitting at my desk in our apartment after our official marriage before graduation.

"What cha doing?" she asked as she walked up behind me and hugged me from behind.

"Um, homework…" I replied quickly, but not too quickly.

I closed the notebook as she walked up. This proved to me that she not only loved me, but trusted me. Looking back on it, I do feel a little guilty. I had only the best intentions for her. I think she knows that. That was the only time that I lied to her. The only time.

You might be asking why I thought about including Quinn and Rachel's relationship. When I decided to set out on this little writing adventure they weren't on their way to being "Quinn and Rachel". In fact they hardly spoke to each other outside of GLEE club. That evening when we had them over to thank them for helping Santana prepare for our first time, I had an inkling that we were getting the opportunity to see our friends fall in love with each other. This became even clearer after their first kiss and then after I heard the story of how Rachel took a chance and delivered daisies to Quinn I just knew that I was right in writing their story and including in "Forever Hers"! I knew that, given the time, Rachel would be Quinn's and Quinn would be Rachel's.

Will I ever have the guts to give these notebooks to Santana? I think so, but on the other hand I don't want me giving her the notebooks to mean I think our time is over. On the contrary I believe the exact opposite. Our time together is far from over. Even when we are gone from this place our time will not be over. She is my past, present, and she is my forever.

Now I'm a realist in that I know that people fight and have disagreements in their relationship. Santana and I have had many little squabbles, but we, thank goodness, have never had any big blowouts. I think this is because we truly love and respect each other. This means a lot to me. Like I've said I'm not smart. I value her opinion of me greatly almost as much as I value my own opinion of myself. She loves me…she loves me. That sentence will never get old to me. I think even if you did ever have big blowout I would never leave…never ever leave. She is the air I breathe. She's the sunlight on a cloudy day. Without her my life has absolutely no meaning. I have put my heart and my entire life into hers. So this is why I would never leave! I love her too much to do that!

I want to include one more song for her. But what song can try to assist me with expressing my love and appreciation to her for choosing to live her life with me? I've tried Gloria Estefan…Reba McEntire…and then I came across a song by Josh Groban. The song is called, "In Her Eyes"! I hope you enjoy the lyrics.

_She stares through my shadow_

_She sees something more_

_Believes there's a light in me_

_She is sure_

_And her truth makes me stronger_

_Does she realize_

_I awake every morning_

_With her strength by my side_

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_Man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

_This world keeps on spinning_

_Only she stills my heart_

_She's my inspiration_

_She's my northern star_

_I don't count my possession_

_All I call mine_

_I will give her completely_

_To the end of all time_

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_Man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

_In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need_

_In her eyes time passes by and she is with me_

_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_Man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

_In her eyes I am_

So I hope you can plainly see how much I love her! She is my life…My everything! I can safely say that I am hers also. I never, ever have to doubt this.

I thank my lucky stars that she walked into my life. She is the best person I know in this world. She is my lover, protector, teacher, and most importantly my best friend. I am hers as well.

When we first kissed, all those years, ago, I just knew that I'd be writing this. It isn't the great American novel. And it has only one intended reader. If this, our love story goes beyond Santana's eyes and heart that's great. If not that's okay also. I wrote this so that I wouldn't forget, which I'd never do, and for her so she knows how much her love means to be and how she has profoundly changed my life.

Now I'm off to surprise her with this gift. But before I end this story I want to say, "I, Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez, will always be forever hers!"

THE END!


End file.
